A Vampire Story Fairy Tail
by obako-chan97
Summary: A Vampire Story about Fairy Tail Kingdom which rules Magnolia Town. What is the relation between Natsu and Lucy? You'll regret if you no read :P . Natsu x Lucy; Romeo x Wendy; Gajeel x Levy; Gray x Juvia; Loki Leo x Aries; Kinana x Cobra (Ch.5) Happy x Charle; Lector x Frosch; Sting x Yukino; CONTAINS LEMON! RATED M! READ DESCRIPTION INSIDE! R&R! ENNNJOOOYY ! COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Hell-to the-o everyoneaahh! Imma back in 'da house! Tee-hee I sound too slangy, eh? Well, I honestly dunno why I become like this. Tch, anyways! I'm gunna tell ya coupls' of intro here!**

**In this story, Natsu will be OOC, (except for the I-love-my-nakama thing) curious about how OOC he is? Well read the story!  
Anyway, in this story Romeo will be 17, I REPEAT ****ROMEO'S AGE IS 17 AS WELL AS WENDY IS! WHILE THE OTHERS ARE 18 AND GAJEEL IS 19**

**And this fict **_**will be rated M, because of swearing, sexual harrassment, and sexual contents, and also for the quite-graphic lemon contents in the chapters.**_

**Also, in here non of them knew each other, it's like a really opposite story from the real Fairy Tail story, oh well... I don't think I need to tell you more of it. Oh, and in here Juvia won't be calling 'Gray-sama' and stuffs, but she will still talks in the third-person pov.**

**OH! Because the time set is like in the kingdom-ish era, I make the words a little bit Shakesperean-ish (Idk if I spell it right or not, but... meeh... OH I DON'T OWN SHAKESPEARE!)**

**Pairing: Natsu x Lucy ; Gray x Juvia ; Gajeel x Levy ; Romeo x Wendy ; Loki/Leo x Aries (SFX: *fangirl squeal*)**

**Summary: Kingdom of Fiore. A town called Magnolia, ruled by the Fairy Tail kingdom. Makarov Dreyar as the third ruler, who is a vampire, has 4 children and one nephew, all of them are vampires, except for the nephew. Who are they? Read to find out! R&R! Enjoy~!**

**DISCLAIMER!  
All characters belong to Hiro Mashima-****せんせい**(*)**. I own the plot and story only *peace sign***

**NOW! LET DA' STORIEH BEGIIIEEEENN! (?) **

**1: Epilogue**

A world called Earthland, and the Kingdom named Fiore, inside that big kingdom, in a certain town called Magnolia, there's another small kingdom that ruled the town named Fairy Tail. A certain kingdom which is ruled by the only vampire in that era, Makarov Dreyar as the third king. He has 4 children and all of them are boys and one nephew who is also a boy.

For one certain morning, a certain dark-blue-ravenish haired boy walks in the castle's hallway. Headin to the direction of a certain big red door. He opens the door, takes a couple step forward before he kneels down and said, "You call for me, Father? Tell me, what is it your will upon me?"

An old man, who is to be called as: Father, turns around from his gaze outside the window and answers, "Hmph... Gray... I have been thinking to myself that is true if the people looks happy, am I wrong?" The old man takes couple step forward towards Gray.

"Why, they are, Father... Just look at their happy faces..?" Gray answers, still kneeling down. "Right... Oh, Gray you can stand on your feet now, you do not have to kneel down I've said to you, haven't I? Why you not listen and do what I say?" The old man raises his hand, as Gray followed the move and stands.

"It is not like I do not listen to you, Father... But it is just felt not right to myself if I do not kneel before thy feet, when you command myself to meet thee." Gray answers. The old man 'hmm...'-ed for a while before he rub his chin and said, "where is it? Where is your other siblings? And your cousin?"

"Ah, for the last time I saw them, Gajeel was sitting on the window in his room, again. Romeo is still studying in his room. My dear cousin Loki Leo is still making moves on the pink haired maid in the kitchen. But as in for Natsu..." Gray didn't finish his sentence, he just slowly look away, avoiding his 'Father' 's gaze.

As if the old man knew what is Gray talking about, he directly said, "...Gather them all, I have need to speech upon them, and you..."  
Gray nods and said, "Then I shall take my leave, Father..."  
The old man nodded, before he turned back to his gazing time and he also replied, "Yes... You shall be dismissed, I thought of waiting for you in the dining room..."  
And once again, Gray nods before he took his leave.

When Gray leaves, and the door is closed, the old man talked to himself. "Hmm... What am I, Makarov Dreyar, shall do to you, Natsu Dragneel? You have been in a problem from quite a time, and this is almost the time, but you haven't stop that behaviour of yours..." He sighed, and turned, walking towards the door, and leave the room.

While Gray, is rushing to each his siblings' room, gathering them in the dining room, including his nephew that is flirting on a certain pink-haired maid in the kitchen. But needless to say, he had no intention at the beginning to disturb his twin, Natsu Dragneel, from his 'time' in his room.

Wonder why...

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Now, Now... TALK PEEPSSS~! REVIEW! TALK! REVIEW! READ! SHARE MY STORY! MYAHAHAHAHAHA!  
But seriously, you like it or not?**

(*): In romaji = Sensei; which means teacher or Guru.

**Oh, and from the next chapter and so on, the fict will be rated M, because of the lists of things that have been listed above.**

**Thank you! Enjoy! R&R! FLAMES ARE REQUIRED! MYAHAHAHAHHAA!**


	2. The Beginning

**Hello! I'm back again! This is the first chapter! And the M rated stuff will starts from here! So deal with it ok!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, EY!**

Chapter: 1 – The Beginning

The four of them—Gajeel, Gray, Loki, and Romeo—is already on their way to go to the dining room. They passed many big rooms, all of them have the same door color: red. Why? Well, we'll see about that soon.

Long enough, the four already arrived in front of the dining room. All of them line up horizontally in front of the door, to be precise about 10 cm infront of the door. Then, Gray walks forward, he knocks on the door, and then goes back to the line. "Come in..." The voice inside replied, as they open the door and walks in.

"Leave the door open and take a seat boys," Makarov said. Gray nods and all of them sit on the seat that is already prepared. But there is one seat that is empty, whose?

Makarov looks at the boys, turning glances upon them, and he sighed. "Looks like your twin hasn't gone here either, Gray..."  
Gray jolted a little, and he nodded.  
"Where is he, Gray? Did I not tell you to call him here?"  
Gray replied his father's gaze and answered, "I-I did Father, b-but I didn't personally talked to him... I-I left a note, in front of h-his room..."

Makarov sighed again. He seemed to be understands. "I see... So he's on to 'it' again, am I right?"Makarov glances at Gray. Gray nods. Makarov sighed again.  
"Why is that kid so hard to control?"  
Just when Gray is about to answer, they heard something that is really unpleaseant.

"AHHNG~! YEAH! YEAH~ MORE~! AHHH~! N-NATSUUU NATSUUU~! T-TAKE ME! PWEAASSEE!"

All of them flinches when they heard that, as in for Gajeel a vein popped on his head. Gray is just looking at the ground. Romeo frowns. Loki's jaws falls open. And Makarov is just staring at the opened door—no, scratch that—he is frowning at the door, expecting a figure of someone comes in from the door.

"Naah! I don't want to take you in, anyway I'm just playing happy-go-lucky with you, and you know exactly for who my virginity is, right?" A voice replied to the woman's statement. "B-But Natsu~! M-Maybe I-I'm the 'one' after all! P-Please~ I-I can't take it! Please~!" The woman whines.

There's no figure that is actually appeared in front of the door, yet. But somehow, all of the others that is in the dining room can guess exactly what's happening right now. "What the heck?" They heard Natsu's voice beams, a tone of anger can be heard from his voice, "You? A woman like you? A bitch that is so easy to be fucked by a man every single night, is worth to my mate? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Natsu roars, making the people in the dining room flinch again, "Now go, just go to a random man and tell him to fuck you if you haven't had enough, I'm sick of you... Now, LEAVE THIS INSTANT!" He roars again, making him earns a small yelp from the woman.

As they heard a running footsteps, they let out a single sigh. "He is always like that isn't he..?" Loki chuckles a bit, trying to make the situation less awkward than it used to be. "He is... Indeed..." Makarov sighed.

About 5 seconds after the incident, they heard a cheerful voice coming from the dining room's door. "YAHA~! EVERYONE! YE' GUYS ARE HERE!" Natsu walks in, scratches his head groggily while he grins wide, "Sorry, ne? I'm late again, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
Makarov frowns at him and asks, "Natsu... What have you been doing?"

Natsu paused for a while, the expression in his face changes. The smile fades and he become so serious as he answered, "...Nothing..."  
Makarov sighed, "then who is that maiden that has been with you just a while ago?"  
The auras around Natsu changes, he walks in approaching the empty seat—which is directly in front of Makarov—all of his other siblings including his cousin are shaking nervously. "...She's just a random bitch that is I teased last night..."

Makarov glares at him, "You done 'that' again?"  
Natsu chuckled a bit before he seated, and he answer,"Well, it can't be helped you know pops? 'Coz like, everytime we—as in me and the others—walk in the town all of the girls are like: 'Kyaaa~! Natsu-sama, you're so cool today~!'—" He mimicks the girls' voices and expressions, "—or they went like: 'N-Natsu-sama! P-Please! D-do me tonight! I-I can't wait~!' So, yeah... Guess it can't be helped after all, keh..."

Makarov sighed, "Natsu... How many times do I have to tell you to not to do what you are doing... You know exactly that your age is near to that 'season' right? So if you keep doing that then, there will be a big chance if 'the one that is right for you' will get hurt in her heart and leave you..."

"Haa~? What are you talking about, pops? It's not like I care about 'that thing' I'm only doing it because that is my duty—based on what you told me—apart from that reason I really don't have any intentions of making 'mates' you know?" Natsu frowns at Makarov.

Gajeel suddenly slams the dining table, "ENOUGH NATSU! HOW ARE YOU DARE TO OPPOSE FATHER LIKE THAT? SEEING IT HAVE ALREADY MAKE ME SICK ENOUGH! YOU IMPOLIT LITTLE BRAT!" He roars.  
Natsu look at the dining table, avoiding Gajeel's gaze who is now standing up. While Natsu didn't answered, Romeo tried to calm him down, "G-Gajeel-nii, I-I don't think that it is right for you t-to do that.. P-Please calm down you guys..."

"Heh..." All eyes are now directed on Natsu, "...You really think you can win against me, Gajeel?" Natsu smirked, still not looking at Gajeel's gaze.  
Gajeel flinched a little as he quietly sit down.  
And again, Makarov sighed when he saw the boys' behaviour.

Makarov clapped his hands and said, "Alright, calm yourselves down.."  
Gray looks at Makarov; Romeo tilts his head; Loki smiles awkwardly (?); Gajeel only takes a glance at him. While, Natsu? Still looking at the ground, his pink hair actually closing his face so that the others can't see his face.

Makarov sighed again, (A/N: He is under a lot of pressure) and said, "Natsu...You know even if I know you have that kind of past, you still can't do that to other person, right?"  
Natsu remains silent.

"Alright... Then boys... I'd like to tell you about the season that is actually coming towards us..." Makarov looks in the boys' eyes one by one, deeply. "You do know, that it is important for you to look for the ones that you guys call, 'mates', right?"  
Gray nods; Romeo goes: 'Ahh...' ; Gajeel 'hmph'-ed; Loki smiles widely (?); Natsu is just looking at his Father's eyes deeply, as he frowned.

"Therefore, I shall tell you the conditions of thyselves and symptoms for having a mate...  
First, one-by-one each of thyselves will have a wet dream. Not at the same time, not at the same day, but each of you will.  
Second, the wet dream thy will have is when thyselves are 18. As in for Gajeel's case, Me myself do not know why the reason of he is late. It is probably because the mate isn't ready yet so that he has to wait." Makarov looks at Gajeel, "hopefully Gajeel, this year thyself will be able to have that syptoms" He continued, receiving a 'hmph' from the guy.

"As furthermore, the Third, when thy have the wet dream, the maiden that is in thy dream is the mate that is destined for thyselves. But notice that getting a mate isn't that easy. Thy may be able to have the dream, but for getting the mate in real life isn't easy, thy have to make the maiden to love thyselves inside and outside thoroughly, if not then it will never be thy mate." Makarov continued.

"Excuse myself, Father, but there is a question that I need to ask." Romeo said.  
"Yes, my son. What is it that have been in your mind?" Makarov asks.  
"Well, it is weird Father, if the maiden is not able to love us thoroughly, then what will happen?" Romeo asks.

Makarov paused for a while, thinking. Then he continued, "... It never happened before my son... But you—all of you—better notice this... In this world, there is not only 1 kind of creatures like us that lives. There are werewolves, which has been our great-great-arch-enemy from our ancestors. For some strange rumours, it is been told that they shared the same mates as us. When it comes to mates, the first one who get it that's the winner. So it may happen in some times that in our vampire family, each generation, one of the children are sharing the same mates as the werewolves."

All of the boys' eyes widened, except for Natsu he doesn't seemed to be care.

"...And that is why you have to fight for them. Because if you lose, you may not be able to get your 'true mates' for the rest of your life. Put it like this, if you won against them, you'll have your true mate. Bt if you don't, you still can make one but it is not the 'true' mate that is actually destined to be with you. So your relationship will not get along really well." Makarov continued.

"U-Uncle,may I ask the question now?" Loki said.  
"Yes, go ahead Loki." Makarov glances at Loki.  
"W-Well, it is true that we have to look for the mate. But what do we need to do to 'make' them 'officially' ours?" He asks.  
Makarov thinks for awhile again, and he nods.

"Now, this question has already moved to next part, which is: 'how to make a mate'. Since we have finished the introduction to this 'mating' thing, we can continue to the next step. How to make a mate... Let's see, there are two ways of making mates, and both of the ARE NOT optional. Meaning, you have to do it." Makarov looks at the boys again.

"First, under the painting in the big hall room, you have to bite your mate in there." Makarov explains. "W-Which painting, uncle?" Loki asks again. "... The one that has the saying:

"_**With this, thy bite to the woman shall make thee  
and the woman together for eternity,  
because thy love**__** havet be**__** proven by thee bite..."**_

"... That painting is actually there from the first our vampire clan is made, but that first step is only a beginning of the other big step." Makarov frowns. "What big step, Father?" This time it's Gray's turn to ask.

"... Right, your next step. Second, you must be able to be the first of the maiden, the first to have her as yours. Mark her as your, plant your seed inside her, and after that say this words: _**From this on, you (Say the name of the mate) will be mine (say your name), for eternity as there nothing else can separate us except for deaths. **_And that is it. But, before you mark the maiden as yours, you have to be considerate about her feelings, like I've said, she has to accept you thoroughly first, and you have to accept her too..." Makarov glares at Natsu and continued, "... Understood, Natsu?"

All eyes are now staring at Natsu, waiting for the pink-haired boy to reply. Natsu looks up, and replies, "Alright, alright... I got it already, sheesh!" He ruffles his pink-haired and continues, "Now, can we go already? It's almost time to go to the town! I don't want to miss the show today, and Gajeel is also performing his blues in the Town Centre, so let's go already~!" He grumbles.

Makarov sighed. _**He never change, did he? Going to the Town everytime, just to meet that girl again... I, myself have been pretty much disgrace that woman because her acts... Her acts had been changed my dearest son into a lustful monster like this... Yet, he still want to meet her?What a shame, Natsu... What a shame... That Lisanna girl since the first time I saw her, I already knew if she was not destined to be your mate, but still, you hope for her... Even after what she had done to you... Shame on you, my dearest son...**_

"Alright then, Father... We will be taking our leave." Gray stands up, he bows and stands still, waiting for his Father's response. Makarov snapped out from his world and nodded, waved his hand as if saying: 'Yes, Farewell... Have a dear day today... Enjoy your time...'

The 4 boys nodded and bowed before they left, but Natsu is just walking away without waving goodbye. Now, the only left is the leader of the vampire clan in Magnolia, Makarov Dreyar.

"Natsu... I know if you are the only son that carries almost all of my power, and when the time comes, you may be able to surpass me... But why, Natsu? Why? Because of that past of yours, 'caused by that dirty maiden... Why is it you have to followed her lead? Why? And now... When it comes to your age which you have to find mates..." Makarov sighed, "this will be troublesome..."

Makarov walks towards the window, taking a look at his son and nephew who is walking towards the gate, going out to the Town. _**I, Makarov Dreyar, Vampire clan leader of the Magnolia area, our kingdom has been much to be loved by the people around us... That is because myself from the start have no intention to hurt the humans... We get along well perfectly. I cared to them as much as they cared to me as their King... But, the behaviour of that Natsu, has been into my mind lately, will he even be able to be accepted in public later on?**_

Makarov sighed.

Meanwhile, in a certain hallway in the castle, a blonde-haired woman walks in, following the maid going to a certain big red door. When they arrived, the maid knocks on the door and said, "My Lord, the maiden that is willing to work in here has arrived, do you wish to see her first?"

Makarov glances at the door and replied, "bring her in."  
The red door opened, as the maid and the blond walk in. Makarov walks toward them and asked, "Now, my young dear maiden, may I know what your name is?"

The blond smiled, she bowed and answered, "Why, My Lord, my name is Lucy Heartfillia, it is a pleasure to meet you."

**TO BE CONTINUEEEEE~!**

**Ne, Ne, what do you think about this chapter, eh? Is it good? Oh, yeah I don't think I will be updating before I get 20 reviews from my reviewer, SO YOU BETTER WORK YOUR ASSES OUT AND SPREAD THE STORY, ALRIGHT!**

See ya~!


	3. The first mate: RoWen

**Hello~! This is Obako-chan97 again! I wish you guys enjoy my story…  
Anyways, I'll be replying the reviews~!**

**For:**

**-maixnaru love: OMGOSH I LOVE YOU! ANYWAY I READ _EVERY REVIEW _OF YOURS ALL 21 OF THEM! Ah, Lucy won't have any power but in the end… LOL I CAN'T TELL YOU~! JUST STAY TUNED TO MY STORYIIEEHH!**

**-Gray-Mochi: Yeah I know right! I feel like: 'ugh can't this be more interesting… arrrggg….' So I made this!**

**-NatsuxLucyLuv: He's actually not pervert. He is like this kind of playboy thing *get what I mean?* Anyway, yeah but he went too far and it's because of his past which is related Lisanna. Ah, about the last name… It is actually only the middle name so their actual names end up with 'Dreyar'. I'll show it to you in the later chapter.**

**-GoldenRoseLuceTanya: Bleh, naahhh I won't make her a princess, if I do the story would be less interesting. Anyway, she is an ordinary maid… I can't tell you anymore than that.**

**-AnnieBell: HE IS! HE ACTUALY IS! Oh, wait that's wrong… HE WILL! HE ACTUALLY WILL! YOU'LL SEE ! YOU'LL SEE! BWAHAHAHAHAHHA, AT LAST THERE IS SOMEONE THAT IS THINKING THE SAME THING AS ME! MYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!**

**-NewMusic098: HUEE! I'M SO SORRY! I can't believe it I still have grammars errors…. *sunk at the corner* *surrounded by gloomy auras* Anyway, glad you like it! Oh yeah the wet dream thing hasn't happen, yet. It starts in this chapter.**

**-Elby-Tiadoroppu: Ah, yes the OOC-ness of Natsu is because of Lisanna and it'll be told in here, SO PAY ATTENTION ON THE STORY PEEPS! Anyway, I've been wondering since the first time I saw your name, does it mean: 'Tear Drop' ? Ehehehe, just wonderin'**

***ehem* Anyway…**

**-Hiccupuppet: I CAN'T MAKE THE STORY WITHOUT 'Thy' BECAUSE THE SETTING IS LIKE IN ELIZABETHAN ERA! (For those who don't know Elizabethan Era is like the old English era, from 18something, and usually vampires rules in that time so I made it a little bit Shakespearean) I'VE TOLD YOU IT'LL BE A LITTLE BIT SHAKESPEAREAN! (QAQ) Anyway, I don't own Shakespeare. William Shakespeare does. Sorry I'm not angry, I'm just going high in all of the sudden (OwO)**

**And now, this will be telling Romeo's story. THE M RATED SCENE STARTS FROM NOW, AYE! PREPARE YOURSELF!**

_**REMEMBER! ROMEO IS 17!**_

Chapter 2: The young love

_**Her voice… Her dear voice… Going up like that, calling my name. Sweats can be seen in our bodies, she closed her eyes, enjoying every single thing I do to her. I touch her everywhere, I taste her everywhere, I smell her scent, now that I marked her as mine. What happen? What are we doing?**_

_**I gently ruffled her blue hair, as she put her hands on my raven hair. Her white face is red, her breathing is short, she pants like crazy and so do I. What are we doing…?**_

_**I feel my heart race, and I put my hand on her left breast, gently pushing it so that I could feel her heart beat. Fast, like mine. But, what are we doing…?**_

_**I heard she moans, chanting out my name, as I cupped her left breast and eat the right one. Ah, I see… I was marking her fully mine. I entered her and I have been pumping inside her… That is why she moaned.**_

"_**R-Romeo—"**_

_**Ah, my lady have been calling my name.**_

"_**R-Romeo—T-Take-Ahh-M-Me—"**_

_**I have been prepared for that my lady. Now, with your permission I can plant my seed inside you.**_

"_**P-Please—R-Romeo—"**_

"_**Yes, Wendy…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_THWACK!_

"Sh-shiiiitt—" Romeo rubs his head. He looks around and realizes if he is lying on the floor. "Wh-what the hell…" He stands up, still rubbing his head, it hurts alright he knocks himself on the ground, he realized if it is already morning, but the dream he had last night has been bugging him, "What the hell is that dream?"

He looks on his bed, realizing the truth that something wet is in there, when he tried to get a better look, his eyes widened. "A… Wet dream…? No way…"

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He glances at the door and said, "Who is it?"  
"It's me, Gray." The voice from outside replied.  
_**Ah, It's Gray-nii… **_Romeo walked to the door and opened it. "Yes?" He asks. Gray stands before him and said, "Do you have a nightmare or something?" Gray looks worried.

_**What? How come he-  
**_"I heard your voice from next room, you're going all like: 'Ahh—Uhh—Uhn' and stuffs, I also heard that you are panting really hard, and suddenly I heard noises from your room, like something or someone fell. Are you really okay? I'm concern you know. Even if I'm not as cool as Natsu and you may not like me as much as you like Natsu, but I'm still your brother… I can still be worried, Romeo…" Gray said.

Romeo's eyes went big. For having his other brother talks like that aside from Natsu is much to his surprise. "A-Ah—N-Nothing to worry Gray-nii, i-it's just—"

"Wait, what is that?" Gray cuts Romeo's sentence while pointing at his bed. Romeo hastily turns around and captured the sight of his 'release' when he had that wet dream last night. "A-Ah—Th—That's—" Romeo stutters.

"Romeo…" Gray looks at him deeply in his eyes. "Coud it be…. You're having a wet dream?" He continued as his eyes grew bigger.

.

"WHAT? ROMEO?"  
Gray nods. Now, all of the Dreyar Vampire family have been gathering in the dining room again, and the one that just shouted is their Father, (As in for Loki's case, it's his uncle).

Makarov seated again (He was just standing then). "Why… Why is 'that' happening to you so fast, Romeo?" Makarov asks. Romeo flinched a little and gulped before he answered, "My apologize, father… But it is true that the symptom is happening to me. Me, myself have not know that it is going to happen to me this soon…"

Makarov sighed, "First is Gajeel with his lateness, now it is you with your early-ness. What in the Mavis name is happening?"  
"A-Apologize Father—" "Oi pops! You don't have to angry right? It's not like there's any problem for having the symptom early, right? Like, I mean, Gajeel has his symptoms late, and there's nothing wrong with it, so why bother with Romeo's early-ness?" Natsu cut Romeo's sentence off.

Romeo's eyes went sparkling when he heard Natsu defends him. _**N-Natsu-nii… You are as cool as ever! **_He thought. That statement of Natsu has successfully made Makarov remained silent.

Suddenly, Makarov 'hmph'-ed. "Well, it is true… There is nothing wrong with that… But, I am just concern about Romeo, isn't he still too young to have his mate already? Because you do know how young people's feelings change easily, right?" Makarov said.

Natsu paused for awhile, and he replied. "Haa~? So is that mean that you're questioning our culture, Father?"  
And, among the people in the room, suddenly a thunderstruck can be felt inside each of their heads. Yep, that's the vampire Natsu for you guys.

And~ This also successfully made Makarov remained silent for 10 seconds (no one is able to reach that record other than Natsu). "Very well, I do not see a problem in there either, who said there's a problem…?"  
All of the others sweatdropped and thinking the same thing, _**YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS SAYING THAT THERE IS A PROBLEM WITH THAT EARLIER!**_

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. All of the people inside the dining room are glancing at the door. "Who is it?" Makarov asks. "A-Ah! M-My Lord, I-It's me… A-Aries, we are serving y-your food! S-Sorry for interrupting! W-we are really sorry!" The voice who's to be known as Aries' voice replies.

Loki suddenly grins widely, making the others look at him confusedly. Realizing that many eyes have been on him, he comes back to his senses and fades the smile away.  
_**But she said: 'we' so who's the other person? **_Makarov said deep inside his thoughts.

"Alright, come in!" Makarov replied. Then, the big red door once again opened, letting in two maids with purple-pink-ish hair and…. Blond hair. (A/N: *Enjoying the readers squealing*).

Both of them walk to the side of the dining table. Loki hastily attack Aries with lots of his lovey-dovey attack. But Natsu…  
"Huh? Who's that blondie?" Natsu points at the girl. Suddenly, don't know where it came from—a vein popped on the girl's head. "Why, I am sorry Master, but my name is not blondie. It is Lucy, and please can't you fix your manner in the dining table?" Lucy looks at Natsu.

Current Position:

Natsu is sitting on the chair, legs up on the table while he is leaning back on the chair.

Back to story.

The others' eyes in the dining room went wide. Didn't expect to have someone snap back on Natsu, most of the girls that has look at Natsu fell in love with him at the first sight, and they usually squeal: 'NATSU-CHAMAA~!' before him. But this girl….

"Sir, Can you pease move that legs of yours? I can't put the meal." Lucy said coldly as she glared at him. _**SH-SHE GLARED AT NATSU-NII! **_Romeo shocked, _**TH-THIS IS THE FIRST TIME! N-NO WAY! RUN WOMAN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! **_Romeo screamed in his head.

"Huh? What if I don't want to?" Natsu snaps back. _**Let's see what this girl can do… **_He thought. Lucy walks towards Natsu, holding the food tray with her left hand while her right hand is…

_SNAP!_

… Pushing away Natsu's legs. Okay, this is the _second_ time The Dreyar family's eyes (including Aries' eyes) popped out from its place. While Natsu is just to surprised at Lucy's blunt actions.

"….rse you…." He grumbles.  
"Huh?" Lucy raises one of her eyebrow.  
"CURSE YOU WOMAN!" Natsu roars, standing up while he slammed the table. Much to the others surprise Lucy doesn't seem to be afraid of it.. "DO YOU KNOW WHO AM I, HUH?" Natsu roars again.

"Of course I know, Master…" Lucy coldly answers. Thinking of it, Aries is too afraid to watch Natsu's rage that Loki gladly hides her on his hug. Wanting to know more about the new-interesting-maid, Makarov doesn't intend to stop the fight.

"IF YOU KNOW WHO AM I, _YOU _ARE THE ONE WHO IS SUPPOSED TO FIX YOUR MANNER! I AM THE MIGHTY NATSU DRAGNEEL DREYAR, THE ONE AND THE ONLY ONE WHO CARRIES MY FATHER'S TRUE POWER! SO _YOU _MUST WATCH WAT ARE YOU DOING, WOMAN!"

"What if I don't want to, Master? After all, _I am_ watching my behaviour Master, think of it, if I do not watch my behaviour, would I still be calling you: 'Master' right now, _Master_?" Lucy replies Natsu's glare, "and come to think of it, _you _are the one who is supposed to be watching your behaviour, Master… Acting all that mighty just because you are the one who is carrying My Lord's true power, isn't it a bit too harsh, Master? After all, you should be grateful and act decently because in the end there's someone that is _stronger than you are_, Master… Shouldn't you be aware of that, Master?"

And again, all of the people in the dining room struck by a sudden shock. Gray's eyes are twitching. Romeo's jaws dropped open. Gajeel's eyes going wide (believe me, there are no people can do that to him before). Loki chuckles awkwardly, while his hand is actually trying to grip Aries' waist. Aries kept on saying: 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!'. Makarov, much to our surprise, smirk at the pink boy and the blondie.

Natsu shuts his mouth tight. No one have ever dare to snap back at him this far. _**Th-This woman… Khuh! Fine, I'll admit my lost today, but next time… You'll regret it! **_Natsu smirks silently. Then, he turns from Lucy, sitting at on his seat politely and put on the napkin.

Lucy sighed and put the food in front of him and said, "Enjkoy your meal, Master…"  
Then, she turns to look at everyone else. Being gazed by her in all of the sudden, everyone fix their position hastily. Gray straightens his body. Gajeel coughed awkwardly. Romeo grinned awkwardly as if nothing happened. Aries just realized that Loki's hand has been on her waist all the time so that she moved away from him. Loki cried silently because Aries moved away from him. Makarov awkwardly looks away and whistles.

Lucy suddenly bows and said, "I am sorry for the trouble My Lord and Masters, now me and Aries will be taking our leave, please enjoy the dish." With that, Aries and Lucy leave the room.

Now, all eyes are awkwardly taking a peek on Natsu—the one who is recently has been defeated mentally by a girl, a maid to be precise—they wait for the pink-haired boy to at least comment about the new maid.

Suddenly, Natsu chuckles and said, "Khe… That girl sure is interesting… Make sure no one touch her, _**she's my toy from now on**_… Khe khe khe…"

The 4 young boys just nod, and Makarov sighed.

The next morning, Makarov calls for Romeo. "What is it, Father?" Romeo asks, standing behind his father. "Romeo… I think you should look for that maiden from now on, just in case you might be the one who is sharing the same mate with the werewolves… I do not want to push you, but I am just concern, because you do know how Lord Zeref almost loses Lord Mavis thousand years ago, right? That is why since that on, he declared:

_From the day of the child have a wet dream  
He or she hath to look mate for thee  
So that it won't be a shame on thee, when thee loses thy dear mate._

_(Modern English: From the day the child having the wet dream  
He or she has to look for the mate at the same time  
So that it won't be a shameful regret, when you loses your dear mate.)_

"So, my son… You should look for her now. She might not be that far, and I am aware that you can do it, you art a grown man after all…" Makarov waves his hand, signalling Romeo to start his searching.

Romeo remained silent for a while, but then he bowed and said, "Very well, my Father… I shall excuse myself."  
With that, he suddenly disappear leaving no traces of himself in that room.  
"Be careful, my son…" Makarov 'humph'-ed.

That is Romeo for you, Romeo Conbolt Dreyar, the fastest of all. His reflexes are too good that none in the family can catch up his speed; it even surpasses the speed of his Father. That is the thing that has made him being acknowledged in his family; the youngest and the fastest.

(A/N: I do lots of time skip, oh well… As long as you guys get the story)

Magnolia Town Centre, crowded with people, cheering and dancing, party and party. Happy, cheerful faces can be seen in all of the citizens' faces. They regret nothing for trusting their King as their eternity ruler.

Their King is as nice as someone that you couldn't even imagine. Well, for the vampire-type, Makarov is the nicest one of all, many other vampire families out there didn't care about the citizens in their Kingdom, and they may even treat humans as a worthless trash.

But Makarov is different, that is why the people always cheers for him, always show their happy faces because they know that their King has always been watching them, and they don't want to show him any sad faces. Not after what Makarov has done to them, it's like a payback thing.

But there is one thing that has been in the citizens' mind lately, which is their next ruler, Natsu Dragneel. He is the worse of the worse, he kept on toying the women in the Town, every single night.

They don't know what he did, but every single night each of the woman in the Town suddenly disappeared and when they came back the next morning, they found the woman—each of the woman—'touching' their own-selves and laughing in lust like crazy.

That is why the people are worried.

Now, the search of a mate is on the progress by Romeo Conbolt Dreyar.

Back at the castle, the new brave maid—Lucy Heartfillia—is currently trying to clean the window. She stands on the small stairs, while her hand is trying to reach the upper part of the big window.

Suddenly, because of an unexpected turn of fate—a certain pink haired boy is happen to passes her. Looking at the girl who is trying to reach the upper part of the window, suddenly something happened.

"KYAA!" She screams.

The stairs that she has been stepping on suddenly fell to the ground because she lost her balance. The stairs slammed to the ground first, followed by her body, but…

Just when her head is about to hit on the ground, a pair of big and gentle hands are covering her. (A/N: Inspirated by the newest manga chapter chapter 292, WITHOUT THE GRAY). Surprised, the girl looks at the one who had caught her. Natsu.

"Wh-wh-wha—" "Next time, be careful…" Natsu said, right beside of her ear, and this has made the blondie blush heavily. "Wh-what are you doing!" Lucy hastily stands up, "I-I'm fine..!" She picks her stuffs and the stairs, "I-I'm leaving!" She stomps away from Natsu, but then suddenly stopped, "B-but… Thanks…" She said silently before running away.

Natsu stands in there, eyes widened and heart racing, "Wh-what was that?" He hides his face, "kheh… That's unexpected, to actually feel that kind of heartbeat again… Even after the accident that Lisanna made… I can't believe my heart is racing over a certain girl again… Very unexpected…"

He turns to the opposite direction and walks away, going to his room. After a couple of minutes, he arrives in front of his room. The door is also red, the reason why the doors in the castle are all red, because it's his favourite colour, and as for the one who'll be the next King, everything that he wanted needs to be granted, including the doors.

He opens the big red door and walks in. Approaching his bed with his heart that is still racing, but when e saw a particular portrait on his desk, suddenly his head remembers couples of snapshots from his past.

"_**N-Natsu!—Yah!—I-I'm sorry—AHN!—I really am!—AAH—I-I didn't mean to—MHM~!—B-But THIS JUST FELT TOO GOOD!"**_

"_**L-Li…sa..n..na…. Wh-why…?"**_

"_**N-Natsu—YAH!—I'm sorry—AHH~—I-I never intend—OH~!—T-to love—YES MORE!—you! I-I'm sorry—OHO~!—B-but I love—THIS MUCH MORE!"**_

"_**L-Lisanna…. Y-YOU JERK!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ah, yes… I forgot, I should never ever love again… **_Natsu thought. _**Because, there is no such thing as a 'true love' it only happens in the stories that Lisanna told me… Lisanna… I don't know why everytime I remember that blondie, it reminds me of Lisanna… That attitude, that behaviour, that stubborn-ness…**_

_**Why?**_

_**Why is this heart hurt so much? **_Natsu clenches his fists, he grits his teeth. "Shit… I can't let this happen again, but that girl….." Natsu suddenly glares, "Remember, Natsu… Remember the reason why you hated woman, and why are you toying around with woman… _**it's because they're just a worthless bitch, and cannot be trusted**_... _**They're just creatures which is made for lust-loving, nothing more**_..."

He then slams the desk, making the portrait fell to the ground, and made the glass shattered into pieces. With that, he goes to the bathroom, and has a relaxing nice and warm bath.

Meanwhile, in the other side of the castle, in a room of a blond maid, a certain blondie shrinks on the corner of her room, hugging her knees and shaking hard.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Hey Lucy, You really should be my mate you know?"**_

"_**H-Huh? WHY WOULD I!"**_

" '_**Coz like, even Michelle over there already enjoys Rogue's 'beating', if you get what I mean… Khe khe…"**_

"_**Y-YOU..! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MICHELLE! LET HER GO!"**_

"_**Naah, not until YOU want me to 'break you up'… HAHAHAHA!"**_

"Y-YOU—GIVE HER BACK! STING! GIVE. HER. BA—

_Knock! Knock!_

Lucy looked at the door after she heard someone's knocking. "Y-Yes! *sniffs* Who is it?" She gets up and walks toward the door. She opened the door just to capture a certain pink-haired boy standing in front of her room.

She suddenly frowns and glares at him. "You, what do you want?" she asks. Natsu chuckles a bit, much to her concern, and says, "What? I'm just messin' around okay? No need to be so…" He leans forward, going to her ear, "… _Damn sexy_…"

Lucy flinches and jolts backwards when she saw Natsu's reaction; she blushed like hell, really red. The she wipes her ear, making sure that he left no marks on Natsu saw what she did, he laughed so hard, hard enough to make him roll on the ground.

Lucy's vein popped out on her head. "Hey, if you really want to mess up with me, you better get outta here, Natsu." She glares.  
When Natsu saw her sudden change, he slowly gets up and says, "Oi, Luigi… No need to be angry, I'm just jokin' you know!"

Again, Lucy's vein popped on her head. "Natsu, first off, I am NOT Luigi… I am LUCY. There's a huge difference in there you know. Second—"  
"Since when you call me by my first name?" Natsu suddenly cuts her sentence off in a low and dark voice. The auras around him suddenly changed, it's different from last time, this time he seemed to be so serious.

Lucy realized the sudden atmosphere change, as she lowered her head and apologized. "I-I'm sorry, Master… I-I didn't mean to—" "You have to get a punishment for this."  
Lucy looks up in confusedness.

"I challenge you into a bet; if I win you have to be my slave for 1 week." Natsu smirks. Lucy put on her 'sarcasm' expression and says, "What if _I _win?" She points at Natsu.  
Natsu shrugs and says, "Well, you can ask for anything you want"

Lucy smirks, "Interesting, so what's the bet about?" She put her hand on her waist. Natsu smirked for a sec—a smirk that Lucy didn't happen to see—and said, "It's about concentrating…"

Back in the Town Centre, our young Romeo already looks exhausted because of searching his mate. He already went to every corner in Magnolia, but he couldn't find the girl until…

"KYAA! WH-WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Romeo turns, capturing a sight of someone's figure in the deep, dark and small hallway. He approaches the figure and captures a group of guys surrounding a woman that is trying to get away.

"P-Please! D-don't hurt me! I-I don't know wh-what you want, b-but if its money, I-I have s-some! Th-That's why, p-please d-don't hurt me!" She stutters. Much to Romeo's surprise, the girl has blue hair, exactly the same blue colour like the girl in his dream.

Romeo moves forward, trying to get a better sight.

"P-Please sir! I-I want to go home! P-Please, my s-sister is sick!" The girl begged again.  
"MYAHAHAHA! THERE'S NO WAY WE'LL LET A PERSON WHO HAD PURPOSELY BUMPED ON US WITHOUT SAYING APOLOGY, RAN AWAY!" A big and fat guy replied.  
"B-But sir, I-I was on hurry, a-and I didn't mean it! I-I swear! I-I've also said sorry!"

"KHE KHE KHE! YOU ONLY SAY 'Sorry!', GIVE US AN APOLOGY REWARD!" This time the skinny guy replied her.  
"B-But you guys d-don't want money, s-so w-with what sh-should I pay?"

The three guys smirked and chuckled evilly before answer, "YOUR BODY!" and with that they burst into laughter. "Now, now little girl… Come on, show us your chest… It's quite big there, I think I'm gonna suck them all up! HAHAHAHAHA" The medium-sized guy said.

The girl shaking and shivering, she covers her chest with her hands, preventing the guys to make her naked in their sick-minds. Romeo's eyes are twitching and a vein popped on his head. _**Wh-what the heck…? I-If that girl really is my 'true mate' I will kill them all… **_The raven-haired boy thought.

"P-Please, sir! Have mercy on me! I-I really need to go home because—" "BECAUSE HER SISTER IS SICK YOU OLD MEN!"

Realizing that there's a fifth person on their 'little' conversation, the 3 old man and the girl look back at the end on the small hallway, to see who's the fifth person. Romeo.

"OI! WHO ARE YOU BRAT! YOU BETTER GET OUTTA HERE BEFORE—" "Before what? I, Romeo Conbolt Dreyar, can smoothly put thyself into prison, for arousing and sexually abusing a maiden over there, which—maybe—happened to be _my mate_…"

The old guys widened their eyes, so does the little girl. "I-I'M SORRY—No, scratch that—W-WE'RE SORRY MASTER ROMEO! W-WE DIDN'T MEAN TO! W-WE'RE SORRY, W-WE'LL LEAVE THIS PLACE AT ONCE!" With that, the old jerks back off—running.

Romeo looks at the girl and suddenly said, "…Wendy?"  
The girl flinches and said, "I-I'm sorry, Master Romeo… I-It is an honour to meet you, b-but how do you k-know my name? A-And what d-do mean by 'mate'?" She stutters.  
"A-Ah, I-I'm sorry… Y-You see… You must've known about the mate of the vampire family thing, right?"  
Wendy nods.

"Y-Yeah, you see… I-I have th-this wet dream, a-and… The one in my dream is… You." Romeo scratches his head groggily, afraid if the girl doesn't believe him.  
"E-EH?—Oh, I'm sorry.. I-I mean—Eh? B-But how come, my master? W-We never met before…?" Wendy stutters.  
"Y-Yeah, that's the problem…"

And a sudden awkward silence is surrounding them.

….

….

….

"Oh, wait! Didn't you say you in a hurry?" Romeo broke the awkward silence.

For 5 seconds Wendy's face goes like: ('_') *Err… What?*

10 seconds: (._.) *Mind: thinking*

15 seconds: (o_o) *Remembering something*

20 seconds: (O-O) *The thing getting clearer and clearer*

25 seconds: (OoO) *A-Ah—Uh—Ah—Umm*

30 seconds: (OAO) *SFX: AAAAAAA!*

"Wh-What's wrong?" Romeo jerks away a little bit, because Wendy suddenly screams. "I-I HAVE TO GO HOME NOW!" Wendy screamed again. "H-Huh? Wh-Where's your home?" Romeo asks, trying to calm her down.

Wendy points at the mountains—to be precise, she's pointing at a small house up on the top mountain—and says, "I-I HAVE TO GO! SEE YA!" Wendy ran passed him.  
"WAIT! WENDY!" He called.  
Wendy turns, looking at Romeo with 'what-do-you-want? I'm-in-a-hurry!' look. "I can give you a ride…" Romeo smirks. "Get on!" Romeo positioned himself to carry Wendy in piggy-back ride.

"E-EH! B-BUT I-I'M ALL DIRTY A-AND MASTER WILL—!" "THERE'S NO TIME JUST HOP ON!" Romeo shouts. Wendy nods and jumps on Romeo's back. With a flash, the fastest vampire in the Dreyar clan already gone in the wind with his—going to be—mate.

Back in the castle, those who was in a bet just then, are now in the kitchen, why? Here is why.

"Soo… Master, what kind of bet is this?" Lucy raises one of her eye-brow. Natsu looks at her and says, "I've told you it's a bout concentration." He shrugs, "and… Call me Natsu."  
Lucy stunned at her Master's reply for a while before she responds to her Master's statement, "Y-Yeah, I-I know, _Natsu_… But why are we in the kitchen? Aren't there any other places to do the 'concentration bet' other than this place? You know, somewhere fits the theme of the bet…? If you get what I mean…"

"No, there's no any other place, and no, I don't know what you mean." Natsu shrugs.  
Lucy sighed.  
"But _this _is the fittest place of all!" Natsu smirks.

"And how come is this place fits our bet theme?" Lucy does the 'duh' expression.  
"Oh yeah! I haven't told you what's the bet about right?" Natsu claps his hands, making a single 'pok' sound.  
"Huh? Why should you explain about that? We already know what kind of bet is a 'bet of concentration' is, right?" Lucy tilts her head.

"And just what is it about?" Natsu frowns, while smirking. "W-well—" Lucy put a fonger on her face, rolling her eyes that are now looking at the attics, thinking. "—Isn't it supposed to be, like… I do something while you do anything to distract me and I must not be distracted, right?"

Natsu smirks. "Why, yeah… you got that part right. But there are some conditions in this bet. Such as, the thing that you'll do is to cook me something—anything—and you must not be distracted by _anything _I'll do to you, and you MUST NOT get distracted nor call my name." Natsu smirked while he puts suppression on the word 'anything'. Wonder why…?

_**Ah, so that's why he chose the kitchen as the betting place.**_ Lucy frowns, suddenly she felt that there's something wrong, but she doesn't now what that is, she'll stick to the bet anyway. 'Cause like, isn't it good to have your own Master do _anything _you want for _anytime _you want?

"Okay… So what's next? Is there anything else? If no, then I should get working…" Lucy looks around, looking for ingredients to use. "Well, yeah… Sure ya' can start now." Natsu waves his hands as if saying: 'welcome in' or 'voile'.

Then, Lucy turns her back against Natsu and she walks away from Natsu, approaching the fridge. After she picks everything she needs, she stars to boil the wait and cutting the vegetables. Yep, she's making a soup, a special soup that her mother used to made for her.

"Kheh, Natsu if you're not gonna do anything, then I'll win you know…" Lucy cackles, "I'm pretty fast here… And anyway, I'm good in concentrating, so you better work hard for it!" She continued without averting her gaze from the veggies that she has been cutting on just now.

"Don't worry, I won't lose anyway… Since I'm good at doing _anything_…" Natsu smirks and Lucy can't see it. When Lucy heard what he said, suddenly a shiver ran through her spine, she does not know why but she feels if something is about to happen…

And it's true…

Natsu suddenly stands behind her, and Lucy is ignoring him, well duh it's the bet thing. But suddenly, Natsu started to touches her hips gently, caressing them. This has Lucy's spine ran through by a shiver once more. _**Sh-Shoot! I-Is this what he meant by the—CRAP!**_

Lucy is blushing like hell right now, because Natsu started to move on to her butt. He squeezes her butt gently and caresses it in circular motion. Lucy became more like a tomato now, well she won't lose as long as she doesn't call his name nor got distracted, and so for now just for blushing she of course can do it.

Natsu suddenly slips in one of his hand behind her pink shirt, making him earn a single: 'eep!' from the blondie. He gently caresses her left breast and around her nips, he moves his finger in circular motion and sometimes he pinches the nips lightly, making Lucy flinches.

Lucy almost chop her own hand because of the thing that Natsu did, but luckily she came back to her senses before she actually chop her hand. As in for Natsu, when his left hand 'playing' with her left breast, his right hand started to move on to the lower part of her body.

"N-Nat—" _**W-Wait! I-if I got distracted a-and if I call his name then I'll lost, and if I'm lost…. DAMN IT!**_ Lucy tries to hold on her moans. Natsu slips his hand inside her white shorts, going further inside to her panties, and go deeper until his hand met her wet hole.

Lucy's face now is as red as a tomato and burning hot as a fire. Her breathing starts to shorten and she almost moan, she can't even grip the knife anymore, neither she can hold the veggies, she just grips the edge of the table hard, trying to prevent the tingling feeling that is going inside her mind.

Natsu slips one of his finger in. "YAH!—N-NO!—S-STOP!—I-IT HURTS!—AHH!—UMPH!" She closes her mouth with her left hand and grips the table hard with her right hand. "Oh, yeah Luce~ call my name… Call it… Beg for it…" Natsu teases her, while his finger is pumping her insides.

"N-NO!" Lucy grits her teeth. _**I-I can't l-lose… N-no… Not to him… N-not—AHH—Ahh—I-I can't control my mind.. anymore… N-no… No…**_

With that her eyes flickers as she leans forward on the table, and pants hard. Natsu kept on pumping his finger inside her and his left hand is squeezing his left breast hard and pinches the nips, pulling it and moving it up-down-up-down.

"L-Luce… *pants* *pants* Call my name Luce… Cry my name… _Cum for me_…" With his last word, Natsu suddenly fasten his pace and pinches Lucy's nips hard. "YAAHH! N-NO!" Lucy's eyes flutters, her saliva is dripping off from her mouth.

"Yeah Luce… More.. Like that… Cum… Call me…"  
Natsu turns Lucy's body, so that her face is facing him now. He can see _all_ that is shown on her body; her wet hole, her hard nips, and her seductive face.

"N-No….! Stop…! P-Please…. D-Don't do this anymore~!—Ahh—ohh—uhm~!—Y-Yes! Yes!—N-NO!—P-please… S-Sto—UMPH!" Lucy closes her mouth so that she won't moan anymore, when Natsu saw this, he smirked.

"Luce, you know you can give in anytime, right? After all, you've lost already… Or should I do more?" Natsu looks down at her—really—wet hole, seeing that there's only one finger inside, he put in another finger, while his thumb is playing on her slit.

"N-NO! YAH! AH! AH! OOHH! MHM! YES! NO! YES! AH! YES! I DON'T CARE! Y-YEAH! MORE! MORRREE!" Lucy has lost her mind when Natsu added his finger into 3 finers insisde her hole. Her hand ran through his hair gently and pulling his face closer to her, she hugged him tight while she lifted one of her legs up, circling his waist, so that his finger gets a better access to discover every inch of her hole.

"Y-YEAH! Ahh! Ahh! Ohh! Hya! Uhn! Uhn! I-I'm gonna—NO! Stop! Ahh! I-If you c-continue—Nat—No!—Ah!—AH!" Lucy can't stop from moaning. Lucky for them, that kitchen can be locked from inside and people seldomly uses that kitchen, so no one knows about their 'little activty'.

"Call me, Luce…" Natsu smirks beside her ear.  
_**OH FRIGGIN' HELL! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! H-HE'S TOO GOOD! I'M LOSING! Ahh—Or… I should just give in…? Hyahn!—Y-Yeah… I-I'll just give in… **_Lucy closed her eyes before she pulls Natsu into a tighter hug.

_**H-Huh? What's with this girl? Is she giving in? Khe, this is much faster than I thought it would be… **_Natsu smirks.

"Y-Yeah… I-I—HYAH!—give in… I-I—I'M CUMMING! N-NATSSUUUUUU~!" Her nail digs into his blue suit, as her screams echoes to the corner of the room. Suddenly, Natsu felt there's something coming out from both of her nips and hole, Lucy's juices.

He stops after she released and collapsed on his bare chest. Natsu slips out his finger, and he looks at the juices that is on his finger right now. Much to our surprise, Natsu actually lick them, tasted them.

Just for you to notice, even though there's man girls that has been with Natsu as his 'toy' he never actually eat their juices, you can say… Lucy is the first one.  
_**Wh-What is this…? Wh-Why am I in all of the sudden… Tasting some girls' juice? I-I don't know… It smells so good, I-I've never… **_Natsu takes a peek on Lucy, _**just who is this girl might be…? **_He frowns, looking at the blondie who is sleeping on his bare chest.

Natsu carries her in bridal style, he carries her to his room, 'cause from now on… She's his 'toy', right?  
But there's something that have gone through the pinky's mind before they left the kitchen…

_**What is that feeling called? Love?**_

Back to Romeo, now they have arrived at the top of the mountain. With Romeo's fast reflexes they get there pretty much in 15 minutes, but if it's not because of Romeo, Wendy would've got there like 45-55 minutes.

The arrived in front of the small house, Wendy steps forward and opens the door. "C-Come in, M-Master.."  
"P-please, call me Romeo…" Romeo chuckles.  
"A-Ah yes… P-Please come in, Romeo…" Wendy corrected her sentence.

Both of them walks in, suddenly a voice greeted them from the inside.  
"Wendy? Who is it?"

Wendy let out a single 'ah!' before she ran into a certain room, leaving Romeo behind. Romeo—who doesn't know how to react—awkwardly following her from behind.  
He goes into the room and captures a single sight of a silver-haired woman with cat ears instead of human ears.

The woman holds a crystal ball while she's shivering on the ground. "Ch-Charle! Wh-Why didn't you sleep! I told you to sleep, am I?" Wendy hastily approaches 'Charle' as she covers Charle with a thin blanket and put the crystal ball away.

Charle seemed to realize if there's a third person in the room, and asks, "Who are you?"  
Romeo flinches a little and points to himself, "M-Me?"

"Of course you! Who else?" Charle frowns. "A-Ah… I-I'm Romeo Conbolt Dreyar…" Romeo answers groggily, as he scratched his head nervously. Suddenly, Charle's eyes went wide as she tries to get up and kneels before him.

"M-Master Romeo! I-It's an honour! W-We are sorry we cannot give you a-any dish b-but, f-feel yourself a-at home!" She said. "Charle! Wh-what are you doing! Y-You're sick! Don't push yourself!" Wendy scolded at her.

"B-But Wendy! Th-this is—" "It's alright…"  
Romeo cuts Charle's sentence off. "P-Please don't mind my family matter, if it's outside the castle, I'm just a mere human like you guys… It has nothing to do with the family thing…" Romeo smiles.

"A-Ah… Is that so…" Charle lays back on the bed. "by the way, what is your sickness?" Romeo asks. "Charle, was it?"  
"Yes, Master Romeo… A-Apparently… I've been like this since last night. The night I got a vision about Wendy having a sex with a guy, that is really kind… I thought his name is Romeo? Funny, right? The same name as yours, b-but I am sorry I dod not mean if it was you…" Charle awkwardly chuckles.

_**Wait…. Did she says last night? Isn't that the same time when I have my wet dream…? **_Romeo's eyes went wide. "A-Uhm… Excuse me, but… Do you mind if I tell you guys a story?" Romeo asks.

"Why sure, go ahead Romeo…" Charle replied.

With that, Romeo told them everything about his mate thing, about his wet dream, and how those related to Charle's visions.

"Y-You mean then…" Charle gasps. "M-Me…? B-But how…?" Wendy asks. "I-I have no idea Wendy… B-But I also don't want to scare you or something, but I'm telling the truth…" Romeo looks down, avoiding the two's gazes.

Wendy smiled, and said, "I understand, if that is my fate, I shall fulfil it… For the sake of my Master's and his beloved kingdom…" Wendy stands up. "W-Wendy… Are you sure…?" Charle asks. Wendy nods, "I've made my mind Charle, even if this feeling is still faint, but I can feel it…" Wendy turns to Romeo, "I-I think… I've loved you from the first sight, Romeo…" She smiled.

Romeo's face brightens up as he stands up, and said, "therefore, I shall bring you to our castle then, and Wendy… Are you sure you're ready for the ritual?" Romeo asks once again, just in case the girl suddenly changes her mind.

"Yeap! I'm sure of it, Romeo! After all, I am your mate right?" She squinted her eyes whie she smiled again.

_**Wendy, huh…? I think I've fell for you from the first sight too… **_Romeo smiled at his thought, as he carries Charle who has a small body—because she's ten—to their new home, the castle.

The castle's door suddenly opened, as three people walk in. "M-Master Romeo! W-Welcome back!" Aries greeted him.  
"Ah, yeah… Hello Aries, oh.. Meet Wendy, my mate…" He hugs Wendy with his left hand as he still carries Charle over his shoulder with his right hand.

"M-Mate? M-Mate! C-Congratulations Master Romeo!" Aries said cheerfully. She claps her hand, " I-I'll call for the Master!" Then, she jerks off.

"Well, this is it… My boring home…" Romeo sighed. "It's not that boring, you know? I-I mean, th-the carpet looks nice, and the curtains are nice… Much different to our home…" Wendy smiled.

_**Well, that's new… Her reaction is different than other girls, if it were the other girls they would probably go high in all of the sudden and forget their pride as a noble woman… I knew it if she is different… **_Romeo smiled, admiring his future wife.

"Ah, Romeo!" A voice suddenly called. "Who are they?" Leo Loki approaches him. "Whoa… Don't tell me… Is that blue-haired girl is your mate?" He pointed at Wendy.

Wendy take couple of steps forward and bows, "You must be Master Leo Loki, it is nice to meet you… My name is Wendy Marvell, and that little girl on Romeo's shoulder is Charle, my little sister… Well, at least I accept her like that…" Wendy chuckles a bit.

"What do you mean by that?" Romeo asks.  
"Ah, Charle isn't actually my 'real' little sister, 3 years ago I found her in the forest up on the mountain, alone. That's why I bring her home and treated her as my little sister…!" She smiled again.

_**This girl sure love to smile, eh? **_Romeo stunned by her attitude again.  
_**WHOA! SUCH A NOBLE CLASS BEHAVIOUR! Romeo sure is lucky… **_Loki frowns. _**Oh, well… I already have Aries anyway! **_Loki suddenly chuckles because of the thing in his mind, making the people around him staring at him awkwardly.

"Romeo.." Another voice came in. The Vampire head clan, Makarov Dreyar came in. "Is it true that this young maiden is thy mate?" He asks. "Ah, yes Father… I accidentally met her back in the Town. It was really un-expected." Romeo answers.

"Is that so…" Makarov turns to Wendy, "tell me, what is it thy name, young maiden?" He asks. "My Lord—" She bows "—my name is Wendy Marvell, and that girl—" She points at Charle, "—Is my 'indirect' little sister…. 'Tis pleasure to meet thee, My Lord…" She bows again.

"Why, not you look at her behaviour? 'Tis so noble and honourable, I am certain that you'll be a fine wife for my dear son here…" Makarov smiled. "Why, 'tis should be me who am thanking My Lord. For thee, to have certain believes upon me, it is an honour…" Wendy bows again.

_**She is the right one for Romeo, I am certain… **_Makarov smiled in satisfactory. _**I also am grateful because Romeo's mate isn't the one who is shared with the wrewolves so that he need not to fight with them… I not want him to be caused by so many troubles.**_

"Well, then… Why not you started the ritual?" Makarov asks. "Yeah! That's a good idea!" Loki says, "Let's started the ritual Aries!" and no one knows how come he already on Aries side by now.

"Not you, Loki…." Makariv sighed. "Ah, that little girl… me and Lucy will take care of her so that you can relax, Master Romeo…" Aries steps forward after saying that and carries Charle to her room. "Well, then Wendy… Let's go…" Romeo grabs Wendy's hand and bng her to the painting room.

When they got in, they stand under the painting, staring at each other's eyes. "Wendy… Before I started, I-I just want you to know… Th-That I… I love you… I know if we just met, b-but it doesn't matter, I-I still love you…" He caresses her cheek.

Wendy smiled and nodded. "I know, Romeo… I love you too, I always had… The first time I met you everytime you go to the Town with your brothers, I've always looked at you… Because of the reason I can't leave my house, I cannot go downhill to the Town, I can't see you.. I-I can't say: 'hi' like other girls did… Th-That's why… I never thought of being your mate… B-but now…" A single tear slips from her eye, "I-I'm so happy…"

Romeo looks deep into her brown eyes. "Wendy… Hey… Look… You're mine now, nothing can change that, alright?" He caresses her cheek, wiping her tear, "that's why, don't cry… Soon, I'll make you mine, and mine only…"

Wendy nods. She suddenly felt his mouth on her shoulder, licking her neck as she suddenly felt something stabbing against her fair white skin, teeth. Romeo bites her, sucking her blood a little and he jerks off.

Wend suddenly feels there's something changes inside her… Her breathing suddenly becomes short and her heart is racing like crazy as if it'll explode. "R-Romeo—" "Shh… It's alright… It will end soon…"

And it is…

After 5 minutes, Wendy's breathe comes back to normal. Her heart race normally but there's something different, her skin is now pale and her eyes are… red. She sees Romeo smiles and said, "Let's go… We still need to 'that'" Romeo winks.

Wendy blushes as she followed Romeo to the room next door. Bothe of them sit on the bed, and Romeo—for the last time—asks, "Are you sure you want this?" His eyes are full with worries and concerns.

Wendy touches Romeo's cheeks with her hands. "Yes, Romeo… I want to be yours and yours only…" She smiled. Romeo nods as he kisses her and pushes her down gently, pushes her to lay on the bed.

He opens her shirt and his torso. He looks at her breasts and Wendy tries to hide them with her hands. Romeo frowns, "why did you close it? I want to see it… You're beautiful, Wendy… Don't hide it…" He yanks her hands off gently.

ROMEO'S POV

I cupped her left breast and started to suck in it, I flick her nipples gently and she whimpers. "R-Romeo—"  
I cut her sentence by kissing her, she's mine now. Mine and only mine. I'll make her mine.

I tease her more, I pinch both of her nips and she yelps. I love her voice it's really seductive, at least for me. I'm so lucky I have her… I'm lucky I'm not the one who shares the same mate wit the werewolves, because I'm afraid if I'll lose her.

Her voice… Her dear voice… Going up like that, calling my name. Sweats can be seen in our bodies, she closed her eyes, enjoying every single thing I do to her. I touch her everywhere, I taste her everywhere, I smell her scent, now that I marked her as mine.

I gently ruffled her blue hair, as she put her hands on my raven hair. Her white face is red, her breathing is short, she pants like crazy and so do I. I feel my heart race, and I put my hand on her left breast, gently pushing it so that I could feel her heart beat. Fast, like mine.

I heard she moans, chanting out my name, as I cupped her left breast and eat the right one. Ah, I see… I was marking her fully mine. I entered her and I have been pumping my finger inside her… That is why she moaned.

"R-Romeo—"

Ah, my lady has been calling my name.

"R-Romeo—T-Take-Ahh-M-Me—"

I have been prepared for that my lady. Now, with your permission I can plant my seed inside you.

"P-Please—R-Romeo—"

"Yes, Wendy…"

With that I hastily plunged into her hole as she screams and digs her nail on my back, it is hrt but it's all worth it. I entered her small hole that is now bleeding. I wipe her tears with my tongue and I kiss her.

My Lady, my fair Lady… You're mine now.

I pump inside-out her, while I'm pumping I yank her body forward so that she sits on my lap, and I plunged in deep as I pull her butt downwards. "YAH! R-Romeo—AH~! AH! YES! Romeo~! I-I love you! I love you! I always am! I always will! R-Romeo~!"

My lady has been saying that she love me, what should I reply?

"I-I love you too, my Lady… My fair Lady… Now you're mine, the time I plant my seed inside you, you're fully mine…" I replied, with that I pumped harder inside her.

Not long enough I heard her screams, she's on her peak I guess. I can feel myself is about to cum too..  
"My Lady, can you wait for me? Let's release our love together..!" I grunt.  
I can feel that she nods. With that I pump a couple more times inside her before…

"R-ROME—OO~!"

"W-Wen—Dy…!"

We both release at the same time. I covered her womb with my thick juice while her juice is covering my member.  
I lay her down on the bed again, as I also lay down beside her.

"Th-Thank you, Romeo…" she smiled. Well honestly, the honour is mine, my lady. "I-It's alright… I-I really want you to be mine anyway… So, yeah… A-And... Also _**From this on, you, Wendy Marvell, will be mine, Romeo Conbolt Dreyar, for eternity as there nothing else can separate us except for deaths...**_" I said.  
She chuckles a bit and answered, "Yeah... I like it that way too.." oh what a beautiful face she has, before she goes to sleep she smiled and so do I fell asleep…

Now, back to a certain big hall in the castle, a black-haired boy seemed to be enjoying his walk around the castle. But suddenly…

"Gray…"

The black-hiared boy turns to see who's calling for him. "Natsu.. What is it that you want?" Gray asks.  
Natsu lowers his head as he suddenly said, "why…? Why is that feeling coming back?"  
Gray looks at him in confuse, he tilts his head. "What do you mean, my brother?"

Nastu looks into his eyes, from Natsu's eyes somehow Gray can feel if there's a sad feeling inside there…  
"….Love…. It came back to me… Why Gray? Why?"  
Gray remained silent for a second and then he replied, "Natsu… You do know if everyone needs 'love' right? Even you do…"

"B-BUT THAT THING! IT HURTS GRAY!" Natsu roars, his eyes are dwelled with tears. Just after that, a certain blond maid go passes through them.

Current Position:

Gray and Natsu were in the hallway and Lucy suddenly came, when she heard someone is talking she stops and decides to hear the conversation.

Back to story:

"WHY, GRAY! WHY! YOU DO KNOW WHAT HAPPEN WHEN I FELL FOR LISANNA, RIGHT? AND NOW, WHY BECAUSE OF THAT DAMN MAIDEN, THAT FEELING CAME BACK! WHY?" Natsu roars again.

Gray can only remained silent.  
_**Lisanna? Who is that? **_Lucy frowns.

"Natsu, I understand… But not all of women are like that you know…? Not all of them are like whores… You see..? Even Wendy isn't…" Gray explains.  
Natsu tightens his jaws for a sec before he jerks off. "WHATSOEVER! I SHALL NOT CARE TO THIS MATTER! FAREWELL, BROTHER!"

Natsu turns from Gray—who is sighing right now—while Gray turns to the opposite direction from Natsu—which is the direction of Lucy's position.

When Gray went pass Lucy's place, he's so shocked. "LUCY! Wh-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? Geez, you're making me scared you know!" He looks at Lucy—whose position looks like someone who was just eavesdropping, and continued, "Wait… Don't tell me… You hear the whole thing…?"

"N-No, it's not like I heard the whole thing… But I do hear some things…" Lucy avoids his Master's gaze. Gray sighed and said, "Very well, I'll tell you the whole story…"

"Let's start from when Natsu and me was 5…—"

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED! MYAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I'M A MEAN PERSON RIGHT! NOW, GET ME ANOTHER _50_REVIEWS SO THAT I'LL UPDATE!**

REMEMBER! THE NEXT EPISODE IS ABOUT NATSU'S PAST OS IF YOU GUYS INTERESTED TO KNOW YOU BETTER GIVE ME 50 REVIEWS! MYAHAHAHAHAHA

**Anyway, I'm sorry if the English is bad I'm in a rush… **

**SO REVIEW GUYS! Oh yeah, I made this fanart on deviantart, just look the name obako-chan97 and you'll see the title NaLu Vampire!**

**It actually really cute.**

**ANYWAY! SEE YA~! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	4. The past, The old guy and the Teen: GaLe

**Hey I'm back, let make this quick. I have my own reasons why I did that 100 review thing, okay? First, I meant to be joking. But not all of them are jokes. Such as, the thing that I ask you for 50 or 100 review is a joke, but the 'not-joke' part is the one that I ask you to review.**

**And why did I do that? Because some LOUSY people, often READ ONLY not REVIEWING. ONLY FAVORITING not REVIEWING. Admit it, you also hate person like that when it comes to your fict, apart from the case if you actually don't want your fict to be reviewed ('Cause some people don't want and don't even care if the readers review their fict or not)**

**. **

**AND I AM NOT A DEMANDING PERSON! . NEITHER DO I'M THREATENING; IF SOMEONE SAYS THAT I'M THREATHENING LET ME TELL YA, THAT IS NOT THREATENING… IT IS STILL _WAAAYYY TOO FAR_ FROM THE REAL 'THREATHENING' THAT I ACTUALLY DO, OKAY?**

**Anyway, it's not like I don't want to update, okay? You think I'm lazing around without continuing my fict and kept you guys waiting? NO. THE ANSWER THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATE YET IS BECAUSE I KEPT EDITING SOME STUFFS! YOU GUYS KEPT SAYING MY GRAMMARS IS WRONG AND STUFFS SO I KEPT ON EDITING IT, AN I ALSO THINK OF A GOOD STORY, BELIEVE ME, I DO NOT WANT A LOW QUALITY STORY FOR MY LOVELY READERS AND REVIEWERS. AND I ALSO TRY TO THINK ABOUT HOW TO CONNECT EACH STORY FROM THE FIVE BOYS, (Natsu Gajeel Gray Romeo Loki) TO THEIRS PASTS AND ESPECIALLY LUCY AND NATSU'S PASTS! SO I AM NOT WANDERING AROUND AND NOT CONTINUING MY FANFIC FOR NOTHING. I AM THINKING.**

**I EVEN HAVE THE DREAM ABOUT THIS FICT BECAUSE I THOUGHT TOO MUCH ABOUT IT! (QAQ) *Because I also thought about the plots before I go to sleep too :3***

**Let me repeat, I am trying to be a novelist, so if there any mistake like on a small things I automatically became aware and edit it, I am a perfectionists. I also thought many times about the story-line and plots, like what's Gajeel's power, or Loki's power and where should I put Lucy met Levy and became friends before Levy is actually one of the Dreyar family (After she mated with Gajeel) *Oops, spoilers***

**Anyway, thanks to maixnaru love that has kindly 'actually' reviewed 20 – 50 reviews. I appreciate that, at least you show me how much you love my fict. Hey maixnaru love, you should make fanfiction account, and I'll promote you.**

**(Note: This is written in 29/7/12)**

**Anyway… Let's get on with the story…**

_**~L.P~**_

Chapter 3: The past, The old Guy and The teen.

_**~L.P~**_

Back to where Gray and Lucy are. Both of them are now still talking or we can say begun to talk about Natsu's past. "So, Lucy… Let me tell you the story when Natsu and I were 5—"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Natsu!"

A pink-haired boy turns to see who's calling for him. "…Gray…"  
his twin, the dark-blue-raven-ish boy, approaches the pink-haired boy. "Natsu, let's go back! Dad and Mom are looking for us!" He panted, after chasing his twin who has lots of stamina than him.

"He~? Why?" The boy called: 'Natsu' pouts. "Oh, come on! I don't want to get into touble anymore because of you! The last time we ran away, Dad and Gajeel-nii almost killed us!" Gray still tried to catch his breath.

"Aww~! That would be shame on you~!" Natsu let out his sarcastic expression to Gray. Gray frowns, "What do you say! You wanna go, eh?" Gray pulls out his clenched fist. "You bet!" Natsu frowned and grinned, while he also let out his fists. Suddenly…

"Natsu! Gray!"

Both of the boys turn, searching for the source of the voice. Suddenly, they saw a tall-pale-haired girl, running towards them. "Where… Have… You… Been?" The girl also panted hard, the same way Gray did.

"Lisanna!" Both of the boys grinned widely. "Come home, you two! Lord and Queen have been looking everywhere for you!" Lisanna smiled, letting out both of her hands so that the little boys can hold it on their way home.

The boys hold Lisanna's hands gently, Natsu on the right; Gray on the left. Both of the boys are still fighting on their way home, and Lisanna was just laughing when she saw the boys fought. It is noon already and they're on their way home…

When the three of them arrived at the castle, The Queen (Porlyusica) hastily asked if they were okay or not. The King (Makarov) hastily strike them right in the head and so does their brother, Gajeel. The last son (Romeo) is just 'gugaa~'-ing when he saw his brothers being beaten up my their father and big bro. (Note that Romeo is four and he is late in case of talking, that's why he can only 'gugaaa~'-ing)

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU FOOLS!" Gajeel roars.  
"WHERE HAVE THY BEEN, STUPID THEE!" Makarov roars.

Both of them are yeeling at the same time, but there's some difference between how the two said it. Gajeel is a bit more modern-ish English; Makarov is a bit Shakespearean-ish. But overall, both mean the same.

But soon after that both of the men—Gajeel and Makarov—got a big punch in the head by the mother. Lisanna—who has been watching the entire scene—just chuckled silently behind her hands—her hands are covering her mouth to reduce her laugh being heard by other people.

After that silly scene, it comes to bedtime already. Porlyusica goes in to her twin son's room to say goodnight. "Sleep well, you two… You've gone through a lot today, especially because of your stupid father…" Her eyes narrowed when it comes to the last part, and dark auras are coming out from her.

Luckily, Gray stops her before she lost her control. Porlyusica chuckles a bit and says, "Well, well… Look who has grown up now, Gray? Right, right… Okay then, I'll be calling Lisanna for your bedtime stories…" She stands up and turns.

She walks towards the door and calls for Lisanna. In the next few minutes, Lisanna is already in the room with Gray and Natsu, ready to tell them stories.  
"So, guys! What story you want tonight?" She asked.  
"Oh, Lisanna! You haven't finished the story last night! You know, about the love of a vampire!" Natsu clapped his hand and grinned widely.

"Ah yes~! Now, where were we last night?" She asked again. "I think it's the part when the vampire found his love…" Gray put a finger on his chin while he is thinking.

"Oh! You have a good memory, Gray! *cough* Okay, now let's continue…

_The vampire comes to the Town, he saw many girls in there. But none of them are attracted to him, because he can't date a human, never. But it was a shame that suddenly he met an unexpected turn from fate…_

_There's a girl, walk passed him; her hair is a smooth as silk; her body is as slender as Juliet from the Capulet; her skin is fair white as snow; her hair is long and it shine; her aura is gentle, yet so strong, strong enough to make the barrier of the vampire's cold heart melted._

_From that day onwards, the vampire decides to go to the Town everyday; he wants to meet that girl. He MUST meet the girl. But sadly, the girl is engaged to someone else.  
_

_The vampire turns out on a rage. Anger has take control of himself; he knew from the start that it is impossible. But he has to; he has to make the girl as his and his only. Therefore, the next day—one day before the girl's marriage—he decided to go to the Town again, look for her, and make her his._

_The next day in the Town, when the girl walk passed him again, his hand circled on the girl's waist and drags her down to an empty hall. He pushes her against the wall, and said… 'You fair lady has taken my heart and you're not willing to give it back… Therefore, I'll just take it from you alongside with your heart.'_

_With that, the vampire bites her neck. The girl yelps a little but her mouth suddenly let out moans. 'Wh-why are you doing this, sir? Aren't you the Vampire Lord? Why, sir?' The girl asked. 'Because you have made me fell for you, and now… You're mine only… So you better declined that marriage of yours…' The vampire replied._

_Suddenly, the girl looks confused… 'What marriage, sir?' She asked. The vampire's eyes widened, 'but, are you not having a marriage tomorrow by noon?' He asked.  
Suddenly, the girl chuckles, "No, no, my Lord… 'Tis not me but my big sister, we share the same name, you must've been confused by that…' She replied  
'Then… 'Tis were not you then?' The vampire asked._

'_Of course it was not me, my Lord… After all, I've always walk passed you to gain your attention…' The girl smiled before kissing the vampire in the mouth—_

"Yuuuccckkk~!" Suddenly, both Gray and Natsu responded to Lisanna's story. "Oh shush will you! I'm trying to finish the story! The story is cute, so you better hear it out or you'll be sorry!" Lisanna pouts. "Sorry…" Natsu and Gray lowered their heads.

"Anyway… On with the story…

'_I am really happy that you are not be with any other men other than me…' The vampire smiled. Then he brings her back to his castle, his true love and his only mate, to live with him in the castle, forever._

So! How's that?" Lisanna smiled.

"Hmph! Not bad." Natsu pursed his lips. "Well, I hope that … I can be like him too one day!" Natsu grinned.

"What do you mean, Natsu?" Gray asked.

"W-Well…. I hope I can find my true love too!" He grinned again.

"Oh? Mind to tell me who you want to be your love, Natsu?" Lisanna asked. Natsu's face suddenly became red and he continues, "W-well… a-actually… y-you see…."

"Natsu wants YOU to be his love, Lisanna!" Gray suddenly bumped in as he bu8rst into laughter. "O-OI! ICE FREAK! WH-WHAT THE HELL!" Natsu's face went red.

"HA! See! See! His face went red Lisanna!" Gray laughed. "I-Is that true, Natsu?" Lisanna asked. Natsu—who was just going to beat Gray—came back to his senses and answers, "w-well… I-If you don't mind…" He avoided Lisanna's gaze by lowering his head.

"But I'm 3 years older than you, though?" Lisanna snickered. "TH-THAT DOES NOT MATTER! I-IT'S ONLY 3 YEARS GAP! I-I'LL BE WORKING HARD, TH-THAT'S WHY! THAT'S WHY! WAIT FOR ME!" Natsu yelled, his face is really red.

Gray and Lisanna stared at him in amazement; it really is turned out to be a confession alright. A single joke turned out to be a real confession by a _5 years old kid_… (Author: *sigh*)

A 5 years old kid…. (Author: *sigh again, face-palmed*)

Back to the story…  
Lisanna smiles at Natsu's statement and replies, "why I'll be glad to wait for you, Natsu…"

Natsu's face brightens up and he nods energetically. "Now, now… Go sleep you guys, it's late already…" Lisanna waved her hands.

She stands up and walks to the door, opening the door and says "Goodnight… I'll be leaving, see you tomorrow" then, she closed the door.

And that night Natsu Dragneel Dreyar, is having is bestest dream tonight as he smiled all time in his sleep.

Meanwhile, Lisanna who is still trembling outside the twin's room is now panting hard. "D-Damn… " She muttered.

-Time skip 3 years later-

Natsu and Gray are now 8 years old, Gajeel is 10, and Romeo is 7, and Lisanna is 11. Today, they are having a picnic on the biggest Park in Magnolia Town: The Sakura Park.

It is named the Sakura Park because there is the Sakura tree in the middle of the park that is really beautiful.

Today, the Dreyar family (including Lisanna and Loki Leo) are having a picnic to see the Sakura tree blooms. "Hey, Lisanna! The tree sure looks beautiful, right?" Natsu pointed at the tree. Lisanna nods.

Suddenly, a group of people also come to the park. It is consisted with a blond-haired boy and his black-haired twin—they seemed to be in the same age as Lisanna; a braided-black-haired girl which looks 2 or 3 years older than the boys. A big tough blond-light green-haired boy—looks like the age is same as Gajeel; another long-haired boy but he is using a mask; with the big old guy.

Makarov and Porlyusica are glancing at the family from the edge of their eyes, watching them as if they're being cautious about the family that just arrived.

"Hey, who are they, Lisanna?" Natsu asked, pointing at the new family that also sit with them, well they're a bit far away from them but still in the same area. Natsu could swear that he heard Lisanna gulped before answering, "Wh-why I-I don't kn-know, Natsu…" She stuttered.

Natsu—who is aware of Lisanna's sudden change—asks, "what's wrong, Lisanna? Why are you stuttering?"  
Lisanna shook her head and said, "N-Nothing to worry Natsu!" She waved her hands and takes a glance at the blond-short-haired boy who is sitting-far-across from her. Natsu could swear again that he noticed—Natsu turned just to figured out what's Lisanna looking at—if the boy smirked and licked his upper lip while he is replying Lisanna's glance.

Suddenly, shiver ran down through Natsu's spine. _**Wh-what the hell is that? **_Natsu thought. His sweats are running down, his hands are shaking. _**A sudden fear… Fear of what? Losing? Losing who…? **_He then looked at Lisanna, _**…Losing… Lisanna? But… Why…?**_

Back to the blond-boy, he suddenly stands up and disappears into the crowd, and no one knows. When Lisanna saw this, she hastily stands up and went off. "Lisanna! Where are you going? The Tree is about to bloom!" Natsu cried. "I-I need to go to the toilet, Natsu! I'm really busting, sorry!" With that, she also disappears into the crowd.

Natsu sighed. _**Oh, well… Only toilet anyway… But why do I feel if something isn't right…? **_  
Time passed really fast. 15 minutes, Lisanna hasn't come back. 30 minutes. 45 minutes. One hour. Natsu had enough, he doesn't know what is it that have been bugging his mind in the past one hour, but now he is going to check on Lisanna.

Natsu stands up and ran into the crowd. Gray—who saw it—followed him from behind—their parents and other family members didn't know about this, they're too busy watching the Sakura Tree—silently.

Back to Natsu, he has been into the closest public toilet, but Lisanna isn't there. Then he looks to the other toilet, but she weren't there either. Where is Lisanna?

Suddenly, he heard something from the small forest—bushes, near him.

"AUH! AHN! S-STOP~! D-DON'T BE SO ROUGH!" A voice cried.

"Mhm… Y-You know how much I love it for b-being rough, right~?" Another voice—which the pitch is lower than the first voice—answered.

"B-But Sting~! Ahn~! Ahh~! OH! YEAH! Hmm~!" The high-pitch voice answered again.

"See..? Told you you'll like it…" 'Sting' answered.

_**What the hell? Who is that? **_Natsu thought. _**And why do I feel like I know that high-pitch voice? **_He frowned.

Gray, who has been looking for him, came out of nowhere. He was about to tap Natsu's shoulder, but somehow his hunch told him not to do that.

Natsu hastily opens a way for him to go through by cutting the bushes.

But oh boy he just made the wrong turn.

He saw Lisanna, with one of the werewolf family, Sting Eucliffe, having a sex with him. Sting's dick is deep inside Lisanna's hole as he pumped inside-out her hole from behind. Lisanna who has just opened her eyes, shocked for seeing Natsu looking at her and Sting.

"L-Lisanna…" Natsu stutters. Meanwhile, Gray is hiding behind a big bush and watch the whole thing happened. "N-Natsu—AUH!"

"Why, hello there Natsu Dragneel… I think you just saw your girlfriend being my mate here, aren't you?" Sting 'kindly' greeted him.

"S-Sting…" Natsu's jaws dropped open. "N-Natsu~! I-I'm sorry! I-It's not like—AHN!—Wh-hat y-you—Ahhh!—Think!" Lisanna moaned in the middle of each word she said. She couldn't help it, Sting's member is deep inside her—poking her womb each time he pumped; both of his hands are playing with her breasts; while Sting himself is making butterfly kisses on her back.

"N-No way… B-But you said… You said y-you'll wait for me… Lisanna…" Natsu stuttered again. "I-I thought… You love me…?"

"I-I didn't mean it that—OH!—way, Natsu… I-I love you as my—UAH! MORE!—brother… Nothing more… AH! AH! S-STING!" Lisanna cried.

Natsu watched as Sting suddenly pumped inside her really fast it almost made Lisanna scream in frustration and happiness. Her eyes flickers and flutters and she kept on chanting out Sting's name.

_**Why, Lisanna… Why? **_Natsu's tears fall.

"N-Natsu!—Yah!—I-I'm sorry—AHN!—I really am!—AAH—I-I didn't mean to—MHM~!—B-But THIS JUST FELT TOO GOOD!"

"L-Li…sa..n..na…. Wh-why…?"

"N-Natsu—YAH!—I'm sorry—AHH~—I-I never intend—OH~!—T-to love—YES

MORE!—you! I-I'm sorry—OHO~!—B-but I love—THIS MUCH MORE!" With that she cum because of the ecstasy that Sting had gave her, which is his cum.

"L-Lisanna…. Y-YOU JERK!" Natsu ran off.

_**DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN IT ALL! DAMN WOMAN! SHALL ALL WOMEN BE CURSED OF MY RAGE! I'LL NEVER TRUST WOMEN ANYMORE! NEVER! THEY ALL ARE THE SAME! LUST-LOVER MONSTERS!**_

_**TRUE LOVE IS NOT REAL! ALL OF THEM ARE LIES! I HATE ALL WOMEN! DAMN IT! DAMN! But.. If that's the case, then… I shall make all women became like Lisanna… After all, it's her fault… Right? Khe khe khe… **_Natsu smirked as he ran off.

Gray who had been hiding also ran back to their seat as his eyes couldn't believe what he just saw.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

(A/N: Don't give me flames about how I put 11 years old kids fucking each other; it's not a rare case you know. If you think it is, then you're not updated, even in Elizabethan era 13 years old girl already married. So don't blame me. Shut up and get on with the story.)

(Note this is written in 29/07/12)

(A/N: I'M BACK! I'm on a veryveryveryvery happy mood now, because there are Japanese exchange students in my school and I got REALLLYYY excited. *30/07/12* Anyway, get on with the story~~~! *^v^*)

"W-wait… D-Did you say… _Sting Eucliffe_…?" Lucy stuttered. Lucy's face is now pale; her body is shivering, shaking, and trembling. When Gray saw her reaction, he frowned and asked, "Y-Yeah, what's the matter?"

Lucy snapped out from her 'trembling-time' and she smiled, "A-Ah… Nothing! I-I just thought if I've ever heard that name before… but I forget who is it, maybe I'm wrong… No biggy~!" She waved her hands.

Gray looked at her in concern, but he decided to believe her anyway. "Ah, is that so? Okay then… If you have anything to say, you can always tell it to me… I've already thought of treating you as my little sister, you know? Even Father already thought about it, because he thought that it'll be good if there's someone who can stops Natsu for once in awhile, like the one you did before! Ahahahahaha!" Gray laughed and patted Lucy's head.

"Now, see you, _sis_!" Gray ran off. Lucy smiled and waved goodbye, _**tee-hee 'sister', huh? I never have any brother either… Maybe this is a good chance to fix my life… But, speaking of my life… That Sting Eucliffe who fucked Lisanna, could it be the same Sting that almost raped me before?**_

_**If it's really is… Then I'm in a big trouble…**_

Lucy frowned. Suddenly shivers ran down through her spine again, as she kneels down. "Why…. Of all people…. Why does it have to be Sting? I-If Sting knows that I'm in the Dreyar family, treated as their own family… Then what will happen to Michelle…? What am I going to do….?" Tears are now bursting from her eyes.

Suddenly, she looks up as if she remembered something—she's still kneeling down. "Th-then… This morning…"

_**FLASHBACK TO THE TIME NATSU AND LUCY HAVE DONE THEIR 'little activity'…**_

Lucy wakes up in the room of red. It's not like what she saw is red, but because most of the things in the room is colored 'red' that's why she says it is a room of red. Lucy looks around, wondering whose room is this.

Suddenly, she saw shattered glasses on the ground near a desk. She approaches the shattered glasses and picks the portrait that is under the glasses. _**Huh? Who's this? **_  
Lucy looks thoroughly on the portrait.

_**Pink haired boy? Dark-Blue haired boy? And a whi-pale haired girl? Wait… Aren't they Natsu and Gray? But who's this girl? **_Lucy frowns. Just when she's about to examine the portrait longer, suddenly a pink haired boy came in to the room.

"Eep!" Lucy yelps. Natsu looks at Lucy in a confused look, then he realized that Lucy has been looking at the portrait. Natsu's eyes went wide and he glares, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Natsu snaps the portrait from Lucy's hand and put it inside his pocket. "N-Nothing! I-I swear! I-I just saw shattered glasses near the d-desk and I-I've thought to clean it up, b-but then I saw a portrait in there s-so I looked at it…!" Lucy shakes in fear.

Natsu didn't answer, but he accepts Lucy's statement. True, she's a maid in here so if she saw anything that is not in its place or needs to be cleaned, she has to fixed t right away. "Fine, just don't touch it…" Natsu mumbled.

"A-ah, okay… Get it…" Lucy stuttered. "B-But, may I know where am I? and why am I here? And who is that girl?"

Natsu turns to look at her and answers, "you're in my room, and you're here because the bet, also about that girl; she's no one that you have to concerned about."

"I-I see…" Lucy looks down, "…. Wait—" Lucy frowns, "—WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BET?" She screamed.  
"Sheesh! Relax would'cha? By the way, you lose! Khe…" Natsu cackled.

Lucy's jaw fell to the ground, her eyes widened in shock. _**D-DAMN IT! S-SO IS THAT MEAN I HAVE TO BE HIS SLAVE FOR 1 WEEK? C-CRAP! **_Lucy screamed inside of her head.

Natsu looks at her, and he smirks.

"So, Lucy… Tell me, where should I start?" He leans forward to her ear, "believe me… I'll make you become an _expert sex-loving machine…_" He whispered.  
Lucy's face went all red. She kicks his 'little' Natsu—which made Natsu rolls on the ground—and ran away.__

Natsu—who is standing up—just stared at the blond girl who is running away, his eyes are locked on her but the truth his mind is actually remembering his distant past. Looking at the blond girl, has reminded him about the white-haired girl.

_BHAM!_

He punched the wall in his room.

_**FLASHBACK ENDS~!**_

The truth is, Lucy still too afraid to stands up. Her head kept remembering the past that she always wanted to forget.

"_**YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE! Especially from me, Lucy…"**_

"_**SHUT UP!"**_

"_**And remember, if you made any contacts with other man, I'll kill your sister here…! It is me, and ONLY ME, who can touch you… You got that?"**_

"_**SHUT YOUR FUCK UP, STING! I'M NO ONE'S WOMAN!"**_

"_**Khe… Khe… Khe…"**_

Lucy suddenly trembles again. _**Damn it… What should I do now? Natsu has touched me, and one of Sting's mates is Natsu's crush… **_

…

_**Wait…**_

_**Why is my heart ache when I say Lisanna is Natsu's crush…?**_

_**~S.G~**_

A day passed after the incident that Lucy knew about Lisanna's and Sting's relationship. Now, she is preparing herself mentally just in case if she met the new danger in her life: Natsu Dragneel. She just hoped that Sting won't know the relationship between her and Natsu. If he knew, then Michelle will…

"Lucy-nee!"

A voice suddenly called her. Lucy takes a peek behind her, a girl with blue hair and quite small, is running towards her. Lucy turns, "Wendy..!" She smiled.

"Lucy-nee! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Wendy pants really hard in front of her. "Eh? Me? What for?" Lucy looks confused. "A-Ah, Lord wants to see you…!" Wendy replied.

"He? Lord Makarov? Why? Did I do something wrong?" Lucy frowned. "No! No! It's not that! Lord wants to see you because he wants to tell you something!" Wendy tilts her head, "I think it's something related to Gajeel-nii's mate…"

"Gajeel's mate? But why me?" Lucy's eyes widened. "I don't know, but maybe it's something related to the thing that you did to Natsu-nii yesterday…?" Wendy frowned, thinking. "What? What happened yesterday?" _**Gosh, did someone hear us doing 'that' yesterday? Oh, no… **_

"Uhmm… I'm not sure… But I heard from Romeo that you bravely stood up against Natsu-nii, and the Lord is interested in you—in the good way—and thinking if you want to be one of the family, like… They treated you as a family but not exactly adopted you, because it's good to have someone who can shut Natsu-nii's bad attitudes sometime in the future, right?" Wendy squint her eyes and smiled.

_**Ah, about that… The thing that happened on breakfast… I see… I thought someone accidentally knew about Natsu touching me… B-But… Why do I feel good when he touched me…? OH SHIT LUCE, DON'T BE SICK-MINDED! GRAAHH! **_Lucy suddenly shook her head hastily, making Wendy confused.

"L-Lucy-nee..?" Wendy's eyes twitched as she smiled awkwardly. Lucy snapped out from her world and put on the expression: (O[]O;).  
"I-I'm sorry, Wendy… I-I didn't mean to scare you…" Lucy chuckled a bit.

Wendy sighed, "I thought you suddenly got high because Lord wants to see you…"

"N-No! No! Not because of that!" Lucy waved her hands. "Anyway, back to the topic, Gajeel has found is mate? For real?" Lucy raised one of her eyebrow.

"I don't know, I only heard from Romeo, he told me that Lord wants to see you and he also told me that Gajeel-nii already found his mate, that's why the Lord wants to see us all…" Wendy frowned again while they're walking to the dining room.

When they arrived, Wendy knocks the door and waits for the reply. "Come in," A voice replied from inside of the room. Wendy opens the door and walks in to the room, followed by Lucy.

When Lucy gets in, she sees everyone is in there, well except for Natsu though. "I see, you are all gathered by in the room…" Makarov said. (A/N: That is Shakespearean so don't complain about the grammars, let me tell you something about Shakespearean, it flipped the nouns and verbs it switched around, you know Yoda from Star Wars? Yeah he talked Shakespearean. Anyway, get on with the story.)

"Perhaps, not all of you (he realized about Natsu's absence)… Anyway, Lucy… I heard that you heard the story about Natsu's past, didn't you?" Makarov turns to Lucy. Lucy flnches and answers, "A-Ah yeah… I-I'm terribly sorry, My Lord!" Lucy bows many times.

"Ahahahahahahaha, 'tis alright my child… Since I've already thought of you to as my family now… But the thing is, you do not mind about Natsu's past?" Makarov asked.  
"No, I don't mind, really…" Lucy smiled nervously. _**'Cause I've experienced something that is worse than that… But the matter now is, if Sting found out Natsu has touched me, I am sure as hell that he'll kill Michelle… Why? God dammit, why? Why does Sting have to do this to me? **_

"Well then, let us get on with the real matter here… It does not matter if Natsu isn't here; he won't be any much help so it won't change the result… Anyway, Gajeel—" Makarov turned to Gajeel, "—Do you mind of telling us the story of your dream?"

"WH-WHAT? IN FRONT OF—" He looked at Wendy and Lucy, "—TH-THEM? Y-YOU SERIOUS POPS? I-IT'S E-EMBARASSING!" He stuttered, face as red as a crab.

"Why yes, I did not see any problem with that..?" Makarov replied innocently.  
Gajeel sighed and grunted. "Fine, here it goes… And don't blame me if I can't express it very well, 'cause 'tis awkward to have 2 girls in here hearing a story of a man who is in his 20th age that is having a wet dream…" Gajeel muttered the rest of the sentence after he said: 'Fine, here it goes…'

_**Gajeel's Dream…**_

"_**G-Gajeel…"**_

_**A girl? Blue-haired girl? Wait, isn't that supposed to be Wendy? But no, her hair is short and she is… Short, like her hair. Gee-hee…**_

"_**Yes, shrimp?" I panted hard.**_

"_**Wh-Why, are you doing this… To me…?" She panted hard, too.**_

"_**Y-Your scent, your smell, your body… I want it, I want it all… I fucking want it…"**_

"_**B-But—Ahh—G-Gajeel… I-I don't know you so we—AH—ell.."**_

"_**I. Don't. Care!" I grunted as I planted my hard member inside her. I heard she yelped and cringed in pain, but I don't mind. I don't know why, I like it rough.**_

_**To hear her high-pitch voice calling out my name like that, somehow turns me on. I pumped in-out-in-out as I felt a huge wave of satisfactory is flowing out from me. I shot my cum deep inside her.**_

"_**Giihee, the first kid will be boy, got it, Shrimp?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Yep, and there you go… Fucking shit people, why do you have to be in here when I'm telling that story? Tch…" Gajeel cursed, hiding his red face.

"Is that so? By the way, Romeo—" Makarov turns to Romeo who is holding Wendy by her waist, "—You said that your wet dream is the one that happened _exactly _the same in the real life, right? So is that means that Gajeel will also have it like that?" Makarov asked.

"Why, I'm not sure, Father… But based on what I had, it is the same… But I still don't think if everyone will be the same… What about you, Father? Haven't you got one wet dream when it's your 'time'?" Romeo asked. Makarov paused for a while, and answered, "I haven't told you yet, haven't I? I am not a vampire at first… It is your mother, Porlyusica who is a vampire…"

All people in the room gasped.

"It is weird for a woman to bite the man, but it was okay; about how she got her wet dream? Don't even ask about it." Makarov suddenly glared, making the others gulped. "Anyway, let's get on with this… Gajeel, you got a mate now, but we still don't know what her name is, you can even barely remember her face… I'm afraid if you are the one shared the same mate with the werewolves, that's why you should look for your mate from now…"

Gajeel nods and says, "Fine with me, Father… But Father…?" He asked. Makarov turns to him and replied him with a single, 'hmm?'. "Why are you not talking in Shakespearean mode?" Gajeel asked innocently.

The others in the room sweat-dropped (except for Makarov).

"Ah, yes my son… Seems I forgot to turn the switch on…" Makarov scratched the back of his head nervously.

The other sweat-dropped again, seeing the father-and-son conversation. It's a bit… Weird….Err… I don't know what the right word is….

_**~S.G~**_

The next morning, an un-expected guest comes to Dreyar vampire family house around 10 AM. Who..?

"Rise and shine~!"

A voice called Gajeel from his _beautiful _sleep. Gajeel sits up and rubs her eyes. "What the fuck…?" He muttered. Slowly he opens his eyes, capturing a sight of a small petite girl with blue-hair that has just recently pulled his blanket off his body.

"Huh…? Who are you?" Gajeel asked. When the small girl heard Gajeel's respons, she puffed her cheeks. "What the heck, Gajeel! You don't remember me?" She asked. Gajeel tilts his head, trying to figure out who is the girl. "Fine! If you don't remember, doesn't matter anyway!" The girl stomped away and Gajeel just followed her with his eyes, confused.

After he had the unexpected wake up call, Gajeel kept thinking about who was the girl… How come she knows him but he doesn't know her?  
He made his way to walk to the dining room, family breakfast.

He went passed a certain red door, which is Natsu's room. He took a glance and then stepped away; it's not like he care about that fucking badass. When he arrived in front of the dining room—when he was just about to open the door—he heard someone shrieked from inside of the room.

Gajeel hastily opens the door, trying to figure out who is shrieking, and somehow it sounds familiar. Suddenly he captures the sight of the small petite girl that he met this morning. "Y-You…" He stuttered.

The girl looked at him but then she looked away, puffing her cheeks. "Why, why… Levy? Why are you like that to Gajeel? Aren't you guys used to get along very well when you're little?" Makarov said then laughed.

Gajeel just stood in his spot—right form the beginning—in confused-ness. "Why, what's wrong, Gajeel? Why are you standing like a frozen statue?" Makrov looked at Gajeel.

"N-Nothing… B-But… Sh-she is… Shrimp….?"

.

.

.

.

.

"YOU JUST REALIZED IT NOW?" Both Makarov and Levy screamed. Yep, the three of them are just the ones that is in the room. Makarov sighed, "Gajeel, I can't believe you forget her…" He face-palmed.

Gajeel couldn't believe the petite girl that is standing in front of him is actually his little childhood friend 13 years ago. She grown so much, her flat chest have shown her small breast. Her skinny body have tuned into a curvy one. Her boy-ish hair already turned into a curly-spiky-ish one. Her soft and fair skin has made him wanted to touch her.

…_**.Huh?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? **_Gajeel hastily shook his head and whipped away his red face. Levy saw his reaction and approached him, "What's wrong Gajeel?" She leaned forward.

Because the dress that Levy worn is a little bit loose on the neck, from his height, Gajeel can see her breast clearly, and it almost made him nosebleeds. "N-NOTHING! N-NOW GET AWAY FROM ME!" Gajeel hastily jerks back.

Levy shocked at his statement and said, "A-Ah… Y-Yeah, I-I'm sorry…" Her face showed that she's hurt—and Makarov noticed this—but she still tried to smile anyway. "W-Well then… I better go and greet everyone else~! See you later, uncle and Gajeel~!" She ran off.

True, Levy McGarden the daughter of McGarden family, which one of the famous codebreaker in Fiore, is one of the Dreyar's closest relatives. Not exactly and directly relative but somehow their family had known each other for a long time and that what's make them get along really well.

The first time Levy went to the Dreyar's house is when she was 5 years old. She met Gajeel who is 7 years old and they get along pretty well, since Natsu and Gray always played with Lisanna and Romeo is too young, Gajeel was her first friend.

But one day, her family has to move from Fiore. Levy left without receiving any proper goodbyes from Gajeel. So, when Levy is about to move, her family came to the Dreyar's house for a moment to left a single goodbye. Romeo, Natsu, Lisanna, Gray, and even Loki Leo came to say goodbye to her. But Gajeel, he somehow didn't come, more likely he suddenly disappeared.

And since that on, Levy never saw him again.

Now, back at Makarov and Gajeel. Both of the men are now standing next to each other with a comfortable awkward silence. Suddenly, Makarov brok the silence with his sigh, "Gajeel… You never change didn't you?"

Gajeel turned to his Father. "Wh-What do you m-mean?" He blushed.  
Makarov sighed again, "Don't lie to me… I know that you've been crying the _whole _day when she moved that day… That is also why thy can not bring the courage out of thyself to meet her and said a single farewell…"

Gajeel's face turned really red. "But pops… What if she's not the one…? What if she's not my mate? What if—"  
"Gajeel… You have to believe in yourself, and in any strange ways that maiden is the one that is somehow completed the prerequisites on your dream, right?" Makrov humph-ed. "She's small… Blue-haired… You even called her 'shrimp' when you're little, maybe until now…" Makariv smirked.

Gajeel blushed once more. "W-Well… Y-Yeah… I think so… If that's true, then I'll be friggin' happy, gi-hee!" He grinned.  
Makarov smiled looking at his son, _**'tis true that it's only Levy who can melts Gajeel's cold heart… **_"Now, why don't you go look for her?" Makarov continued.

"H-Huh..? Why should I?" Gajeel asked. Makarov frowned at him, "That maiden is hurt by what you said earlier, you know? Thy as a noble should've known that, if thy don't about that, then thy not to worth have that maiden!" Makarov scolded him.

Gajeel gulped. Just when he's about to answers, Loki Leo suddenly breaks in to the room. He pants really hard as if he just ran 3000km in a full-speed. "O-Oi, Leo! Wh-What's wrong?" Gajeel approached him, trying to help him out.

"U-Uncle—D-Danger—He-here—Th-They—D-Damn it!" Loki pants really hard that he cannot say what he wanted to say. "Loki, calm down my child… What is it happened here?"

Loki gulped and said, "Th-They're here, Uncle…" He frowned at Makarov.

Makarov—who suddenly got a bad feeling—frowned and replied, "Who are here?"

"Th-Them… The werewolves are in the town… The twin blades of the Sabertooth family… Rogue and Sting are here…"

_**~S.G~**_

"Huh! Stupid—Gajeel! Stupis—Stupid—Stupid—Gajeel!"

Now, the small petite girl is stomping hard on the street while she's on her way to a bookstore. "Stupid, Gajeel! He didn't say goodbye, now he forgot about me and say no 'Hello' ? Stupid! Stupid, idiot, Gajeel!" She puffed her cheeks.

She was just about to turn to the left before she accidentally bumped onto someone, both of them are now kneeling on the ground. "O-Ouch—Ah! I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't see you!" Levy bowed. "Ahahaha, it's alright… It is also my fault…" A voice replied.

Levy looks at the person; she is amazed by color of the person's hair. _**Wh-Whoa… Pure smooth blonde… So cute… **_

The person looks at Levy who has been watching her. "Excuse me? Is there anything wrong?" She stands up.

Levy snapped out from her world and also stood up, "N-No! I-It's nothing like that… I was just admiring your hair… It looks really nice… I like it.." Levy smiled while she gazed.

The person giggled a bit, until suddenly…

"Lucy-nee! Come on! We better get moving! Lord is waiting!" A small white-haired girl—err… Don't even sure to call what she is, but yeah let's say girl for now—with cat ears called Lucy.

Levy's eyes widened, "Eh? Lucy? Lucy Heartfillia?" She asked.

Lucy got confused about how Levy can now her (Remember, they don't know each other). "U-Uhm, yeah… How do you know me?"

"I'm Levy McGarden! I'm one of the Lord's relatives~! It's nice to meet you! You're the one who is with Aries this morning, right?" Levy smiled widely. Lucy nods, "AH! M-Miss Levy! I didn't know if it were you!" She smiled.

"Ahahaha! Just call me Levy, after all we're in the same age~!" Levy turned to the white haired—with cat ears—girl, "and you must be Charle! Wendy's sister! Right?"

Charle 'humph'-ed and nodded.

"Aww~! You're so cute!" Levy giggled, "Then… Where are you guys going now?" she asked to Lucy.

"Ah, we still need to buy some things, well maybe veggies.. After that we go home!" Lucy shrugged. "Okay then, since I'm not on the mood to come back to the castle, I'm gonna hang out with you guys~!"

"Eh? Really? Thank you!" Lucy smiled as they walked away.

The shopping went really fast—well it actually 1 hour 30 minutes—but because they chat all the way and joke around each other, getting to know each other more; time felt to pass really fast.

"Ah, alrighty… We need to go home now… Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Levy-chan?" Lucy asked. Charle is just standing there waiting for Levy's answer.

_**I-I do want to go home… After all it's fun to be around Lu-chan… But… I also don't want to meet Gajeel first… I still need more time to chill my head… **_"U-Uhm… I don't think so, Lu-chan… I still want to travel Magnolia for a bit… It's been a long time~" She grinned.

Lucy looked a bit disappointed, but sooner or later Levy will go home either way so she just needs to wait for her. "Ah, okay then! See you later, Levy-chan! I am soo sorry I can't accompany you!" Lucy clapped her hands in front of her face and apologized.

Levy waves her hands and said, "Ahaha! It's alright… I also need time to be alone…" Levy looked away. Lucy seemed to be understand—because Levy told her about the Gajeel stuffs when they hang out together, and of course Charle knew about this—and waved goodbye.

Now, here she goes again, wandering around the Town that she used to know well but now she seemed to be a stranger to it. She is still angry about Gajeel that she stomped all along the way. Suddenly…

"Why~ Why~… What do we have here? An angry little girl…"

Levy turned around to see who is talking to whom just then. Suddenly, she captured the sight of an emo-black-haired guy and a spiky blond-haired guy. _**Who are they…? **_She tilted her head.

"E-Excuse me… But, are you talking to me…?" Levy asked the black-haired guy. The guy smiled and answered, "Why yes, after all you're the only one who is here… Let me introduce myself… My name is Rogue, Rogue Cheney and this is Sting Eucliffe—" He pointed at Sting who is 'tch'-ing. "—Nice to meet you miss.. err…?"

"Levy… It's Levy McGarden, nice to meet you too, Rogue!" Levy smiled. Both of them shake hands. "So, tell me… What bring the werewolves family comes to the vampires' territory?" Levy frowned.

Rogue paused for a while, Sting started to walk away—it seems like he has something to do. Rogue suddenly chuckled nervously and answered, "Why, why… You know much, don't you, Levy-san?"

Levy innocently nods, "Why of course, McGraden family is famous about their knowledge and keen observation after all!" She replied proudly, boy she just really proud about her family.

"Ah~ I see… Oh? 'That' McGarden family? Why I didn't know if you're one of them…"

_**He didn't know? That's weird, because there's only one McGraden family in Fiore history… Well based on what I know, and based on the research I've done recently… **_Levy frowned. _**Just what is it that brings them here…? But his crimson eyes, somehow reminds me of Gajeel… **_

"Uhm… Rogue-san, I-I need to go now… I have to go the bookstore and go back to the Fairy Tail house…" Levy stuttered.

So, in each vampires and werewolves family, each houses in each certain area/territory named after something… Such as in Magnolia the house of vampire family in here—which is the Dreyar's family—named Fairy Tail house, as in for Loki Leo his house called the Stellar house.

Rogue paused again, " 'Fairy Tail' you say…?" He suddenly changes his tone, this has made Levy shivers.

"U-Uh… Y-Yeah… Wh-what's wrong about th-that…?" Levy stuttered.

Suddenly, Rogue smirked and leaned forward, "Say, do you now Gajeel Redfox from Fairy Tail house…?"

"U-Uh—Y-Yeah…" Levy stuttered because Rogue is kept on leaning forward onto her.

"Say, what's your relationship with him…?" Rogue smirked, right in front of her lips.

"I-I'm not—" "GET YOUR HANDS OF HER BASTARD!"

_PANG!_

Suddenly a big-hard-metallish-tail looks a like trying to cut Rogue into pieces. Hopefully, before the metal actually chopped him, Rogue managed to jump away from his spot.

"Why, why… Look who's here? Gajeel Redfox Dreyar…" Rogue snickered.

"You sick bastard… WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO HER!" Gajeel roared.

"Sheesh, no need to be angry, Gajeel… I didn't do anything to her…. _Yet_…" He smirked again.

Gajeel growled, a vein has popped on his head. "FUCK YOU!" He jumped forward, this time trying to hit Rogue with his recently-turned-into-metal hand.

Yep, that's the oldest Dreyar family son for you. Gajeel Redfox Dreyar, he can turn himself into metal and he can actually _eat_ metal.

The two of them kept on figting, until suddenly…

"STOP, GAJEEL!"

Both of the guys stopped on their track as they take a peek of the one whom just shouted. "Stop it! You'll ruin the Town!" Levy screamed.

Gajeel came back to his senses. True, he had been blackened by the urge to kill Rogue because he dared to—almost—touch the girl he loves the most.

On the other side, Rogue uses this opportunity to run away, "HA! You are lucky Gajeel Redfox! You are lucky for not having me to be your mate-rival! Because if I am your rival then you would be sorry!" Rogue shouts from afar.

"O-OI! DAMN YOU! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GO—"

_THUMP!_

Gajeel suddenly felt if there's something that is circling his waist. Levy. "O-Oi, shrimp..?"  
"Stop it, Gajeel… I'm fine… You don't need to be that angry…" She said, while hiding her face on Gajeel's back.

Gajeel blushed for a second and suddenly jerked off from her. "O-OI! WH-WHY ARE YOU HUGGING ME?" He gulped.

Levy tilts her head and replied, "But if I don't do that, then you won't stop, right?"

_**Why yes, I am friggin' stop when you do that… But your scent dammit! It makes me crazy everytime I smelled it! Damn… **_Gajeel gritted his teeth.

"What's wrong, Gajeel?" Levy leaned forward again.

_**Sh-Shit! I-I can't— **_"GET OFF WOULD'CHA! SHEESH! YOU'RE IRRITATING ME SO MUCH TODAY! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW EACH OTHER REALLY WELL!" Gajeel roared.

And suddenly, an awkward silence accompanied them.

_**F-FUCK! WHAT HAVE I DONE? I-I DID IT AGAIN! **_Gajeel screamed inside his head. Levy was _really _shocked by his statement. She knew if Gajeel is a cold person but he would _never ever _talk to her like that. In the past 13 years has he changed so much?

"Aha… Ha… Ha… Y-Yeah… Th-that's right… I-I never know you… Y-you… Haha… Why am I being such a fool? Asking for my birthday present to be given early—which is having holiday in Fiore—just to meet you… Since we never say goodbye properly last time…" Levy put her hand on her forehead, covering her eyes.

Gajeel's jaw dropped open. _**Sh-She actually came here…. Just to meet me? Personally? Don't tell me… This shrimp towards me, she actually…. Shit.. This is bad.**_

"I-I've always thought that.. *sniff* Maybe… Even the slightest… You actually, _love _me… Be-because *sniff* you treated me differently… I thought that… Y-you cared about me, really much… And I thought you would… B-But I guess I'm wrong…" Levy can't hold it anymore, her tears are falling down.

Now, Gajeel is awesomely shocked by her reactions. _**Shit… Shit..! SHIT..! **_He cursed inside his mind.

"I thought… *sniff* we know each other really well… But I guess I'm wrong about that too… Well then, since we haven't say a proper goodbye last time, let me say it now… _Goodbye, Gajeel… I love you…_" With that, she ran off in a full-speed—which actually isn't that fast for Gajeel—and manage to disappear from Gajeel's sight.

Gajeel frozen for 30 seconds just to absorbed and thought about what Levy has just said. "N-No way… Sh-she's gonna go away from me, _again_?" He clenched his fists. "FUCK! THERE'S NO WAY I'D LET THAT HAPPEN, AGAIN!" He roared.

All the people in the street are staring at the couple in amazement; well, some of the women showed that they are actually jealous, because their Gajeel-sama has been taken away by a random blue-haired girl.

Gajeel went off the streets, looking for Levy. He asked to the people around, just in case they saw her passed by or not. Hopefully, most of people said that she went back to the Fairy Tail house. He hastily opens the front gate and going into the big castle's door.

He opened it and walked in. "Levy! Levy! LEVY!" He called for her. Suddenly, Makarov appears, "Thy look for Levy, son?"  
Gajeel looks at him and nods hastily.

Suddenly, Makarov looks away and replied, "I am terribly sorry my son… But she… just left, a couple minutes ago before you came and—"

"NO! NO WAY! NO FRIGGIN' WAY! SHE HAD LEFT ME ONCE AND I AM NOT GOING TO LET IT HAPPENED FOR THE SECOND TIME! SH-SHE CAN'T LEAVE! I-I HAVEN'T—"

"Haven't what?" Makarov glared, "isn't it thy fault for treating her as if she's not important? Isn't it you who is too cold to even realized your own feelings?"

Gajeel felt a thunder struck on his head. True, it is all his fault for being ta tsundere all these times, if he hadn't done that then Levy would've been his since long time ago.

"N-No way…" Gajeel fell on his knees, "B-But… I-I… Sh-Shit… I lost her again… I lost the woman that I loved the most and the one that is gladly my mate…. Shit…. Shit…" Gajeel muttered.

Makarov just stared at him, until suddenly…

"You can chase her if you want…"

Gajeel looks up. He noticed that his Father is actually looking at him in a 'You-still-have-a-hope-so-don't-give-up-because-I'll-help-you' look. "She just left 3 minutes ago, so if you chase her, you would probably meet her."

"B-But, how about the biting thing? Do I need to be under the portrait when I bit her?" Gajeel raised one of his brows. Makarov thinked for awhile and said, "Actually… No… You can bit her wherever you guys are, but the words in the portrait need to be told after you bit the maiden…" Makarov nodded.

Gajeel's face brightens as he smiled and asked, "Th-Then, where did that shrimp gone to?"

"If I am not wrong, she is going to the Magnolia harbour, going back to Garage Island (The one Haru and Elie lived)…" Makarov rubbed his chin.

"OKAY THEN! SEE YA' FRIGGIN' POPS~! THANK YOU!" Gajeel rushed towards the door. Makarov's eyes twitched hwne he saw his son's behaviour, "Tch… I haven't even told him the words on the portrait yet… Tsk tsk tsk… Oh, well let the youngsters mind their own business~! Ohoho~" Makarov walks away, "I wonder what Aries and Lucy made for dinner~!" He hummed.

_**~S.G~**_

Meanwhile, back to Natsu and Lucy. When the blonde maid is done cooking, she hastily said goodbye to Aries and went to her room. She ran along the hallways because of one thing: not wanting to bump onto a certain pink-haired badass.

But oh boy, she could've just not gone back to her room, because…

When she arrived in front of her room, she sighed in relief and goes into her room. Just about when she stripped to change her maid uniform into a casual uniform, a husky and low voice greeted her over her shoulder—near her ear; left ear.

"Hey Luce… Where have you been? Haven't seen you around today… Don't tell me you want to run away from the punishment?"

Before Lucy could answer, a big and muscular hand has covered her mouth while the other hand has snatched away her pink panties along with her pink bra—how matching.

"Khe… What an innocent, you don't even aware of the chance that I could've been waiting in your room before you stripped. Now that I look better, your body sure is _nice_, Luce… I can't wait to taste it…" Natsu smirked.

Lucy tried to scream, but believe me, her voice is held by her fear and the hand that is covering her mouth. "Yeah, just try to shout Luce… It makes you looks a lot cuter… Khe.." Natsu cackled.

"By the way, Luce… I'm hungry…" He said again, innocently.

.

.

.

.

Awkward.

.

.

.

"WELL EAT THEN YOU IDIOT!"  
lucy—who is somehow managed to un-covered Natsu's hand from her mouth—shouted out loud. Natsu frowned and said, "And what's the meal?"

Lucy's eyes twitched, "Idiot… I've made dinner… It'll be served anytime you asked for it…" Lucy explained.

"But I don't want that…" Natsu replied. Lucy raised one of her brows—by the way, Natsu is still holding her from behind, cute position, ne? It's like a couple where the male is hugging the female from behind… Aww~… Anyway, get on with the story—and replied, "Then what do you want?"

Natsu smirked and suddenly he pushed Lucy to her bed—which is in front of them—and positioned himself in front of her hole. "WH-WHAT THE F—NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Lucy tried to gets up but she can't because Natsu's hand pinched her body down on the bed.

"N-NATSU! S-STOP IT—AAAHHH!" She screamed when a stroke brush her slit.

"A-AHH! N-NO! S-STOP! AUH! AHN! AHN~!" Lucy screamed again when Natsu's tongue is actually going in to her hole.

One stroke inside her holed. Two strokes and he dig in the hole. Three strokes as he pinched her left breast. Four strokes, he bit her slit, and he squeezed both of her breasts hard. Five strokes, he twirled his tongue inside her hole, he pinched her nips, and bit her slit.

Six stroke—"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNGGGG~! N-NATSUUUU! AHHN! AHHN M-MORE! Y-YES! N-NAT—AAAAAHHHHH!" Lucy screamed as she felt her orgasm is bursting out from her body.

Natsu smirked before he actually planted his face on her pussy as he licked clean everything that came out from it. _**As I thought… It is really tasty… Fuck, I can't get enough of this… The scent, the taste, all of it it's just too good… Fuck, just who is this girl…? Why am I feeling like this? It's like I never get enough of her… The feeling that I've ever felt towards Lisanna, suddenly came back again… No, yhis feeling towards the blonde is much stronger than the one back there…**_

_**This time, I actually feel like I want this girl to be mine only… I don't want anyone to have her… Only I can make her scream like that… Yeah, only me… I swear I'll make her mine… I don't care about that revenge anymore… This girl—whether she's actually my mate or not—will be mine…**_

Natsu kept on licking her pussy until it is really clean as if she never came before. "A-Ah… Natsu… *pants* *pants*" Lucy cried. Natsu crawled up to face her face. He suddenly said, "Don't faint yet, Luce… I'm not full yet… I'm still hungry… Khe…" He smirked, making the blonde's face paled.

_**~S.G~**_

Levy is now walking on the street, carrying her bag and still crying. "Stupid… *sniff* Stupid Gajeel… Y-You don't know—*sniff*—how I-I love you rally much…" She wiped her tears, when she's about to cry again she suddenly felt a pair of big hands dragging her down into a small alley in the street, pinching her hands on the wall and breathed heavily in front of her.

"G-Gajeel!" She shrieked. "What the heck, Gajeel! I thought you were a rapists or something! Thank God it was you…" Levy blushed.

.

.

Suddenly, Gajeel smirked. "Oi, shrimp… Why did you leave me back there?" He asked.

Levy's face suddenly turned red, "Wh-what d-do you m-mean…?" She stuttered.

"You heard me, why did you leave me back there?" He leaned forward. Levy's face turns really red, she looks away—avoiding Gajeel's gaze. "W-Well, it's up to me, right! I-It's not like you care…"

Gajeel's eyes widened when he heard the small girl's statement. True, he always been like that, isn't he? So it's not Levy's fault for actually thought that Gajeel never cared about her.

Gajeel stands in silent, his face shows a look of regret. When Levy saw it, she suddenly felt guilty… It's like she felt that she already hurt him.

"Gajeel…?" She asked. Gajeel remained silent until suddenly he leaned forward and kissed her jaws, trailing down on her neck.

"A-Ah… G-Gajeel—Uhng~" Levy moaned.

"Shh—" He puts a finger on her mouth, "—First, I'll mark you mine… And then I'll _make _you mine… Got it, Levy?" He said with the emphasis on the word: 'make'.

Levy's face went red again. "W-WAIT! B-BUT I-I THOUGHT THAT YOU—Ahh!" She screamed when she felt something is throbbing into her neck. _**H-He bit me! H-How dare he! He hasn't even consider my feelings yet! W-Well, even if he doesn't ask my answer will be the same, which I still love him… B-But still…! **_Levy squinted her eyes.

Gajeel sucked her blood a little and after that he jerked away a bit from her neck. "G-Gajeel…" She panted.

"Yes, shrimp?" Gajeel also panted hard.

"Wh-Why, are you doing this… To me…?" She continued..

Gajeel stand right on his spot for a while as he sniffled on her ear, making the bluenette moaned a little. Instead of answering her question, Gajeel simply chanted a certain old quote from his family, "_with this, thy bite to the woman, shall make thee and the woman together for eternity, because thy love havet been proven by thee bite…_" Gajeel licked her ear.

"B-But—Ahh—G-Gajeel… I though we don't know each other so we—AH—ell.." Levy panted hard, and moaned because Gajeel's hands have made their moves. The right one is going into her panties and hastily pumps on her hole. The left hand is ruffling her blue hair.

"I-It's not like we don't know each other… I do know you… I know you really well, shrimp… B-But everytime you were around me… Your scent making me crazy, it feels like I fucking want to stick my cock inside your damn hole and pump the shit outta you…. But I know I can't do that, especially if you're not my mate… And when I know that you are my mate, I was friggin' happy that I even rape you inside my head… I don't want to hurt you, that's it… Because if you stay around me any longer, I'm as sure as hell that I would break you apart and make you knocked up…" He explained.

"A-And the time you moved… I-It's not like I don't want to say goodbye… B-But I actually cried back there, because you'll leave me and I'll be alone again… I'm afraid shrimp… I friggin' afraid… Shit… I'm sorry, shrimp… I'm sorry…" He hugged her with his left hand as his right hand had successfully made the petite girl screamed in frustration as she came.

"G-Gajeel… I-I—"

A pair of lips that suddenly covered her lips has successfully cut her sentence off. "U-Uhng… G-Gaj—Uhm… Ahh—Ahng… Auh—Uhnn—Uhng~" She moaned in the kiss.

Both of their bodies are now covered with sweats. Gajeel takes his hand off from her hole and licked her juices, Levy watched that in embarrassment while she kept on trying to make him stop licking he juices. Dirty, she said.

"Gii-Hee…" Gajeel suddenly smirked as he snatched—No, scratch that—ripped her pants and panties off, and tossed it to the ground. "Kyah! G-Gajeel!" Levy shrieked.

Suddenly, she felt 3 fingers are going inside her hole, "AHH! Y-YEAH! G-GAJEEL! U-UHNG~! UHNGGG~! UUHHNN! AAH AHHH AAAAAHHH! GAJEEL! GAJEEL! STOP! STOP IT! I-I JUST C—AAHH!—CAME! I-I C-CAN'T—CUM ANYMOOORREE!" Levy shrieked as she came again.

Gajeel smirked in satisfaction, "Gee-hee… Have you had enough, shrimp? Is that good? *lick*" He asked in sarcasm as he licked and tasted Levy's cum, again.

Now, Levy's condition is: Body is twitching, trembling, and shivering. Salivas are coming out from her mouth. Her eyes stared blankly on something that is distant. Her breath is short and hard. Her nips are rock hard and her pussy is twitching. While she still pinned on the wall by Gajeel's hand.

She mouthed the name: 'G-Gajeel…' but voice won't come out. She's too tired, too frustrated. She needed him. She wants him. She has to have him inside her. Her insides are throbbing and she can feel it.

"Huh? What's wrong, shrimp? You already exhausted? No, you friggin' can't… 'Coz we are _just starting_…" He whispered the last bit right beside Levy's ear so that she can hear it, clearly.

Levy's eyes widened, "G-Gajeel! P-Please! *pants* *pants* N-No more! P-Please! *pants* *pants* I-I can't take it…. Anymore…" Levy panted really hard.

Gajeel suddenly hugged her with one of his hand while the other hand is trying to remove his torso and opening the zip on his pants—showing his hard rock member—in frustration.

"G-Gajeel… It's b-big… Y-You actually want to put it inside me?" Levy looked scared. Gajeel 'shh'-ed her as he positioned his hard member in front of her wet hole.

"I. Don't. Care!" He grunted as he planted his hard member inside her. Levy yelped and cringed in pain, but he doesn't mind. He doesn't know why, he loves it rough.

Hearing her high-pitch voice calling out his name like that has somehow turns him on. He pumped in-out-in-out as she moaned fully.

"G-Gajeel! Yes! Gajeel! I want you! MORE! MOOORREE!" The small girl screamed as she circled both of her legs on Gajeel's waist, making space and a better access so that his cock can slid in faster and faster inside he hole.

"Gajeel! Gajeel! AHH—UHHH—YEAH! YEAH! YAH!—AHAHA! AHAAHH!—M-MY MIND IS GOING BLANK! OUHN! YEAH! RIGHT—THERE! UHNG! UHNG! TH-THAT'S IT! I LOVE YOU GAJEEL! H-HIT ME AGAIN! H-HIT MY SWEET SPOT AGAIN! AAUHHNNNH!" Levy screamed as her eyes flickered and fluttered. Her hands are going through his black hair gently, ruffling it.

She hugged him tight, and then she loosens the hug and moves to his face, kissing him passionately. Gajeel gladly replied the kiss. "U-Ung… G-Gaj—Uhm…" She moaned. Suddenly, Gajeel hold her butt and as he thrust deep inside her—he also bucked her butt down so that he poked her womb really hard.

And that, had successfully made the small girl cum as she screamed like a crazy person, being fucked by his lovers in the alley of a random street. "G-GAAJEEELLLLLNNNHHH!"

"Sh-Shit… Sh-shrimp… Here! Take my load!"

He felt a huge wave of satisfactory is flowing out from him. He shot his cum deep inside her.

Now, both of them are panting really hard. Levy soon after her recent orgasm, fell asleep on Gajeel's bare chest.

"Giihee, the first kid will be boy, got it, Shrimp? Oh, and… " Gajeel cackled and somehow Levy could hear him. Gajeel looked around him. Their clothes are everywhere, his cum and hers are everywhere as he looked at his member that is still inside her hole. He doesn't know why, but her hole just kept on clamping his member and don't want to let it go.

"Tch… This will be troublesome…" He ruffled her hair.

_**~S.G~**_

Back at the castle, it is already 6:00 PM and Gajeel hasn't come back, this has made the Lord worry. "Where has he gone to? Is he succeeded? Or he has not?" Makarov frowned. Suddenly, he can hear the castle's door closed.

He rushed to the front door and captured the sight of Gajeel and Levy—on his arms—walk in. "Gajeel, my son! You have return…. With… Levy…?" Makarov's eyes wnet wide.

"Hey, pops… Can you not disturb us for a while? She seemed tired, I want to sleep by her side… Because she'll be the one who's carrying my friggin' lovely child… Gii-hee…" He smirked.

Makarov understands; he nods and left. Then, Gajeel brought Levy to his room, lay her down on the bed and kiss her fore-head. "Sleep well, Levy… Because _**from this on, you, Levy McGarden, will be mine, Gajeel Redfox Dreyar, for eternity as there nothing else can separate us except for deaths**_."

Somehow, in her sleep, Levy smiled widely.

_**~S.G~**_

Meanwhile, in a certain dorm for the maids, the pinkette has been wondering around, looking for her blonde best-friend. Wonder who she is? She is Aries Sheep. Yep, just like her name, Aries looks like a sheep. Her clumsy attitude and her puffy-in the edge-hair, have made her called, "Aries The Sheep" By the scariest woman in the world… Who?

"ARIES!"

Aries flinches and trembles, she turns to see who is calling her. Oh, what a coincidence? Speaking of the devil, the scariest woman in this world has arrived in front of her. Karen Lilica, the head butler of the maids, one of Loki Leo's big fans.

She has a nice body and sex appeals that has made most of the men she met fell in love with her at the first sight.

"Y-Yes, K-Karen-san?" Aries stuttered. Suddenly, Karen pulled—No—She grabs Aries' hair and pulls it down, making Aries' kneeled on the ground. "O-Ouch! K-Karen-san! S-Stop it! I-It hurts!"

"Huh? You want me to stop? If you really want me to stop, THEN DON'T BE WITH LOKI-SAMA!" She roared again, making Aries' cried silently.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

A voice suddenly yelled at Karen from distant. A blond maid suddenly stomped in totheir fight. She snapped Karen's hand away from Aries' hair as she helped Aries to stand on her feet again.

"HEY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Karen yelled at Lucy. "Well, I'm Lucy Heartfillia, Aries' bestfriend and one of the Lord's relatives! Who do you think YOU are?" Lucy frowned.

"A-Ah… L-Lucy… Sh-she's our boss, you know…" Aries whispered. "So what if she's our boss? Her way of treating you is already wrong from the start and you actually think that I would let that slipped away? Never!" Lucy snapped back, making Aries somehow… Flushed.

_**Th-There's no one… Ever defend me… Like this… **_Aries smiled. _**I'm so happy… Especially, after Loki-sama deceived me… Maybe he doesn't realize… But— **_

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAAHA! YOU THINK I WILL BELIEVE YOUR BLUFF HUH? LUIGI? YOU? A MAID LIKE YOU CAN BE Lord's RELATIVES? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"

Karen's laugh has snapped Aries back to her senses.

She kept laughing and laughing until suddenly a brown orange-ish-haired man stepped in to their 'little' chat. "Well, Karen to tell you the truth… She is one of Uncle's relatves. She is into one of the family now." He said.

"A-Ah-Uh-L-Loki-sama!" Karen stuttered when she saw Loki is standing behind her. "So? You really want to fight her?" He asked again. Karen kept on stuttering, but in the end she bows a thousand times and ran off.

"Phew! Lucky aren't we, Aries?" Loki smiled flirtingly to Aries. "Oi, you forgot me." Lucy glared. "Ah~! Yes~! Apparently or beautiful Lucy-sama has been forgotten~! Here, here… Let me give you a hug—"

Suddenly, Loki stopped on his tracks. "Ah-Uh… On second thought… I-I'm not… Ah-Uh… Oh, well~ Aries, let's go!" He grabbed Aries' hand.

_THWACK!_

Aries suddenly yanked her hand away from Loki's hand. "A-Aries?" Loki looks at her, confused. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Aries shrieked, as she ran off. "A-Aries? Hey, Aries!" Lucy was about to chase her when suddenly Loki stopped her.

"Master Loki?" Lucy raised one of her brows. "L-Leave her… Let her be… *sigh* Sh-she's always… Like that… Well, it's my fault anyway… Haha! See you later, Lucy~!" Loki waved her goodbye.

Lucy awkwardly waved to him too. "Wh-What the hell is that…? Somehow, I feel something deep behind that scene just now… Just what is this two's relationship?" Lucy muttered.

She goes back to her room and kept thinking about what just happened. But she didn't realize if there are a pair of dark eyes have been watching her since the time that Natsu touched her for the second time.

"Khe.. Khe… Haven't I told you that you're mine only, Lucy? You are so gonna regret this… HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The voice cracks and the laugh echoes in the dark night.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued! So? How do you guys like it? Anyway, this one is 80.642 characters long. Is that too long? Or still short? Meh, anyway.**

**First, Shakespearean translation (I should've done this earlier)**

- Thy or Thee: You or Your

- Thyself or Thyselves: Yourself or Yoursleves

- Maiden: Woman

- Haveth or havet : have

- Hath : Has

**Second, I wanna say sorry if someof you thought that I'm a mean person or a demanding person or a threatening person. **

**Third, The next story will be about LoRies and a full-part of Lucy's past, *spoilers as apologize gift* so you better stay tunned!**

**Fourth, GIVE ME 1000 REVIEWS! LOOOLLLL JOKES JOKES JOKES JOOOOOOKKKKEEESSSS DAMN IT I'M JOKINNGG QWERTY #$%^&DSDFGHCDSWERTY Anyway, yeah please R&R. Don't just favorite without leaving a review, because I hate that.**

**Fifth, I've been thinking… Does anyone have any idea about what kind of story should I made for Gray and Juvia? Like, Romeo and Wendy's story is they met on the street, Gajeel and Levy's story is also about their past, the same goes to LokiLeoAries *spoilers again, apologizing reward* but how about Gray and Juvia? I've kept thinking about them but I just can't figure it out.**

**I've told you I'm not lazing around doing nothing and not updating, it's also because I need to think about the next plot, and I've completed all plot except for Gruvia, so if I don't have any idea I'm afraid if I can't update for a while until I figured it out. I'm serious, it's not like I'm threatening you guys again, but no matter how I think about them I just can't figure out the story…**

**GRAAHHH….**

**Damn. -_-**

**So please guys, if you have ideas:**

**-For those who have account: PM me**

**-For those who does not have account: Leave a review or make one and PM me.**

**Thanks! And please R&R!**

**NO FLAMES REQUIRED! **

**(Sheesh, somehow I regret of asking for flames -,-)**

**But…. OH WHATEVER JUST LEAVE THE FLAMES ON THE REVIEWS! (But I still can't live without flames (QAQ) AAA!)**

**Okay, see you guys! Remember give me an idea~!**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND KEEP SHIPPING: NaLu RoWen Gruvia GaLe and LoRies**

***I beg you… -kneels down, face on the ground-***


	5. The past, The Lion and The Sheep: LoRies

**Hello~! Imma back in the house again~!**

**Is the last chapter too short?**

**I hope it's not. Is it too long? I don't think so.**

**Anyway, is my story really good? 'Cause I'm really afraid if I can't be a good novelist later on…**

**Anyway, you all know if this chapter about LoRies, right? AND! Please spread my story for the others! (Including those who hates NaLu RoWen Gruvia GaLe or LoRies) Because by reading my story I hope they'll change their mind and liked the same pairings as in here~!**

**Because I hate it how people match Lucy and Leo up 3; **

**I was like: Leo is for Aries! .**

**And: Lucy is for Natsu! ..**

**But then, GrayLu fans came… **

**I was like: Gray is for Juvia! o**

**And: Lucy is STILL with Natsu! A**

**Okay then… Anyway, get on with the story.**

**Oh, yeah before that… I wanna say sorry once again to those who said if the characters are OOC. Well, because:**

**First, if I don't make it like that, then the story will be less-interesting… Right?**

**Second, this is not Fairy Tail real story! I've told you since in the beginning, even in the title: '_A Vampire Story Fairy Tail_' So, yeah **

**OH! And… _Don't blame me if after you've read this chapter you become a Loki/LeoxAries HARDCORE shipper! ;D that's my goal!_**

**Anyway, yeah… Get on with the story…**

_**~L.P~**_

Chapter 4: The past, The Lion and The Sheep

_**~L.P~**_

The next morning, a certain brown-orange-ish-haired guy sits on a brown bench at the balcony of the Fairy Tail house.

Loki Leo Stellar, has been watching the sunrise since 15 minutes ago. Rmembering his past that he even wished he had never done.

"_**HAHAHA! You said that Loki-sama likes you? You sheep-looking person that is really poor? Don't make me laugh!"**_

"_**Yeah! Yeah! I agree to you, Karen! Loki-sama would never liked this kind of girl!"**_

"_**E-Eh… B-But… L-Loki-kun said that he wants to be my friend, a-and h-he also said that he liked me….?"**_

"… _**Huh…? HAHAHAHAHA! YOU SURE ARE FUNNY ARIES! YOU ARE THE BEST WHEN IT COMES TO JOKING!"**_

"_**After all, Loki-sama wouldn't want to be your friend, you animal-looking-person! Isn't that right Loki-sama?"**_

"_**Humph! Why yes, of course! Those who can be my friends are only the high-class nobles and of course pretty girls… Unlike her…"**_

"_**E-eh…? B-But, L-Loki-kun…?"**_

"_**Hmph! You should scram you idiot sheep! You should have known your place!"**_

"_**B-But… K-Karen-san, L-Loki-kun said—"**_

"_**I SAID, SCRAM OUT OF HERE!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Oi, Loki."

The orange-haired guy turns to see who's calling for him. "Gray…" He mumbled.

"What you doin' here?" Gray sits next to him.

"N-Nothing… I'm just remembering a sad past…" Loki answered.

Gray raises one of his brows. "A sad past, huh? Not as bad as Natsu's, right?" He asked.

Loki chuckles a bit. "Why, of course no, no way in hell." He answered.

Gray also chuckled a bit. "So, what's the past about? And why do you suddenly came to Fairy Tail and lived here for 2 years?" Gray asked.

Loki remains silent. Gray takes a peek on him, "Oi?"

Loki let out a sigh and continues, "It's actually about my mate…"

Gray widened his eyes, "What? You got yours last night?" He asked.

Loki shook his head, "No, not last night… It's actually 2 years ago…" He let out a painful smile. Gray's mouth went agape. "H-Huh? Th-Then how come…?"

"Let me tell you, Gray… We zodiacs are different form vampires, we look our mates that is been written in the sky. The sign is the sign of the zodiac and the zodiac of the mate." Loki explained.

"But, why here? Why Fairy Tail? Why you not look for your mate?—" As if he realized something, Gray's eyes widened again and her frowned, "D-Don't tell me… Your mate is in here? In Fairy Tail?"

Loki looks at Gray in the eye and nods. "Yep, she is here.." Loki simply answered. Gray's mouth opened-closed-opened-closed, as if he tried to say something but he can't, because his voice won't came out..

"If you're about to ask who the girl is… It's Aries…" Loki looked at the sunrise again. Gray suddenly put on his poker face again and said, "Oh."

Loki looks at him in surprised; surprised of his reactions, "What? You're not surprised?" He asked. Gray scratches his head lightly and answered, "Meh… It's not like I'm not surprised, but… How do I put this… Well, let's say for seeing you hitting on Aries in the past 2 years, have made me understand…"

Loki let out a small, "Ah.." and looks at the sunrise again.

"So, why not make her yours already?" Gray asked. Loki chuckles, "You sure love to get into people's problem, aren't you?"

Gray giggles, "Why, if I can help… I'll help you. Oh, and yes I haven't changed since last time. Somehow, looking at Natsu carried that big scar inside of his heart and I can't do anything for him, has made me loves to help people…" Gray smiled.

Loki sighed. "Well then, I'll tell you about my sad past, when I was 7…"

_**FLASHBACK.**_

**Loki's POV.**

_**I saw her again today, this time at the park… Her hair is puffy and she uses this horn-looking bandana. Why would she use that? **_

_**I know if her name is Aries, that zodiac 'Aries' and plus, her last name is Sheep. Judging by her looks and her name, somehow I saw a similarity. Haha.**_

_**But the same goes to me. My name is Loki Leo, sometimes it's Leo Loki, and my last name is Stellar from the Vampire Stellar house. Actually, my real last name isn't Stellar, it's 'Lion'. So, it'll be Loki Leo Lion. Weird, right? That's why I changed it.**_

_**My hair is orange but a little bit brown-ish. My hairstyle is spiky, as in really spiky. It almost made me looks like a real lion. Well, I am Leo Lion himself. **_

_**But, somehow… When I saw that girl… I seemed to be interested in her. Why, duh, we have the same problem! Aries Sheep & Leo Lion. Get what I mean? And our physical appearance is also the same: Animal-looking person.**_

_**I just can't believe if there's someone who has the same problem as me. Well, my little sis, Virgo Stellar (supposed to be Virgo Maiden), apparently don't have those kinds of symptoms. Like, her name is Virgo, and instead of being a—Wait… She is a maiden after all… Okay, nevermind that was a bad example.**_

_**Change the example, my big brother Sagittarius Stellar (supposed to be Sagittarius Horse), he looks more human-ish than me. He's like, in the zodiac he supposed to be a horsey-human kind of thing. But instead, he looks like a fine human! He doesn't neigh-ing, instead he talks like a normal being! Well, except for his: "Moshi Moshi!" ("Excuse me! Excuse me!").**_

I let out a sigh. Then, I look at that girl again. _**I think I'm gonna try to be friends with her. But, how if she's just the same like everybody else? How if she only cares about my money and richness, like everybody else?**_

I looked at her again, but realized that she weren't there anymore. _**Huh..? Where did she go? **_

I look around the park, but I still haven't found her. Suddenly, I heard a yelp from inside bushes. I look at the bushes and decide to go in through. What a surprise, I find her there.

_CLACK!_

I accidentally stepped on a branch, somehow she realized if I were there. She turns and looks at me, and she asked me the question that is really rare to be asked, especially to me.

"Who are you?"

I widened my eyes. _**This girl actually doesn't know who am I? For real? She doesn't know if I'm Leo Stellar from the Stellar house? You've got to be kidding me**_.

"M-Me..? A-Ah… U-Um…"

_**What if I tell her lie? But wouldn't she be angry later if she knows the truth? But what if I told her the truth and she started to act like everyone else…? Hmm.. No way, if she's like everyone else, she would've known me**_.

"I-I'm Leo… Loki Leo from the Stellar house…" I stuttered. _**Oh well! I don't care if she became like everyone else! **_

I'm quite surprised when I saw her confused look.

"What's a Stellar house?" She asked again.

My mouth went agape. _**WHAT? This girl actually don't know? Is she lived in a cave like a caveman or something? Or is she playing around with me? **_My eyes went _really _wide this time.

For some reason, as if she knows what am I thinking, this girl says sorry a million times. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! B-But I really don't know who you are and a Stellar house! K-Karen-san always talked about that b-but I really don't know! B-but she told me if there's someone from the Stellar trying to approach me, she said that I shouldn't be closed to him/her!" The girl bows a million times.

I raise one of my brows. _**Karen? Why would she? It's not like she's in the same age as me to get my heart… She's like in the same age as Lisanna. So why would she?**_

"A-Ah… Really? W-Well… Karen was just joking you know…." I lied. The girl stops bowing and look at me in the eye. "R-Really…? Th-Then, I can really be your friend…?" she smiled.

_Deg! Deg!_

_**H-Huh…? Wh-why is my heart.. Racing? **_I gulped.

"Th-then, I can be your friend, right Loki-kun?" She smiled again. That's cute, I've never seen any girls like her before, and unlike the others this girl is really cute because of innocent-ness.

"Y-yeah… S-sure…! I-I kinda like you anyway…" I smiled. _**What's so wrong for being my friend? There got to be something wrong… I'm gonna talk to Karen later… **_

"Th-Then… Can I call you, Aries?" I asked. Aries nods, "Why sure! You're my friend now, right Loki-kun?" She smiled again. Meh, believe me I can't get enough of her smile.

"Ah, then… Aries, you want to come to my house? We can play in there…" I suggested. She mouthed an : ' O ' before she answered, "Yes! I'd love to! I really wanna see how is the Stellar house looks like, it must've been beautiful… You're lucky; I don't have any home…"

Huh?

What?

What did she say?

She doesn't have any home? Then all these time, where did she sleep and furthermore, how can she eat?

"Ah, I'm sorry! I must've made you confused… I may not have any home, but the Fairy Tail people are really nice! Especially Lord Makarov, he said I can go there anytime I want! So, usually on the weekend, I spent my time in the Fairy Tail house! It's really cool! A-Ah, I'm sorry, I'm getting out of the line…" She pouted.

"N-No! I-it's okay! By the way, Lord Makarov is my uncle you know?" I grinned. We stand up and walk out of the bushes. "Really! That must've been so cool… Ah, I'm sorry… But I'm really curious about you!" She smiled.

_**About me? **_I raised a brow. "Me? Why?" I asked.

I can swear I saw her blushed just then before she answered, "A-Ah… I-I'm sorry, it's not like I want to do something to you… B-But… Believe it or not… _you _are my _first _friend…" She smiled groggily.

"REALLY?" I let out a high-pitch voice. "..Oops!" I hastily covered my mouth. She chuckled a bit, "That's okay… But, yeah… It's true… No one ever wanted to be my friend before… That's why, let's make a promise!" She let out her pinky finger. "Let's be together forever! No fights, no betraying, and no lying towards each other! What do you think, Loki-kun?"

I look at her pinky and back to her sparkling eyes. I hmph-ed, "It can't be helped then!' I grinned and let out my pinky. Our pinkies knitted together as I nod in agreement. She smiled happily all along the way to go to the Stellar house.

The next few days, I heard that Aries is actually still being bullied by Karen. I wonder why, I hate it. I hate if Aries got hurt by that damn woman. I decided to confront Karen in face-to-face.

"Karen." I called. Karen turns to look at me, her smile suddenly appears. "KYAA~! Loki-sama! I didn't know you were here! Come! Come! Let's play with us! I've saved you a spot!"

I glared at her and she stopped smiling. "Where is Aries?" I asked. Karen flinched a little and she frowned, "Why would you care?" She asked. Now this time it's me who flinched. _**That's right, why do I care? Is it because I'm her friend? Or….? **_

"I-I'm just asking." I lied. Karen frowned at me, _**Huh? What the hell is this woman trying to do? **_I thought. "I don't know where she is, try to look somewhere else!" She stomped away. I was on my urge to stop her backing away, but for some reason my hunch told me not to do it.

I gave up and turned, trying to look for Aries. I suddenly remembered about our secret place—which is the place when we first met—and go there. I wish I can see her. When I saw a sight of pink-hair girl, my smile appears by itself.

"Aries!" I called. The girl flinched and turns, showing her face.

When I saw her face, I stopped at my tracks and my eyes went agape. My eyes widened as I closed my mouth and gritted my teeth. I clenched my fists and tried to calm myself down.

Aries. The girl who used to be really cute, now looks like someone that had been beaten up by a golem. On her eyes there are black circles. Near her mouth, I can see it bleeding. On her cheek there's a big purple bump on it. And her hair…

Her hair…

"KAAAREEEENNN!" I screamed and ran. "L-Loki-kun! Loki-kun! W-Wait! P-Please! D-Don't blame K-Karen-san! Sh-She didn't do anything wrong! It's all my fault! L-Loki-kun! P-Please! L-Loki-kun!" Aries is trying to stop me.

Her puffy hair is now snipped apart, longer on the left side and shorter on the right side. _**DAMN THAT WITCH! I LIKE HER PUFFY HAIR! HECK! I LOVE IT! SHE ALREADY HURT HER AND THAT IS ENOUGH! EVEN SHE'S HURT, ARIES NEVER CRIED! AT LEAST SHE DOESN'T WANT SOMEONE ELSE TO SEE IT! SHE DOESN'T WANT OTHER PEOPLE TO BE WORRIED ABOUT HER!**_

_**DAMN THAT WITCH!**_

I ran to the park—the base camp of the kids near the Stellar house—and confront Karen. Aries is still following me, she said sorry a million time even if she knows that she has no mistake here.

I ignore Aries' pouts and kept on walking to look for Karen. Many of the kids greeted me and glared at Aries, but I ignore them and for those who glared at Aries—I glared at them back.

"KAREN!" I scrammed in to the camp, capturing Karen's sight in the middle of other kids. "What is it, Loki-sama?" she smiled, still trying her best to act all innocent.

"…Don't play around with me, Karen…" I glared at her. She snickers and said, "What's wrong, Loki-sama? You look like someone who just saw their best-friend got beaten up by a golem… Hehe…" She smirked.

I could swear if I can kill her now, I would've killed her. If just she's not one of the nobles, which is the Lilica Clan—wh has a good relationship with the Stellars—I would've ripped her apart.

"Now, now… Loki-sama… Why don't we make an agreement?" she smirked again. Somehow, I felt a bad feeling about this and for some strange reason Aries isn't behind me anymore. "What is it?" I growled.

"Khahahahaha!" She laughed—which making me sick, "Let's say, have a trade with me… If you don't go to that girl anymore… If you dare to hurt her heart and make her stay away from you… I won't hurt her anymore…" She smirked.

I felt a stab going through my heart. _**H-Huh? H-How c-can I d-do that t-to Aries…? W-we've made a promise! W-We've promised not t-to hurt e-each other's feelings! And moreover, I her FIRST friend! H-How would I do that to someone th-that I…. Like?**_

"Answer, Loki."

Oh? She dropped the '-sama'?

"Tell me… Which one you prefer, being her friend but you'll see her hurt _every day_ or you stay away from her and stick with me but she can live freely?" Karen snickered.

_**Man… This is a one tough question… **_I clenched my fists. I've decided that I will never hurt her anymore; after all she got hurt because of my existence near her.

"I-I choose—"

**NORMAL POV**

The next morning, Aries Sheep is looking for her dear friend, Leo Stellar. She went to their secret place but she didn't find him there. She had ask to his siblings in the Stellar house, but even his sibling don't know where he is. Last chance, It _has _to be the base camp.

So she went there…

When she arrived, she got a bit scared about how people with beat her up again. But much to her surprise, no one even care about her existence. No one even glared at her. This has made her calmed down for a bit.

Then, she went straight in to the camp, capturing Leo's sight in there. "Loki-kun!" she called for him. But, much to her surprise again, Leo didn't answer, he didn't even bother to look at her.

"L-Loki-kun?" She asked, approaching Leo. Suddenly, a girl with light green hair comes in with her friend. "Well, well… What do we have here? The animal-looking person, HAHAHAHA!" She said.

"K-Karen-s-san!" Aries stuttered. "Why are you here, Aries?" Karen asked calmly. If Aries hadn't known Karen for a long time she would've fell to that trap, but luckily she _knows _Karen for a long time, and she knows if that's just one of her acts.

"I-I'm l-looking for L-Loki-kun…" she takes a glance at the orange-haired boy behind her. "Why are you looking for him?" Karen asked again, she still smiled. "E-Eh… B-because… He is my friend…" Aries stuttered.

"And what is it that makes you think that he actually wants to be your friend?" Karen asked again, and for the third time she's till smiling like an idiot. "B-Because he said… He likes me…" She answered.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HAHAHA! You said that Loki-sama likes you? You sheep-looking person that is really poor? Don't make me laugh!" Karen finally shows her true color.

"Yeah! Yeah! I agree to you, Karen! Loki-sama would never like this kind of girl!" Her friend continued.

"E-Eh… B-But… L-Loki-kun said that he wants to be my friend, a-and h-he also said that he liked me….?" Aries stuttered. Taking glances at Leo and waited for his reply.

"… Huh…? HAHAHAHAHA! YOU SURE ARE FUNNY ARIES! YOU ARE THE BEST WHEN IT COMES TO JOKING!" Karen laughed like a crazy person. "After all, Loki-sama wouldn't want to be your friend, you animal-looking-person! Isn't that right Loki-sama?" Her friend continues again.

"Humph! Why yes, of course! Those who can be my friends are only the high-class nobles and of course pretty girls… Unlike her…" finally, Leo gave his reply—which is effective enough to make a tear fell from Aries' eye.

"E-eh…? B-But, L-Loki-kun…?" Aries tried to hold her sniff and tears. "Hmph! You should scram you idiot sheep! You should have known your place!" Karen pointed her index finger at Aries.

"B-But… K-Karen-san, L-Loki-kun said—" Aries' speech hasn't finished because Karen already cut her speech.

"I SAID, SCRAM OUT OF HERE!" She yelled at her.

Meanwhile, the orange-haired boy is just trying his best to fight his urge to kill Karen.

"L-Loki-k-kun… I-I thought… I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT FROM THEM!" She screamed in the end.

Leo—who has been avoiding her gaze all the time—is now looking at her in a painful expression. As if he wanted to tell her something but he van't because of some stupid deal.

"I-I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! A-AND, WHEN THE TIME I THOUGHT I MIGHT LIKE YOU MORE THAN FRIENDS.. Y-YOU… Y-YOU…. I HATE YOU!" Aries ran out from the camp.

Leo fell on his knees when he heard Aries said that. "What… Have I…. Done….?" He trembled and a single tear slipped out from his eye. _**It's not like she thought I'm the source of her sorrow, but she accepts me for who I am, the 'me' who will always encourage her…. And now, just like she said… When I realize my feelings towards her… It's too late… All of it…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FLASHBACK ENDS!**_

Gray's mouth went agape.

"Yep, and when I'm 16 I saw my zodiac sign, a lion—which is Leo—stand next to each other with a sheep. From that on, I know if Aries is my mate… But I'm so broken-hearted when I heard that she ran to Fairy Tail kingdom, that's why I waited to get my 'star-crossing fate' to tell me who is my mate. When I know it was her, I hastily came to Fairy Tail and stayed for 2 years.." Leo finished his story.

"W-Wait… K-Karen? 'That' Karen? The one that is a butler? She was one of the Lilica clan? Really?" Gray still can't believe Leo's story. "Yep, she was one of them… But because the Lilica clan got caught for trading humans to the werewolves, the vampire King took away everything they had and Karen has to work as a maid in here." Leo explained.

Gray looks away. Now, the sun already rises high. "I-I didn't know… I-I'm sorry…" gray mumbled. Leo grinned and answered, "No, it's alright… After all, as cousins we have to be opened to each other, right?" Loki smiled.

"But… What about your wet dream?" Gray asked. Loki shrugged and said, "Sorry, I can't be bothered to tell you the full story… But, the thing is…. I saw I'm dragging Aries to a certain room… I tossed her to the bed, then she trembles and kept saying sorry and begging to not do what am I gong to do, and then… I suddenly just rip her maid uniform off and started to 'play' on her breast. After I got enough, I hastily plunged my member inside her…. And that is when I was awake…" Loki frowned.

"R-Really…? That's quite awkward." Gray rubs his chin.

"Oh, well… We better go to the dining room, it's almost breakfast time." Leo yawned. Gray nods and stands up; follow Leo from behind.

_**~S.G~**_

"Wh-whoa… Aries… I didn't know if you have that kind of past about Master Leo…" Lucy's eyes went wide. "Th-that's so.. *sniff* s-sad!" Levy sniffles her nose; her eyes are now filled with tears.

Yep, on the other side, Aries has told the girls (Lucy and Levy) the past about her and Loki—due to what happened last night. "Y-Yeah… O-Oh, I-I'm sorry if I suddenly rub the dirt on you (Suddenly drag you into this problem)" Aries stuttered.

"No, no! It's alright! After all, that's what friends for, right?" Levy smiled. Aries' face went bright again and she nods. "Now, now… Let's hear, Lu-chan's past! Tee-hee!" Levy purred.

Lucy's eyes went wide, "HUH? N-No.. P-Please.. I-I can't…" She stuttered. Levy whined and said, "Why?" She put on her puppy-eye face. Lucy sweatdropped and sighed, "Alright… I'll tell you…"

"I used to have a little sister, her name is Michelle. She's my only little sister, and I can't even imagine what will I do if she got hurt…" Lucy said. Levy frowned and slowly asked, "Uhh… L-Lu-chan? May I ask you a question?"

Lucy nods, "Go ahead."

Levy looked at the ground and said, "A-Actually, I wanna ask. Is your sister still alive?" She tilted her head.

Lucy widens her eyes and suddenly bursts into laughter; making the other two girls look at her in confused.

"Sorry, sorry—" She wiped her tears, "—I didn't mean to make you guys misunderstood. I do have a sister until now, I'm sorry I should've not said: 'I used to have a sister' back there. Anyway, yeah, she's still alive. She's 17 by now. We only have a year age difference. By the way, when I was 9, my parents got killed…" Lucy smiled painfully.

Both Levy and Aries gasped.

"Yeah, and Michelle was 8… Until 2 years later, polices still don't know who killed them, so they dropped the case." Lucy clenched her fists.

"What! That's mean! They couldn't just give up, could they?" Levy stomped her feet on the ground. "A-ah, y-yes! I-I'm sorry, but Levy-san is right!" Aries said while playing with her fingers.

Lucy chuckles a bit and continues, "Anyway, suddenly.. The Sabertooth family asked us (Me and Michelle) to move in with their family in the Sabertooth kingdom/House. I simply agreed to their request since no one will take care of us—especially Michelle—and I know if no one will care. Since, our family is so poor, my dad and mom often borrowed money from people, so when they died no one care about us…"

This time, it's Levy's turn to clench her fists. Aries gulped when she saw her new bestfriend got angry.

Lucy calmed Levy down and continued, "Anyway, so we were staying at the Sabertooth's for 7 years, and when I'm 16 and Michelle was 15, something weird happened…"

Levy and Aries' eyes went wide; as if it's saying: 'ooh?-come-on-continue-hurry-hurry'

"…Michelle, suddenly disappeared. I was pretty shocked that I looked for her all night. I still can't find them; I've asked Orga, rufus and Minerva. But Orga was like: 'hmph!' and Rufus was: 'How would I know?' and Minerva was just ignoring me… but then, I found Sting and went up to ask to him…"

"Oh? What happened next?" Levy asked.

Lucy suddenly paled—and Aries noticed this—as she gulped and keep going on to the story, "I-I ask S-sting… I was really hopeful when I know if h-he knows wh-where Michelle is… B-But the truth is…." Suddenly, tears are streaming down from Lucy's eyes as she suddenly kneeled down.

The bluenette and pinkette shocked and rushed to her. "L-Lu-chan! Wh-what's wrong?" Levy patted her back. "L-Lucy-s-san! D-Don't c-continue the story, i-if you don't w-want to! I-I'm sorry I-I push you t-to do th-this! B-But seriously, i-if you're not okay with it y-y-you don't need t-to—"

"It's okay Aries, *sniff* I'm fine… I-I just … Sudenly feel like I wanna cry… I-I'll continue… S-So, when I followed him t-to this dark room *sniff* s-suddenly… H-He touched me all over my body…" Lucy covered her mouth as she wanted to scream, remembering her dark past.

'N-NO WAY!" Levy shrieked, "H-HOW C-COULD HE! H-HOW D-DARE HE!" Levy cried. Aries started to cry, "Th-that's s-so cruel…." She sniffed. Lucy nods and continues, "I-I know… A-And… H-He put his finger down there—" She pointed at her groin, "—He started to put in one finger and another finger… I screamed like crazy… M-My mind is going blank… I wanted this to stop but at the same time I also felt good…"

"I-I'm afraid of myself until now, a-and after that.. H-He touched my chest, he also bit my nips… Wh-when I released my juices, h-he licked my hole clean…. Sh-shit…. I-I can't even imagine how I gone crazy after that… *sniff* Th-Then… H-He also said: 'Luce, from now on… You're mine… HAHAHA!' A-After that… I knew if Michelle is with Rogue and Rogue also did the same to her… B-But the difference is—"

Levy and Aries gulped.

"Rogue has made Michelle his mate, while Sting hasn't done anything to me… Sting said that he wants to play a bit more with me…"

Aries' eyes went wide; Levy's mouth widened. Aries can't help her tears for falling down, "L-Lucy-s-san…. H-How could he…." She stuttered.

"S-Sting… R-Rogue… Oh my God… So that's why Gajeel got pretty pissed off when he saw Rogue trying to touch me back there at the Town Centre…." Levy frowned.

"B-But… 2 years later, which I'm already 18.. I managed to run away from Sabertooth with Michelle's help, but Sting said if he knew that I was touched by another man other than him, he swore he would kill Michelle right in the dot. Then, I heard from people around me if Fairy Tail kingdom is really nice, even though they're vampires… That's why I went here…" Lucy explained, still sniffing.

"A-Ah… S-So that's why you said you really need a job!" Aries tilted her head. True, when they first met Aries was going on shopping when she bumped on Lucy. They introduced themselves to each other; when Lucy found out if Aries is one of the Fairy Tail kingdom's maids, she begged on Aries to hire her. 'I really need a job' Lucy said back there.

Suddenly, Lucy—who was just fully absorbed what Levy said—looks at Levy and asked, "Wait a minute… When did you meet Rogue again? How?"

Levy tilted her head, thinking. "W-Well, you see… It was yesterday… You know, the one that I met you at the Town Centre? Yeah, so… After I said I want to go for a walk by myself, I suddenly greeted by Rogue… He introduced me his name and Sting's name—even though I already know them, I act like I don't—and suddenly Sting leaved us alone… He said that he had something to do… But, the thing that made me curious is… Why would they come? By the way, when Rogue knew if I was one of the Fairy Tail kingdom's relative… He tried to touch me, but luckily Gajeel come and saved me…"

"W-Wait… D-Did you say, Sting leaved you guys alone? Did he say where he gone to?" Lucy raised a brow. Levy thinked again, "Nope, I don't think so… But based from what I remembered… He was going to the Kingdom's direction… Why?" Levy asked.

"O-oh no..." Lucy suddenly looked at Levy in horror. "No.. No…" Her face went pale and growing more pale. "NOOOO!" She screamed in the end.

"W-wait, Lu-chan! What's wrong!" Levy calmed her down again. Lucy cried and cried. "I-It's not like he will kill Michelle, right? And why would Sting kill Michelle? It's not like someone else has touched you, right?" Levy raised one of her brows.

Lucy gulped when she heard Levy's question, _**R-Right… They didn't know about the Natsu part, yet. **_She thought.

"Y-You see, N-Natsu actually has touched me…" Lucy said in honesty.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"WHAAAATTT?" Both of the girls screamed. Before they could ask further, Lucy has already told them the story of what happened between her and Natsu.

"Whoa! R-Really…? H-He did that?" Levy asked.

Lucy nods slightly.

"I-I'm sorry, Lucy-san… W-we didn't mean to bring back the past that y-your trying to forget the most…." Aries cried.

Lucy hugged her and said, "No, no… It's alright… Since I've told someone about this, somehow the weight from my shoulders lifted away from me a bit…" She smiled. But her smile quickly fades away when she remembered that Sting has—maybe—gone up to check her.

"I-I'm afraid… Levy-chan… Wh-what if… What if Sting saw Natsu touched me, yesterday? Why… Why is this happening to me! Why! Why of all people it has to be Natsu! A-And… Apparently, Natsu's crush which is Lisanna also being fucked by Sting when they are 11! WHY!" Lucy gripped her head really hard.

"L-Lu-chan! C-calm down… L-Let's tell th-this matter to the Lord… He might be able to help you!" Levy tried to drag Lucy into the Lord's room. "N-No, Levy-chan! Wh-what if I caused them more trouble! Wh-What if… What if… Sting killed Michelle if I told the others? He might kill you guys if he knew you guys know about this! I-I can't—"

"Tell, Master Natsu then…?" Aries snapped in. The other girls turn their gazes at her. "E-Eh! I-I'm sorry! I-It's not like I-I want to snapped in, b-but.. Why not try to tell Master Natsu?" She aksed.

Lucy sighed and said, "He wouldn't care…"

And somehow, her heart aches when she said that.

_**~S.G~**_

Around lunchtime, Wendy, Aries, Lucy and Levy are sitting at the dining room, waiting for the boys to come. Slow-pokes :P

Anyway, Wendy tries to put some pepper on her lasagna, but suddenly some of the pepper flew to the her direction and…

"AAH-CHOO!"

_FWOOSH!_

A big hurricane came out and destroyed the ceiling. The Master and the others look at it in surprised.

Lucy: (OAO)

Levy: (O[]O)

Aries: /(Q[]Q)\

Wendy: (O_O") *Don't know what to do*

Makarov: (O_O)

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE HECKK!" The boys—who are recently stepping into the dining room—suddenly shrieked in sync.

"W-WENDY WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" Gajeel yelled. "OI! Gajeel-nii! It's not her fault! She was just sneezing! Don't be so harsh!" Romeo snapped at his brother.

"THE FUCK? SHE DESTROYED THE CEILING!" Gajeel pointed at the ceiling while he yelled back at Romeo. "BUT AT LEAST SHE DIDN'T HURT ANYONE!" Romeo glared at Gajeel.

"Gajeel! Stop! How can you be so rude! You're mean!" Levy gave him a 'thwack' on the head, and after that Gajeel—weirdly—behaved.

Romeo 'hmph'-ed and stomped towards Wendy. "you okay, darl?" He asked softly. "I'm sorry, don't mind Gajeel-nii… He suck…" Romeo glared at Gajeel again. "I-I'm sorry… R-Romeo-k-kun… I really d-don't know wh-what happened…!" Wendy cried.

Romeo hugged her tight and replied, "Shh…. It's alright… At least you're not hurt, right?" He kissed her forehead. From a far, Lucy looks at them sheepishly… _**I wish Natsu would do the same to me too… **_She thought.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Awkward.

.

.

.

_**WHAT THE HECK? WHY IN THE EARTHLAND'S NAME I WISHED LIKE THAT? Wake up Lucy! Wake up! He's just the same as Sting! He just touched you because he wanted to! W-Well… Not exactly like he want to… It's all Lisanna's fault after all… B-BUT STILL..! **_Lucy covered her face—hiding her red face.

"Afer all, we can just fix the ceiling right!" Levy—who was still fighting with Gajeel—pointed at the ceiling as suddenly the word: 'FIX' appears and fixed the ceiling. Again, the others looked at what happened in amazement.

Suddenly, Makarov sighed; efficient enough to break the awkward silence. "Why, why… I think thy have been to busy arguing among each selves so that thy forget about the old man's presence, perhaps?" Makarov glared at them.

The boys hastily take a seat and behaved. The girls bowed many times—saying sorry—and took their seats. Again, Natsu is the one who wasn't there. The table is 10 seated dining table. 4 chairs are facing the other 4 chairs which are separated by the table. And then on the other two ends; there is a single seat on each ends.

The seat which is across from Makarov; which is the seat on the other end, is empty. Why? Because it's Natsu's seat. Makarov sighed again and said, "Very well then, I will tell you what causes the unusual phenomenon we just see."

Makarov leaned forward and put his hands on his chin; in front of his mouth. "So, the thing you just see there is the thing that will happen to each of your mate. Like as in Wendy, when she became Romeo's mate, the power from Romeo will be flowing into her body and gave her new power; based on what we just saw, her power is wind.

"As in for Levy, her power is to control solid scripts, maybe because your family is known as the top-class script code breaker. But for Wendy…" Makarov looked at Wendy; Wendy let out a single: 'eh?'. "…Wendy, why is your power winds?" He asked.

"Do your parents have anything related to wind magics?" Makarov frowned. Wendy tilted her head and replied, "Actually… My mom, Grandine, is kind of this wind wizard… She use to travel many countries by flying… She's a human indeed, but she somehow can do that…" Wendy put a finger on her chin.

Gray, Gajeel, Romeo, Leo and Makrov himself, flinched when they heard the name: 'Grandine'. Gray's jaws dropped open. Gajeel looked at Wendy in amazement. Romeo stuttered a lot. Leo's eye twitched. Makarov widens his eyes.

"Y-You mean…. 'The wind user' Grandine?" Makarov asked.

Wendy surprised of Makarov's knowledge, _**No one ever known her nickname… **_Wendy thought. "Y-Yeah, what's wrong, Father?" She asked back.

"Sh-She is… Porlyusica's twin… Isn't she?" Makarov said. The girls shriek when they heard that. "R-Really? I-I never thought about that! I-I never knew!" Wendy waved her hands groggily. "M-Mother never told me! I-I don't k-know!" She continued.

"Well then, this is an unexpected turn of fate… Wendy, your mother is actually the twin of Porlyusica, which is my wife and your husband's mother. She left the vampire family because she never wanted to be a vampire… People ran away from her when they know if she's a vampire… Because for the type of a vampire she_ is _the scariest one…" Makarov closed his eyes, remembering the past.

"Whenever she's angry, the winds around her go slashing, snapping, striking anything around her. It is sharp and more like blades, but we can't see it because it's wind; transparent. The citizens hate her because of the chaos she made whenever she's around them. That's why she left, she left the town, growing by her ownself and tried to controls her magic. Luckily, she met your father, Igneel, he taught her how to control her power… and, another unexpected turn… Igneel is Grandine's mate. Very unexpected, right? So I think that's why your power is wind. But I think you're able to manage it, didn't you?" Makarov asked again, looking at Wendy straight in the eye.

"U-Uh, yeah, because mom used to taught me a lot of these things many times. At first,

Because I don't know what's it for, I feel like I don't care… But now, I feel lucky because my mom taught me how to control my powers…" Wendy smiled.

"Hmm… Well, let's carry on to our subject matter. So, the point is… Each of your mate's power will be the power that is being carried by their family. Oh, and for addition—I forgot to tell you last time—Werewolves, can have mates they want, doesn't matter if it's 3 or more." Makarov stared at them.

"Wh-what do you mean, uncle?" Loki asked. Makarov frowned a bit, "So, if they haven't found their 'true mate' it's alright to have another mate… Just like the thing that Sting did to Lisanna… They can actually make love with the girl but when they already found their 'true mate' they have to treat their true mate 'better' than their secondary mates. Why can they do that?" Makarov asked in sarcasm—hoping someone would know.

"So that they can get more strength and power." A voice replied.

All face turned to the door that is recently opened and letting a certain pinkette walks in. "Natsu!" All of them shriek—nearly screamed; only Makarov didn't do that—he was just frowning at him.

_**How can he know that? **_Makarov said inside of his head. " I know this from Lisanna…" Natsu replied.

_**What? Does that mean she met her? Where? **_Makarov eyes widened.

"I knew it from her when I was little. Once, she told me that werewolves are greedy in terms of powers. They want to get as many power as they can get. Then, one day one of the Werewolves elder told them that they can get more power by making love to many girls and suck the girls' magic power into their bodies so that they became stronger." Natsu explained, while he walks to his seat.

"But they'll get the 'true power' 100% only from the 'true mate'. The same like Father said, only true mates can give them everything, that's why they have to treat their true mate in a different way—which in a good way—rather than the secondary mates." Natsu seated on his seat.

"But, in terms of us… We look for our true mates so that we can keep out powers. If we randomly fucked a girl without knowing is she our real mate or not, we'll lose our power and stayed with the girl forever. We can only have one mate;that's why it has to be the right one. So whatever you've done to your mate in the past, if in the future they are supposed to be your mate—don't let her go. Don't let her goes into the werewolves trap." Natsu said, and somehow it struck Leo's mind.

"Hmm, very well Natsu… It is rare to see you like this.. But! You're missing a point. When the vampire already bit the girl but hasn'tmarked the girl as his. Then the werewolf can actually bit the girl again, removing the vampire's mark on the girl. When they successfully done that, they can make love to the girl and the vampire will lose his chance on the girl _AND _his power completely…" Makarov put emphasis on the last sentence.

Natsu's eyes widened, he didn't know about that part. "Th-Then… What will happened if I already bit my mate but the werewolf bit her again, but hasn't make love to her? Can I still have a chance to get her back?" Natsu—suddenly and slooooowwly—looked at Lucy; the blonde noticed and flinched—turn her gaze away from his to hide her blushing face.

_**Wh-what? Wh-why did I look at her? D-do I … really….? **_Natsu gasped. "Apparently, yes you can… But only if the girl accepted you back. So it's really strict you know? It's hard to do if you don't listen carefully. The point is, whenever you already bit your mate but suddenly the werewolf snatches her away from you, you can still get her back by winning her heart back. Because most of girls when the werewolf already took them from their vampire mate; they fell in love with the werewolf and forget the vampire. Leaving the vampire loses his power." Makarov frowned.

"But different for the Zodiacs," Makarov looked at Loki, "You need to make love with your mate straight away, you don't need to chant the old quote because you're not a vampire, but a zodiac. But for the rest, it's still the same—about how you must take your mates back when the werewolves took them away." Makarov sighed.

All of the others who still haven't get their mates—Gray, Loki, and-surprisingly-Natsu-who never cares—nod. Suddenly, Natsu stands up and says, "Oh, well… I'm going… You guys are boring… See ya!" He waved before he closed the door. The others can't stop him. He is the next King after all.

_**S-So… That means I have to get Aries by anytime from now… I have to be carefull about Karen… Just in case she still does that 'humans trading' thing… **_Leo frowned looking at the pink haired maid who didn't realized if someone was watching her.

_BHAM!_

Suddenly, someone smacked the table. "Lucy!" Levy shrieked. Lucy's eyes filled with tears, she gripped the dining table's sheet really hard. She panted and panted, as if she just saw something horrible. Her eyes widened really wide.

"M-Michelle…." She stuttered. "MICHELLE!" She shrieked. "WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO MICHELLE! NOO! MICHEELEE!" Lucy shrieked again like a crazy person. She chanted the girl's name over and over again while she is gripping her head real hard.

"L-Lu-chan! C-Calm down!" Levy tried to hold her but no use. Lucy struggles really hard; she shakes and trembles, no one can touch her. Suddenly, Makarov stands up at hit her neck, causing the girl fainted.

Levy and Aries caught her and looked at Makarov in confuse. "Now, Levy… Aries… Do you mind on telling me, who is Michelle?" He glared at them. Levy and Aries gulped before they told Makarov the whole thing (including Natsu's part).

_**~S.G~**_

Later around noon, the blonde girl wakes up and wonder how the hell she ends up in her room. "H-Huh…? Why is it 12 PM? Isn't it supposed to be breakfast time just then?" She looks around.

After she tries to remember what happened to her, her body trembles and shivers again. "Sh-shit…. I-I forgot about Michelle…. Wh-what happened if Michelle actually got killed….? Should I run away? Should I tell the Lord? After all he accepts me as his daughter…. B-But wouldn't it be a burden to them?" Lucy stuttered.

Just when she tried to calm herself down, a knock can be heard on her door. "C-Come in!" Lucy wiped her tears and sits calmly on her bed as if nothing happened. Then, a pink-haired boy came in to her room. Lucy's eyes widen and she tried to shout but a pair of warm lips covered her lips.

"U-Ungh—N-Nat—Uhhn…" Lucy moaned in the middle of the kiss. The kiss gets more passionate, Natsu sticks his tongue in to Lucy's mouth so that he can journey every inch of her mouth better. His hand cupped Lucy's chin so that he can deepen the kiss.

They exchange saliva as Lucy gave in and play along with Natsu's tongue. This time its Natsu's turn to moan. Natsu pushes Lucy down to her bed lightly when they're still kissing, until Lucy is now lying underneath him.

The fact that they are humans—well 'vampire', in Natsu's case—and humans need air, they broke the kiss and pant really hard. "L-Luce…" He stuttered. Suddenly, his hand already plays with her breast and his left hand already rubs her crotch.

"N-Natsu—!" Lucy shrieked as she arched her head on the bed. "L-Luce… Why is y-your fucking scent…. Making me crazy…? Who are you, Luce? Why do I want you this bad? Why?" Natsu asked while he is licking on her breast from outside of her shirt.

Lucy can't answer him. She couldn't even hear him because of the ecstasy that he gave her and her screams. "L-Luce…. Hear me…. If I can have you now…. I would've done it…." He leaned on Lucy's ear and sucked it gently.

Lucy's eyes shot open and she dig her nails on Natsu's back. Natsu flinched a bit because of the pain but he let it go. _**The chance that I can touch her and gave her my first kiss is worth the pain… **_He thought.

"Luce… You know what? I-I think I lo—" "AAAAAAHHHH!" Lucy screamed in ecstasy when she came; cutting off Natsu's word. Natsu somehow sweatdropped when he saw that scene, _**stupid fucking orgasm I should've stop pumping her insides when I told her that I might love her… Oh, well… Maybe this isn't the right time… I have to wait… After all, I need to know more about her… **_He smiled a bit and kissed Lucy's cheek.

"You're the best, Luce…" He whispered before he left. Lucy panted really hard when Natsu left her. "N-Natsu…. I wish….. Someday, I can be yours…. I wish…. You will set me free from Sting….." She smiled as a tear fell from her eye, before she took another nap.

_**~S.G~**_

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, a certain pink haired girl is wondering around the castle, looking for one of her bestfriend; Levy. _**A-Ah… U-uh… What should I do? I left Levy-san alone with the Lord…. What if the Lord gets angry and… AAA! No! No! I can't even think about it! **_She shook her head hastily.

"AAARRIIIEEES!"

Suddenly, a voice roars behind her. Aries flinches and turns; when she captured Karen's sight is standing before her, she somehow feel like she HAS to run away. But she couldn't, her legs are too stiff to be commanded.

"K-Karen-s-san…." Aries stuttered. For Leo's sake she could swear she smelled there's something wrong. 'Well, well… What do we have here? A girl who kept on flirting with Loki-sama…." Karen smiled at her—warm smile. "HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU THAT LOKI IS MINE? HUH? COME 'ERE YOU BITCH! LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU DARETO TOUCH MY LOKI-SAMA!" Karen roared again; this time she also pulled Aries' hair.

"Ouch! S-stop! K-Karen! I-It hurts! Help! Anyone! Help!" Aries shrieked when Karen dragged her to the castle's back door. Karen opens the door and walks out from the castle, going to the backyard.

Outside from the backyard's gate, there are two people with a carriage filled with women waiting for someone. Who?

Aries' eyes shot opened when she remembered about what the Lord has said.

"HAH! See there? It's your new masters! I knew I should've done this earlier, I'll get more money and I'll get Loki-sama for my ownself! Now, I wonder what will a maid be when she fell on to the Sabertooth's sex trap… HAHAHAHAHA!" Karen laughed like a sick person.

"N-No…" Aries stuttered. _**N-No…. Anyone… Help… Help! Anyone…. L-Loki…. Loki…! **_"LOKI HELP MEEE!" Aries screamed, while tears are falling from her eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silence.

No one came.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly a laugh cracks in the middle of the awkward silence. "HAHAHAHAHA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW HE WOULDN'T COME FOR YOU! HAHAHAHAHA! I KNEW IT SINCE YOU'RE LITTLE, EVEN IF HE LOVES YOU SO MUCH, BUT WHEN I THREATENED HIM A BIT…. HE ACTUALLY GOES AGAINST YOU! Well, even if I know that it's not what he wanted…" Karen laughed again.

"E-Eh….? What do you mean…?" Aries' eyes widened. "Y-You mean… L-Loki-kun… Never intend to hurt my feelings…?" Aries asked.

Karen jolts. Realizing that she just revealed the truth, she hastily drags Aries towards the carriage angrily in panic. She just can't wait to get rid of the pink sheep—I mean, girl.

"FUCK! JUST GO THERE ALREADY AND GET AWAY FROM MY LOKI-SAMA!"

Karen tossed Aries to one of the big guy and said, "Now… Where's my 'thing'?"

The thin guy takes out a pocket of something from his pouch and gives it to Karen. Karen hastily opens the pocket and when she saw what's inside it her eyes go sparkling all the way.

700.000 J is already on her hand for selling a girl. "THANKS!" Karen said before she ran away from them. "N-NO! K-KAREN-S-SAN! W-WA—"

_THWACK!_

Suddenly, a whip slaps Aries' cheek. The other women who are sobbing shrieked when they saw Aries being slapped by the big guy. "SHUT UP! YOU'RE COMING WITH US NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU DON'T WANT TO!" He said.

"N-No…. No…." Aries' tears are falling again. _**L-Loki-kun… Where are you…? I thought you always said that you loved me… B-But why you didn't come for me…?**_

_**Why…?**_

She closed her eyes.

_**L-Loki-kun….**_

_**I-I need you… Please… Save me….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU FUCKING FATASS!"

_BHAM! THWACK! BHAM!_

In a blink of an eye, the fat guy already fell to the ground. Aries opens her eyes because she feels like she knows that voice. When she opened her eyes and successfully scanned the whole scene clearly, she blushed in relieved when she saw 'his' face.

"L-Loki-kun…" Her tears of happiness fell. She covered her mouth because she can't believe the truth that he has just saved her. "Aries! Are you alright? What happened to your cheek? Did that guy just slapped you?' His tone raised in every question he asked while he cupped her cheeks gently.

"L-Loki.."

Her tears fell, brushing against his hands.

"L-Loki…."

She chanted his name again, as if she begs him not to go away from her.

"Loki…..!"

She hugs him tight. Loki surprised at her reactions, last time she yanked her hand away from him and now she hugged him?

"A-Aries…?" Loki takes a glance at her.

"P-Please… I-I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! B-But please… D-Don't leave me again…." She muttered while she's still hugging him.

That's it. He have had enough. Aries just broke his 'limitation line' that he tried to make to keep himself distant from her, the line that kept his distance from her so that he doesn't actually hurt her. That's it, he can't take it anymore. He has to make her his and only his, _now_.

He suddenly stands up and carries Aries on his arm. When they walked away, the thin guy suddenly stopped them. "O-OI! WH-WHERE D-DO YOU THINK Y-YOU'RE GOING!" He stuttered. It is obvious that this guy is actually afraid of Loki.

Loki—who can't hold himself any longer and suddenly being disturbed by a random fucking man that has just tried to take Aries away from him—turns and glares at the thin guy straight in the eye; the thin guy flinches.

"You, if you dare to hurt those women and disturbed me one more time… I swear I will kill you… NOW SCRAM!" He roared.

The thin guy let out a single: 'hiieekk' before he ran away, tossing the keys to the women. The other women shrieked in happiness as they hastily open the door and run home while yelling: 'thank you Loki-samaaa!' when they ran. (Note: they all left the fainted big guy alone with the carriage.)

Loki chuckled a bit before he turned to Aries. "Now, where are we? Ah, yes…. Let's go to your room…" He walked to the backyard and opened the back door. When he is inside, he closed the door and carried Aries to her room.

"L-Loki-k-kun…? What are we—"

"Shh…" Loki hushed her.

The truth is, Loki just can't hear her voice anymore. He couldn't help it. He can't even see her face anymore. Why? Because he'll lose his control the urge to make Aries as his. If he just hear her cute voice one more time, he is as sure as hell that he could've fuck her that time right in the spot in the middle of a random hallway in the castle.

When they arrived at Aries' room, Aries asked Loki again, "Loki-kun…?"

This time, Loki looked at her gaze and he also looked at Aries' super cute confused stare. (Based from what he said).

_SNAP!_

And the self-control line broke. Loki in a full speed kisses Aries passionately. Aries shocked by his action and tried to get away, but he somehow managed to grip her tight and deepen the kiss.

"A-Ang—U-uh—L-Loki-k-kun—Uhm—" Aries moaned in the middle of the kiss. Loki's hands are trailing down to her butt and he pushes her forward. Her crotch can actually feel the rock-hard member throbbing underneath it.

Aries' eyes shot open when she felt Loki rubbing his member against the fabric of her panties. "L-Loki—!" She panted. They broke the kiss because the need air, but no longer after Aries jerks away from Loki.

(Readers: Awww~! Why would you do that, Aries! Dx  
Me: Just get on with the story (—_—") )

"Wh-Why are you doing this, L-Loki-kun?" She trembles. Loki stared at her but he remained silent. "L-Loki-kun…?" She asked again. Loki still intent to remains silent. "Answer me!" Aries yelled at him—she's now sitting on her bed and Loki is like 1 m away from her.

Loki still remaining silent, but he takes couple of steps forward—approaching Aries. Aries flinch and tries to back off, but he kept on moving forward. Aries also moves backwards—trying to run away—but the thing that she met is the head of the bed. She is trapped.

Suddenly, Loki trapped her in the middle of his arms. "You can't run away anymore, Aries…" He muttered. He began to kiss Aries again and trailed to her ear; making the pinkette moaned fully.

"A-Ahng… L-Loki-k-kun… P-Please… I beg you…. Don't do this…. Don't do this if you _never loved me at all_…." Aries cried. A tear slipped out from her eye. Loki was shocked when he heard what Aries just said.

"…What do you mean?" He asked. He moved his face so that he actually look at her face. "W-Well… I-I'm sorry… B-But, y-you n-never love me, right? B-Because… Y-you… _betrayed me_…." Aries answered. Her tears are falling down more than before.

When Loki hears and saw what is lying underneath him, he let out a frown; a frown full of disappointment, anger, regret, shame, and pain. "What do you mean, Aries? I-I never… I never…. Shit…." Loki gets up from the 'lying down position' and sits in front of Aries.

Aries—who is confused about Loki's reaction—also gets up and sits in front of him; staring at him. "Wh-why did you think like that? I-I…. Never… I never even once forgot you…. The day when you suddenly disappear from the Stellar kingdom, I've always…. Always…. Always look for you…" Loki muttered.

"I-I never…. I-If you're talking about the thing that Karen did… I-I have to do it Aries… Sh-she threatened me i-if I don't follow her th-then she'll h-hurt you again! A-And I-I don't want that! I don't want that! I don't want to see your smile fades away because of me! It is my fault to drag you into this problem! Th-That's why—"

"B-But you could've not follow her, didn't you! Y-You could've just refused her threat a-and protected me! B-But you didn't do that!" Aries cried. Loki paused for a while, his jaws still opened; he wanted to say something but he didn't say it.

"Y-You're right… I understand…. Th-This all my fault, right?" Loki muttered again. This time tears are actually falling from his eyes. Never he felt this kind of pain except when he knew that Aries is actually ran away from the Stellar to Fairy Tail.

"I understand…. Y-You're right….I-I won't disturb you again, Aries… _Even though you're my mate and I love you so much_…."

Aries' eyes widen. _**M-Me? L-Loki-kun's mate? F-For real…?**_

Loki looked at her for another 30 seconds before he gets off from the bed and started to walk away.

Aries' eyes grow wider. _**Wh-Why? I-Is he… Going to leave me again? N-No….**_

"W-Wait…." Aries muttered.

Loki didn't seem to hear her, because her voice is just too small.

"L-Loki-kun…." She raised the volume of her voice. Still, Loki kept on walking away.

Aries gritted her teeth and shouted, "TH-THEN, A-ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE ME A-AGAIN LIKE YOU DID BEFORE?"

Loki shocked and turned. He looks at Aries who hides her face by lowering her head; her face is hidden by her hair. "A-Arie—"

"ARE YOU GOING TO WALK AWAY JUST LIKE THAT?" Aries yelled again.

"Th-That's not—"

"JUST FOR YOU TO KNOW…. I… I…. I—" She lifted her face, looking at Loki who is surprised by her attitude, "I'VE ALWAYS LOVE YOU SINCE THE FIRST TIME WE ME—Umph!"

Little did she know, when she said that she loves him, he already ran towards her and kissed her. "Ngg… Aries.. Umh…." Loki moaned in the middle of the kiss.

He pushes Aries down on the bed again. Aries moaned at the kiss that Loki gave to her.

Suddenly, Loki pulls away. He looks into Aries' purple's eyes and said, "You're the one Aries… Please believe me… The reason that I stayed 2 years in Fairy Tail kingdom is to keep you safe… You know that Karen worked in here and her family used to trades human, right? That's why I don't want you to be in danger… Especially when I know that you're my mate…" He smiled and cupped her cheek.

Aries blushed at the things that Loki just told her. "Th-Thank you," She smiled. Suddenly, he ripped off Aries' maid uniform. "Eek!" Aries yelped. Loki smirked before he eat Aries' left breast.

"A-Ah! L-Loki-k-kun…! Ngh!" Aries moaned. She covered her mouth with her palm and her other hand is gripping the bed sheet so hard. Loki kept on eating her breast; he licks, he twirls his tongue, and he bites the nipple, making him received a high-pitched shriek from the girl.

He changes to her right breast. This time, his hand is playing on her other breast while his other hand—3 fingers-are slipping into her hole, pumping inside-out. Aries couldn't hide her moan anymore; she screamed like crazy, she whimpered like hell. You couldn't even imagine.

Loki enjoys and cherish every second he spent with her; he cherished her screams, he enjoyed his 'meal' and he loves her tight hole—which clamping his fingers really hard.

"AAAAHHH!" Aries screamed as tears fell from her eyes. She had her first and very first orgasm.

Loki takes out his fingers from her hole and licks his fingers clean. "…Yummy~…" He smirked. Aries looked at him blankly, she can't hold it anymore. She loves the man that is standing in front of her and she needed him to be inside her soon—No, scratch that—She needed him NOW.

"What's with that face, Aries? You can't hold it anymore, do you? You want my hard member to be inside of your naughty pussy? Beg for it, honey…" He grinned teasingly.

Aries nods slightly in honesty and she starts to look at him directly in the eye. "L-Loki-kun~…. I-I'm sorry… B-but please… I want you to be inside me… Now…" She begged with a super cute face (Again, based on what Loki said).

"….Shit!" He cursed before he hastily opened his black suit and his shirt. True, he is still fully-clothed when he 'played' with her. He also ripped his pants off in panic and need because he can't wait to be inside her any longer.

After he successfully get rid of his pants, he placed rocking hard member in front of her opening and said, "I love you, Aries… Believe in me…" He smiled and kissed Aries gently. Aries nods slightly and squints her eyes. "It'll hurt a little," Loki muttered next to her ear and plunged his member in.

Aries choked when she felt the member is going inside her. As it goes deeper, Aries started to shriek. At the end, she screamed when the member had successfully take away her virginity.

Both of them panted and Loki waited for Aries to adjust his member inside her hole. "A-Aries… Are you alright? Y-You can destroy my bone if you're in pain…" He chuckled awkwardly.

Aries shook his head slightly and answered, "N-No…. Wh-why would I be in pain? The man that I loved the most is my mate, why should I be hurt?" She smiled when another tear escaped from her eye.

You couldn't imagine how happy Loki is right now when he heard her said that. Well, of course, who wouldn't? Your own mate didn't blame you and she didn't even scratch you when you took away her virginity which hurts like hell. Most women could've dug their nails into your back, but Aries…? She is just too kind, and that's what he loves from her.

"Aries…" He muttered, "I love you sooo much…" He kissed her. Aries didn't reply his because she answered it by replying his kiss. "Nghh… Ahh… M-More… L-Loki…" She moaned.

When Loki heard a signal that he can pump inside her, he hastily withdraws from her hole and in all of the sudden he pumps in, receiving the pinkette a poke on her womb. "AHH! L-Loki! M-My—U-Ungh~!" Aries bit her mouth everytime Loki's member poked her womb.

Suddenly, Loki pulls her up to sit on his lap while he is pumping her from underneath. The girl shrieks nearly screams; she can't hold the ecstasy that has been given by the lion. The sheep hugs the lion as he kept on pumping inside her.

"A-Aries… Aries… Y-You're so good…. S-So tight! Sh-shit… Felt so good, Aries…." He muttered next to her ear seductively. The sheep's eyes flickered as she drools over the feelings that Leo gave to her.

His love.

His body.

His soul.

Everything that he gave to her; and she have had enough. To have the lion for herself is already enough for her.

In a few more thrusts Aries can feel herself wants to explode. "A-Ah! L-Lo—AHN! I-I wanna—"

"Nggh.. Aries…. H-Hold on…. I-I'm nearly there…." He bucked her hips down so that her womb will met with his member faster.

This time, because Aries couldn't help her orgasm; she dug in her nails on Loki's back. "L-Loki—S-Sorry—I-I'm so s-sorr—AH!" Aries couldn't finish her sentence because Loki—once again—has bucked her hips down as he fucked her up.

"I-It's alright… A-All of the things that you've gave me… Is worth the pain, Aries…." Loki kissed her cheek before he screamed, "Nnh! G-GET READY ARIES! H-HERE! TAKE MY BABIES!"

He shot deep in her womb as Aries also let her juices flowed out from her; washing out the hard member inside her hole. "L-LOKII!" She screamed, hugging the lion tight as he also hugged her really tight.

When Loki gently lay her down on the bed again, his juices flowed in to her womb, which has made Aries feels ticklish and tingly. "I-I can f-feel you i-inside me…" She rubbed her tummy. "W-Will I be p-pregnant w-with these lots of cums…?" She looked down to her groin.

True, Loki shot 3 times consecutively inside her womb. Loki looked at her groin too as he chuckled, "I-I'm sorry… I lost my control in the end…" He said sheepishly. Aries looked at him and said, "No… It's not your fault… Because I also feel so happy…" She kissed his cheek.

Loki blushed at what Aries just did and smiled. He gently strokes Aries' hair and said, "Sleep, my darling… We have a lot to do tomorrow…" He kissed her forehead. The sheep smiled daringly and nods; sleep afterwards.

The lion smiled and pulls the blanket on the bed. He placed himself beside her and cover both of their naked bodies with the blanket; hugging the sheep tightly but also gently.

_**And so, the lion fell in love with the Lamb… **~Stephanie Meyer._

_**~S.G~**_

"_**Help! HELP!"**_

"_**What is it, Natsu?"**_

"_**G-Gray! H-He—"**_

_**SPLASH!**_

"_**O-OI LITTLE GIRL! Y-YOU'LL DRAWNED!"**_

"_**N-No! J-Juvia will not! Here take Juvia's hand, Gray!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_CRASH!_

The blue-haired guy panted really hard. "Wh-What the hell…. That dream… J-Juvia…." He looked at the window, which shown a bright light of sun rays. "Hmph…" He snorted, "How long have it been? 5 years? 10 years? Hmph…" He looked at his bed again. "It's been a long time, eh Juvia?" He smiled.

_**Lucky that wasn't a wet dream… Geez…**_

He get sup from his bed and walks toward the shower.

_**~S.G~**_

"Lisanna… You know what? That Natsu guy of yours is fucking someone else, you're fine with that?"

Lisanna looks at the person who just talked to her. "Actually, it's not like I'm fine with that… But, we have to stick to the plan, don't we?" She smirked.

"Hmph!" The voice snorted, "Yer' right… Lucy has to be mine, after that I'm gonna kill Natsu, so that he won't be any disturber for me and Lucy's relationship…"

Lisanna raises one of her brows sarcastically, "Do you even have any relationship with that girl?" She snorted.

The person looks at her, more likely glares at her. When Lisanna saw that she hastily behaved again. "Don't look down on me, Lisanna… I'll do anything for power, Lisanna… That girl's mother is actually one of the Stellars, more likely… _She is the owner of the stars…_She can control stars, telling fortune, do Stellar spirit; which is a Star Sign magic (Not the summoning one). More importantly, she is the only person who has the second greatest magic after Lumen Etoile which is _Urano Metroia_…" The person frowned.

Lisanna sighed and smiled, "So…. When are we going to attack?" She asked. "Wait… We have to wait the news from Lyon first… If he successfully possesses the girl, which is fortuned to be Gray Fullbuster's mate, and when he succeeded to gain informations… That's when we can attack…" The person answered.

"So…. Basically, you want to fuck Lucy because you want her magic, right? Which is Urano Metroia… But what if Natsu had fucked her up already? You said he started to show some feelings towards her?" Lisanna asked.

The person paused and suddenly gritted his teeth. "No need to wait for Lyon if he's too long… Lisanna, distract Natsu away from Lucy and at that time…. I'm gonna have Lucy for my ownself…" The person answered.

Lisanna sighed again, "You sure never changed don't you, _Sting_?" She looked at him in the eye. Sting cackled and said, "Of course… And I never will…. Especially if that Lucy supposed to be the mate that I shared with Natsu, well let's hope not… Let's hope if she's mine only… Kekeke…" Sting smirked sickeningly.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED~!  
**

**So how do you like it, guys?**

**By the way… I got some inspiration from FairyLucy (Anonymous Reviewer) she asked if Lucy is supposed to be someone special, so I made Lucy quite special! **

**Because I also think if Lucy's background isn't enough so I made that! Thanks for the inspiring review FairyLucy!**

**AND THANKS TO YOU TOO!**

**REVIEW GUYS! LET ME KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LOVE THIS CHAPTER, AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU BECAME LOKIxARIES HARDCORE SHIPPER AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER *Trololol* ! *dance***

**Oh, and I made a new Fan-Art too~ It's called NaLu Winter!**

**~LOVE YA AAALLL!**


	6. The Past, Ice users, and The Mermaid Pt1

**Hello~ I'm back again. It has been a long time, eh? LOLOLOL Sorry for being late.**

**Anyway, please forgive me guys if some of you actually thought that the 'poke on the womb' phrase sounds pleasureable, it is not. I repeat it is not. I am sorry because I don't know about it but thanks to lil'missnalu and Thinkette, I finally know and I am currently doing research on that. That is also the reason I haven't update.**

**I'm also sorry if some day this fict became HIATUS. Or, slight DISCONTINUED. Personal reason . Read my profile if you want to know...**

AGAIN, SORRY ABOUT THE OOC! (OAQ)

**Okay then! ENJOY THE STORY AND TELL ME HOW YOU LOVE GRUVIA AFTER YOU READ THIS! TROLLOLOL.**

_**~L.P~**_

Chapter 5: The Past, Ice users, and The Mermaid Pt. 1

_**~L.P~**_

In the morning, a certain pinkette girl is walking down in one of the hallways in the castle. She hummed all along the way because of a happy mood that she gets because of what happens last night.

_**La la la~ I've become Leo-kun's mate~ Ahh~ I'm soo happy… I can't believe this is actually happening to me… It's just too good to be true… It's not like I don't want to anyway… And this morning, I know if I—**_

Suddenly when she was about to turn to another hallway, she bumped on to a certain green-haired butler. "OUCH! WATCH IT!" The woman yelled. Both of them back off for a couple of steps; the green-haired girl rubs her head, she looks up to see who the hell has just bumped on to her.

"OI! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE ARE YOU GO—"  
The woman stops on her tracks when she realized who has bumped onto her. "A-Aries…? H-How come y-you—"

Meanwhile, from the other end of the hallway, the blonde girl, the blue-haired girl, the old dude, and a certain orange-haired guy walk in. When the four of them saw the pink-haired and the green-haired up on the front; the orange dude suddenly felt an urge to kill the green-haired build inside his chest.

The orange dude stomps forward but suddenly a hand lines across in front of his face, preventing him to go any forward.

"L-Lucy…" The orange guy muttered. "Stop it, Loki… I know if you're still angry of what Karen had done to Aries, but this is her problem… We shouldn't interfere. For once in a time, humans need to solve their problem alone by their selves without any help from the others in order to make their selves grew some courage." Lucy explained while she's frowning at the pinkette and the greenette.

"B-But—!" "Shush, Loki… Let's see what will happen first. At least we're here to help if the matter is getting more serious in out of Aries' hands." Lucy smiled in confidence—Confidence if Aries will surely snap back at Karen this time.

Back at Karen and Aries, now Karen's eyes grow really wide as she tremble-pointing at Aries. Sweats are falling from her head, "Wh-why are y-you h-here! I-I've s-sold y-you t-to th-that guy! A-I-I must be dreaming! I-I must've been—"

"Apparently no, Karen; I am here real and alive. Loki-kun saved me last time…" Aries blushed when she said that proudly, which also made Loki has blushed as well. "A-And… M-Much to my surprise… I-I'm his mate… A-And… I-I'm also… P-Pregnant…." She smiled widely with teary eyes while she's rubbing her belly.

Loki's eyes snapped out wide when he heard that; unknowing to him, his smile has crept on his face. "A-Aries…" He mumbled, while smiling wide.

But when the green-haired girl heard about this news, we all can predict if we are going to receive a different reaction from her, and it's true. Karen suddenly clenches her fists hard as she bites on her mouth; hard enough to make it bleeds.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. SAID?" Her tone raised in each word she said as anger has completely controlled her. "E-Eh?" Aries looks at her—snaps out from her own happiness. "What is it, Karen-san?" She asked again.

"I said…. WHAT DID YOU SAID?!"  
Suddenly Karen pulls Aries' hair. She drags Aries' ear towards her mouth as she shouted really loud in front of her ear. "YOU FUCKING BITCH! HOW CAN YOU BE HIS MATE! YOU NEVER DESERVED TO BE HIS MATE YOU WHORE!"

Karen looks down to her belly and notices if her stomach has became bigger than it used to be; just a liiitttlllee bit bigger. Suddenly she smirked, "Khe... So I just need to kill the baby, right?"

Aries' eyes shot open really wide. "N-No—A-Ah—W-Wait—N-No—!" Aries trembled, trying to get away from Karen, but no use the grip on her hair is hard enough to prevents her for escaping.

Karen is ready on her stance to land a punch on Aries' belly. The other 4 snooper were just too panick that they don't know what to do, until Loki rushed towards Aries. "ARRIEESS! NOOOO!" He yelled, reaching her out even if their still far away.

"TAKE THIS YOU FUCKING BABY! BLAME YOUR MAMA THAT I KILLED YOU! HAHAHAHA!" Karen screeched. Aries' eyes are still widen in shock, her tears are falling and her mouth went agape. Her body is numb—too numb—to move a single step. Fear has took control over her.

_**N-No... **_Aries trembled in fear.

Karen's punch is getting closer and closer in a full speed.

_**N-Noo... D-Don't...! **_She tried to back away.

Loki is still trying his best to arrives in time—to stop Karen harming his kid.

_**N-NO! Th-This is... Loki-kun's child...! Th-This is...MY CHILD! **_She shrieked inside her thought.

"STTTOOOOOP!" Loki cried from a far.

Everything seemed to be really slow; Loki's movement, Karen's punch, and the others' movements—which is trying to caught up to Loki.

Much to our surprise, Aries' calm and scared eyes changed into something rather... _different_.  
Her eyes is now burning in rage and anger. She clenches her fists—which is the thing she never done before. She gritted her teeth as she stood up against Karen while yelled, "STTOOOOOOPPP! AAAAAARRRRGGHH!"

_Poof! Poof! Phaw! Phua~!_

Suddenly, wools came out of nowhere, blurring Karen's vision; Aries' take that as a chance of striking back. "WOOL BOOMMB!"  
The next thing they knew, Karen already flew off from the window. Lucky for her the knights are actually sitting in front of the Fairy Tail house, intending to capture karen for selling women—and the target came out by her own.

Karen flew off from the window and harshly sat on one of the knight.  
The other knight noticed her green hair and chuckled, "Well, well... What do we have here? Mrs. Karen Lilica the last successor of the Lilica clan that has been on the rumours lately..." He cackled and grabs one of her wrists and said, "You're coming with us. Get up sissy."

Karen growled and tried to get away but no use, the other knight—who she sat on earlier—chain her with hand-cuffs and bring her to the court at the Central.

Now, back to the loving couple~

"Aries! Are you okay?! Are you hurt? Oh my god...! I should've waited for you to wake up!" Loki hastily pulls Aries into his hug; Aries blushes heavily.  
"I-I'm f-fine, L-Loki-k-kun! N-No need to w-worry!" She hides her blushing-like-hell face on his chest.

" 'I'm fine' my ass! That damn bitch almost killed my kid just then!—no, scratch that—_**OUR **_baby!" Loki frowned as he raised his tone in anger. This time, Aries almost faint of blushing,"I-I'm alright... Th-The baby is also alright... I-I'm happy, Loki-kun... I-I'm sorry th-that I make you w-worried…" Tears started to fell from her eye.

Loki looks at her dreamily and sighes, "Can't be helped, huh? Let's go then, we are going to have some breakfast, join us, will you?" Loki snakes his hand on Aries' waist. Aries blushed slightly and nods, "Y-Yeah... Loar is also hungry..." She chuckled.

Loki rose one of his brow and asked, " 'Loar'? Who's that?" He tilts his head, while walking to the dining room, followed by the other 4.  
Aries giggles a bit and said, "Of course our child, Loki-kun!" She squints her eyes and gives him a peck on his cheeks; making him blushed.

Meanwhile, the rest of them...  
"Ara~ Ara~... They're so lucky, ne Lu-chan?" Levy looked at the couple dreamily while she nudged Lucy's wrist. "I hope Gajeel was as cute as that..." She puffed her cheeks. Gajeel noticed this and stuttered, "O-Oi! Wh-What the heck you mean by that!" He blushed. Yep, there's no way in hell Gajeel would done that.

Levy sighed and said, "Haah~! You won't get it anyway, Gajeel... So I can't be bothered to say it!" Levy yawned in boredom—pointing out a srcasm towards Gajeel.  
Gajeel—who doesn't want to be the person that Levy dislikes—takes couple of steps forward, standing beside her and bent down a little bit.

_CHU~!_

And there's a peck from the Metal Vampire to the Solid Script Vampire, making the blue-haired girl blushed heavily.

Gray and Lucy who watched the whole scene, are now lost in their own mind.

_**I-I hope... **_Lucy shook her head, trying to forget what she was about to wished for. _**Sigh... I-I know this is wrong... B-But... I-I wish... N-Natsu... W-Will... Be with me... One day... **_She smiled, squeezing her chest to reduce the beat of her heartbeats. But somehow, when she remembers about Sting and furthermore... Lisanna, her heart aches; hurt enough to make her bit her lip until it bleeds a bit.

Gray who also saw the entire scene, looks at the window, gazing at the sky while the sparks of his eyes are looking upon something that s distant.  
_**... Juvia, huh? I wonder how is she now... Tche...**_

He turns his gaze from the sky and continue walking alongside the others.

_**~S.G~**_

True, Lucy and Aries is now one of the family members of the Dreyars—well, for Aries she's one of the Stellars' family, but because when she's little she used to come to Fairy Tail, Lord Makarov has been treating her as a family.

That's why even today in breakfast time, it is not rare for them to join.  
"Therefore, after the rest of our famuly member—excluding Loki—have gained their mates..." Makarov's voice beamed as he slowly looked over Gray and Natsu—who is rarely joined family breakfast. "But we still have not known who is one from you that shared the same mate as the werewolf..."

Gray gulped as he slowly glanced at his twin. Natsu—who has been staring at the empty plate—clenched his fists, un-noticed by the others.

_**L-Lucy… **_The pinkette suddenly thought inside of his mind while his face is masked by his frown. Suddenly, he realizes what he just thought, his eyes widens as he blinks so many times. _**Wh-What the heck…? Why do I…? It's not like she's my mate… Right?**_

Meanwhile the others are chatting on their breakfast time, Gray slowly… and slooowwllyy…. Take a peek on his past to the day where he actually met his 'first'.

Un-noticed by the raven-haired boy, a pair of crimson eyes are actually watching him from distance. Gajeel stared at him for like, 5 minutes before he coughed and getting the others attention—including Gray who has been daydreaming.

"What is it that you want to speech, Gajeel?" Makarov asked using his Shakespearean style again. "Not a serious matter, father… But would it be alright if we don't look for their mate soon?" Gajeel pointed at Natsu and Gray who are sitting next to each other—yeap, Natsu is not on his special seat for today. "Like, I don't know, make a party or something? I know if the mate isn't actually determined by that fucking kind of thing, but at least we tried, huh?" Gajeel snorted.

Gray looks at Gajeel in confusion. _**It's rare for him to actually suggest these kinds of thing, so why now…? **_Gray blinked a few times. _**Does he possibly know about…. Juvia…? **_

When he stared at Gajeel, Gajeel noticed it and he snorted at Gray, making Gray blinked again and shook his face away—pretending not to care.

"Hmm… It is alright then, since it is has been a long time we haven't met the other nobles…" Makarov rubbed his chin.

True, in Fiore there are not only Vampires and Werewolves. There are also another form of them such as the Stellars. Basically, they all called as nobles—which means a species which level is above normal humans. The other nobles other than Vampires and Werewolves are: Stellars—obviously they are zodiacs; Angels—they are not 'angels' which came from heaven, they are basically just a human looking species but with wings and swords and their ear is a little bit pointy like an elf. They can't do magic but their swords are the best in Fiore.

Fairies—they are NOT like what you think, fairies are basically related to angels, the difference is fairies body is a bit small but not as small as a dwarf, they also have wings but it's not exactly wings, it's like a little sprinkle-sparks on their back which glows and sprinkles every time they flew, they can use magics but only for plants, such controls plants or helps with growth of a plant.

Mermaids—they CAN transform their legs into human legs, but some of the mermaids whose parents are half human and mermaid or half other nobles and mermaid usually have legs for their feet and can't change it into fins, but they still can breathe underwater; they also can do telepathy to the sea creatures. Such as fairies, they specializes their magic and weapons in one part, water. Their magics are mostly water magic, and their weapons are commonly trisulas or tridents. The difference between trisula and trident is: Trisula is more like a short sword kind of thing, and trident is more like spear looking thing.

The only element that is specialized and can't be learned by other nobles is water. No matter how much the other nobles wanted to learn water magic or how to use water weapons, they can't do it _unless _they have mermaid blood flows inside them.

Okay, back to the story guys. Makarov is now frowning more and more, staring at the table as if he wants to make a hole on the table with his eye-censor. Suddenly, he clapped his hands and grinned widely—looks similar to Natsu's grin—and said, "That is it!" He said cheerfully.

The others are surprised when they saw their Lord suddenly changes his mood. "Wh-What is it, Father?" Gray asked. "We can make a ball party! Just like the old times, and maybe this might also help your mate-looking task, Natsu! Gray!" Makarov looked at his sons with glowing and sparkling eyes.

"Lord… You don't want to make a party only for looking for young women, don't you?" Levy's eyes twitch when she realized her uncle's old habit. Suddenly, Makarov froze and slowly take a peek on Levy—and he grinned in a pervert kind of way.

"L-Loorrd!" Levy squeaked in embarrassment. Lucy—who has been sitting next to her—tried to calm her down. Levy sighed in surrender and sit back on her seat. "I'm sorry, Lu-chan… My uncle is somehow perevertish after Queen Porlyusica died…" Levy sighed.

Suddenly her eyes snapped wide, making Lucy confused. Unnoticed to Lucy the others who are noisy just then, suddenly looked at Levy in shock—mouth shut. "E-Eh? Wh-What happened? What happened?" Lucy looked around nervously.

_BHAM!_

All eyes are now moved to the source of the voice, Lord Makarov—standing, hands on table (he was just slamming it earlier) and body started to glows. "Levy… How many times do I need to say… NEVER EVER SAY THAT NAME INSIDE OF THIS HOUSE AGAIN!" He roared. He was just going to go all-out, when suddenly Gajeel stopped him.

"O-OI! POPS! FUCK! CALM THE SHIT DOWN!" He stuttered. "L-LEVY DOESN'T KNOW, ALRIGHT!? IT'S NOT HER FAULT! A-AND BY THE WAY IT JUST SLIPPED FROM HER MOUTH! GEEZ!"

Gajeel moves forward, shielding Levy. Behind his back he moves his left hand, signalling Gray and the other family member to get away from that place. Gray nods, Romeo gulped as he drag Wendy away, Loki frowned a bit and gets up from his seat as he drag Aries and Levy out of the room, and Natsu… Well, who else would he be with? He grabs Lucy's hand roughly—making him received a single: 'ouch! Hey!' from the blonde—and get out of the room as fast as he can.

Now, the only one in the room is only Gajeel and Makarov. Makarov's body is glowing in light and Gajeel was just looking at him nervously, still trying to calm his father down. "F-Father… Please, calm down… Didn't you vow last time for not to do this again? Shit, pops… Are you going to do the same mistake, _twice_?" Gajeel moves forward in fear.

When Makarov heard what his son just said, reality suddenly slapped him hard. He sat down on his chair again, panting, taking a deep breathes, and his body is started to become normal. "I-I am sorry, child… I-I did not mean to… C-Can you please go to Levy and say that I am sorry? I just cannot bare the shame of coming face to face to her anymore…." Makarov face-palmed.

Gajeel nods and bows. "Sure, Father… Therefore I shall take my leave…"  
Makarov 'hmn' for the answer, with that Gajeel ran to the door, leaving Makarov behind.

Now that is he all alone, Makarov sighed as he covered his face with his palm again.

"Porlyusica… What am I supposed to do now…?"

_**~S.G~**_

"OUCH! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME, YOU IDIOT!?"

Back at the others who are separated, we will be focusing on Natsu and Lucy. Natsu is currently grabbing Lucy's arm and drag her out from the castle, going to a park inside the castle.

"O-Ouch! J-Just let g-go of me already!" Lucy tried to yank her hand from natsu's grip and somehow she succeeded. "We're here…" Natsu muttered. Lucy—who has been rubbing her wrist just then—blinked a few times before she scanned things around her.

Right now, she's in the middle of the woods—yet, he call it a park—that's really beautiful. In the middle of the woods—which is couple of steps in front of them—there's this little meadow, surrounded by big trees.

The meadow is filled with yellow-golden-ish colored leaves. It's autumn alright, and the leaves are falling. _**Whoa… So beautiful… **_Lucy thought without realizing if her smile already crept on her face.

Natsu stares at the blonde girl all the time and giggled. Lucy looks at him in confusion, the she frowns. "What is it?" She pouted, puffing her cheeks—the typical move that is showing if she's cranky.

Natsu laughed harder, from a small giggle turned into a burst of laughter. "N-Nothing Luce… *sniffs* Y-Your face…. HAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu laughed again when he remembered her face. "What the heck, Natsu~!" Lucy pouted again as she punched Natsu lightly, but hard enough to knock both of their bodies on the meadow.

Natsu is now lying underneath Lucy—who is still pouting because of Natsu's tease. Speaking of teasing, today is supposed to be the 5th day of Lucy becoming Natsu's slave.

Suddenly, Natsu chuckled and smirked evilly—making Lucy trembled. "Well, well… What do we have here? An angry little blonde girl... Who accidentally happened to be my slave for 1 week… What now? Just because I haven't touched you lately, doesn't mean you can go all free you know?" Natsu tried to sit.

Lucy also moves back when Natsu sits up. "U-Uh… Th-That's…" She trembled. "Wh-What do you want….?"  
Natsu chuckled evilly again as he crawled towards Lucy.

Finally, when he reached the distant where his mouth is right before Lucy's ear, he whispered, "I want you, Luce…"

_SHRUG!_

Natsu pushes Lucy down on the ground. Now, the position is all the way round, Lucy is the one who underneath Natsu while he strokes Lucy's hair gently. "Your hair is beautiful, Luce…"

Before Lucy knew it, Natsu already snatched away her short skirt alongside with her panties. "KYAA! Natsu! Wh-What the—Umph!"  
Lucy's sentences were cut by Natsu's kiss.

"Ahh—uhng…" Lucy moaned in the middle of the kiss. Natsu groaned a bit as he moved his hand on her breast and play with it from the outside of her blue shirt. "N-Nat—Su…" Lucy said barely whispered.

"Luce… Fuck, Luce…"He cursed. He put in a finger inside her and Lucy arched her head on the ground. She screamed and screamed, screaming his name in ecstasy; screaming his name in need; screaming his name in want and lust; maybe he had turned her into a sex-loving machine after all.

"Luce…. More Luce… You want more?" Natsu asked slyly. Lucy nods in honesty without voice, she can't talk anymore. "Fine… I'll give it to you…" With that, he added 2 more fingers inside her—making her cries.

"N-Natsu….! Natsu! Natsuuu!" She cried his name as his thumb flicking and playing with her clit. "Ahh… This is the 'pearl', huh? It's so small yet so cute, Luce… Khe khe…" He cackled. Lucy kept on screaming his name as Natsu bit one of her nipple from the outside of her shirt.

Natsu finally snatches away her shirt, leaving Lucy completely naked. He feels like he wanted to tore his clothes too, but he is too afraid if he did that then he'll completely lost his mind.

In conclusion, he opens his pants; trying to get his rocking-hard member out from the tightness of his pants. When the autumn breeze cools his dick off, his mind is somehow calmer than before.

Then, he continued on sucking her breast while the left hand is pinching her right nips. His right hand also became wetter and getting wetter because of Lucy's hole. "N-Natsu…. Natsu!" Lucy kept on crying his name when she knew she was on her limit.

Natsu—who realized that—hastily and unexpectedly hugging her tightly while he pumped his finger harder and sometimes pinches her clit. "Yeah Luce… Cum… Cum… For me… Your Master…" He licked her ear as Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and screamed—tightening her grip on Natsu's coat and tightening her walls as her juices drip out from her hole.

After she came, Lucy panted heavily on Natsu's shoulder as Natsu lifted her up so that she sat on his lap—rubbing his dick on her opening. "Hey Luce… Serve me today." He demanded.

Lucy's eyes widen. "Wh-What d-do m-mean?" She blushed heavily. Natsu moves her from his lap onto the ground and show her his hard member. "Suck it." He simply said. Lucy almost screamed and ran away, but she realized that she _has _to obey him, not only because he is her Master, it's also because of the bet.

"F-Fine…" Lucy muttered. Natsu grinned evilly again as he leads her face to the front of his dick. Lucy stares at his dick for 5 minutes, wondering how come the thing can be really big. "H-Hey, Natsu…. I-It's too big, I guess… Would i-it fit m-my throat?" She asked nervously.

Natsu frowns and said, "Huuuh~? What are you talkin' about, Luce? Of course it will! Like this!"  
He roughly opens her mouth and shoves his dick inside of her mouth.

Lucy was too shocked about this and she tried to back away, but she can't. Both of Natsu's hands are supporting her head to keep on sucking his dick.

_**A-Ah… Ph-Phu! Wh-What is this…? Th-This scent… This sensation… It's all different… I-I never done this before, b-but…  
**_"Ah, yeah Luce…You're the best, shit… Ah…" Natsu groaned a bit as he kept on pumping her dick inside her mouth.

There are times where Natsu's member is actually going _into _her throat and it hurts like hell. She coughed many times, feeling like she wanted to vomit but Natsu kept on forcing her to accept his dick inside of her throat.

"Ahh… Luce… More… Just a bit more… Yeah…. Hrr…" He groaned—and boy, was that sexy for Lucy. Lucy is crying right now. First, it hurts. Two, She feels like she wants to vomit—and you know exactly if we want to vomit, tears always come out. Three, the scent of Natsu is just too intoxicating.

Suddenly, a string snapped inside Natsu's mind. That string is the string that shows whether he can hold his urge to cum or not; and it just snapped. "L-Lucy! H-Here! T-Take m-my—SHIT!" With that Natsu screamed as he shot deep inside Lucy's throat, forcing the blonde to swallow it all.

"Aghhfu—hggfbruu—Ohok!—Ohok!—Hfghuu…" Lucy coughed while she tried to swallow Natsu's cum. _**S-So… This is how cum tastes… **_She wiped her nose and mouth from the rest of the cum that she couldn't swallow earlier.

Now, she is panting really hard as she looked at Natsu in a rather lust-looking-face. "N-Natsu…" She moaned.  
Natsu know just exactly what she wants and what she needs, but the problem is he can't give it to her. No matter how much he wanted to, he just can't.

"L-Lucy… Fuck… If you called my name like that, with that face… Man, I swear I could've lost my control, Luce… I'm sorry, Luce… I can't… B-Because…"

"Was it because I reminded you of Lisanna?"

Natsu's eyes shot open. He looked at Lucy in disbelief; First, he can't believe how she knew that; second, he can't believe how she actually supports his thesis; third, he just can't believe that her face is actually showing the feeling of…. Hurt.

Suddenly, she laughed nervously. "I-It's alright, Natsu… I-I understand…" she looked at the ground.

_**Wh-Why is my heart… hurts? **_Lucy holds the left part of her chest.

_**Wh-Why do I feel guilty…? **_Natsu frowned at the ground.

Then, an awkward silence fills the air around them.  
Natsu is still looking at the ground, squats in front of her.  
Lucy is still holding her chest—which is painful—and squeezing her eyes shut trying to prevent her tears slipped away.

Suddenly, something unexpected slipped away from Natsu's mouth.

"But Luce… I love you more than I love anyone else, you know?"

_**~S.G~**_

Back at the castle…  
Tonight, exactly 7:00 pm, the ball party begins.

Nobles are coming, but there is only one noble who is not coming; werewolves. Of course they won't come, Makarov never intend to invite them in the first place. Vampires and Werewolves are great-great enemy. Furthermore, Lucy is here so Makarov decided not to ruin the party, rather than inviting them to his party.

Right now, Lucy—who already went home after being kidnapped by Natsu—is now gathering with Levy and Aries; girls' talk.

"So… Lu-chan… Where have you been several hours ago? You know, the one after Lord gets angry…?" Levy asked. Lucy jolts a bit—because of Levy's face is toooo close to her face—and laughed groggily, "y-you see…." She takes a peek on the other two girls and sighed. _**There's no point in lying to them…**_

"I-I went to this park with Natsu…" Lucy answered. The girls shrieked and forced Lucy to tell them the whole story. Lucy told them about the beautiful meadow and woods. She also told them about the time Natsu forced her to do oral and Levy screamed in anger while Aries tried to calm her down.

"A-After that… H-He suddeny said if…. He loves me…." Lucy stuttered while she's blushing and looked at the ground. Levy suddenly paused and stared at Lucy with wide eyes—so did Aries.

"N-No way…. H-He actually said that? Even though he still remembered Lisanna…?" Levy asked. Lucy nods and suddenly tears are forming on her eyes. Levy and Aries look at her in surprised.

"L-Lu-chan?"

"I-I don't know, Levy-chan…. I-I honestly don't know…. I don't know whether I should believe him or not… I-I don't even know these feelings… I feel hurt but yet happy at the same time…." A tear fell from Lucy's eye.

"L-Lu-chan…" Levy looked at her worriedly, the she hugged her. "I understand, Lu-chan… It's alright… It's up to you to believe him or not… Just follow your heart…"  
Lucy's eyes widen in surprise. She hugged Levy back, "Y-Yeah… Thanks, Levy-chan…" Then she wipes her tears away.

Suddenly, Levy asked again. "But, what happened after that?"  
Lucy looks at her and shrugged, "He just ran away… He left me alone in that forest. He lft me wondering around like a crazy woman. Lucky I met Gray though, he showed the. me way back home. Levy and Aries nod when they heard her explanation.

"Now, let's enjoy the party, shall we?" Lucy said energetically as she winked and pumped her fist up in the air. Levy and Aries smiled widely—because their cheerful friend is back.

"YEAH!"

_**~S.G~**_

Not so far from the girls, a raven-haired guy is sitting on a table with another long-raven-haired guy.

"Oi, stripper."

The raven-haired guy's ear twitched and a vein popped on his forehead. He turns to look at the one who just called him. "What, Iron metal-head?" He asked.

The other guy smirked and said, "Geehii, you've been snapping out just then. What? Remembering the girl that has made you lost you power, Gray?" The other guy snorted.

The 'patience-string' inside the raven-haired guy's mind snapped. He slammed the table while standing—making couple of nobles turn their looks at them—and he said, "Look, Gajeel…. Don't you dare to say if Juvia is the cause of my power-loss… SHE IS NOT!"

Gray glares at Gajeel just to make him receives a snort from the Iron Vampire. "Fine, what so fucking ever… Don't care, but… How come you suddenly lose your power, Gray? Was it true about the rumours?" Gajeel shot a glare back at Gray.

Gray flinched a bit before he looked away and sit down. "Fine, I'll tell you the story….

_**FLASHBACK ABOUT GRAY . . .**_

"YAA-HOO!"

_SPLASH!_

"OI! SPICE-FOODS LOVER, DON'T SPLASH THE WATER ON ME!"

A little boy—around age 7—turns to see the person that is shouting at him. "Ah! You wanna go, Gray?" The boy pulled out his clenched fists.

Gray smirked and ran towards the boy, "you bet, Natsu! Let's have a race, whoever can get onto the middle of the sea, will be the winner! Loser must treat the winner for 1 month!"

Natsu smirked at started to swim, so did Gray. "Be careful, you two!" Porlyusica reminded her sons. "Hah~ they never change aren't they, Makarov?" She smiled. Makarov—who is sitting with Porlyusica under a tree on a mattress—also smiled. "They never will…" He snorted.

Porlyusica let out a single: 'ah!' and Makarov is looking at her; confused. "What is it?" He asked, rising one of his brows. "N-Nothing, I was just wondering…. Where is Juvia-chan?"

**GRAY'S POV**

I am currently in the middle of the sea WITH Natsu. I can hear Lisanna is cheering for us by the seashore. But that damn hot-head has tricked me. He counted when he has swimming, of course he won! Daaammmnnn…..

I and Natsu swim back to the beach. It sure does look really far from here; I wonder how much time will it takes to swim back. I widen my eyes when I realized Natsu had swim leaving me alone—again.

"OOII! NATSU! COME BACK HERE YOU PINKY CHEATER!" I yelled. Damn, he is fast too. I kept on swimming and swimming; I realized that under my feet couple of mermaids are actually swimming right now.

Some of them greeted me and I greeted back—while swimming of course. But suddenly, I felt something is tangling my feet up. At first, I thought it was just my feeling, but then it starts to pull me into the sea and I can feel it.

I stopped swimming for a while—to rest and to look what is the thing that is pulling me. At first, I don't know what that thing is but then when I tried to look at it thoroughly. . . .

.

.

.

_**Fuck, I'm screwed. . . .**_

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

**NORMAL POV**

Back to Natsu—who is half-way back to the seashore—he stopped and turned, just to see who was just screaming. But he found no one… Wait, if he found no one, then where the hell did his twin gone?

"Gray…?" Natsu called for Gray whiole he is swimming back to Gray's spot when he left him. Little did he know, beneath him Gray is trying so hard telling him to get away from the sea.

"Gray…?" Natsu called again. Okay, now he IS panic. He turns his viewleft and right but he found no one. Suddenly, beneath him Gray let out his air-bubbles to signal him if he is beneath him.

The bubbles keep on going up to the sea's surface and popped right in front of Natsu. Lucky for Gray, Natsu is not as stupid as he thinks he is.

When Natsu saw bubbles are popping in front of him, he dips his face into the sea and captured Gray's horrified face with his body tangled up by…..

"SHIT!" He cursed as he hastily swims back. But somehow, the 'thing' that caught Gray doesn't want to let Natsu freed himself. Couples of tentacles are chasing after him. "Shit shit shit shit shitt…..!" Natsu cursed again and again.

He managed to free himself because suddenly the tentacles stopped chasing him. "Help! HELP!" He cried. Makarov and Porlyusica rushed towards him. "What is it, Natsu?" Lisanna patted his back so that he spit out all of the water inside his lungs.

"G-Gray! H-He—"  
Little did they know, before Natsu finished his sentence, a blue-haired little girl splashed into the water and trying to save Gray.

"O-OI LITTLE GIRL! Y-YOU'LL DRAWNED!" Gajeel—who witnessed this—tried to stop the little girl. But it's no use, the girl kept on swimming and swimming.

"N-No! J-Juvia will not! Juvia will be alright!" She refused. "Juvia…" Porlyusica muttered worriedly.

Meet Juvia Loxar. Gajeel's second friend when he attends primary/elementary school. She reminds him of Levy because of her blue hair, that's why he is nice to her—not as nice as he is to Levy though. She is actually 2 years younger than him, but he still plays with her anyway.

Juvia is an example of a mermaid noble. She is a mermaid; she specializes in water magic rather than water weapons. But, for a type of a mermaid she is the weird one; she can actually turns her body into water.

"Gray! Gray! Where are you!" She cried. She kept looking around when she is in the middle of the sea. Suddenly, she felt something pulling her underneath.

She looks down and captured Gray's collapsed body tangled by a something….

KRAKEN!

A real living in flesh Kraken is actually underneath her, facing her, and growling AT her. She could see there are also couples of other mermaids are trapped with him. Actually, he captured them all.

"WATER SLICER!" Juvia screamed while she swings her hands—creating huge waves of slicing water attack the Kraken. The Kraken screamed in agony, and then it tried to grab Juvia with one of its tentacles. But the Kraken missed her.

True, as one of the mermaid Juvia is one of the fastest one. Juvia narrowed her eyes as she swims towards the Kraken. "You have made Juvia angry; therefore you shall pay the price!" She said through telepathy.

Gray is now lying numbly on the Kraken's grip. He can't feel anything anymore. _**Who… Will save me? **_He whispered inside of his mind. Suddenly, his ear caught a sound of underwater battle.

He tried to open his eyes with all the energy he had left. _**Who… Is that? **_He saw a sight of blue hair trying to grab his hand. _**J-Ju..Vi…A? **_He looked at the girl blankly.

"…!" He heard someone is saying something.

"..ay…!" _**'Ay!' ? That sounds like Happy…**_

"..ray..!" _**'Ray'? Who is that..? **_He thought.

"GRAY!"

Gray's eyes shot open. Now he knows if someone has been trying to call his name; trying to keep him awake. _**Juvia… **_He said inside of his mind—replying the girl that has been trying to call him through telepathy.

_***Note: **"This means telepathy conversation" _

"_Gray! Gray!" _Juvia called him many times. _"J-Juvia…." _He replied limply. _"THANKS GOD GRAY IS STILL ALIVE! JUVIA WAS SO WORRIED! Come one now… Juvia and Gray must get out of here.." _Juvia said while pulling Gray out of the Kraken's grip.

"_Huh…? What happened to the Kraken….? Don't tell me…."_

"_YEAP! Juvia killed it!"_

Gray sighed a bit before he continue, _"Just how many Krakens you have killed, Juvia?"  
_Juvia grinned while both of them are swimming towards the surface. _"Juvia doesn't know~ Maybe 10? 20? Juvia forgot…"_

"PUAH!"

Juvia take a deep breath when both of them are on the surface. She swam faster so that Gray can be laid down on the ground and the water can be spitted out. "Porlyusica-san! Makarov-san! Gray is alright!"

Makarov, Porlyusica, and the others sighed in relief as they ran towards Gray. "My thought says we shall head home now… Therefore Gray can rest." Makarov suggested, rubbing his chin. The others nod in agreement, and then Gajeel carries Gray all the way back home. (They're walking by the way.)

Meanwhile, inside of his own thought, the Kraken is actually transforming into a boy with silver hair and suddenly he smirked. _"Khe khe khe…. Let's see Gray Fullbuster, the Ice Vampire will you fell to the trap that I set for you, the curse of the lust of the Kraken? … Khe khe khe…" _

**10 YEARS LATER.**

The day when Gray was caught by the Kraken—which is 23rd of January—has changed his life entirely. From that day onwards, he often stares blankly through the window from his room and he never talks anymore for 9 years.

Juvia, Makarov, Gajeel, and Romeo are really worried about him. Not to mention, the Cold-hearted Vampire Natsu is also worried about his brother even though his life also already changed by that moment.

Also, every year on the date 23rd January, he always has gone crazy. This one time, he chases for Juvia and actually ripped her dress off, but lucky for Juvia there are Natsu and Gajeel who were there to protect her.

After that incidence, Gray has been looked up in his room. But late at night—which is 23rd January night—when he is currently 17, he managed to slips out from his room, looking for a particular blue-haired girl with his eyes are filled with lust.

"Hrr… Ghrr… J… Ju…Juvi..a…."

With that he jumped from his window.

Meanwhile, the girl that he is talking about is now sleeping peacefully on her bed. That girl is Juvia Loxar-the daughter of the King of mermaids or should we call King Triton-who is currently sleeping-over in her family-friend's—The Dreyar Family—castle.

Mermaids and Vampires used to be arch-enemies, but again it was all because of the Werewolves. The werewolves kidnap one mermaid each night, and made evidences that showed if it was all the Vampires doing.

King Triton was really angry, but luckily little Juvia was able to stop the conflict, she founds out that the mermaids was actually being kidnapped by the Werewolves, and since that on the Mermaids and Vampires united their power to prevent the werewolves for kidnapping the mermaids once and for all, and it worked. Well, not worked out really well though.

Because the werewolves are one of the biggest Noble Clan, it's really hard to stop them, especially when their population kept on growing bigger, bigger and bigger because of the whole you-can-have-more-than-one-mate thing.

Back to the story, Juvia snuggles un-comfortably in her sleep as if she felt something or someone is actually staring at her with lusty look. "Kyaa!" She screamed as she sits up from on her bed, awoken by that really weird feeling.

She is panting heavily and she wipes her sweat away. "Haah~ that feeling is really making Juvia un-comfortable… Juvia wonders who is the person that has been staring at her in the middle of the night and disturbing her beautiful sleep…?" she looked around just to capture the sight of her empty and dark room.

She sighs. "Juvia thought if there was actually someone who was watching her…" She shook her head and looked once again to her room. Meanwhile, unnoticed by the blue-haired girl, on the big window right beside her bed, a silhouette of a tall guy is starting to form.

When Juvia noticed the silhouette of someone is forming outside of her window, she hastily turned over her back and stared at the window with wide eyes.

When the curtains started to swish because of the night breeze; slowly and slightly it started to show the face of the person that is standing on the balcony of her room. The curtain swished away again, slowly from the legs up to the waist, and then the body and the hands, lastly it swished away fully, revealing the person who is smirking evilly right now.

Juvia's eyes widened once more, even wider than before. Her mouth dropped open but then closed again, and opened again, repeating the same motion over and over. At last, her voice is actually coming out from her throat. "G-G-Gray…"

Once again, Gray smirked but this time is triple the evil than the last one. He growls and pants, then he takes steps forward approaching Juvia. Juvia stays frozen for couple of minute until she noticed that Gray is approaching her. She started to move back and prepared to scream.

Unfortunately, she was too late… She had lost her chance to scream. She should've screamed when he hadn't approached her. Why? Because just then when she was about to scream, Gray hastily jumped on her, squishing her body with his body down on her bed and pinning both of her hands with his one hand on the other side of the bed.

"G-Gray… Wh-What i-is h-he—"  
Juvia's words were cut by Gray's hot, passionate, and wild kiss. It was a kiss that Juvia herself couldn't handle, because after all it was her first. Gray broke the kiss and now both of them are panting crazier. "Hrr… Hrrm… Juvia… Grrhh…." He groaned as he snuggled on her ear, making the girl whimpered.

"G-Gray… S-Stop…"  
When she said that, suddenly a thought struck on her mind. _**Why Juvia would want Gray to stop? Isn't that she has always loves Gray for all these times? B-But… Th-This thing… It felt too wrong for her… J-Juvia doesn't know which one to choose…. Either to let Gray continue, or stopping Gray right now… A-Ah—!**_

She squinted her eyes shut when she felt a wet yet warm thing licking her ear down to her neck and back to her ear again—her most sensitive part. It was Gray's tongue and damn was he a good badass. Didn't know all these times 'that' ice-hearted Gray is actually having this damn good talent.

"Juvia… Haha… Hrrmm… Ahh…" He moaned and groaned in the middle of the kiss—Yeap, he kissed her again. Juvia couldn't do anything, even though Juvia is a mermaid that had killed 50 krakens since she was a baby, she can't do anything when it comes to the ice vampire.

Suddenly, another thought struck on her mind. _**W-Wait… J-Juvia remembered that Father has told her something about the vampires mate… N-No way… Does Gray have had his wet dream? Or is he simply… AH! TH-THAT THING! TH-THE KRAKEN'S CURSE! N-NO WAY!**_

Let me tell you an explanation about this whole 'Kraken's curse' thingy. A Kraken's curse is a curse that can be casted by a Kraken to its victim in one purpose. Such as, after the Kraken caught its victim, the Kraken can do something to the victim. Like, either the Kraken sucked the magic power out of its victim or it can _curse _the victim.

The _curse _we're talking about in here is a curse that can make the victim does one thing the Kraken told them. It's like a puppet magic, when you cast a puppet magic to someone you can control them, but this curse is a magic that can make someone does one thing only one thing that you told them to do.

And, on Gray's case his curse is actually, _"Do anything to lose your power."  
_Juvia remembered that his Father had told her once about the Vampires mating thing. If the vampires making love with someone that is not their mate, they'll lose their power and they can't have it anymore UNLESS their mate is willing to accept them again.

She also remembered the thing that happened 10 years ago, after the day Gray is caught by the Kraken he had been acting really strange. It's like he wanted to rape her or something, now she realized the reason why. If Gray makes love with her without getting any symptoms of who is his true mate, he will lose his power and he will be a lot weaker than he used to be.

"G-Gray! P-Please… S-Stop this! Juvia begs you! Y-You can l-loses y-your power i-if y-you c-continue!'" She squealed a bit when she felt his rough hand is circling her nip. "N-NO! G-GRAY! P-PLEASE, STOP!"

"I don't want to."

Juvai turns to him who just actually replied her. She was about to retor when another wild and wet kiss filled her mouth. "N-Ngh.. Hrrm… Arhh…. J-Ju… Hmm… Via…" Gray groaned in the middle of the kiss. Their tongues collide wildly, as if none of them are willing to give in, none of them are willing to give up. Saliva of each person has drooled down on to their mouth.

At last, they stopped again. "G-Gray… Please…."  
"I can't." He simply answered again. Juvia's eyes widen but again before she could retort back, he had done something. This time, he snatches away her blue night-gown, revealing her white cream body shielded with a pair of her blue undergarments, and then he snatches away her bra and starts sucking her nips, making the girl shrieked silently. He kept on sucking it; sometimes he twiddled his tongue around her nips, making the girl whimpered again.

Suddenly, Gray feels like he can't wait any longer. He snatches away her blue panties, revealing her pink clit. He groaned and then moved his face to the front of her opening, slowly but surely he kissed her clit, making Juvia let out a single: 'U-Unggh~!'

Gray smirked inside of his mind. The curse had completely taking him over, the thing that's inside of his mind is: 'How can he make Juvia as his' and 'How can he satisfy his hunger that he had hold for 10 years' or 'What will he do first to make the girl he love satisfied tonight'.

Meanwhile, our girl here is too busy swearing inside of her mind. _**O-Oh! N-No! N-Not that! Oh God… Who the heck wanted Gray to lose his power? J-Juvia is certain if the person who put the curse on Gray 10 years ago have a goal to make Gray loses his power! B-But wh-who…? Th-There's no way if the Kraken 10 years ago, is actually a person who disguised as a Kraken, right?**_

She was cut off from her mind again when she suddenly felt a wet thing touching her hard clit. She shot a glare at Gray who is right now licking her clit, she tried to resist screaming but she couldn't. She can't help he ecstasy, this is just too much for her.

"N-No…! A-AH! G-Gray! N-Not… THERE~!" She squealed again, this time her whole body is also moving. Her breasts are bouncing up and down while her hands—which now are free from Gray's hand—gripping the bed sheet really hard.

Gray uses his hands to help him spread Juvia's legs wider, and oh what a beautiful sight he got here. He licked his upper lip hungrily before he actually dug in. He bit and sucked her clit hungrily and he also played her clit with his tongue.

That has somehow successfully made Juvia gone crazy. "N-NO! A-AH…. Ahh…"  
Then, Gray slowly stick his tongue inside her hole to loosen her up. Meanwhile, his left hand is pinching her breast and his right hand is playing with her clit.

He growled hungrily as his tongue journey every single side of her sheath. "S-Stop… N-No… G-Gray will drive J-Juvia crazy…. S-stop… P-Please…" She pleaded. But Gray didn't respond, he was waayy too busy on his business.

"The scent… Is so good…. Juvia…" Gray murmured when his tongue is actually still inside her sheath. Juvia almost screamed because of that, she silently shrieked at him, "D-Don't ttalk when Gray's tongue i-is still inside of J-Juvia's… Juvia's….."  
And, she can't continue.

Gray suddenly stops and looks up facing her. He shows her this expression on his face as if he is asking: 'What are you gunna say? Continue. Come on..'  
Even though his eyes aren't as lusty as before, it is still filled with lust.

"….Don't talk when Gray's tongue is inside of Juvia's…. pussy…" She mumbled at the end. But much to Gray's hearing, once more again he had smirked at her naïve statement. That had snapped Gray's self-control line, he suddenly journeyed Juvia's insides once more and his fingers are pinching gently her clit making Juvia gone crazy.

"N-NO! S-STOP! G-GRAY! J-JUVIA I-IS—Uunnggh~!" She squealed at the end to prevent other people listened to their activity that night. Juvia bursts her juices out on Gray's face, and Gray accepts them gratefully; he licks her hole clean.

Then, he crawls up to face and looked at her eyes deeply. Juvia hides half of her face because of embarrassment while her eyes are replying the guy's gaze—still panting so hard because of the recent orgasm. "Well… Shall we try to loosen you up with my fingers then?" He chuckled evilly.

Juvia's eyes widened in shock, once again she wanted to scream but Gray had kissed her. This time it is really gentle and soft. He broke the kiss and declared, "It's alright…. I won't hurt you…" then he smiled.

Much to Juvia's surprise his smile wasn't the smile that looks oh-so-lusty-and-evil-smile, it was a really soft smile, an angel's one. Somehow after that statement he told her, she gave in to him, letting him does whatever he planned on her. She doesn't care anymore, as long as it was Gray… It's alright… At least, that's what she thought.

She buried her face on the guy's chest that is beneath her. She mumbled something that Gray couldn't hear. "What did you say?" He asked. Juvia lifts her face up and looks at his eyes directly despite the embarrassment she felt and said, "Th-this is… J-Juvia's f-first time…"

Gray nods nonchalantly and says, "Yeah, I know that, so?"  
Juvia suddenly shot a glare at him making the guy startled a bit, "What Juvia meant is… Th-This is her first time, s-so… She wants it t-to be with the person that sh-she loves and th-the person that loves her…."

Gray looks at her blankly and then shook his gaze away; thinking of something, the he looks at her again. "So… You mean I don't love you? Do you mean that you don't love me?" He asked. Juvia's eyes widened once again because of his statement, she looked at him in the eye and noticed if there is a feeling of hurt inside of his eyes.

"N-No! Th-That's not it!" She quickly retorted. "What is it then?" He asked again. "J-Juvia l-loves G-Gray so much… Th-That's why sh-she doesn't want Gray to lose his power because of—Umph!"

Before she knew it, Gray had kissed her deeply and passionately again. They kept on battling their tongues for 5 minutes until this time Juvia is the one who broke the kiss. She pants so hard and looks at Gray in a really seducing look.

Gray reaches down to her groin and places his hand in front of her opening but not doing anything—yet. "I love you, Juvia…"  
With that he slowly enters one of his fingers inside Juvia's sheath making the girl scream in pain.

"Shh… It'll be alright…" He said again comforting the girl who is crying right now. "I-It hurts! It hurts!" She shrieked again—closing her eyes shut and tears are swirling down on her cheek.

"Shh, Juvia… Look at me…" He stroked her cheek with his other hand and wipe her tears away. "I'm sorry if you have to go all of this because of me… But… I really want to have you tonight. I don't care with that shitty wet dream thing, as long as the person is you." He smiled.

This has made Juvia really confused. Was he telling her that under the curse or was it true from his heart? Juvia suddenly realized that the finger that's inside her sheath is now started to felt good instead of painful.

Gray adds another finger in and Juvia scratches his arm, making Gray whimpers a bit. "A-Ah…" She started to moan. Now, Gray's thumb is on her clit, flicking it and pressing it. After that activity went for like another 10 minutes, Juvia releases again.

"G-GRAY! A-Ahh~!" She buried her face over his shoulder. Gray takes his fingers out from her sheath and licks the whole juices. "Yours is the best, Juvia… Now shall we continue?" He smirked evilly.

Juvia hastily tries to gets up but Gray pins her down again. "What's wrong? I can't take it anymore, I'm sorry. Khe khe…" He cackled. Juvia looked at him in horror when he started to rip his night-coloured jacket off, revealing his sexy abs. Then he impatiently opened his pants, revealing his hard-rocking member.

His left hand is pinning her hands over her head; his right hand is covering her mouth so that she won't scream; his legs are spreading Juvia's legs that are trying so hard to hide her opening. Lastly, when he finally able to spread her legs wide open, he rubs his member on her clit down to her opening.

When he found her opening, he quickly shoves his member in—not giving a damn about the girl who is screaming in pain underneath him. He pumps the shit out of her, now she knew that he is actually under the control of the curse; everything that he told her was a lie.

It was a simple lie so that the curse could be fulfilled, she felt so ashamed that she believed that. But what can she say? She loved him dearly and she is willing to do anything for him. She even let him pumping her insides.

"HAHA! HAHAHAHAHA! YEAH! MORE JUVIA! MORE! CLAMP ME HARDER! HAHAHAHA" He laughed crazily. Juvia can only cry silently underneath him. _**Gray…. Why…? **_She thought. This isn't the Gray that she knew. The Gray that she knew would never do this even though he is a cold-hearted person.

He switches his right hand with his mouth. Now his mouth is shutting her scream with a hot kiss and his right hand is playing with her clit. His fingers are circling her clit while he is pumping her. Somehow, this has sent Juvia's body couples of vibration that has made her insides clamp Gray's member tighter.

She felt really full on her stomach and her lower part felt a really different sensation than she ever felt before. Finally, when she feels no pain anymore she gave in to Gray and gently circling her hands—which are now free—over Gray's shoulder, as she replied his kiss.

"G-Gray… A-Ah…" She moaned.  
This time Gray is seriously pumping her hard. There are sounds like: 'plop!' or 'clomp!' can be heard because of their lower part of the body collided. "Yeah… Juvia… Ahh… You felt so damn good… Fuck… Hahahaha..." He chuckled evilly.

Juvia knew all along if this wasn't the Gray that she knew, but…  
_**Juvia is sorry Gajeel-kun… Juvia did not mean to do this… B-But… G-Gray is… **_She closed her eyes shut. _**Juvia had promised not to do anything like this, especially at her teenager age.**_

Suddenly, Gray lifts Juvia's body up so that she sits on his lap while he keeps on pumping her. "There… From this angle, I can see your seductive face clearer…" He cackled again before her pulled her butt downwards so his member can access easier on her insides.

His left hand is pressing her clit, while his right hand is groping her nip and his mouth is sucking her other nip. Juvia can't take it anymore, she'll releases anytime. Suddenly, a huge wave forming inside her body and when she felt like the waves are going to burst, she buried Gray's face between her breasts as she screamed in the middle of the quiet night.

"G-GRAAAAYYYY~!"  
With that, she came. Now, she is panting heavily as she rests her head over his shoulder. Suddenly, she felt Gray's body is moving, true Gray's cackling that's why his body shakes. "Khe khe khe… You don't actually think that we're finished, don't you?"

Juvia's eyes shot opened again and as she wanted to move, two big hands had turned her body over. Her face is now facing the bed and Gray is behind her, placing his member on her opening _from behind_.

"N-no! W-Wait! G-Gray—D-Don't—A-Ahhh~!" She moaned again as he shoves his member in mercilessly. _**First from the front, now from behind… A-Ah… N-Not this… N-Nggh… **_Juvia bit her lower lip to hold her cries.

Meanwhile, behind her Gray is going crazy and getting more crazier than before. Until lastly, he felt something wants to bursts out of him. He suddenly turned Juvia again so that she's facing him, he hugged her tight and whispered, "bare my child…"

This has made Juvia screamed loudly until Gray had to shut her with another kiss. _**N-No… Please… Juvia does not want to be pregnant out from a marriage… Juvia does not want her child became an illegitimate child…  
**_Tears started to form on her eyes when she felt something is coming out from Gray's member, and those tears fell when she felt Gray's cum is filling her.

_**Please… Stop…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The next morning, the raven-haired guy woke up with a weird feeling. He didn't notice the girl that is sleeping behind him. "Wh-what the heck.. Was that a dream? Me and Juvia…? My God…" He face-palmed and sighed deeply.

Just when he was certain that it was a dream, a voice of a girl slapped him to realization. "G-Gray…?" the voice called.  
Gray slowly turns and captures Juvia's sight with no clothes and her hair is messy.

"J-Juvia… Don't tell me…."  
Juvia slowly nods. "I-It was true… Y-You did it with me… Last night…"

Gray can't believe what he just heard, he backs off from the bed and looks at Juvia as if saying that he doesn't believe her. "N-NO WAY! THERE'S NO WAY I DID IT WITH YOU!" He shouted.

Now, Juvia's heart feels like it has been torn apart. First, the guy that she loves had raped her last night. Second, today she could have carried Gray's child. Third, the guy that she loves is shouting at her and yelling at her, saying that he refuses to believe the truth.

"WH-WHAT THE HECK! S-So… That means I lose my power? SHIT! WHO DID THIS, JUVIA? DID YOU SEDUCE ME OR SOMETHING? DID YOU?!" He yelled again.  
Juvia frowned painfully, looking at the guy's reaction. "'What the heck' you said? WHAT THE HECK TO YOU, GRAY! YOU CAME HERE LAST NIGHT AND… AND… AND YOU RAPED ME! I-I'VE BEEN TRYING TO STOP YOU BUT YOU WON'T LISTEN!" She cried.

Tears are now falling from her eyes. "Y-YOU WERE—" "ENOUGH!" Gray roared, cutting Juvia's line. Juvia startled and shut her mouth, waiting for Gray to speak again. "Whether it's your fault or my fault I don't care—" Suddenly Juvia's face saddened, "—It's all your fault…" He continued making the girl angry again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S MY FAULT?!"  
"I NEVER WANTED THIS JUVIA! I NEVER EVER WANTED THIS! Neither do I ever want YOU! ALL THAT IS CARE IS MY POWERS! IF I LOSE MY POWERS THEN WHAT WILL THE PEOPLE SAY? WHAT WILL OUR FAMILY SAY? MORE LIKELY, WHAT WILL MY FATHER SAY!?" He yelled again.

This time, Juvia is already standing in front of him—not sitting on the bed anymore.  
_SLAP!  
_And there's a smooth snap from her.

"Y-You said you never cared about me…? Y-You said you only care about your powers? Wh-Who are you? YOU ARE NOT THE GRAY THAT I KNEW! YOU ARE SOMEONE ELSE! WHO ARE Y—"

"ENOUGH!"

Again, Gray shouted in front of her face. "WHAT IF I SAY YES? ARE YOU GOING TO SAY IF IT'S ONLY BULLSHIT? YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I SUFFERED FOR HAVING A TWIN AS TALENTED AS NATSU! HE CARRIES FATHER'S POWER, AND WHAT DO I HAVE LEFT? NOTHING! HE IS THE STAR AND I'M THE SHADY CLOUDS! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA SAY NOW, HUH?!"

_SLAP!_

Another slap has been launched across his face by Juvia. "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO NEVER UNDERSTAND ME, GRAY! I-I'VE ALWAYS BY YOUR SIDE BUT YOU'RE—"

"Yeah right. You'll leave me just like the way the left me anyway, why would I care?"  
Juvia lifts her face up and looks at Gray in the eyes. Her mouth is shaking and her body is trembling, "Fine… I'll leave… But when you come back to me… Don't you ever think that I will be back for you…" She said in a cracking voice.

With that, she ran outside of the room leaving Gray who is taking a deep painful sigh when she left. He stumbles towards her bed and sits there, muttering something that only the emptiness in the room can hear. "What have I done…?"

And a single tear escape from his eye. He knew if he was too harsh on her, he knew if it was his fault… He knew deep inside is heart that the only reason he raped her when he was under the curse is because she is the one that he loved, and believe me he wants to do it with her only.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FLASHBACK ENDS…**_

Gajeel's face shows an: 'oh-mother-fucker-you-actually-did-that?' look. "I-I'm sorry, Gajeel… I know that you and Juvia are close… You even treat her like your own little sister, b-but I was…"

Gajeel clenches his fists, feeling like he wants to punch Gray square in the face, but he cancelled it. Because literally it wasn't Gray's fault, he was under the curse's control and he can't stop himself because he also loves Juvia. But, oh whatever with the fucking reason he usually punches someone that he is angry at, right?

_BHAM!_

Suddenly, all of the eyes in the room are looking at two raven-haired vampires. One of them is on the ground and the other one is clenching his fist. "FUCK YOU! WHY THE FUCK YOU DO THAT!?"

Gray tries to stand up while wiping the blood that shows up from the end of his lips. "Well it wasn't my fault you idiot!"He retorted. " 'Not my fault' MY ASS!" Gajeel took couple of steps forward wanting to punch him again when suddenly a small petite girl hugged him down from behind.

"STOP IT, GAJEEL!" The girl screamed. Gajeel surprised by the blunt act that the girl did, he looked behind over his shoulder just to capture Levy was hugging him tightly. "Stop it… Please… People are looking at you guys, you don't want to cause any commotions, right?" She looked at him with puppy-eyes.

Gajeel snapped to realization as he looks around him. True, the other nobles are now whispering and gossiping about them. Gajeel cancels his action and cough awkwardly, then he turns hs back dragging Levy away from the crime scene.

Lucy and Aries are just looking from afar. Aries can't step into the fight because of her baby—she was scared if she got hurt then the baby will get hurt too—and Lucy can't do it either 'cause she was taking care of Aries.

Gray sighed again. Suddenly, a little girl with raven-blue-ish hair approached him. "Sir…? Aye you owkay…?" She mumbled. Gray turned and looks at the little girl who has been looking at him with trembling voice.

Gray realized that the little kid was offering him a napkin to wipe his blood off. Much to our surprise, Gray is actually smiling back to the little girl. "Is this for me?" He asked. The girl nodded slowly, still stammering. "Thank you… I appreciate it…" He smiled warmly, effective enough to make the little girl smiled.

"I-It's alright! A-After all you looked troubled, sir… I-I just want to help, th-that's it…" The girl smiled again. Suddenly, the girl heard her name being called and she quickly said farewell to him. "A-Ah! Th-that's m-my mom! I-I have to go now, sir! Y-You can keep th-the n-napkin!" The girl waved goodbye.

Gray replied by waving back at the girl who is slowly fading away from his sight. But, suddenly he captured another sight. A girl, with long croissant-curl blue hair and white-cream skinned.

_**No way… It can't be…**_Gray widens his eyes as he took a couple of steps forward to get a better look. He realized that the little girl was laughing along with the blue-haired woman.

He tries to get through the crowd, pushing people aside and saying 'sorry' all the time so that he can get through.

_**Th-That woman…**_  
Realization slapped him when he saw the face of the woman. Suddenly, his past rushed back to his memory, especially the one that had just happened 1 year ago.

Gray mouthed a name, but he doesn't have the courage to call for that name. The trauma 1 year ago had troubled him so much.

But in the end, he still calls the name anyway…

"JUVIA!"

The blue-haired woman turns and sees Gray's shocked face. Suddenly, her laugh changed into a frown and a painful expression. The woman hastily drags the little girl away from him, she wants to get away from him, fast.

"WAIT! JUVIAA!" He called again. Unfortunately, luck isn't on his side that day the woman managed to slip away from his sight because of the crowd that is surrounding him.

"Shit! I lost her…" He cursed under is breath as he made his way back to where the others are.

Outside of the castle, the woman and the little girl are now panting heavily because of the 'rush-time' they just had. "M-Momma… Huah.. Haah… Wh-why a-are we… R-Running away…?" The little girl asked.

The woman stays quiet as she suddenly looked as if she is currently troubled and doesn't want to be disturbed. The little girl understood as she shut her mouth and didn't ask any single thing anymore.

Suddenly, a guy with silver-hair popped out of nowhere and chuckled. "Well, well… Hello there, honey…?" He greeted. The woman turns and looks at the guy, suddenly a smile formed on her lips. "Hello, honey…" She hugged him.

"Now, shall we go home? You must've been tired right, Juvia?" The guy asked again. Juvia looks at him and smiled, "Yeah, I am… But Mizu is also tired you know?" She chuckled slowly. The little girl—Mizu hastily retorted, "No I'm not! See? I'm all good!" She takes out her thumb.

Juvia and the guy were just laughing at her. Suddenly, the guy asked something that only Juvia and he could hear, "So… Mind telling me who was that raven-haired guy that called you back at the party?"

Suddenly, Juvia can feel her body stiffened as she hastily shook her head and answered, "No one… Just an old friend…" She bit her lip and forced a smile while she tries so hard to hold her tear for falling.

Unnoticed to her, the guy smirked and muttered, "Oh, really?" under his breath.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE I CAN UPDATE! There you go guys. So, who is the guy? Who is the little girl? What is the guy's relationship to Juvia, and what about Gray? **

**Oh, for those who wanted to know how Loar looks like, can look at my deviantart account. It's in the 'Loki x Aries ' gallery. My account is: Obako-chan97**

**I hope you enjoy guys and it was a miracled I can update the first part to you tonight ;v; even when I'm surrounded by assignments, assessments, and exams…**

**Oh well… I hope you enjoy~ And please pm me if you have any ideas or suggestions~**

_**~Obako-chan97**_


	7. The Ice users, The Mermaid and The child

**Hello guys, I'm back in the house~**

**So how do you like my fan-fict?  
**

**Oh, in this story there might be some OOC, and some 'impossible' things happen. Well, don't blame me about the 'impossible'-ness, after all the time-setting isn't our time set. So, there might be some slack off.**

**Anywhawhawha, I'd like to thank those who already reviewed until this far, and thanks for those who also spend their time to gave me ideas, I really appreciate it.**

**I'm most impressed with NatsuShi'Kuro or DarkNatsu, because he had made me one. Sankyuu ne~! ^^**

Anyway, get on with the story~~

_**~L.P~**_

Chapter 5: The past, The Ice users, and The Mermaid Pt. 2

_**~L.P~**_

"Haah~"

The raven-haired guy let out a loooonng desperate sigh on the bar counter. Noticing the desperate looking vampire, the purple-headed barmaid approaches him.

"Is something the matter, Gray-sama? Kina?" She asks.  
Gray looks up to face the person who had been calling him. When he saw Kinana standing behind the bar counter—taking care of the plates and porcelains—he just let out another long desperate groan which makes the barmaid shocked.

"It's not about you, Kinana…" He said—which relieved Kinana. "It's just…"

Before Gray could continue, a maroon-haired guy popped out between them and cut Gray's lines. "Oi… Get your fuck out of here, vampire…" He said in a low voice and glared at the-doesn't-give-a-damn Gray.

Kinana yelps and stutters—trying to calm the maroon-haired guy. Suddenly, Gray sighed again. "You silly snake… Who wants to take your girl? I already have one…" He muttered in the end.

But, the maroon-haired guy has a specialty that allows him to hear every single sound, clearly. The guy cackles and teases, "Well, well… I think I've heard your thoughts just then… Was it that mermaid?" He smirked.

Gray jolts and looks at the guy, giving him a 'how-the-fuck-do-you-know?!' look. The guy laughs loudly and snorted, "Do you actually think that I can't hear you, especially when you said that girl's name over and over again in your mind?" He cackled.

Gray's eyes widened as his jaws dropped open. He forgot about the maroon-head guy's reputation. Cobra from the Northern Vampire family, popular because of his poisonous fangs and claws also his really sharp ears that can hear every single thing; including humans' mind—supposed to be called 'mind-reading' but he prefer it 'mind-hearing'.

Apparently, this particular vampire is happen to be Kinana's—the barmaid from the Fairy Tail kingdom—mate, and he is quite happy about it because Kinana is his lovely childhood friend.

Cobra sneaks into the bar counter and snakes his hands around the purple-haired lady and hug her from behind. "How's your day, Kinana? Are you tired? Do you need a help?" He asked worriedly, making him receive a soft chuckle from the lady.

"What are you thinking, Cobra? Of course I can handle this…. But, if you don't mind can you help me? I'm a bit tired…" She pleaded as she snuggled on Cobra's bare chest. Suddenly, Cobra chuckle evilly before he replied, "You're tired? Don't be tired yet… You know what should be done, right? So you can't be tired yet… Because I'm ready to make you barely walk tomorrow…" He whispered seductively on Kinana's ear.

Kinana's face suddenly reddens before she turns and punches the laughing Cobra softly on his chest.

Looking at the couple, Gray has somehow become jealous. Unnoticed by the couple, Gray left quietly as he sighed again.

_**I knew I should've not done that…**_

And he clenches his fists hard.

_**~S.G~**_

"_**G-Gray…."**_

_**I'm going deep inside her, but this time is different… I didn't see any sign of blood. Oh wait, that's because I've done it with her…**_

"_**G-Gray… Stop…"**_

_**Why is she begging for me to stop?  
Why…?  
Am I the only one who's enjoying this?**_

"G-Gray… Stop it, please… Why does Gray want to do this?"

"_**I… Have always… Ngh! Wanted you… Ungh! So bad…."**_

_**I entered her again, this time it goes deeper and deeper in each thrusts. She starts to enjoy it, I'm glad.**_

"_**A-Ah… G-Gray…" She grips my hand really hard—her grip is the same as the one that happened back there—she always done this whenever she wants to release. "G-GRAY~!" She screamed.**_

"_**Come, my lady… Let's be united once again…" I whispered.**_

_**After that, I release inside her.**_

"_**G-Gray… Don't do this if you don't love Juvia… Please…" A tear escaped from her left shiny-blue eyes. No… That's not what I meant. Why am I making her cry all the time? Why only cry? Can't I make her laugh, or smile just for the least?**_

_**I hugged her down on that tree really tight. "No, Juvia… I've always… Always love you… I'm sorry… The thing that happened back there was my fault… I should've listened… Please come back…" I whispered in front of her ear with my cracked voice.**_

_**Juvia looks troubled for a while but then it all change into a doubting expression. "J-Juvia… Doesn't think that she can believe you anymore, Gray… A-After all…. Juvia already has—"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"GRAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!"

_THWACK!_

"OUCH!" The guy cursed, he looked at the person who was just shouting at him—disturbing his 'beautiful' sleep. "WHAT THE HECK—"

Gray stopped on his tracks when he saw a sight of blue-head woman is standing in front of him. "J-J-Juvia…." He stuttered. He gets up and realizes if he is in the middle of the castle's hall—with white stuffs on his pants.

_**N-No way…. Could it be….?  
**_Gray looks at his pants in disbelief. Juvia was looking at him confusedly until suddenly she tapped him on the shoulder—making the guy jolted a bit.

"G-Gray? I-Is there something wrong?" She asked with a frown on her face. Gray hastily shook his head and waves his hands. "N-No! Th-there's nothing wrong!" He tried to stand up and tried to act normal in front of Juvia—who doesn't know a clue if he was just having a wet dream about her.

"Wh-what is it, Juvia?" He asked nervously. Juvia suddenly looks away and stares at the ground with a uneasy look. "G-Gray… Can you please… Don't go any nearer towards Mizu?" She asked—making the guy surprised.

_**Mizu? Who's that? Don't tell me it's the little girl that was with her yesterday?  
**_Yeap, the party is over and now the castle is quiet again.

Juvia nods slowly as she continues, "J-Juvia doesn't like Gray being to close to her…" She nervously gripped her arm as if she's hiding something. Gray looks at her with a questioning look. "How come you know if I know that little gi—Mizu? Who is she anyway?" He raised one of his brows.

Juvia stiffened abit—for about 5 seconds—before she came back to realization and answer him, "U-Uhm… Sh-She's not someone particular that you need to know… j-Just stay away from her…" She waved her hand nervously.

Feeling as if there's something not right, Gray decided to interrogate her further. "But who is she? If she's not one of my concerns, why would it be yours?" He asked—walking forward approaching Juvia who is suddenly frozen.

Suddenly, Gray remembered something. _**Last night… If I'm not wrong, before that little girl left, she said if she has been called by her mother… And, the next thing I saw is… The little girl holding Juvia's hand….**_

Gray's eyes widen.

_**No way…**_

His mouth opened but nothing came out.

_**That Mizu girl… Could she be…?**_

"Is Mizu our child?"

That sentence has successfully given them a really looonnngg and awkward silence. Juvia's eyes widen and her mouth opens a bit, trying to retort everything that he just said but nothing comes out.

Meanwhile Gray is still taken aback by what had just slipped out from his mouth. In his mind there are two things running through: First, he can't believe why on his Father's name did he just said that? Second, why is she isn't answering? Was it true?

"J-Juvia—" "STAY AWAY! J-JUST STAY AWAY, GRAY! D-DON'T TAKE HER WITH YOU! D-DON'T TAKE ANYTHING FROM ME ANYMORE! THAT NIGHT IS ENOUGH! YOU'VE TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME! SO DON'T TAKE THE LAST THING THAT I HAVE LEFT!" Juvia backed away with tears running down from her eyes.

_**Wh-what the…? Why is she so ang—Oh right, it is my fault back there…**_

"P-Please, Gray…. D-Don't take Mizu from me…" She begged. "Why would I take her from you?" Gray asked again while he is still approaching Juvia.

Juvia was taken aback by his sentence for a while. _**True, why would Juvia be afraid? Oh right… Juvia was afraid because she is afraid of herself that she might fell in love with Gray, again… **_Juvia thought sadly.

"J-Juvia is afraid… I-if Juvia might fell in love with Gray again…" She answered. "Th-that's why… Juvia afraid if Gray knew Mizu is his child; he'll take Mizu away from Juvia…" She muttered.

Gray's eyes widen, his jaws dropped open. "S-So… Mizu IS my daughter…?" He confirmed. Juvia sighed in defeat and nods slowly, "B-But it's alright… Gray doesn't need to be worried; Juvia has found someone that can take care of Juvia and Mizu…" She looked at Gray and smiled.

Gray stopped on his tracks. He is currently taken aback by Juvia's word once more, _**Wait… What? Someone else? Who the fuck is that? **_He frowned. "Wh-who?" He encouraged himself to ask.

Juvia looked at him in a confused look at answered simply, "Of course Lyon-sama is the person." She smiled.

_**~S.G~**_

Back at the other couple, Loki and Aries are currently having a trip to the Magnolia beach, refreshing their minds and having a honeymoon. Gajeel and Levy are currently in the library inside of the castle, with Levy sitting on Gajeel lap. Romeo, Charle, and Wendy are currently fishing on the backyard—forest inside the castle.

Wait, did I miss anyone? Oh yeah, I miss our OTP who are Lucy and Natsu. But, where are they?

Apparently, Lucy and Natsu are currently SHOPPING at one of the grocery shops in the Town, and Lucy has made Natsu carries all of the groceries. Meanie.

"OI! WHY AM I THE ONE WHO CARRY THE GROCERIES?!" Natsu roared while they were walking. Lucy hmph-ed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Well it's your fault! You made me drink all of your… Your…" lucy didn't finish her sentence.

Natsu noticed her blush and teased her, "Hmm~? What? My what? Tell me Luce~" He whispered right beside her ear and that had successfully send the blond chills on her spine.

Lucy hastily backs off—not realizing that she is actually going to the direction of the big road where the big vehicles are passing through. Natsu—with wide eyes and as he drops the groceries to the ground—reaching for Lucy when he saw a big truck is coming to her direction.

"LUCY! WATCH OUT!"

_BEEP! BEEP! SHRRL~ VRRMM~!_

"Hey! Watch where you're going, young lady!" The driver grumbled as he drove the truck away.

Lucy and Natsu are currently in a small alley after the accident that Lucy was almost hit by a truck. Why did they end up that way? Because, when Natsu tried to save Lucy, he pushed Lucy and himself across the big road and end up in a small alley.

Their position in the small alley is rather awkward; Natsu is beneath Lucy, his legs are spreading out Lucy's legs while Lucy's legs are on his shoulder—lifting her short skirt up, and accidentally aroused Natsu's-suddenly-hard-member on her fabric-and-erected-clit.

Natsu tried to move, but when he moved Lucy moaned. This has made him turned on for some reason. "N-Natsu… D-Don't move…" She begged while panting hard because of the arousal that happened on her lower part of the body.

_**Sh-shit… If she's making that face, I-I can't hold myself either! **_Natsu thought while he panted and groaned a bit. "L-Lucy…" He moaned when he licked Lucy's ear. Lucy shivers a bit before she ruffles Natsu's hair gently.

"N-Natsu… More…" She moaned and kept moaning. _**Damn! Damn! I-I can't… Get a grip on myself! SHIT!**_  
_THUG!_

"Hah… Hah…." Natsu panted after he managed to push Lucy away from him. "Wh-Who are you…?" He asked. Lucy looks at him confusedly, "What do you mean, Natsu?" She asked.

"Y-You… N-No… Th-there is no women in this world that can make me aroused this much…. Not even Lisanna… Th-Then h-how come you… What did you d-d-did you do to me? Wh-Why on earth's sake do I wanted you so bad? Wh-why?" He panted.

Natsu is currently fighting against his own lust inside his head. The urge and lust he had to make Lucy as his, the urge he had to love Lucy more than he should. His self-control is now losing; his eyes are blurred with lust and needs.

"I-I d-don't k-know—" "LIES! I KNOW YOU KNOW! TELL ME, LUCY! TELL ME! FROM THE FIRST TIME I MET YOU, I WAS INTERESTED IN YOU. THE FIRST TIME I TOUCHED YOU; I CAN'T HOLD MYSELF ANYMORE AND KEPT ON WANTING MORE! WHY?! TELL ME!" Natsu cut her sentences while he shook her body.

"N-Natsu—C-calm down—H-Hey!—G-Get a grip!—Ouch!" She yelped a bit when she felt Natsu's grip is tightening on her wrist and it's hurting her. "Tell me… Lucy…." He glared right into her eyes—making the blond scared to death.

Suddenly Natsu pushed her body on his chest, pulling her into a hug and said, "Why… Are you doing this to me? I-I… I…."  
Natsu didn't continue because Lucy's kiss has cut his words.  
"I-I think… I might… Fall for you too, Natsu…. I-I… Think you're not the same as him… Th-That's why, please… Set me free…." She said barely whispered.

_**Set her free? But from who…? **_Natsu thought. He knew there was something weird about this girl when they first met; Lucy doesn't fall for men because she has a bad past about men… But who is this guy that is the source of her trauma?  
_**I'm so gonna hunt guy down… **_He clenched his fists, _**The ones who hurt her will be burnt to death… **_He thought again.

Then, he realized that Lucy has fallen asleep on his chest; still gripping on Natsu's coat. _**She has gone through a lot, I should call somebody to fix things up… **_

He took out his phone and dialed a number, when he heard someone is answering from the other end, he opened his mouth and said, "Virgo, I need you to come down to where I am and buy the new groceries because Lucy and I had just gone through quite a rough day…" He said.

"_I understand, My Master… I'll be there in 5 seconds…" _She hung up.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5….

_VRRRRRRMMMMMM CRACK CRACK CRACK!_

Natsu looks at the ground, the ground beside him suddenly formed a hole that is assumed to be created from the underground. Yeap, that's Virgo. "Is there anything that I can help, My Master?" Virgo popped out from the hole.

_**That is just like her… **_Natsu sweat-dropped.

Meanwhile, they do not know if a pair of dark eyes has been watching the blond from the top of a building. "….Fuck you, Natsu Dragneel… I'll make sure that you will never touch my girl… Khe khe khe… Let's see what a vampire can do when he has to fight against a werewolf…." A voice cackled.

Natsu suddenly felt chills on his spine that is telling someone is watching him, or Liucy, or Virgo. He turns and look at the top of the buldings around him but he found no one. _**Was it just my imagination, or do I really felt that Sting bastard's glare shot right into my chest?**_

"Master?" Suddenly a voice called him—snapping him out of his mind. Natsu turns to see his maid looking at him confusedly. "Y-Yes? What is it?" He asked. Virgo sighed with her typical poker face and asked, "Were you not listen? I was asking is there anything else that I should do aside from shopping the groceries again. Are you okay, master? Your face is scary… It's like you just saw a ghost or something.." She said.

Natsu—who didn't realize that he has made a scared face—widens his eyes and thought again, _**Why do I scared of Sting?**_

_**~S.G~**_

_BHAM!_

"OI! ICE POPSICLE, WHADDA FUCK YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! YOU'VE BEEN DESTROYING THE WALLS EVER SINCE JUVIA LEFT!" Gajeel yelled.

True, ever since Juvia told him about Lyon existence, he got angry. _**DUH! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE NOT ANGRY?! That guy… That guy is… THAT GUY IS ONE OF THE WEREWOLF NOBLE! A-And… He is also my great great enemy…**_

"…Fuck it all…" Gray cursed. "Gray, I think you need to calm down…" Levy pleaded. Gray let out a looonnngg sigh before he sits down roughly on the couch. "Now, fucking brat… Tell me, what did Juvia said?" Gajeel crossed his arms on his chest.

"Juvia… Had a daughter from me…" Gray muttered, but Gajeel can hear him. Gajeel widens his eyes in disbelief and gave hima 'okay-now-what?' Look. "A-And… She told me not to go near her daughter—no, scratch that—OUR daughter…" Gray continued.

Gajeel frowned and asked, "So? It's not like she already has someone else, right?"  
Gray twitched for a sec before continued, "That's the problem, Gajeel… She HAS someone else, and that person is… Lyon Bastia from the Lamia Scale werewolf clan… Shit…." Gray cursed again.

"WHAT?!" Gajeel roared. "SHE'S WITH HIM?! NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD FUCKING LET THAT HAPPEN!" He roared again. "I know…. But what should I do…? She doesn't want me back… This is my entire fault…" Gray looked sadly at the ground.

Gray—who had changed after his wet dream—added, "I even have a wet dream about her… Damn… What should I do?" He sighed.

"I think you really need to get her back, Gray…" Levy said in a sad tone. "I-I wish I can help but… This is a problem that you need to finish by yourself." She added.

Gray nodded; he then stood up and head to the exit.  
"Where are you going, stripper?" Gajeel asked. "If you wanna go out, you should put your fucking pants on first…" Gajeel snorted. Gray looks down and realized if he hasn't wear any pants, then he screeches as he runs to his room.

_**~S.G~**_

Meanwhile, at another place that is far from the Fairy Tail kingdom, a silver-aired guy walks into a castle's hall to meet the next king.

When he arrives in the front of the next king, he kneels down on one leg and said, "I have news, _Sting-sama_..." The guy said.

The next king—Sting Eucliffe, looks at the guy below him. He humph-ed and asked, "What is it?" It seems he's bored—more likely on a bad mood. "Make it quick," he continued.

The guy startled a bit before he answered, "Apparently, I-I am the mate of the Fairy Tail Vampire guy's mate. S-So, we shared the same mate…"  
Sting takes a glance to glare at the silver-headed guy—making the guy trembles because of scared.

"What did you say?" Sting asked in a low voice. He was just going to kick the guy before a pair of hands grabs his wrist. Sting looked at the person who grabbed him, "What do you think you're doing, Lisanna?" He asked.

Lisanna—who is standing right next to him and holding him right now—looks at him in a sad look, "Don't hurt Lyon-kun… He hasn't done anything wrong…" She begged.  
A vein popped on Sting's forhead, " 'Hasn't done anything wrong' MY ASS! YOU DO KNOW FOR EACH GENERATION VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES CAN ONLY HAVE 1 KID TO SHARE THE SAME MATE, RIGHT?! AND IF THAT OPPORTUNITY HAS BEEN TAKEN BY THIS BASTARD, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HAVE LUCY?!" He roared.

Lisanna sighed and said, "Now, Now… Didn't you say you'll still make Lucy as yours even though she isn't your mate?" Lisanna smiled. Sting seemed to be taken aback by her words, "true…" He muttered before he sat down on his chair again.

Lisanna wink at the guy who is sighing in relieve and muttered a 'thank you' to her. "Fine then, Lyon… But you still need to carry out that mission… The one from 10 years ago…" Sting said. "This is your last chance to impress me…" He added while he glared at Lyon.

The guy—Lyon, shakes heavily before he shouted: 'Y-Yes, Master!' while he ran out from the castle. After Lyon left, Lisanna looked at Sting replied her gaze by asking, "What is it?" as he raised one of his brows.

"The mission you're talking about… 10 years ago… What mission was it?" She asked—looking at him in a blank expression. Sting laughed really hard when he heard her question—making the girl pouted: 'hey!' at him. "Khe khe khe… That mission… How do I say it… Ah… Maybe, _The Curse of The Kraken_? Ha ha ha, yeah that's it…"

Lisanna was like: (._.)? for the first 5 seconds.  
And then she raised one of her brow and was going to ask: 'Hey~! What do you mean by that!' But the thing that came out is, "Hey what do yo—" Her sentence was cut because she just realized something.

Now she was like: (O.O)  
And then: (OAO)

"W-WAIT! D-DON'T TELL ME I-IF LYON WAS—" Lisanna's sentence was cut by Sting who is laughing triumphantly. "Yeah, he IS the Kraken that attacked Natsu and Gray 10 years ago… Khe khe khe…." He said.

_**~S.G~**_

Meanwhile, Gray who is now in the middle of the Town Centre has recently bought an ice-cream to chill his head off. "Sigh… This is quite hot for autumn… It's usually not this hot…" He grumbled.

Suddenly, he bumped onto a little kid and made the kid fell. "A-Ah! I-I'm sorry, a-are you alright?" He asked as he offered the kid a help. Much to his surprise, the kid was a little girl with blue-raven-ish hair which means she is Mizu.

Mizu looked up to see the guy who offered her a help and smiled. "Ah! I-It's Master Gray! N-Nice t-to meet y-you, Master Gray!" She said. Gray has just noticed how small this little girl is after he bumped onto her.

"Your name is Mizu, right?" He asked. Mizu nodded and said, "Yeap! My name is Mizu Fullbuster!" She smiled widely. Gray was shocked by her statement, _**'Fullbuster' ? Isn't that my name? **_He thought confusedly, not realizing that he had just formed a frown on his face.

Mizu noticed this and asked, "What's wrong, mister? Anything wrong?"  
Gray snapped out of his little world and smiled to her, "Nothing, Mizu… Tell me, where and who is your mother?" He asked.

Mizu tilts her head and said, "Mama is currently with Papa Lyon! She said they need to take care of something~! My mama is Juvia Lockser! She is the most beautiful mama mermaid Mizu have ever had!" She clapped her hands proudly.

'_**The most beautiful mermaid' eh? Same goes to me, my child… **_Gray smiled. "I see… Does she let you wonder around the Town all by yourself? Does she usually do that?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh, yes Mister! Mama always let me go outside~!" She hummed. By the way, they are currently chatting in the middle of the small road. Feeling suddenly tired, Gray asked Mizu to have a seat with him on a bench near the road.

"So… Why does she let you go outside by yourself… And by the way, how old are you?" He asked. "Oh! Mama let that because she believes if Mizu is strong enough to take care of herself~! M-Mizu is currently 1 and half years old… Tee-hee…" She answered sheepishly.

"ONE YEARS OLD?!" Gray shrieked almost screamed. Mizu looks at him confusedly, "Yeah… What's wrong with that?" She asked. "B-But h-how c-come y-you can w-walk, r-run, a-and t-talk fl-fluently like th-this?!" He stuttered in disbelief if his daughter can actually walk, run, and talk at one years old.

"Well, you see…Even Mama did that~! She can take down 5 krakens when she was a baby you see!" Mizu pouted. "Is Mister Gray saying that Mizu's a weirdo or something?!" She puffed her mouth while she grumbled.

Gray chuckled softly; _**her behaviour is soo like Juvia… How cute… **_"No, no… It's not like I'm saying you're weird… It's just… I don't know… Special?" He shrugged. Suddenly, Mizu's eyes are sparkling. "Then—Then that means Mizu is special to you, Gray?—A-ah… Sorry… Mister Gray…" She scratched her head nervously.

"Ah, it's alright… Just address me as 'Gray' and yes you are special.." _**you're my daughter after all… **_Gray continued inside of his head. Suddenly, the same smile appears on Mizu's face, "tee-hee… Mizu doesn't know why Mizu is happy when Gray says Mizu is special for him… It's like, we have a special bond~!" She plays with her fingers happily.

Gray once again surprised by the little girl's blunt reaction. He feels like he wanted to tell her the truth but she's still too small and even Juvia had warned him about Mizu, so what can he do?

Suddenly, the girl taps Gray's shoulder and says, "Mizu is sorry, Mizu has to go now… Mama is calling her by telepathy…" She said. Gray was surprised about how can Juvia send Mizu telepathy but that's not the matter right now, he still wants to know about Juvia's life after she left him—more likely, after HE left HER.

"H-Hey, Mizu! C-Can we—" "Let's meet again, tomorrow, under the Sakura Tree~!" Mizu shouted while she is running. "See you later, _Papa Gray_~!" She waved to him.

Gray suddenly froze on the spot when Mizu address him as: 'Papa'. Suddenly, tears are falling from his eyes. "So… This is what they meant by: the happiness of becoming a father, eh? Ha.. ha…ha… I knew it… I should've not left Juvia… I should've not left my own family… Stupid..me…" He hides his face with his hands.

_**I knew it… I should've listened to her… Juvia… You're making me feel so hard to stay away from Mizu… I understand if you hate me so much, but… Can I still hope you to come back to me?**_

_**I wish I can…**_

_**Should I pray?**_

_**How long has it been since the last time I prayed?  
Ah, yes… The last time was when the battle of Father and that bastard…The day when Mother passed away….**_

_**~S.G~**_

"GUAH!"

A certain blond girl has just waked up from her beautiful sleep. She looks around and realizes that she is in her room. She sighed and muttered, "I wonder what happened…"

"You fainted in the middle of our little shopping time." A voice answered. Lucy turned hastily and captured Natsu standing beside her bed, leaning on the wall. "N-Natsu…" She stuttered.

Natsu straighten his body and walks towards Lucy. He sits in front of her and kisses her. "N-Natsu—what are you—" "Shh…" Natsu hushed her. His kiss is different, it's not lustful and evil, and it's more like a lovers kiss— really gentle yet so warm and filled with love.

Then, Natsu broke the kiss and asked, "Do you mean it?" He looked at her eyes deeply and seriously. This has made Lucy nervous all of the sudden, "E-Eh? Wh-what's that?" She stuttered.

Natsu sighed and said, "You know, the one that you told me after I saved you from that accident?" He asked again. Now, Lucy's mind is thinking and when she got the answer, her face reddens in all of the sudden. "Hey, Luce~! Answer me!" Natsu pouted.

Lucy tries to hide her oh-so-red-like-a-tomato face with her hands but Natsu prevents that. "I-I don't know…" She stuttered—avoiding Natsu's gaze.

"What?" He asked in disbelief—slight disappointment. "I-I don't know, Natsu…" She answered still avoiding Natsu's gaze. "Why don't you know?" He asked again with a frown on his face.

Lucy grips her arm tighter and answers, "W-Well… I-I don't even know if you really love me or not… You said I reminded you of Lisanna, isn't that mean I'm just basically her substitute? Isn't that mean you won't love me for who I am? Isn't that mean I'm only a shadow of a person that you loved so much?" Lucy tightens the grip on her hand.

Natsu is frozen in his spot when he heard Lucy's statement. A part in himself told him to retort but the other part told him to wait and listen to her—since he never listened to her before.

"I-I do love you… I really do… I even wished that you would set me free from… From…" Lucy sighed. "Oh well… That doesn't matter now, anyway… My feelings for you are real, but how am I supposed to know if your feelings to me are real? How am I supposed to know that you're not lying? I heard that you've been playing with girls all these times, then how am I supposed to know if you're not playing with me?"

_**That 'setting free' stuffs again… Just what the fuck had happened in her past? **_Natsu frowned. Suddenly, he saw a single tear slipped from her eyes, _**she's crying… Damn.. I made her cry… What should I do? **_

"Lucy… Hey… Listen… Look at me…" He lifts Lucy's face upwards with his hand so that her face is facing him. "I… Do love you… I may have sworn when I was little that I must not fell in love with any woman… But, ever since I met you… Ever since I saw you… Heh… You can't imagine how I feel, Luce…" He chuckled sheepishly.

"Every time I touched you, I can't get enough of you, I feel like I want more and more. Every time I'm with you, I feel like I wanna tease you so that I can see your cute and silly face… Hahaha… Anyway, I love you… Luce… You're not that hag—I mean Lisanna, I believe in you… I have faith… Even though you may not my mate, I will still love you…" He smiled.

_**Th-That's… The gentlest smile I've ever received from him… **_Lucy thought in surprise. She smiled and says, "I understand, Natsu…"

Natsu grinned widely and said, "Thanks Luce, for bringing the 'old me' back… I'm so happy…" He hugged her, tight. Lucy blushed and replied his hug by circling her hands on his neck.

Little did they know, if once again a pair of dark eyes is watching them. "SHIT! FUCK YOU NATSU DRAGNEEL…. JUST YOU WATCH… I'LL TAKE HER AWAY FROM YOU! I definitely will… Lucy… You've broken your promise…"

The person took out his phone and dialed a number, "Rogue, make sure you prepare 'that girl' when I told you to 'break her'" He said harshly. "Just you watch, Natsu… I'll make your dream shattered once more by 'the dark past' of yours and Lucy's… Khe khe khe… Just you watch, Lucy will be mine… FOREVER!" He cackled.

_**~S.G~**_

A door creaked opened and behind it a guy with black-haired showed up. He is walking towards a big old man on the King's chair and kneels down in front of the old dude.

"What is it, Rogue?" The old pops asked. Rogue gulped before he answered, "There's a bad news, Father…"

The old pops frowned while he raised one of his brows, "What kind of news?"  
Rogue lowered his head and said, "The Water Knight from the Mermaid family had recently made contact with the Ice user from the Vampire family again."

"So? What's wrong with that? Hasn't Lyon taken care of that matter?" The old pops asked again. Rogue braved himself to look at his 'Father' eye-to-eye before answering, "But apparently, the Vampire already has a daughter from her and even though it was because of Sting's plan and had successfully took away his power, the daughter of that Vampire guy didn't seem to take interest in Lyon." Rogue explained.

"And why is that?" The old pops asked again. "I heard a news from Lyon that the daughter have a pretty strong hunch, and she doesn't like Lyon because she felt something wrong with Lyon. She can actually feel if Lyon is a bad guy that is trying to hurt her mother." Rogue explained again.

"Does the girl know about her 'real' father?"

Rogue paused for awhile before he answered, "Apparently no…" He paused again, "…But they have met, Father."

The old pops stays quiet, but Rogue can hear if he is actually clenching his fists. "Rogue Cheney…. Do you realized just how dangerous is that? Do you know just how can that be a big problem to our family? You do know if they met, Gray could tell his daughter that he was his 'real father', right? You do know that it will be hard to defeat the Vampire family now, right?" The old guy bombarded Rogue with tons of questions.

"I-I know father…" He gulped. "B-But, it's alright, right? A-After all the strongest Vampire twin had died, s-so I think—"

"WHAT?! YOU THINK WHAT?! YOU THINK ALL OF IT WILL BE OKAY?! EVEN THOUGH PORLYUSICA HAD DIED, ALONGSIDE WITH GRANDINE, THERE WAS STILL LUCY HEARTFILLIA! I heard from Porlyusica when she was dying if the daughter of the Heartfillia family will come and will be mated to the next strongest vampire son—which happens to be Natsu Dragneel, and now that Heartfillia girl is INSIDE of the Fairy Tail kingdom and we CAN'T touch her recklessly." The old pops roared.

"B-But, Father—" "And apparently, that Ice user from the Vampire family is the mate of the strongest Water Knight, Juvia Loxar… If they were united, then the Vampire family will be undefeated again for a whole generation! Then what will our family be? A TRASH UNDER THEIR MIGHTY-NESS! THEY'LL SCRAP US OUT! That's why, WE HAVE TO PREVENT ANY SMALL PROBABILITY THAT COULD LEAD TO THE POSSIBILITY OF THEM REUNITING! YOU GOT THAT?!" He roared.

"Y-Yes Father, a-and apparently we still can use her little sister t-to b-bring her back…" "IF YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO, SCRAM!"

Rogue let out a small shriek before he ran out of the room. After the old pops left alone in his room, he sat down on the bed and mumbled, "Porlyusica, huh? How long haven't I heard her name? Curse it all, if her prediction came true, the werewolf family will be vanished once for all by that kid… _The next king of the Vampire family_…"

_**~S.G~**_

"Luce… Me hungry…"

Lucy turns to see the zombie-looking-guy behind him. "Wait Natsu, I'm almost done… Can you hold it, please? A-And… Can you please s-stop… D-Doing…"She didn't continue because she was trying to hold the sensation that rushed inside her.

Natsu smirked slyly before he continues, "What? Doing what? Doing _this_?"  
With that he jammed his fingers 'inside' her deeper. "Eep!" Lucy yelped as she trashed her head backwards on Natsu's shoulder.

"Hahahahaha! You remember the first time we met? I did this to you too…. But it was different back there. Back there I was still evil and don't even realize of how beautiful this girl in front of me is…" He kissed her cheek.

Lucy's face reddens and said, "B-But Natsu.. Please… Stop it…" She stuttered when she felt his finger is going in-out and turning her inside upside-down. "Fine, I'll stop… But you have to cum for me, once…" He licked her ear.

"H-Hiiih!" She shrieked as she released—quite a lot. "There, this way I can have my afternoon snack before my actual dinner~!" he hummed happily as he licked all of Lucy's juices on his fingers.

"Aahh~ I'm happy you're my woman from now on…" Natsu snuggled on her ear. Lucy blushed and said, "I-I'm also h-happy…"  
Natsu kissed her neck up to her ear.

Lucy blushed furiously, and smiled. "Hey Natsu… If someone from my past suddenly comes back and tries to take me away from you, what will you do?" She asked.

Natsu paused for a while and think. "Well, guess there's a person that I can beat the shit outta from then. Hee hee!" He grinned. As if in a cue Natsu snapped back, "Luce, is your past that bad? You kept on talking about stuffs from your past and I'm worried you know? Is there anything that you want to tell me?" He asked.

Lucy stays quiet for a while, thinking. _**What should I do? If I tell him about Sting, he would probably think if I'm the same as Lisanna—I'm not, okay—and he would hate me… There's no way he could believe me when it comes to Sting… **_

Lucy shook her head gently and answered, "Nope! There's nothing that you need to worry about~!" She smiled her most innocent smile.

But somehow, Natsu could sense a deceit from her smile.

_**~S.G~**_

The next morning, Gray is at the town again. _**A father has to complete his promise to his daughter, right? **_He chuckled. He is going to the direction of Sakura Park, the place where Natsu's life has changed thoroughly.

_**Hmm… But I haven't seen Natsu being all so nasty anymore, he seemed to be changed—no not changed, he seemed back to his old self… Just what magic that Lucy had worked upon him? **_He chuckled. _**Well, I'm glad he's back…**_

When he arrives at the Sakura Park, he looks around—looking for a certain blue-raven-ish haired little girl. "Ah!" He exclaimed when he saw the sight of the person he was looking for under one of the Sakura trees.

He ran towards the person and before he tapped her in the shoulder, he had noticed if his daughter is… _crying?_  
"Mizu? What happened? Why are you crying?" He patted her gently on her back.

Mizu looks at Gray with teary eyes. "M-Mama…"  
Gray's eyes snapped open, _**Juvia? What happened to Juvia?**_

"M-Mama… I-Is… G-Getting m-married t-to p-papa Lyon…."

And that has made Gray angry. "M-Mama… Is going t-to m-marry that guy… M-Mizu doesn't like Papa Lyon…. M-Mama also told Mizu not to talk to Papa Gray anymore… Wh-Why….?" She sobbed.

_**Ah, so Juvia had warned her, eh? **_Gray unconsciously clenches his fists. _**That damn bastard…. **_He frowned in anger. "M-Mizu doesn't get a thing! M-Mizu usually h-has a hunch a-about certain things… B-But somehow this time Mizu doesn't get any single hunch of wh-what's happening! M-Mizu is really confused!" She said grumpily, while tears are running down.

"M-Mizu doesn't like Papa Lyon! Rather than Papa Lyon, it's better if Papa Gray is the one who is married to Mama!" She exclaimed again, making Gray froze on his spot.

_**Y-You don't know how much I wanted that, Mizu… **_Gray answered inside of his mind. "W-Well, now… Sit over here…" He sat down and put her onto his lap. "Tell me, why do you hate Lyon?" He asked.

"B-Because… Because… Because Mama doesn't love Papa Lyon…" She muttered. Gray was quite shocked by her answer, Juvia told him if she loves Lyon but now his own child is actually saying that Juvia never loves Lyon? What's going on here?

"M-Mama always loved a guy from her childhood… Once Mizu caught her crying silently while looking at a photograph of a boy with raven hair, a boy with pink hair, another boy with black hair, a girl with silver hair, and herself on a beach… Mizu approached her and asked what's wrong, and then she told Mizu everything…" she looked at the ground sadly.

"What did she told you?" He asked, raising one of his brows—keeping his patience to wait for the girl's answer.

"Sh-She said that Mizu isn't Papa Lyon's daughter… Mizu was the daughter of a guy named 'Gray Fullbuster' which is one of Mama's childhood friend… Mama told Mizu if she was in a relationship with Papa Lyon because Papa Lyon has take care of us for a long time and Mama feels like she has to somehow pay him back… I-I really wished Papa Gray is the 'Gray Fullbuster' that Mama loves so that Papa Gray can marry Mama, and we can be happy forever!" She frowned.

Gray was at a loss of words. First, Juvia loves him. Second, Juvia still loves him. Third, Juvia has always waited for him to come back. Fourth, Juvia really loves him. Fifth…. He has to stop the wedding.

"When and where will the wedding held?" He asked in a serious tone. "E-Eh? I-If Mizu isn't wrong i-it's tomorrow…" She answered. "WHAT?! THAT FAST?!" He screeched.

Mizu nods slowly. "I-I wish… 'Gray Fullbuster' will come to stop the wedding…" Sh sighed.

_**Oh, hell yes I will… Don't worry dear… I will ruin that bastard's plan even though I don't have any powers left… I will…**_

Suddenly, a voice of a woman was calling Mizu with an angry tone. "MIZU!"  
Both Gray and Mizu turned to look at the person who just called her.  
"M-Mama…" Mizu muttered.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE WITH HIM?! HAVEN'T MAMA TOLD YOU NOT TO MEET HIM ANYMORE?!" Juvia shouted. "J-Juvia… Hey… I-It's alright I-I didn't—" "What? Do what? Were you trying to take her away from me, Gray?"

"M-Mama!" Mizu gasped in disbelief. Juvia turns to look at her in the eye, "Mizu… Mama have told you not to stay close to this guy because—because—…." Juvia is trying to fight her tears. "This guy is Gray Fullbuster… He is your dad…"

Mizu's eyes widen. "S-So… Th-That's why… Mama…" She turned to Gray, "P-Papa Gray is…"

"Wait, since when Mizu called him 'Papa' ? Hasn't Mama told you to call 'Papa' to Lyon-sama only?" Juvia frowned. "Juvia… This isn't Mizu's fault… Please… Stop blaming her…" Gray tried to arbitrate both of the girls.

Juvia turned to him and snapped, "Why does this even matter to you, Gray? Juvia doesn't to be aware of Gray getting into Juvia's life again. I though Gray doesn't want to do that anymore, hm?" She said sarcastically.

_**Damn…**_ Gray cursed inside of his head.

"Juvia~! Mizu~! Where have you been? I've been looking for you~!"

A voice suddenly popped into their conversation. Gray takes a peek to see who was calling for his daughter and wife—scratch that, his _friend_.

"Lyon-sama!" Juvia smiled widely. "Juvia is sorry; Juvia has made Lyon-sama waited for her…" She hugged him—making Gray twitched. "It's alright Juvia… By the way… Who's this guy? And why is he holding Mizu like that?" Lyon glared at Gray.

Gray startled a bit and glared back at him. Gray—who is holding Mizu's hand and hides her behind him—coughed to break the couple from their own 'world'. "Wha is it, scum?" Lyon glared.

"Huh? 'Scum'? Were you talking about yourself?" Gray snickered, Mizu giggled a bit. Lyon growled and pulled Mizu roughly away from him. "Hey!" Gray retorted.

"I don't care if Mizu is your daughter or not, but Juvia and I are definitely together. Therefore, Mizu is coming with us!" Lyon roared. "Heck no! J-Juvia is—J-Juvia is…." Gray stopped on his tracks and glanced at Juvia.

Juvia—who looked a bit disappointed because he didn't continue—blushed because of the serious look he gave to her. "Juvia what? If you have nothing to say, we'll be leaving!" Lyon said as he stomped away with Mizu.

"B-But—M-Mizu wants to—" "no buts Mizu… Your momma and I have been really tired to look for you." Lyon cut her words—making the little girl shuts her mouth. Gray is somehow angry at Lyon; duh which father wouldn't be angry if their blood-related daughter being shushed up by someone she barely knows?

As they walk away, Mizu turns to look at Gray and mouthed, 'I love you, daddy…' With a tear escaped from her left eye. Gray clenches his fists and bites his lip, he suddenly glares at the family who just walked away and roared, "JUST YOU WATCH, MIZU! I'LL COMPLETE MY PROMISE! I'LL BE BACK! I WILL COME, AND THEN… OUR FAMILY CAN BE TOGETHER AGAIN!"

Mizu—and Juvia—widen their eyes. Mizu was so happy that her father promised to ruin the wedding, and Juvia couldn't believe of what he just said. _**D-Does this means… G-Gray… S-Still love Juvia? **_She thought to her self, putting her hand on her mouth.

Mizu chuckled—gaining her mother's attention—and said, "Papa Gray always loves Mama. He is… He actually is…" She smiled.

And that, has made our mighty Lyon Bastia gritted his teeth in anger.

_**~S.G~**_

On the afternoon, Loki Leo and Aries have finally got home. They are welcomed by Romeo and Wendy. Romeo was asking how the trip was and Wendy was asking about the baby's condition.

"It was really fun, right Aries?" Loki kissed her hair. "Hahaha, that tickles Loki-kun… Anyway, yeah it was really fun. You know what? We bought souvenirs too!" She cheered while she lifted the shopping bags.

Romeo's eyes widen as he stares at the bags, "Whoa… This many?" He asked while he blinked in disbelief. Meanwhile Wendy was just cheering and looked for her souvenir.

"Ah, Wendy-chan's is this one~!" Aries took out a pair of black lingerie that would just fit onto Wendy's body. Wendy stared at the lingerie in shock, she even more shocked when she heard Aries smirked and whispered, "You should be ready for round two tonight, Wendy-chan."

Wnedy hastily jerks away while she screamed on her mind, _**I-I didn't kn-know i-if A-Aries-san i-is—i-is—KYAA~! **_She trembled with her face as red as tomato. Looking at the innocent girl, Aries giggled softly.

"So… What happened when we were away?" Loki asked. "Apparently, Lucy and I are now officially dating." A voice answered.

Everyone turns and captures Lucy and Natsu shows up. "Yo~" Natsu grinned. "WHAT?!" Loki and Romeo shrieked. "Wait, you don't know about this either, Romeo?" Loki turned to Romeo.

Romeo shook his head in full-speed and both of them are staring at the couple-again. "What? I'm serious with her, you know! I-I'm back to the old me… Thanks to her…" Natsu looked at Lucy and kissed her forehead.

Lucy chuckled softly and said, "I-I'm sorry guys if I broke the rule… I know if Natsu supposed to look for his mate first b-but—" "Heck no, you CAN be with her Lucy… You just don't know how he wanted you so bad all these times…" Loki cut her words.

Lucy looked at him in awe—she had always admires the: sense of welcoming in the Fairy Tail kingdom. Lucy leans on Natsu's shoulder unconsciously and snuggles on it, Natsu turns to her and asked, "What's wrong? You tired?"

Lucy shook his head and replied, "No… I'm just happy that I have a family like you guys…" She looked at him in the eyes and smiled—the smiled that always drove Natsu crazy.

"O-Oh, Lucy-chan… Natsu… I brought you this!" She took out two necklaces with the pendant of heart. The heart is actually connected to each other and it can be halved into a half heart on each necklace.

"Wow! It's so cute~! Thanks, Aries!" Lucy took the necklace. "You want me to put it on for you? Then, you can put on mine…" Natsu said huskily on her ear, making the girl blushed.

Lucy nods and pulls her hair into a pony tail. Natsu can see just how white and fair her skin is. Of course he has seen it many times, but he just couldn't get enough. After he finished putting it on, he humph-ed and told Lucy to turns.

"H-How do I look?" She asked shyly. Natsu grins wide and answers, "It fits you, as expected!" He pumps his thumb in the air. Lucy blushed and said, "Let me put yours on…"

"Sure." He answered. This time, when Lucy was putting it on, Lucy can smell his scent it was so masculine and manly. It was too intoxicating for a vampire. Not even Sting can be compared to him.

"Done." She said. Natsu turned and asked the same question, "How is it?" He grinned. "It fits you too; it doesn't look so girly like mine…" Lucy answered.

"Of course, the design is different. It was designed for boy and girl after all." Aries exclaimed. Lucy and Natsu nod—showing that they got what she meant.

"Well, then… Aries needs sleep you guys. Don't make her too tired." Loki protested. Aries and the others giggled. "Fine, fine… We get it… Loki-niisan." Romeo snaked his hand on Wendy's waist and drag her away.

"See you, everyone~" Wendy waved. "See you Wendy-chan." Lucy replied and Aries waved back.

That day was a fun day. But little did they know, if one of their siblings will have a big match tomorrow that could caused someone's death.

_**~S.G~**_

The next morning, when the sun rises our dear Gray Fullbuster has prepared himself to face his death slash doom. If he failed this mission, he would probably die. Even if he succeed Lyon might still targeting Mizu just to gain back Juvia.

"Oi." A voice called him. "I heard you're fucking going to that rain girl's fucking wedding, huh?" The voice snorted.

Without even turning his back, Gray already know who is the person that is talking to him—I assume we all know, right?  
"I am going there." Gray answered shortly.

"Why?" Gajeel snapped back. Gray paused for a while before answering, "I've done too many mistakes; I've left her, I've left Mizu, I abandoned my own family, and I let Juvia fell on to another guy's arm. What kind of father am I if I let her completely gone from my llife… I'd rather die." Gray answered.

Gajeel was taken aback of his answer that sounded so firm and confident. _**Where the fuck is that 'cold-hearted-and-mean-Gray' gone to? **_Gajeel thought. "So, you're not taking her back because you care about of your fucking power only?" Gajeel snorted.

Gray slowly shook his head and replied, "I still care about my power… But the important thing that really matters now is… My family…" he smiled.

Gajeel smirk and said, "Glad you realized your fucking mistake, stripper… If not, let me know so that I can fucking screwed your face up." He snickered.

Gray chuckled and replied firmly, "No thanks. Don't think that would be necessary." He smiled confidently. _**Just you wait, Mizu… Papa is coming. **_Gray clenched his fists as he stepped outside from his room, going to the place that will determine his fate.

_**~S.G~**_

Meanwhile, not so far from the castle in the Magnolia church, sits the bride with blue hair on the dressing room. "Mama, are you alright? You need to change…" A little girl asked worriedly.

"M-Mizu…. What should Mama do? Mama is confused… M-Mama… Mama loves Gray-sama until now… B-But everytime Mama remembered about what he said to Mama one year ago… Mama felt like her heart is breaking…." Juvia stuttered.

Tears fell from her eyes but she quickly wiped it away when she heard a knock on the dressing room door. "Y-Yes? Who is it?" She answered.

The door opened and revealed a guy with silver hair going into the room. "Hello, Juvia… Are you happy for this day?" the guy asked.

Juvia gulped before she answered, "O-Of course L-Lyon-sama! J-Juvia is so happy t-to marry Lyon-sama!" She stuttered pretending to be happy while she actually was thinking about Gray.

Lyon seemed to not noticing it because he just smiled widely with lovey-happy eyes and replied, "REAALLLYY~?! Aww~ I'm also happy, Juvia-chaan~!" He hugged her tight.

Mizu was just sweat-dropping. _**Sigh… Papa Gray is waaayyy cooler than that weirdo… **_She said inside of her mind while she half-glared at Lyon. Lyon noticed this and glared back at her. Unnoticed to Juvia, her daughter and her soon-to-be husband is having a glare war behind her back.

"Okay, then~! The wedding is at 12, you better get yourself ready, Juvia~!" Lyon said happily—after he lost in the 'glare war' against Mizu who is currently snickering triumphantly.

"U-Uhm.." Juvia nodded slowly. "The make up artists will be here soon, so you better wash your face or something…" Lyon said again. After he left, Mizu stands up and said, "Mizu will leave Mama alone, just in case Mama needed time to be alone…" She smiled.

Once again, Juvia nods sadly. She sighed and looked at the window, _**Will Gray-sama come? Will he not? Juvia doesn't understand… He told Juvia he doesn't care about her but yesterday…**_Juvia frowned. _**Yesterday.. He was—**_

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Juvia looked at the door again, but she realized if the knock was not coming from the door, she looked around but she found nothing. Until, the time comes when she looked at the window.

It was the same like that night, that guy appeared from the window—again. The curtain swifts slowly revealing his leg, up to his body and hands, lastly his face—the same as that night. A smirk plastered on his face when he saw her looking at him dumbfoundedly—again, the same as that night.

Was this a déjà vu? Or has time basically turned again? But if the time is turned into that night, why would the sky so bright and why isn't she in her room—like that night? Lastly, why isn't his mile as sick as that night? It's gentler you see, but still…

"G-Gray…" She stuttered. Gray hopped down to the floor from the window beside Juvia. He walks towards her who is sitting on the couch, kneeling down so that his eye level is the same as her and looked at her eyes deeply with his narrow eyes.

"When is your marriage?" He asked huskily.

Juvia gulped before she stuttered, "A-Ah.. I-It's 12 pm sh-sharp…"

Gray looks at the clock. 10:30 AM. He still has time.

"Looks like I have time…" He said while still looking at the clock. Juvia looked at him quizzically as if she was asking: 'what do you mean?'

Gray looks at Juvia and kisses her right on her mouth with a sudden.

Juvia was shocked and tried to get away, but Gray gripped her hand down, really tight. He broke the kiss and panted so hard—so does Juvia. "I'm gonna kidnap you for a moment; come!" He said while he pulled her hands as if he's not going to accept any refuses.

He carries her on his back and jumps out of the window, leaving the room empty once again with the furniture that witness their flee.

"G-Gray! Wh-where are w-we g-going?!" She asked as she tried to hold her hair that is smacking her face because of the winds. Gray however, didn't answer and keep on running towards the woods that is close to the church.

After they arrived, Gray kept on going in until they found a spot that is completely a blind spot from outsiders view. The woods are super crowded with big trees and the small ones—there's _no way _someone can found them, unless the person has some kind of 'super-power' thing.

They arrived under a big tree. Gray slowly and gently pushed Juvia on the trees and whisper huskily, "I-I can't… I-I can't freaking h-hold it a-anymore…"

Juvia's face instantly reddens and she stutters, "Wh-what d-does G-Gray mean….?" She looked at his eyes. Gray gulped and replied, "I mean… This…"

With that he kisses her deeply, playing her tongue with his tongue, battling against it in heat as both of them lost in their own world.

"G-Gray…Ung…" She moaned a little bit—not remembering about the vow she said one year ago. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open in anger—she remembered about her sad past; she pushed Gray back and panted heavily, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME! YOU'VE DONE IT BEFORE, SO WHY ARE YOU DOING IT AGAIN?!" She yelled.

Gray just stands there with mouth shuts and eyes widen. "Y-You… I-I've told you th-that I-I'll never come back t-to you, r-right?! Y-you never care, y-you selfish b-bastard! L-Lyon-sama was there wh-when I need you, a-and now.. I-In my wedding day.. Y-You—"

"Lyon doesn't deserve you." Gray coldly answered. Juvia's eyes widen once more, "And what makes _you_ deserve _me_?" She snapped back. Gray walks towards her again and said, "Because I _owned_ you since the first time we met…" He said firmly.

Juvia suddenly remembered about her past; about how she met him for the first time. It was rather a cold morning but she saw a boy walking as if he doesn't feel anything and _shirtless_. It made her laugh back there, she walked towards him and they introduce each other's name—not that he cared, he even introduce himself _effortlessly_.

Then, Porlyusica came with her mother and giggled at the two, saying something about 'oh you guys have met' and stuffs. The boy seemed to be not care but she was interested in him and decided to hang with him more.

She has a crush on him. Therefore, she'll stay with him—but again, he never cared; it's not like she'll give up though. But that night, it was rather unforgettable and unforgiveable. He raped her and he had given her too many problems; she likes him but he never likes her back, then he raped her and said that he doesn't care about her-well she understands though it was because the curse-but then he came back saying stuffs about getting her and their child back. What should she do then?

It was too confusing.

"Wh-What does G-Gray m-mean—U-Uh…" Juvia stuttered as she moaned in the middle of the kiss. "The first time I saw you—U-Uhm—I've wanted you… B-But—ung—I can't let that selfish—Ahh—wish slipped away…" He broke the kiss. "Because, I have a bigger wish that I need to accomplish that time… You remember the time that I told you 'power' is my only matter? Yeah, that's the only thing that I cared about that time… But that doesn't mean I never think of you!" He snapped back.

"I-It's all because of my selfishness! I-I've always thought about you! B-But I never wanted to go deeper into 'that' feeling because I'm afraid if that'll lead me side-tracking my real goal! B-But then I realized… I realized if I-I was wrong…" He frowned in a painful looking.

Juvia's jaws dropped open and her brows are knitted one to another, "G-Gray m-must've been joking, right?" She stuttered in disbelief.

Gray gritted his teeth in anger and pushed her body on the big tree—pinning her hands above her head with one hand. "I'll show you if I'm not lying…" He whispered huskily in front of her face. "But try to hold your scream, alright?" He smirked—the same smirk like that night one year ago.

Juvia felt shivers ran down on her spine when she heard Gray said that. Gray started to lick her ear and his other hand plays on her opening. "We'll make this quick, after all we've done it last year right?" He smirked.

His hand slides into her blue short dress and going into her thin fabric; he realizes if hse's wet just because he kissed her. "Well, well… I didn't know if you wanted me that bad?" He smirked again before he crashed his lips on hers.

His hand rubs her clit—making her arches her head on the tree while she yelps. "G-Gray! N-No! Uhhnng~!" She bit down her lip to hold her scream. He pinches her clit and twirls it a little—making her scream.

"You really can't hold back, don't you? And you're still resisting me? Wake up, Juvia! You're meant to be with me! I'm the one who supposed to have you! Only I can you—oh, heck that—only I can have you!" He growled.

_**H-He is different… Th-This not the Gray that Juvia knows… B-But somehow, Juvia likes this Gray… J-Juvia— **_"A-AH!" She screamed when she felt two digits are coming inside her.

She looks downwards and realizes if her juices are dripping out from her opening; her panties is now on the ground and Gray's 2 fingers are inside her while his thumb is flicking her clit.

He kissed her again and mumbled, "I'm just warming you up… D-Don't get all tired… I'm gonna make you tired after this!" He smirked as he put another digit in.

"H-Hyaah! G-Gray! S-stop—" "—No way in hell—" "—B-But i-if you don't s-stop—I-I'll—CUUUMM!" She screamed as she released. Gray smirks as he takes out his hand; he licks the juices and said, "That's the point."

"A-Ah.. D-Don't lick it with s-s-cuh a-a face G-Gray… I-It's embarrassing, it's dirty…" She mumbled. "No," He denied. "You are not dirty… There's nothing from you that is dirty… No such thing in you that is dirty… Got that?" He continued.

"Now…" He looked at her groin, "I guess we're done with the warming up… I need to free the 'little me' inside her too…" He hastily opened his pants and let it slid down to the ground.

"G-Gray… D-Don't… Please…" An invisible tear escaped from her left eye. "…Please…" She begged again.

**GRAY'S POV**

"Sorry Juvia, I can't hold it… I wanted you… Just to let you know… You're my mate; therefore I have to make you mine…" I said with a cracking voice. "Why? Was it because of your power again?" She asked with a pain on her tone.

I shook my head. "I-I don't know how to make it up for you… B-But… But… Trust m—" "—You said that too that night, right? Then how does Juvia supposed to believe that?" She cut my words.

I was at a loss of words, what should I say?

Suddenly, I got a good answer. "If I'm lying to you right now, I shall die tomorrow. A vow of a Vampire." I answered.

Her eyes snapped wide. "W-Wait! G-Gray doesn't need t-to do the vow o-of a vampire!"  
"Why can't I? I'm not lying anyway. So why should I be afraid?" I snapped.

Now, she is at a loss of words. Good answer myself… Nice answer…

I waited for an answer but nothing comes.

But I couldn't wait any longer then. I placed my member in front of her opening and started to push 'myself' in.

"G-Gray…."

I'm going deep inside her, but this time is different… I didn't see any sign of blood. Oh wait, that's because I've done it with her…

"G-Gray… Stop…"

Why is she begging for me to stop?  
Why…?  
Am I the only one who's enjoying this?

"G-Gray… Stop it, please… Why does Gray want to do this?"

"I… Have always… Ngh! Wanted you… Ungh! So bad…. Haven't I-I told—Uhn!—you, that?"

I entered her again, this time it goes deeper and deeper in each thrusts. She starts to enjoy it, I'm glad.

"A-Ah… G-Gray…" She grips my hand really hard—her grip is the same as the one that happened back there—she always done this whenever she wants to release. "G-GRAY~!" She screamed.

"Come, my lady… Let's be united once again…" I whispered.

After that, I release inside her.

"G-Gray… Don't do this if you don't love Juvia… Please…" A tear escaped from her left shiny-blue eyes. No… That's not what I meant. Why am I making her cry all the time? Why only cry? Can't I make her laugh, or smile just for the least?

I hugged her down on that tree really tight. "No, Juvia… I've always… Always love you… I'm sorry… The thing that happened back there was my fault… I should've listened… Please come back…" I whispered in front of her ear with my cracked voice.

Juvia looks troubled for a while but then it all change into a doubting expression. "J-Juvia… Doesn't think that she can believe you anymore, Gray… A-After all…. Juvia already has Lyon-sama…" She trembled.

I looked at her in a painful expression—she was avoiding my gaze. "Cancel it." I said. She looked at me in surprise, "Cancel what?"

Before I answered, I entered her again—this time from behind. "H-Hyaah! G-Gray-s-sama~!" At last, she called me with 'Gray-sama' there's no way in hell I'd let her call Lyon as 'Lyon-sama'.

"Ahh—oh! Uhng! Ahh!" She moaned loudly. I slammed my member inside her again and again, "U-Uh… Lyon hasn't touched you yet, has he?" I ask in a husky voice.

Juvia shook her head in honesty, good… That's the answer I want to know. "Good, if he had I would've killed—uhn!—him…" I penetrated her insides again. She moans louder and getting louder, damn I couldn't get enough of that.

"More, Juvia… More! Give me more! Fuck! T-Too tight! I-I'm gonna—"

Before I could finish my sentence, I've shot deep inside her.

Know both of us are panting heavily under the tree. I turn her around and sit her on my lap while I slid my member out from her insides, putting on her panties and mine.

"G-Gray-s-sama…?"

I looked down to see the beautiful girl that is sitting on my lap. "What is it, Juvia?" I asked. She hides her face—I can see a tint of pink is there—and said, "I-I… I love you…"

My eyes open wide but then it soften and I smiled, "I love you too, Juvia… But why do you want to marry that bastard werewolf?" I asked while I snuggled on her head.

"EEEHH?!" She shrieked as she turned to see my face—instead our head smacked. "O-Ouch… B-By the way… Who does Gray mean by 'that bastard werewolf'?" She asked.

No way…. She DOESN'T know if Lyon is a WEREWOLF?!

I put an expression like: (OAO)

And somehow she gets what I mean and asks, "W-Wait… L-Lyon-sama is a-a werewolf?!" She almost shrieked.

**NORMAL POV**

"Yes, I am. What about it?"

A voice suddenly growled behind them. The couple breaks the hug and hastily stands up—turning their view around to see who's with them.

Suddenly, Gray growled and hid Juvia behind his back. "Lyon…" He muttered, looking at the 'smiling-sickeningly-evil' guy in front of him.

Lyon snickered and said, "Yea, what about it, Gray?" He glanced at Juvia—who is hastily hiding her face behind Gray's back when she realized Lyon is looking at her. "So, I guess you've made love to my mate again, don't you?" He continued.

Gray's eyes snapped wide. _**M-Mate…? D-Don't tell me… Shit this is bad… **_Gray frowned. True, if Lyon is also Juvia's mate that means he has to fight against him to determine who can have Juvia, but in his condition right now he knows he can't do a thing against Lyon.

_**Shit, shit, shit… This is bad… I don't have any power! **_Gray cursed inside of his mind.

Lyon seemed to know what is Gray's frowning about; he snickered again and said, "What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to fight against me?" He chuckled evilly, "Come then…" He motioned his arms telling Gray to strike forward.

"What's wrong? Or is it because you don't have any power to strike?" He smirked.  
Once again, Gray's eyes snapped wide. _**H-How on earth did he…..**_

_**Wait…**_

"Well, if you don't strike first… I WILL!" He yelled as he charged forward. "Ice make: Sword!" He continued.

A sword made of ice appears on Lyon's hand. _**No wonder we shared the same mate! Even our power is the same! **_Gray screeched inside of his head. Gray takes couple of steps backwards with Juvia on his arms, jumping to one of the tree.

"Juvia… You can use your magic, right? Can you please get away from here and ask Mizu to come here?" Gray said—looking at Juvia. Juvia frowned and replied, "E-Eh? B-But h-how about G-Gray—" "—I'll be alright, just go! Please! I don't want you to get hurt!" Gray frowned painfully.

"B-But J-Juvia's body is made of water! A-And… J-Juvia doesn't want our family to be separated again!" She yelled at him. Gray was taken aback for a while, then he replied, "I understand but you have to—"

_SLASH!_

Aannd… Lyon interrupted their conversation. "Hey, what's with the chatting? You dare to underestimate me, Gray? Hmph! You don't even have any power and you dare to do that?" Lyon snorted.

Gray and Juvia managed to jump before Lyon's sword successfully slashing their bodies into pieces. Both of them landed on a different side of ground. Juvia was on the left side—nearer to the xit—Lyon is in the middle of them, and Gray is on the right side—which is farer from the exit.

Noticing an opportunity to flee, Gray motioned his hands; signaling Juvia to run. However, Lyon noticed this and he tried to grab Juvia's arm, but little did he know if a pair of big hands are trying to grab him first before he managed to grab the water girl's arm

And those big hands succeeded. Gray managed to hold Lyon down before Lyon managed to tackle Juvia down; meanwhile Juvia is already going far out from the forest.

"You're not going anywhere, you sick bastard!" Gray growled. "Like hell I would lend Juvia fell onto your arms, you sick pervert!" Lyon snapped back, "You don't deserve her! You left her with your own child!" Lyon continued.

Gray paused for 5 seconds because of what Lyon said; noticing an opening, Lyon strike his sword forward, targeting Gray's chest—right on the heart. But, Gray's reflexes are also fast—well, it's not like he fought Natsu for 18 years for nothing you see—he managed to avoid it but the sword still managed to give a big scar on his shoulder.

"Sh-Shit…" Gray cursed while he is holding his shoulder—kneeling down. Lyon straightens his body and lifts his sword up high, "DIE!" He screamed while laughing sickeningly.

Gray snapped out from his own world and rolled to the left, avoiding the sword.  
_PANG!_

And Lyon missed.

"Tch… Looks like I can't beat you with a simple magic, eh? Fine.. I'll let you have it.. Ice make: LANCE!" Lyon yelled.

Suddenly, many spears-look-a-like ices coming out from Lyon's back targeting Gray.

_**Shit! There's no way I can avoid this!**_

_SLASH! CLANG! SMACK! _

"AAHHH!" Gray screamed in agony. Indeed, that strike had successfully giving Gray many cuts on his body.

Bloods are dripping from his body; his body is now numb, why?  
"Y-You… What d-did you p-put on th-that ices…?" Gray stuttered.

Suddenly, Lyon snickered and said, "Hmph! I didn't know if vampires can bleed. Anywa, you finally realized, eh? In those ices I put the Kraken's poison. The same poison that made your body numb 10 years ago…"

Gray's body frozen. He lifts his face up to face Lyon's face, "How do you know…? H-How do you know about Juvia? H-How do you know about the curse? H-How do you know about I lose my power?!" Gray yelled.

"Hmph…' Lyon snorted, then he laughs sickeningly in all of the sudden. "HAHAHAHA! DO YOU REMEMBER, GRAY? DO YOU REMEMBER… THIS?!"

Gray's eyes widen as he saw Lyon's body became bigger and bigger; it formed a new look of him. _**My God… He can't be… **_

"LOOK AT ME, GRAY! REMEMBER THIS MONSTER? THE MONSTER THAT HAS CURSED YOU AND INDIRECTLY MADE YOU LOST YOUR POWER?!" Lyon screeched.

"L-Lyon… Y-You're a Kraken?" Gray stuttered. Lyon—who is now a Kraken—laugh, his laugh can be heard to the Magnolia Church. Juvia—who is in the church—turned to see the who was just laughing.

"Mama…? What's wrong?" Mizu asked while she held her momma's hand. "P-Papa Gray… Papa Gray is in danger! Hurry up, Mizu! Mama and Mizu must help Papa Gray!" Juvia told her daughter.

Mizu looks at her mom in awe. _**M-Mama called Papa Gray as 'Papa'… Ahh~ Mizu is soo happy… **_She smiled to herself thinking about how her family will be reunited again.  
But, little did he know if the true danger is coming on their way.

Meanwhile, Gray and the Kraken—Lyon—is now facing each other. Lyon launches many attacks on Gray and Gray managed to avoid ALMOST all of them, there are times when he got hit too.

Now, Gray is panting heavily with his body covered by his blood. _**Damn, without magic it's so hard to defeat this bastard… **_He cursed silently. "HAHAHA! I knew it! You haven't bite Juvia yet! You only mark her as yours but you haven't bitten her! Therefore, your powers won't come back, and I still can have her!" Lyon laughed, his laugh is echoing far away.

_**Oh damn… Instead of fucking her just then, I should've just bitten her already! Damn… What a pervert I am… **_Gray sighed to himself.

Suddenly, he can't feel his body anymore and he fell to the ground. _**Wh-what? What the… I can't feel my body! **_Gray's eyes widen. _**Damn… Juvia… Don't come here… **_He wished—wishing that he could send her telepathy or something.

But it's no use, Juvia couldn't receive it because she was too busy running with Mizu to his place.

"Hey, Gray… Finally the poison is finishing you off, huh? HAHAHA!" Lyon walked—crawled?—towards Gray. "You should have not go near to Juvia, you know? This is what happened when you messed up with the werewolf. You're doing the same mistake like your father, Gray… You know the result of his silly acts, right? Your mother _**died**_…" Lyon glared at him.

Somehow, anger is building up inside Gray's chest, he clenched his fist and yelled with the rest of power he had left, "I-IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU SICK WEREWOLVES THAT MY MOM IS DIED! IF YOU HAVEN'T—IF YOUR KING DIDN'T KIDNAP MY MOTHER, SHE WOULD—"

_SMACK!_

Before Gray could finish his sentence, Lyon has smacked his body once more with one of his tentacles. Gray's body smacked on a big tree and he swore he could hear couples of his bones are cracking.

"AARRRRCCKK!" Gray screamed once more. Lyon looks at him in disgust, "I've told you… Weaklings should die…" He whispered. Gray widens his eyes when he saw if one of Lyon's tentacles is forming into an ice blade.

"Now… DIE FOR GOOD!" Lyon screeched as he tried to jabbed Gray's body with that blade.

"STOOOOOOPPP!"

A familiar voice has successfully stopped Lyon in his track. He noticed a small figure of blue-rave-ish girl standing underneath him, covering Gray's limp body.

"Get out of the way, Mizu-chan…" Lyon said calmly while actually he is really angry.

"N-No way! M-Mizu w-will never let Papa Gray harmed!" Mizu yelled back at Lyon, tears are falling from her eyes. "P-Papa Gray… P-Papa Gray i-is m-my only Papa!" She screeched while trying to heal Gray's body with the Holy Water magic she has.

A vein popped on Lyon's head; he glared at Mizu and said, "Fine, if you don't want to move… DIE WITH YOUR DAD!" Lyon shouted.

Mizu hastily turns her gaze and stares blankly at the big ice sword that is coming to Gray's and her direction.

Gray's body hasn't recovered fully yet, he still can't move his body. _**DAMN! STOOP! DON'T! **_Gray screamed inside of his head. _**RUN! MIZU RUN! **_Gray tried to yelled bt he can't.

"No use of running, Mizu… This sword will cut through everything! It also can go through your body that is made of water!" Lyon said.

The sword is coming closer inch by inch towards their direction, suddenly a form of blue-haired woman popped out of nowhere, shielding her family with sacrificing her body.

_SHLAB!_

"M-Mama…." Mizu stuttered. Gray who is lying on his stomach can't see the view in front of him because he can't turn his body around neither can he move his neck upwards.

_**Wh-What happened? Why am I not die yet? Why did Mizu called for Juvia? Juvia is here? But where? I didn't hear her voice coming..?**_

"M-Mama…!" Mizu cried. _**What the heck happened?! OI! MIZU! ANSWER ME! **_Gray screamed inside of his mind. "MAMAA!" Mizu screamed, slowly her scream turned into sobs and sniffs.

She kept on calling her mom. Suddnely, Gray felt his body is becoming lighter; _**The effect of the poison is coming off... **_He tried to move his neck upwards.

But, oh boy was he just took the wrong option.

When he managed to move his neck; his vision is blurry at first, all he can see is a blue-haired woman in front of him is… _floating on the air?_

The it became clearer and clearer, he started to see color of reds are spreading on his dress. _**Huh?**_

When his vision is back to normal, his eyes snapped wide when he saw his lover is floating in the air in front of him because of a big sword holding her limp body by jabbing into her stomach. Colors of reds are her blood that is going out from her stomach and her mouth.

"J-Juvia…" His voice suddenly came out. "J-Juvia…. NO! NO! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPING!" Lyon screamed. "THIS IS BECAUSE OF YOU, LITTLE GIRL! IF JUST YOU HADN'T COME HE—"

Lyon's voice was stopped by a small moan that is coming out from the limp body underneath him. "G-Gray-s-sama…?"

Gray tries his best to crawl onto her side, when he get there he rubs her cheeks gently while he didn't notice that a tear is falling from his left eye. "What is it… Juvia?" He asked.

Juvia let out a small chuckle and answered, "P-please… Take care of Mizu…. Sh-She's still too small…" Juvia whispered. "Wh-Why a-am I the only o-one who's g-going to t-take care o-of her? A-Aren't we g-going to r-raise her t-together?" Gray chuckled in disbelief slight fear.

Juvia smiled, "W-we are… But I-I'll be taking care o-of you guys from u-up there…" She pointed the sky, "Because.. M-My body… C-Can't take it… Anymore.." She smiled again.

_**~SFX: Taylor Swift (ft. The Civil Wars) – Safe & Sound~**_

"Ha.. Ha… N-Nonsense… D-Don't joke around… J-Juvia…" Gray stuttered. Meanwhile, Mizu is kept on screaming behind them—who wouldn't? A one year old little girl founded out that her dad is dying, and she almost got killed, then now she saw her mother getting killed in front of her eyes.

Juvia smiled softly at Gray; her smile slaps him hard into realization as if it's saying: 'I'm nit joking'. This has made Gray's awkward laugh dies slowly changed into a really fear and painful look.

"J-Juvia…" He stuttered. "Now, Gray… Gray can bite Juvia if he wants to… J-Juvia doesn't mind… A-After all, G-Gray m-must live t-to take care of Mizu…" She said.

"N-No… NO! Y-YOU'VE PROMISED ME, JUVIA! M-My mom has left me! My dear teacher, Ul has left me! Even my family abandoned me! N-Now… Y-You'll leave me, _again_..?" Gray's tears are falling.

Juvia touched his cheeks gently and said, "J-Juvia doesn't leave Gray-sama alone… Juvia is w-watching him from above…"

"B-BUT STILL!" He shouted again. Juvia smiled before she wiped away his tears and said, "Well then… Gray-sama… I-If he excuses Juvia… J-Juvia will take her leave…"

"H-Huh? N-No.. W-Wait…" His hands trembled in fear as he touched her white skin.

"J-Juvia m-must go now…" She closed her eyes slowly.

"O-Oi! N-No! W-WAIT!" Gray shook her body gently to keep her awake.

"G-Goodbye… G-Gray-sama…" Her eyes are almost fully closed.

"NO! WAIT! JUVIAA!" Gray yelled.

"P-Please… T-Take care… Of Mizu…."

And with that, she let out her last breath and closed her eyes.

Gray was just kneeling there in emptiness. He can't feel his body, the pain is too much; but this time, the pain is 100 times more painful than Lyon's poison.

"J-JUVIA-CHAN! JUVIA-CHAN! W-WAKE UUP!" Lyon cried.

"Juvia…." Gray whispered silently. "N-No… H-Ha ha ha…. N-No way… D-Don't joke around… Juvia…. Hey… Wake up already… Please…." Gray's laugh turned into a painful cry; he is joining Mizu's cry behind him.

That day, when the family of Fullbuster supposed to be reunited again…

Someone really important left them alone in this filthy world.

Fate was just too cruel. It played with feelings and love; it gave twists in life and rarely giving a chance of people being happy. Even though it let some people became happy, those people have to gone through hell first.

The silent cry of a vampire can be heard until to castle. The King in his room can actually hear his son's cry joining with his granddaughter. "What a pity fate you have, Gray… Just like the one I used to have…" He said silently before he gone to his sleep.

Meanwhile, the next King of the werewolves is now laughing vigorously in victory. Destroying the power of the vampires' does means a lot for him.

Now, back at the raven guy, he is screaming the name of his lover out loud. Chanting her name over and over again as if by saying her name he has said dozens wishes of her to come back to him.

Tears are falling, fists are curled up. The little girl behind him is now covering her ears with her hands while her body is shaking vigorously. Her body is curling up and tears are falling from her wide eyes.

The guy who is her father is still too busy calling her mother's name. The little girl can barely hear anything, the thing that she heard right now is:

"_Please, take care of Mizu"_

And the last picture she remembered is her mother smiling. Why was she so happy? Why wasn't she sad? She was dying goddamnit and she still smiled?

Suddenly, her mind came up to one conlusion.

"_This is all because of that octopus guy…"_

"_If it wasn't because of that octopus guy… Mama and Papa is now with me…"_

Those two are the sentence that kept on running in her mind. Her mind kept on repeating the words again and again. Until she loosen her body from curling and stands up. Walking towards the octopus guy, and…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

A scream that is loud enough to make a sunny sky turns into a stormy sky has come. But it's true though, the sunny sky turns into a stormy sky in a blink of an eye.

For avenging the wish that she had have for a long time….

She'll revenge for her dead mother….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Well, maybe not die yet….

_**~SFX ENDS~**_

As the storm, rain, and the big winds come; her body starts to be lifted from the ground. She opens her arms and look at the sky. Snow started to fall alongside with rain, what a weird phenomenon, isn't it?

But here it is, rain comes along with snowflakes and tornado. As the girl yells once more, thunders are striking down. Who is this girl?

Readers and Reviewers, let me present to you the daughter of Gray Fullbuster Dreyar the Ice Vampire and Juvia Loxar the Water Knight. A little girl who can talks fluently and walks at her age 1 year old.

A girl who can control Ice and water.

A girl who will revive her mother. Here and now.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIIISS!" She hissed at Lyon—who is suddenly trembling in fear but still tried to act cool. She lifted her left hand and the rains are forming into a big spear.

She lifted her right hand and an Ice Spear is coming out from her hand. "GIVE MY MOM BACCK! GIVE MY FAMILY BAACKK!"

She threw the Ice Spear onto Lyon but Lyon avoid it easily by casing the Ice Make: Shield magic. Then she threw the Water Spear at him and it successfully cut through his chest.

Lyon screamed in agony as his body shrinks to his normal-human-sized-body. Gray looks at his daughter in awe, _**I-I think I understand how those Krakens got killed by Juvia when she was a baby… Ah, speaking about Juvia… Somehow I heard her pulse isn't actually stopping… It was just becoming slower, but quite slow for a normal living person… **_He thought.

When Mizu saw that Lyon is shrinking, she flew down so that her feet isn't touching the ground but still on the same eye-level as Lyon. "I know what you did to my Mama…. Now, if you still love yourself you better cure her, Lyon-san…" Mizu glared down at Lyon.

Lyon shudders in fear as he hastily crawls towards Juvia—not giving a shit about the pain he felt on his chest. Mizu turns to look at him—observating the thing that he will do.

Lyon crawls towards Juvia who is on Gray's arms. "Put her on the ground." Lyon demanded coldly, making him received a smack with a medium sized ice hammer from Mizu. "Don't talk to Mizu's Papa like that you worthless piece…" She said coldly.

Lyon grumbled in pain and pissed before he takes out his hands and suddenly blue-light rays are coming out. "This should cover her body and the poison inside her." Lyon explained.

_**Ahh… So the problem is poison, eh? **_Gray nods slowly in agreement. _**If that's the case then it's not wrong if Lyon is the one who's taking care of this matter… **_

After another 10 minutes, Juvia's body started to move slowly. Then her voice comes out, in the end her eyes fluttered open. "G-Gray-s-sama…?" She asked slowly.

Once again, Gray's eyes become watery and droplets of tears are falling from his eyes again. "M-Mizu! H-How come—" "Apparently Papa Gray, this guy intend to make Mama Die-sleep for a couple of hours, that is until we have a funeral of Mama. Then, when we had buried Mama, he'll dig up Mama's grave again and 'revive' her once again and make Mama as his mate. With that, Papa will certainly loses his power a-and… *sniffs* and our family won't be reunited…" Mizu started to cry.

Her feet landed smoothly on the ground and she kneeled down while sobbing. "M-Mizu is sorry… P-Papa must've thought i-if Mizu is a weirdo…" She sniffs. Gray looks at her daughter softly and he opens his other arm and said, "Come here, Mizu… Let's have a family hug…"

Mizu looked at his father happily and ran to him—pushing Lyon who is in her way far away—and landed in his father's chest. The storms and blizzard started to flew away changed into a really sunny and warm weather.

People around them wandered how come the weather can be changed so easily. But little did they know, inside of the crowded forest there is a family that is sharing a hug of reunion.

"Oi, you guys are forgetting me."

A voice broke the family hug as the members of the family turned to look at Lyon—who is half beaten. Mizu's eyes suddenly narrowed and she stomps towards him and smacks him in the head.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Lyon yelled at the little girl, making him earning a smack from her father.

"OI! What the heck are you doing, you idiot father!" This time after Lyon said that, huge waves of waters are smacking him away; sending him back to the werewolf clan base.

Both of the father and daughter stare-blink-stare of what had just happened. Then they turn their gaze around and captured if the woman that was just sleeping is now sitting with her hand points at Lyon's used-to-be-spot with an angry look.

"Nobody can yell at Juvia's daughter, neither can anyone says if Gray-sama is an idiot." She said in a low voice—frightening enough.

Gray and Mizu stare at Juvia and then the laughed together.

Yeap. They're family is back alright.

_**~S.G~**_

Meanwhile at Lyon's place…

The silver-haired guy is now trembling in fear, facing his master who is now looking at him in disgust.

"S-Sting-s-sama… I-I'm sorry, I-I fa—" "Why yes you are… Such a failure. You know what? You've been saved twice by Lisanna… You should be thankful to her…" Sting cut his words.

Lyon turn his gaze to Sting's and looks at him in a confused look. Sting sighed and said, "Lisanna left."

Lyon's eye widens but before he ask anything, Sting already answered him.

"She left to meet Natsu…"

Meanwhile, in front of the Fairy Tail kingdom's gate stood a girl with short-silver-hair, carrying her luggage and said, "Well… I think this is what they call 'coming back home'" She giggled.

"I wonder where's Natsu… Will he be happy to see me? Oh I'm sure he will… Then, after that I just need to work on the plan…" She giggled again while going inside the garden.

Most of the guards are shocked to see her, some of them even doubted if she'll be accepted again in here, but when she said something about Natsu the guards back off easily.

"Hmph… Too easy…" She mumbled with a smirk plastered on her face.

Meanwhile, Natsu who is in his room alone by himself—Lucy is with the girls—widens his eyes in shock when he saw a familiar sight of white-haired girl going into the castle.

"N-No way…" He stuttered as he ran downstairs to double check about the existence of that white-haired girl.

Meanwhile, in a secluded place…

"N-Nee-san…Run…."

A cracked voice begged for her big sister to hear. It sounds impossible, but she still tried anyway.

Suddenly, the door opened revealing a guy with black hair. "Michelle… Have you eaten your dish yet?" He asked gently. The girl—Michelle shook her head slowly, "I-I haven't Rogue-sama…" She answered.

Rogue sighed, "Why not?" He cupped her cheeks gently. "You should eat, you know…?" He continued. Michelle looks at him and said, "B-But…. I-I want to meet nee-san…" She sobbed.

Rogue hugged her and said, "I understand… Let's just hope Lisanna fails, okay? Let's wait a couple of days, until the right time comes… I'll free you from here and you must ran to Fairy Tail and warn your sister and Natsu, okay?"

He can feel if the little girl underneath him is nodding slowly.

_**Natsu… Whatever happens, please… Don't fall to Lisanna's trap… **_Rogue wished silently in his mind.

What is it that Lisanna plotting? What will she do? Why does Rogue helping Michelle? How did Queen Porlyusica and Grandine died? What will happen to Natsu and Lucy's relationship if she comes back? Will Charle or even Mizu feel the evil presence around her? Will Lucy fall into Sting's trap? Will Natsu fell into Lisanna's trap?

NEXT TIME! 3 Special Natsu x Lucy Chapters! DON'T MISS IT!

TO BE CONTINUED….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SO! How do you guys think?! TAKE THAT! LOLOLOLOL. I think the fighting scene is quite good and understandable. Oh, I also kinda ship Rogue and Michelle…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JOKES! XD**

**Anyway, seriously what do you guys think about this chapter?**

**I made Aries kinda OOC.**

**Oh, by the way I haven't received any review or PM that is asking about Queen Porlyusica and Grandine's death. You guys don't actually think if they were just died, poof, like that right? (._.)**

**DO YOU?!**

**AAAAA STUPID! I'VE GIVEN YOU GUYS MANY HINTS! Y U NO REALIZE IT?! LOL. Jokes, sorry guys. I was joking. Those who thought that I'm seriously mocking you are those who doesn't have a good sense of humor. **

**LOL.**

**Kidding.**

**Anyway, I've made a facebook page for my fanfict and fan-art. Many anons couldn't reach me because they only have facebook account. That's why I've made the facebook page~  
**

**Feel free to request fanfict or even fan-art guys~ I'm looking forward to meet you in facebook~**

It's Obako-chan97 just search in facebook~ I hope you guys would liked the page~ Thank you.  


**Oh and if you wanna see Mizu you can go to my Obako-chan97 account in DA. There's a picture called Fairy Tail Summer Night pt. 1 and the girl with blue hair is Mizu : D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one~**

**Oh, and I changed my pen name it became the one listed below~  
**

_**~Obako-chan97**_


	8. NALU SPECIAL EPISODE PART 1

**Hello everyone, I am back… Sorry guys I was dead but then I came back to life (?)**

**Anyway, thanks to all who have reviewed until now… I feel kind of sad today, but don't worry the fanfict's quality won't be contaminated because of my mood…. Well, maybe a little….**

**LOLOL.  
Sorry guys for not updating like, 3 months… maybe? Forgot…**

** .WA.Y  
Hope you enjoy this fanfict **

_**~L.P~**_

Chapter 6: NALU SPECIAL EPISODE pt. 1

_**~L.P~**_

_**Lisanna came back…. No… No way… This isn't supposed to be happening….**_

Natsu—who has been running down the stairs to confirm the 'impossible' phenomenon—convinced himself that his eyes were deceiving him about Lisanna's return.

_**What the heck is she doing here? Hasn't she got banned? Fuck that! How can she even dare to stand inside of MY castle?! **_He thought while he gritted his teeth in instinct. His fists are curling up as he stomps towards the exit which not so far anymore from him.

When he opened the door, the body of a skinny white-haired girl suddenly clomped onto him. Sticking like glue; circling her arms on his neck; snuggling her head on his left shoulder—making the guy stoned for 15 seconds—wow, she broke Lucy's record.

"Naattssuuu~!" The girl said cheerfully.

Natsu's eyes snapped wide, as in really wide. He pushes the girl and glares at her, "What are you doing here, _Lisanna_?"

Lisanna's smile fades and changes into a sarcasm evil smirk, "Eh~? Looks llike my return isn't going to be welcomed warmly, huh?"  
She tapped her chin with her index finger.

Yeap, her play is going to begin.

_**~S.G~**_

"Yeeeaayyy!"

The small petite blue girl yelled cheerfully as she managed to pull out a big fish on the pond behind the castle. "Wow! Levy-chan's fish is really big!" Lucy stared at the fish in awe.

Levy grins and scratches her head awkwardly. "Huh? Never thought you can catch a big fish like this with your small body, shrimp." Gajeel snorted, making him earned a small pout from Levy. Lucy who has been watching them giggled a bit before she remembered about Natsu, remembering about the flashback couples of minutes ago.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Natsu, aren't you going to come with us?" Lucy asked.**_

"_**Nah, I can't be bothered... I'm not used to those kinds of family picnic anymore." He replied coldly.**_

_**Lucy looked at him half disappointed but she still won't argue his statement. "I see…" She mumbled, "Okay then, I'll take my leave… See you later…" Lucy continued before stepping out from his room and closing the door behind her.**_

_**Natsu take a peek at her from the corner of his eyes. He lets out a desperate sigh before he scratches his head, "Sigh… What should I do with that girl? I want to make her happy but…"**_

_**Suddenly, his eyes caught something weird from the window in his room. "N-No way…" He stuttered as he ran downstairs to double check about the existence of that white-haired girl.**_

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

"Lu-neechan… Where's Natsu-san?" A small voice called.

Lucy snaps out from her 'world' and turns to see who was calling for her; Mizu. "A-Ah, he said he has some business to take care so he can't come…" She half-lied. Well, she did lie about Natsu is currently busy, but she didn't lie about Natsu couldn't come, right?

"Ah!" A voice shrieked.

All heads turn to the owner of the voice—Charle. "Ch-Charle! Wh-What happened?! A-Are you alrighhht!?" Wendy rushed to her 'sister'. "I-I'm fine, Wendy…" Charle grimaced as she held her head. "What happened, Charle?" Wendy asked worriedly.

Charle looks at her for a moment, thinking whether she should tell her or not. "W-Well, you see—"  
"Excuse me…?"

All heads turn to the new source of the soft voice. "Is Lucy-sama here? Master Makarov is calling for Lucy-sama. Did I interrupt something? Do I need to get any punishment?"

"Virgo!" Aries grinned. "Eh? Yes, I am here. What is it Virgo? And no, you don't need to get any punishment.. Geez, how many times do I need to tell you?" Lucy sighed, making everyone else laugh.

"Very well then, let's go to Master Makarov's room." Virgo bowed. Lucy nods before she waves goodbye; she left without knowing the cruel future that will happen to her—the one that Charle saw.

After they left, all eyes are back to Charle. "So, what was it again?" Gray asked. Charle sighed—trying to remember every detail from her prophecy, "Is it okay that Lucy isn't here when I told you guys about this?" She asked for permission.

Gajeel shrugs, "Well, don't see any fucking problem whether that bunny girl is here or not."  
"Gajeel, stop making names for people…" Levy grumbled.

"Well, yeah… I don't see any problem either…" Gray shrugged. The others nodded in agreement but little did they know our little Mizu has frowned in curiosity as if she has a hunch that will be the same as Charle's prophecy.

"What is it about, Charle sis?" Mizu asked. Juvia and Gray are surprised by their daughter's response; usually whenever she's _into _something, she has a pretty accurate hunch about what's happening and what's gonna happen.

"Hmm… You see, it's nothing much really…" Charle turned away. "Don't say that, Charle… Maybe it's something important!" Wendy frowned at her.

Charle sighed one again before she crossed her hands on her chest and wiggled her tail, "Fine, I'll tell you… Shortly, this is about Natsu…" She shot them with a serious stare.

"_White flower that has fall from the Fairy tree,_

_Swished away by the wind to the cave of the tigers with sharp fangs owned by the Yellow Tiger,_

_Its existence were replaced by the Yellow Flower,_

_But…_

_The Yellow Flower is actually the treasure of the yellow tiger,_

_Therefore, the yellow tiger will come to the Fairy tree and takes back what's belong to him,_

_But…_

_To take that Yellow Flower, the tiger needs to defeat a dragon…_

_A Red dragon that owns the Fairy Tree and loves the Yellow Flower in his tree dearly,_

_Using dirty cheap tricks, the tiger managed to tricked the dragon by luring him out of the Yellow Flower's 'safe zone' by using the beauty of the fallen White Flower…"_

"That's it… That's the thing that I saw…" Charle sighed—ending her story and making all the others dumbfounded. "Wait, what? 'That's it'? What the fuck do you mean by 'that's it'?" Gajeel blinked confusedly.

"See? I've told you it's nothing that worth your expectations…" Charle frowned. "But, you mean by 'the thing that I saw' is actually the dragon, tigers, and everything else? Like, an exact dragon?" Levy asked.

Charle nods, making Levy rubbed her chin. "It's weird then… 'Cause, you see… It says the 'Fairy Tree' is it just me or it does sound like Fairy Tail kingdom?" She blinked.

Once again, the others were all dumbfounded. Suddenly, the awkward silence was broken by a sarcasm snort—Gajeel. "Khe, don't you think you're too over-thinking about some stuffs, shrimp? That prophecy is surely just a hunch, nothing accurate!"

"Hey!" Charle retorted as if she doesn't want to be underestimated. "B-But…" Levy mumbled; she still felt uneasy. "Oh well! Let's get more fishie, shall we guys?" Romeo pumped her fist in the air.

Everybody else snapped out from their minds and cheered along him. Only one person still has a thought about it.

"_Yellow Flower_, huh…?" Mizu rubbed her chin.

_**~S.G~**_

Meanwhile, Lucy—who is currently walking on one of the Castle's hallways—still thinked over about the reason why Lord Makarov has called her. _**I wonder what is it this time… He never actually 'talked' to me as in person-to-person only the two of us without the others… **_Lucy thought as she rubbed her chin.

Just when she was about to turn right—going into another random hallways—she accidentally bumped onto someone because she wasn't actually paying attention to where was she going.

"Ouch!" She rubbed her face—Yeah, their face collided because of the same height they had. Lucy slowly opens her eyes to see who is the lucky person that she has bumped onto today. A person with white skin and also white-silverish hair; it's a girl.

Lucy stares at the person—who is currently also rubbing her face—in front of her. White fair skin… Smooth shiny silver hair… It's almost looks like she was one of the nobles; one of those upper-class people whose financial is really above the average citizens—Just like the way her family did, before her parents were killed of course.

"O-Ouch… Are you okay?" Lucy asked worriedly. "I-I'm sorry, it was my fault—I-I didn't which way am I go..ing…." She stopped at her words when she saw the girl's eyes. _**Sky blue—no, Crystal blue—no, Ocean Blue… Hey, which one is it? Well, doesn't matter which but the thing is… This girl's eyes… Will sure trap anyone inside it's beauty… **_Lucy thought.

Then, for another 5 seconds Lucy scanned through the girl's body and looked at just how it is perfect. Not too small, not too big, normal sized boobs—unlike hers which somehow kinda big for a girl in her age—the body is also looks like a child's body but at the same time it looks so mature and sexy.

"Are you okay, Miss?" The girl spoke. Lucy snapped out from her 'scan' and looked at the girl right in her eyes. "A-Ah, y-yeah! I-I'm fine! Ha-Ha-Haha!" Lucy laughed awkwardly—which she doesn't even know why is she laughing.

"…."  
Lucy's laugh has actually became _**awkward**_, that's all because the fake laugh she was doing doesn't actually impacts on the girl—instead, the girl is just staring at her as if she's a dufus. _**D-Dang it… I-I embarrassed myself again… **_Lucy thought as she _awkwardly_ scratched her head.

"Ah!" Lucy gasped. She just remembered that the Lord is waiting for her in his room, therefore she can't waste more time. "A-Ah, I-I'm sorry if you were hurt! A-And I'm sorry if I have to go now! S-See you later!" With that, she ran off.

The girl—whom she left alone—stares at Lucy who is running with her wide blue eyes. Suddenly, when Lucy was looking over her shoulder again to make sure is the girl doing fine—she saw a smirk plastered across the girl's face.

After the smirk came up, the girl's whole facial expression changed. From the angelic-looking-face to the evil-looking-face. The girl's eyes narrowed as she put her index finger on her smirking small lips. Lucy can see that the girl is muttering something but she couldn't hear it, that's why she shrug it off and focusing on her run—scared that she would bumped onto someone again.

"Hee~ Yellow haired girl, huh? Khe… So, she is actually _My little Red Dragon's _treasure? Hmph, looks like just a random hag to me… Hihihi…" The girl giggled as she turned to the opposite direction from Lucy's and walked away.

_**~S.G~**_

"Hmm… So you were saying, you were late because you bumped onto someone and took a long time to take care of her…?" The Lord asked.

"Y-Yes, L-Lord… I-I'm terribly sorry, Lord…" Lucy looked down on the ground and sweating like hell. The atmosphere inside of the room is horribly heavy, as if something really _reaaalllyyy _bad just happened.

The Lord takes a deep breath and let out a sigh, "Very well, at least you are here now… That's it then, let's get on with the problem here…" He turned his back. Lucy looks up and captured that somehow the atmosphere wasn't as heavy as it used to be. _**Why…?**_

"You see, Lucy…" Lord sighed again. "There is actually a really bad news… I got it from one of the soldiers just then, they say there's an intruder…" The Lord stabbed Lucy with a piercing stare. Lucy suddenly feels chills running down on her spine. _**I-Intruder…? Wh-Who c-could that b-be…? S-Sting? N-No way… Right?**_

When Lord caught Lucy's reaction he suddenly sighed and said, "It's not Sting, my child… You should be fine… But still, we need to be careful about 'this intruder'… She's much of a poisoning small lovely flower that lures her target in and _snap! _Them when she saw an opening…"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, my dear… Please behold the truth that the intruder is actually, _Lisanna Strauss_. The person who _gave in _to the Wolf's Trap and the person that _causes _Natsu's bad past… Now, I am sure she won't be here for nothing, and after I hear your story from Levy and Aries, I finally get why on earth sake she dares to step her feet into this castle again…" The Lord walked towards her.

Lucy stumbles backwards before stopping to listen to the Lord again. "It was all because of Sting…." He continued. When Lucy heard Sting's name her heart throbs like crazy, pounds like hell, and she feels like she wanted to run out and screamed out loud.

But, in other hand she also feels like she wants to cry on Natsu's shoulder and tell everything to him—hoping that he would understand and keeps on protecting her; which she believes that's the least thing he would do when he knows the truth.

"Lucy, I know that what am I telling you right now is really frustrating you, but.. This is the matter of fact that you couldn't run anymore and you have to face—" "FACE WHAT?! FACE HIM?! HER?! NATSU?! THE WEREWOLVES?! NO WAY! MY FAMILY HAD DIED LOOONNNGGG AGO AND NO ONE WILL PROTECT ME ANYMORE! I-IF NATSU ISN'T ON MY SIDE… IF HE—" _**Wait, why am I so certain that Natsu will be on Lisanna's side? Why? It almost looks like a cue… No… No!**_

"I-I—N-NO ONE WILL SAVE ME! I-I'LL JUST BE S-STING'S PUPPET AGAIN… A-AND MICHELLE W-WILL BE KILLED IF I DON'T ! A-AND IN THE END I WILL NEVER BE FREE! _NEVER!_"

"LUCY!"

The Lord's roar has snapped Lucy out from 'most' of her thoughts. "Who said that you were alone? Who said that you were alone in this filthy world? THERE ARE PEOPLE AROUND YOU, LUCY! WHAT DO YOU THINK THEY ARE FOR? FAIRY TAIL IS WITH YOU! I don't give a damn about your past, just to let you know… Porlyusica knows your mother so well…."

Lucy's eyes snapped wide as her tears stopped. "M-Mom…?"  
"Yes, you see… There are lots of things that you don't know _yet_, but I'm pretty sure that you would know it sooner or later. Back to the business, right now all that I can do is to protect you from the Werewolves but I _can't _actually protect you from Sting for particular. The next kings will be the only ones who can defeat each other. Natsu and Sting that is...

"And also, just to let you know Natsu _will _be the next King of the Vampires and Sting will also be the next King of Werewolves. I am sure you were aware about this, right?" Lord glanced at Lucy and she nodded slowly.

"Therefore, the only one who can protect you from Sting is—" "—Natsu…"  
"… Correct… I know that you haven't told him about it but I think you should clarify things by your own. I'm afraid if Lisanna told him about your past; she will adds poison into it that will even make Natsu turns his back from you… After all, I know she was good in those things…" The Lord gave out a disappointed sigh.

"I-I see… But what if—" "Believe in yourself, kid… After all, the one that Natsu truly loves is you. It doesn't matter about the mating thing, but if you believe in him… He would do _extraordinary _things just for the person he loves the most…" He smiled a bit.

Suddenly, as if _something_ been lifted up from her shoulder—Lucy let out a _looonnnggg _relieved sigh. Then, she made up her mind; straightening her body and lifts her face up in dignity, _**There won't be any more secrets between me and Natsu! I've made up my mind I'll tell him tomorrow! **_She smiled.

"But, it's a good thing you haven't met her, Lucy…" said Lord Makarov. Lucy looks at the Lord and pass him a confused look, "What do you mean, Lord?"  
"You see, as I've told you Lisanna is good in distorting the facts, and she probably can _see _through you as in looking for your mental flaws and uses that to go against you." The Lord explained.

"I see…" She mumbled, "By the way, Lord… How does Lisanna look like?" She asked. The Lord lifted his face and looked at her, "Hmm… She has white-silvery hair and blue eyes…. I think… " he turned to his desk and took a photograph from it—giving it to Lucy, "There, there's her picture… It's from the day we all went to the beach. You know, the day Gray got cursed by the Kraken."

Lucy observed the picture. _**Ah, Juvia is in there too! **_She smiled, _**Oh, and she did blushed when she stood beside Gray. **_She moved to the guy beside Juvia, _**Oh? Gray looks so cool and badass in here…? Never knew that he had that side of him. Well, guess after he mated to Juvia that side of him is revealing again. **_She chuckled softly.

She moved on to the next person—the one squatting in front of Gray. _**Ah, so this is Natsu when he was little, eh? Haha, he looks really cute with that silly smile of him, **_She giggled. Lastly, she moved her eyes onto the girl sitting next to Natsu, the girl with white-silverish hair and blue eyes.

At the first time, she only looked at that girl as if she was someone that she never knew. But, as she observed the picture more thoroughly…

_**Oh shit…**_

She realized that she HAD met her. Just then.

_**~S.G~**_

"Hmm, Lucy Heartfillia… Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfillia, big sister of Michelle Heartfillia... Who is right now Rogue's mate…" When the girl remembered about the black-haired werewolf; she scoffed a bit. "Hmph… That cheeky soft werewolf, huh? He's absolutely nothing compared to my Natsu.. tee-hee!"

Currently, the girl that Lucy bumped onto—Lisanna—is currently looking at the books inside the library in the castle. Some sort of citizens' personal information book. Since Lord Makarov is the King, it's not weird for him to have that sort of book, right?

"Hmm~ Hmm…" Lisanna flipped through pages and arrived at the page that is quite interesting—for her. "Oh? Never thought that the Lord would actually has _something _like this in an ordinary book. Thought that this thing would be more… _classified_…."

_**Name:**_

_**Layla Heartfillia**_

_**Birthday:**_

_**Year X748**_

_**Occupation:**_

_**Mage, Housewife**_

_**Status:**_

_**Married to Jude Heartfillia**_

_**Children:**_

_**Lucy Heartfillia and Michelle L Heartfillia**_

_**Magic:**_

_**Stellar Magic**_

_**Well, honestly I don't really need those infos, but the thing that was just about to come is rather interesting. Actually, the thing that makes 'this info' that I'm about to read isn't the content, but the reason **__**why**__** would the Lord put such a **__**classified **__**info in here? In a really public book which everyone can see? **_Lisanna thought as she began to read more of it.

_**Relatives:**_

_**The King and Queen of Magnolia—Fairy Tail Vampire kingdom**_

_**History:**_

_**The Queen and Lady Heartfillia have known each other for a long time  
The Lady possesses Stellar Magic which happens to control the Star and she also possesses  
Urano Metroia which happens to be the 2**__**nd**__** Strongest magic in the top 5.**_

_**#1 Lumen Etoile  
#2 Urano Metroia  
#3 Fairy Law  
#4 Fairy Sphere  
#5 Fairy Glitter**_

_**The Queen and The Lady meet in the nobles party which was organized by the Fairy Tail kingdom  
Many other nobles have came, but the Queen seemed to take an interest in Lady Heartfillia.  
The Queen welcomed her warmly and treated her nicely, they've became acquaintances ever since.  
But, one day The Queen vanished from the kingdom and never returned. One year later, there were rumors about the Queen got killed by the Lord. Not long after still in the same year, the Heartfillia family were murdered by someone. Leaving Lucy Heartfillia and Michelle L Heartfillia by themselves, whom not long after moved in to the Sabertooth Werewolf castle.**_

_**It is told that the Lord killed the Queen because the Queen betrayed him by doing an affair with the current Werewolf King: Jiemma. The Lord's roar was heard on the night when the Queen died and when the Rune Knights were barging in to checked the condition, they found the Lord in a monster-size body had just finished doing Fairy Law at the Queen and Grandine who are lying soullessly in front of him.**_

_**After that, he roared once more before taking out all of the Rune Knights. The reason why is this information is able to passed down to the Centre Vampire Kingdom in Capital of Fiore is because two of the Rune Knights; Lahar and Doranbolt—were able to survive the attack and passed down the report immediately without even thinking of saving their lives first.**_

_**But, unfortunately The Vampire Kingdom the Capital of Fiore didn't seem to be revealing any information to public and neither does the Kingdom penalized the Fairy Tail Kingdom. "It is not your business and nothing to worry about" said one of the Law officials in the Capital of Fiore's Vampire Kingdom—which happen to be the centre of **__**all**__** vampire kingdoms in Fiore.**_

_**Well, isn't that weird…? **_Lisanna thought again, _**Like, I mean… This is the 'Layla Heartfillia' section and why does he even put it over here? Who made this book? I think Master had told me once before that what happens in Fairy Tail stays in Fairy Tail… What's with that so-opened-up-to-the-public thing? **_She closed the book, stood up, and walked towards the bookshelf.

_**Geez, people changed a lot when I'm not around… **_She sighed as she pushed in the book into one of the book rows in the bookshelf.

Suddenly, she heard the library door is slowly opened—she knew because it was creaking loud enough for her to hear—and revealing a small petite body of a girl with blue hair.

"L-Lisanna…?"

_**~S.G~**_

"Yeah! Yeah I know right! Also, he was really stunned! I was really surprised!" Aries cheered.

Currently the girls—Juvia,Wendy, and Aries—are currently walking down the hallway still chattering about the event that happened while they're fishing after Lucy gone.

"Aries and Wendy-san should have seen Gray-sama's face! Pfft! It was so funny!" Juvia added. "Yeah! Yeah! I saw Gray-nii's face too! It's a shame that Aries-san didn't saw it! It's too epic to be missed! Especially Mizu popped in with the _exact same_ face with her father! It was just too epic!" Wendy laughed as Romeo's habit calling his brothers with 'nii' has rubbed on her.

"Huh? The exact same reaction? How do they look like? Tell me!" Aries pouted jokingly, "But seriously, what happened back there?"  
Wendy and Juvia laughed again.

Suddenly, they bumped onto a certain blonde-haired woman. Lucy. "Ah! Lucy-san!" Wendy squealed in excitement. "Hey~!" Lucy waved. "Soo, what did I missed?" She asked.  
"Oh we were just talking about that, Lucy-san! You want to hear it?" Aries' eyes sparkled. "Sure!" Lucy answered.

"So, back to Aries-san question… You see Aries-san… Gray-sama and Gajeel-kun were having a match of 'who can get the biggest fish out of the lake' and then suddenly Gajeel-kun's bait being pulled into the water. Knowing this signal, Gajeel-kun hurriedly pulled his bait (and fish) out of the lake. But, little did he know if the fish is actually **really **big so when he pulled it out, the big fish' jaw is opened and as it went straight to Gajeel-kun the fish actually chomped him in one munch. Swallowing his body." Juvia explained.

"So, basically speaking… Gajeel-san was eaten by a fish just then? So that's why Gray-san who was right beside him made that awfully epic horrified face, and Mizu joined him because she was sitting next to Gray-san… I see…" Aries rubbed her chin.

"Yeah! Haha! And Loki-san was like screaming his throat out because he was too panic when he saw Gajeel-nii got chomped by a giant fish. Added to that, Romeo-kun was really funny; he was standing behind Gajeel-nii and when Gajeel-nii got eaten his mouth started to burst out bubbles as he fell backwards on the ground—unconscious due to the shock." Wendy laughed again.

"GAJEEL GOT EATEN BY A GIANT FISH?!" Lucy screamed. The girls laughed again, her face wasn't exactly as epic as the 'daughter and father' 's faces. But her face was _much more epic! _

"Juvia knows how does Lucy-san feel, but honestly that was happening when Lucy-san was away. It was really funny. Lucy-san should've not missed the fun, by the way… What did the Lord said to Lucy-san?" Juvia asked.

Lucy felt a thunder shocked through her chest. She doesn't want to remember the fact that Lisanna might have seen through her since the first time they bumped on to each other—by 'bumped' I mean actually 'bumping' onto each other.

""I-It was nothing much, really…" Lucy could've told them all of it but her inner-mind was telling her to somehow not involve them into this, dunno why. "You sure, Lucy-san?" Aries asked earning her a simple nod and a fake smile from Lucy.

"It was about Lisanna, wasn't it?" A voice called from behind.

The girls turn to see who was it. It was Gray, he is with Loki and Romeo and to special addition… Natsu.  
"G-Gray-sama..!" Juvia squealed.  
"L-Loki-kun?" Aries' eyes went wide.  
"Romeo-kun!" Wendy cried.

"Soo… you guys finished popping Gajeel out of the fish?" Lucy asked with a straight straight face. All the guys sweatdropped—including Natsu. Wow.  
"Y-Yeah…" Gray scratched the back of his head nervously. _**This is so uncool, especially in front of Juvia… **_Gray sighed.

"Anyway, back to the topic… It was because of Lisanna, right?" He spoke again. This time Natsu took notice to it, he knew that Lucy hasn't know yet if he had met with Lisanna—and for some reason he is intending to keep it for himself.

Lucy looks away, avoiding the others—especially Natsu's—gaze. "W-Well… Sort of…" She answered. "Was Father telling you to be careful of her? 'Coz if he did, you should do so." Gray replied. Lucy slightly nods with her face looking…sad?

Natsu—who had enough of this tense atmosphere—stomped forward towards Lucy and cupped her face. "Hey~! What's with the long face, Luce?! Geez, you're thinking about it too much! You should relax a bit, you'll get older easier if you keep that face!" Natsu pouted.

Usually, Lucy would just smacks him in the head and stormed after him. But this time, instead of doing that she was just letting out a painful smile and mumbling a small, "yeah…"

Natsu's patience-string snapped. _**Fuck it! It's all because of Lisanna! Damn it damn! Lucy…. Shit I have to get her mind out of this thing.. Curse it all, I'd fuck her tonight if she's my mate…**_

"That's it, missy! You are coming with me!" Natsu roared as he dragged her away. Lucy stares at him with completely wide eyes before scolding him to slow down.  
"How many rounds have they done it?" Loki opened a conversation.  
"I have no idea, maybe more than 5?" Gray answered.

"Loki-kun!—" "—Gray-sama!—" "_Stop saying about dirty stuffs!_" Both Aries and Juvia shrieked in unison. Making the others sweat dropped.

_**~S.G~**_

"H-Hey… N-natsu… Ahh, w-we sh-should s-sto—" "—Not a chance. Ung… Especially with you in this state… Hrr…" "B-But, s-someone w-will—Ah!"

Lucy feels another digit going inside her sheath and pumping her insides at a certain fast speed. "Oh yeah? You better tell me what's in your mind, Luce.. Or else I won't stop even though people are looking at how slutty you are right now.. Khe." _**Not that I want someone to look at your body though… **_He continued inside of his head.

"B-But…" _**But if I tell you, you would hate me Natsu… **_Lucy thought in a painful way. "P-Please, Natsu… S-stop it… Hyah!" She arched her head on the wall when she felt Natsu is sucking her left breast and pumping her insides with 3 fingers of his.

"Tell me then…" He answered in a husky voice. "I-I can't… I can't… I-I'm sorry… I-I cant…" Lucy cried. When she felt that she's close, Natsu stopped. Lucy looks down at him with a quizzical look.

_BHAM!_

Suddenly, a fist was slammed on the wall right next to Lucy's pale face. It was Natsu's fist. "What the hell is wrong with you, Lucy?! You've been hiding shits behind me and you never tell me! I've told you all about my past! By 'all' I mean _all_! But why… Why you never tell me a single thing, Lucy?!" He looked at her straight in the eye—hurt can be seen in his face.

"Is it because that you don't trust me? You never trust me, do you? It was a lie, wasn't it? Those bunch of craps that you said you love me and believe in me, it was a lie right?" He turned his back against her and sighed; walking away. "I knew it. I should've not believed in women anymore…"

"W-Wait! N-Natsu! I-It's not that!" Lucy caught his arm. "Then what is it?! What is it that you hide from me?! You've been so… _distant_… While you're so _open _to the others. Why, Luce?! Why?! Is it because of me?! Is it because I am the person?! Is it?!" Natsu roared.

Lucy's tears fell down from her eyes. She didn't want it to be like this, she never thought that it would be like this nor she wanted it to be like this. Seriously, this is all because of a single misunderstanding.

"N-No… I-It's not that… N-Natsu… P-Please, listen…" Lucy begged. "Seriously, I've had enough Luce… So this is why I feel so distant from you. I never knew a single shit about you. Not about yourself, your family, and your past. You've been asking me to save you from someone, but who Luce? Who? And how the fuck am I supposed to save you if I don't even know who the bad guy is?!" He roared again.

"Whatever Luce.. I've had enough. I thought you were different at the very least…" He said coldly, yanking his arm away from Lucy's grip. Lucy's eyes went wide, _**N-No way… Only because of that small thing? N-No… Natsu! Natsu! C-Come back…!**_  
Her body is frozen she could only watch his back slowly fading away from her. She couldn't do anything to stop him.

Oh, wait.

She _could_.

But she _couldn't_ at the same time.

Don't try to understand if you can't, it is just too confusing to understand her heart right now.

_**~S.G~**_

Meanwhile, in a secluded place way far from the kingdom, sit a girl with long curly brown hair in a cell of hers with her neck tangled with a big chain. She curls up on the corner of the cell and shivers heavily due to the temperature in the room which is extremely low.

Suddenly, the door to the main room—not the cell—is opened. Revealing a guy with short black hair carrying a tray full of foods. "Michelle…?" He called. Michelle looks up to the guy and smiled a bit. "R-Rogue-san…"

"Please, just call me Rogue…" He smiled. "Here is your food." He continued. "R-Rogue… When can I get out of here?" She asked, "N-Nee-san is in trouble and I can feel it… What are we going to do…?"

Rogue looks at her in the eye, "Don't worry, Michelle… As long as Natsu doesn't fell for Lisanna, he would probably be fine… Right, Happy?" Rogue turned to a blue-haired boy with cat ears and human body in the cell next to Michelle's.

Happy—who was just sleeping—rubbed his eyes and mewled, "A-Aye, sir! Natshu wouldn't be able to be taken down that eashy though.. Nyawn…" He yawned. Rogue smiled gently at Happy and turned tp Michelle.

He gestured his fingers to tell Michelle to come closer. As Michelle leans closer towards him, he cups her cheeks and pulled it gently towards his face. He captured her small mouth with his dry mouth. "You better eat, Michelle… So that you'll have some energies to run away from here with Happy…" He said after the kiss.

Michelle looks at Happy who also stares at her with wide eyes. "We're going back home?" He asked with a wide smile plastered on his face.

_**~S.G~**_

_**Shit, shit, shit… What have I done? What have I done?! Damn, damn! This isn't how it supposed to be! I should've not been angry! Damn… I understand if she still can't believe me just yet, but… Argghh! Damn it all! **_

Natsu—who has been debating against himself right now—is currently stomping towards his room. He is also currently either regretting his decision to scolded Lucy or still angry at her. But why does he angry? Oh right, because Lucy never opened up to her while he had.

"Shit! But still… I really want to know all of her problems… Let me help her just for once… Geez, Luce…" He muttered unknowingly to himself.

"_Natsu…"_

He turns his back to see who was calling him. No one. It was an empty hallway and he was by himself. Suddenly, he realized in what region he is currently in. This area, which is one of the places near the hallway to his room, is the area of his mother's coffin placed.

After looking over his back for couple of minutes, he turns his gaze to his right—looking at the big red door with a really glamorous carving on it that says:

"_Hereth lies, _

_Queen, Mom, Grandmother, Sister, Wife,_

_Namely,_

_Porlyusica Dreyar."_

"Mom, eh?" He muttered.

_**How long has it been since the last time I came here crying? **_He snickered softly at himself. He pushes the door gently, revealing the dark room that becomes brighter because of the light that came from the outside.

He walks towards his mother's coffin and stand beside it. Porlyusica's coffin is in the middle of the room while by radius of 10 or 15 m, her stuffs such as dresses, personal belongings, and other stuffs are surrounding her.

Natsu gently strokes the coffin that made of wood.

"_**I never liked the iron or metals. That's why for my coffin I'd prefer wood for the material."**_

"Hmph…" Natsu giggled softly when he remembered his mom's words.

"_**When you grow up, remember to protect the ones that you love, Natsu…"**_

"Yeah, I'm doing that right now, Mom… But she won't let me protect her…" He chuckled painfully.

"_**Tche. I hate vampires or nobles."**_

"Ha…Ha…Ha… Yeah, mom… While yourself is a vampire…." He laughed as his tears fall.

He slowly knelt down beside his mother's coffin, covering his face which he put on Porlyusica's coffin with his hands as tears fell and his cry slowly joined the emptiness of the room.

Meanwhile, outside of his room, a small old guy is leaning on the door, waiting for his son to finish his cry. "How long has it been, my child? 8 years? Sigh, I'm sorry Natsu… It is my fault that your mother died…" Makarov mumbled.

_**~S.G~**_

"Soo… Lucy-san, how is it going with Natsu-kun?" Juvia asked. Right now, Lucy is with the girls and their boyfriends—not including Mizu and Charle, they were too busy playing together and this time Charle is acting as a big sister.

Lucy sighed, "I don't know Juvia… He suddenly get angry at me…" She looked at the ground. Juvia looks at her worriedly but then suddenly surprised to see the person who is standing in front of them.

"Why, hello everyone… It's been a long time, eh?" Lisanna smiled. "LISANNA!" Gray cried. "Why are you here….?" He shot her down a ferocious glare. "Why, why, Gray? What's with the look? You used to be really caring about me, just like _how Natsu cared about me_…" She smirked.

_STAB!_

_**H-Huh…? M-My heart… Feels as if it's been stabbed… **_Lucy thought when she saw that smirk of Lisanna. Noticing Lucy's condition, Lisanna's smirk grew wider. "Or did you forget, Gray? You are the one who told me how big Natsu's love to me when we were little after all…." She opened her arms wide to gesture just how big Natsu's feelings for her is.

_STAB!_

_**Sh-shit… What's wrong here? I-I feel dizzy… **_Lucy slowly gripped her head. "Stop it, Lisanna! Don't you dare to say about those things again in front of me! After all, Natsu already has someone else who is way better than you!" Gray pointed at Lucy.

Lucy stiffened as she heard her name is mentioned. She slowly looks up at Lisanna and stared at her. "Hmph…" Lisanna snickered, "Do you really think Natsu loves her?"

All the others' eyes are widened in shock. _**Sh-Shit in this state… Lucy will… **_Gray looked back at Lucy. "Natsu, _never _loves anyone else… _except me, that is_…" She snickered once more making Lucy's body stiffened and getting stiffer.

"Natsu… Will _never _save anyone except me… He will _never _care for anyone, but me… He will _never _look at anyone except at me…" She said once more.

_**No… No! NO! SHIT! L—**_"LUCY!" Gray turned his back just to capture Lucy who is crying right now. "N-No one… Will… Save me… N-Natsu… Natsu…" Her eyes widened, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she gripped her head with both of her hands—like she's gone crazy.

"LUCY!" Gray tried to hold her but was prevented by two hands that are hugging Lucy from behind. "Luce… Calm down… I'm here…" The voice from behind whispered huskily.

Lisanna's eyes widened in shock, _**Wait, what? He's not supposed to be in here! What the heck? This is totally out of my calculation… **_Her wide eyes turned into a frown. Lucy turns to see the person behind her, "N-Natsu… Natsu…." She turned to hug him.

"Shh… Shh… I'm in here, Luce… Now please calm down… You can rest…" He said calmly. After she heard that, Lucy feels like she's drifting into her sleep before she's completely sleeps on Natsu's hug. "Geez, you're the one who's easy to sleep, aren't you Luce?" He smiled.

But then, not long after that smile turned into a glare, "What the fuck you think you're doing here, Lisanna?" He asked. Lisanna gulped before smiled awkwardly, "H-Hello there, Natsu~! Long time no see, eh?"

"Long time no see my ass! I was hoping not to see you anymore." He glared. "Hey~ Hey~ isn't that a bit too harsh for _someone who's holding the truth_?" She smirked. Natsu's eyes widened in shock, "What do you… mean…?" He mumbled.

_THWACK!_

A smooth kick suddenly appears in front of Lisanna's face, trying to kick her face. "Oops!" Lisanna squeaked as she avoided the kick, "Hmph… As aggressive as ever aren't we, _Water Knight Juvia Loxar_?"

"Juvia will never forgive those who had hurt Juvia's friends!" She yelled as she struck another kick to her opening. But, as expected for one of the nobles; her level isn't low, yet not too high. Still, with those awesome reflexes she managed to avoid the kicks.

Lisanna jumps backwards—getting away from them. "Hmph! Let's just save this for later then! It's a shame that I have to withdraw this fast." Lisanna shrugged. Then, she turns and run away as fast as she could.

Everyone was too stunned of what just happened so that they can only watch Lisanna's leave; Not having any power to stop her at all. Meanwhile, they don't realize there were two people watching behind their backs.

"Tsk… This is getting annoying, isn't it Mizu-chan?"

"Tche… Of course it is, we're lucky that you were able to see what's going to happen so that I was able to call Natsu-san to come here and stop whatever Lisanna's going to do… But still, aren't we the best fortune teller combo in the world, hm? Charle-nee?"

"Hmph… Guess you're right. Oh well, let's just get back playing hide and seek, shall we?"

"Yeah! I'm bored anyway. That Lisanna girl is nothing compared to my ingenuity and your fortune-teller. Haha."

"Oh well. Let's go."

"Hn."

_**~S.G~**_

**LUCY'S POV**

When I opened my eyes, all that I can see is darkness. Wait, what? Darkness? Where am I? What the heck is this? Wasn't I supposed to be in the middle of 'conversation' with Lisanna right now? Though I won't actually say if that was a conversation.

Ah, speaking of which… I think I saw someone standing quite far from me. Who? Someone with… Pink hair? Natsu? No. It's a woman.

I walked closer and closer towards the woman whose back is facing me. _"Excuse me?" _I asked. Slowly I saw she turned around; first, glancing over her shoulder and then completely turned her body around towards me.

Ah. An old woman. Wow, her pink hair resembles Natsu a lot. I wonder if they have some kind of relationship. Bah, no way. Pfft. But seriously, as I continue watching her—who is smiling right now—I realized that her smile also resembles Natsu's smile.

"_Excuse me, miss. Who are you?" _I asked. She didn't answer; weird. She just smiled and then slowly squinted her eyes and suddenly said, _"You should be careful, Lucy…."_

_BHAM!_

The next time I opened my eyes, I was in my room.

**NORMAL POV**

"N-Ngh…" She rubbed her eye as she tried to sit up. She threw her glance around and captured Natsu is beside of her bed, again. As usual.

"N-Natsu…" She startled her words stuck in her throat. Natsu glanced at her and sighed, sitting beside her on her bed. "Look," He started, "I don't want to rush anything on you. I believe that you have your own reason for not telling me… But if there's something that I can help, just tell me… Okay?" He showed her a painful expression.

_**N-Natsu… **_She looked away. _**B-But I-I'm scared… Natsu…**_  
Natsu sighed again and said, "So, what were you dreaming about?"  
Lucy looks at him quizzically, "What do you mean?" She replied him with another question.

"Hmm… You don't remember anything, do you? When you were sleeping you were like talking to yourself, and I was pretty worried that you had a nightmare or something…" He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"E-Eh…?" Her eyes went wide, then she remembered something, "Oh! That dream!" She exclaimed. "I-I was dreaming about an old woman pink hair like you and a smile like you, that's it… e-hee, nothing more…" She answered.

Natsu's eyes went wide. "P-Pink hair? Old woman? Wh-Who?" He asked. "Hmm… I don't know… But she said something to me… I think it was _'You should be careful, Lucy…' _or something? I forgot. The thing is she told me to be careful for some reason… I don't know." She shrugged.

_**N-No way… Pink hair? A smile that resembles me? Was that… Mom? **_He gulped, looking at the ground. _**But why would Mom came to Lucy's dream and told her to be careful? How can she even do that? And why Lucy? Just what the heck is going on that I don't know?! DAMN! **_He stood up abruptly and stormed out of the room.

"N-Natsu…?" Lucy called with a scared tone. "I'll be back in a sec. Just try to get some rest while I'm gone." He said without facing her.

Then the door was closed, leaving Lucy still stares at the door before she lay down again and drifted into sleep.

"Shit, shit..! SHIT! JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING IN HERE! AARRGH!" Natsu yelled as he was—kind of—far away from Lucy's room and as he punched the wall, leaving some cracky bits on the wall.

"Fuck… First was Lisanna. Then, Sting came. Then, Lucy is also in this thing which I don't even know what. Now, everyone were hiding something behind me including Lucy! Then, suddenly Lisanna said she was the one who knew every…thing…." His eyes went wide as he realized something and ran off.

_**Yeah, though I hate it so much… Lisanna is the one who probably can tell me what the fuck is happening in here… **_He thought.

Meanwhile, back to the secluded room with cells inside it, a cat looking blue boy whispered something that he hoped his pink haired friend would here, "Don't Natshuu… Wait until Lucy tells you everything… Don't go to Lishanna…."

The boy gripped the cell with his small palms and cried.

"Will I ever meet Charle again, Natshu? If you fell into Lisanna's trap… We—me and Michelle—will never be able to come home again, you know…?" He whispered again in the middle of his cries.

_**~S.G~**_

The next morning…

_**Hmm… I wonder what should I do? Go up to Natsu now or—**_

"Lu-chan!"

Lucy turned her face to the person who's calling her. Aries. "Yeah? What is it, Aries?" She asked, approaching the pink-haired girl who's panting towards her right now. "I-I'm sorry, Lucy-chan… But can you please go on shopping? I-I… I need to…" She didn't continue as she slowly rubbed her tummy.

Lucy notices her gesture and smiles, "Ah! Yes of course it's alright! After all you need to take care of Loar, right? Meaning, you can't be so tired, right? Okay I'll do it!"  
Aries smiled a relieved smile and handed out a small pouch.

"Here, this is the money and the list of things you have to buy." She gave the pouch to her. Lucy takes the small pouch and nods. "Well then, see you later Aries-chan!" She waved as she walked away.

"Yeah, see you later Lu-chan!"

_DEG!_

For a slight second there, Lucy suddenly glances over her shoulder to look at Aries. Some strange feeling is suddenly building up on her chest, as if she doubts that was Aries. _**Since when Aries call me 'Lu-chan' again? I thought it was just Levy… **_

But, she shrugged that thoughts of her away from her mind and stormed off.

But, oh boy, what a wrong step she took.

_**~S.G~**_

Now, Lucy Heartfillia is at Town Centre, wanting to buy the things that 'Aries' told her to buy…  
Lucy looks at the list on her hand again and mumbled, "Vegetables, eh? I wonder what are we going to cook tonight…"

On her left hand is the list of the things she must buy while on the other hand is the things that she had bought, such as: Potatoes, Tomatoes, Meat, and couple of onions. The rest of the things she has to buy are: Vegetables, Chicken, Pork, and some seasonings.

"Hmm… It looks like I need to buy these things, eh?"  
Lucy was too busy looking down at her list that she doesn't even realize that someone was standing in front of her and—_oof!_

"O-Ouch… AH! I-I'm sorry, mister! I-I didn't look while I was walking… S-Sor…ry…" Her words trails off as soon as she saw the face of the guy in front of her—the guy who is currently smirking. "Well? What brings you here, _my lovely yellow flower_?"

"S-Sting…."

Right now, Lucy's heart suddenly pounded so hard that she can even hear it. _**N-No… No way… Why is he here…? Sh-shit… N-Natsu…. H-Help…**_  
"Why? You look so scared of me, Lucy…" He smirked as he walked towards her. "D-Don't go any closer!" She screamed—stopping the man on his tracks.

"G-GO AWAY, STING! I-I DON'T WANT T-TO SEE YOU! G-GO AWAAYY!" She screamed again—making all people turn their gazes on her. "Hey, hey… Are you trying to make a commotion there, Lucy? You do know that someday I will be back for you, right?"

"Let's talk somewhere else, shall we?" He asked. Lucy didn't move. "Oi, what's the matter? You don't want to?" He asked again. No. That's not it. Lucy was NOT trying to refuse his offer, but she CAN'T. Her body won't move and her trembling is unstoppable.

"..Or… Perhaps, you are scared, Lucy?"  
And that, has made Lucy's eyes went wide and keep on going wider at the point her eyeball looks like it's going to pop out of its socket.

She turns and runs. Running away from the guy behind her. Where? Anywhere, as long as she can avoid that guy. Run. Run. Run. "Do you think you can run away?" She heard his voice behind her.

Why? How can he suddenly appears behind her? She is running for God's sake. "With my _real _power, I can snatch you away and fuck you endlessly, making you my mate, Lucy… But the reason that I'm not going to do that is to give you a chance to learn the truth…"

_**Truth? What truth? **_She thought while running. "If you're wondering what kind of truth, why don't you go back to the castle and check up on Natsu? I'm pretty sure that he hasn't finished with Lisanna, just yet… Khe…" Lucy can feel his smirk behind her back.

"After all, as I've told to you… I'm the only man you can ever trust… No matter how much you want to walk away from me, I'm sure you'll come back to me… And when that time comes… Please, don't hesitate to come back to my arms… Because in the end, there's no one you can trust except me…"

And with that, he suddenly disappeared—vanished, as if he was never there. Lucy was stunned for a while that she stopped on her tracks, looking at the empty gap behind her which use to be Sting's standing point just then.

"_I'm pretty sure he hasn't finished with Lisanna, just yet…" _  
"What the hell is that?! Damn it! What the hell is that! Natsu!" She yelled while running again back to the castle. _**You better not betray me, Natsu! **_She thought.

_**~S.G~**_

"So, what was it again?"

"Fuck. Don't joke around with me, Lisanna. I know you know something that's why… Tell me. Now."  
Lisanna looks at him nonchalantly, "well, well… You sounded like a king Natsu, ordering me around."  
"But I am going to be a king, Lisanna." He retorted.

Lisanna 'hmph-ed' and walk towards Natsu. "Well, I don't know what tosay, really… But I can tell you this. Lucy is not the kind of person you thought she is."  
Natsu's face made a frown.

"What do you mean?" He asked in a low deep voice. "Exactly as I said. You see, Natsu… The reason that I went out with Sting is not because I wanted to… It's because… Lucy made me to…"

"Wh-What?" He stuttered. Lisanna looks at him with teary eyes, "L-Lucy was the one who made me fell into S-Sting's trap… Sh-She was so nice… B-But then… She took me to this place a-and… Sting was there.. A-And.."

"Y-You've got to be joking, Lisanna…" "B-But I-I am telling you the—" "DON'T JOKE AROUND WITH ME! LUCY IS NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON!" "How do you even know that? Y-You've been together with her for not long than 2 or 3 weeks, or maybe one months only. But what about me? You've known me since you were born and you doubted _me_ over _her_?"

At that point, Natsu shuts his mouth up. "Natsu… Do you know where Lucy came from?"  
Natsu slowly shook his head.  
"Lucy… used to be with Sting…" She whispered.

Natsu's eyes went wide and getting wider, he gritted his teeth and curled up his fists. "Don't… Joke… Around…"  
"Hey! I told you I'm telling you the truth! She was one of Sting's bitch, and he had touched her all over that I even doubt if she's a virgin! Anyway, she is the same as other women if you like to take it that way. Lusts for sex and all of those stuffs. She's the queen of that all, Natsu!"

Natsu couldn't even say a shit. He was too busy on his blank mode. "I know that it's hard to believe… But Lucy is no different than other women that Sting had fucked. But me, I was an exception.. Natsu…" She held him and look at his eyes with a sad look.

"I-I was doing it for your sake… I was giving my body for Sting for your sake… 'Cause, Lucy said… She will take you away from me if I don't give in to Sting… Please Natsu… You don't need to save her… You need to save _me_…" She kissed him.

"L-Lisanna…" "I-I'm begging you, Natsu… I need you… Please…."

Natsu stared at her with wide eyes before that wide eyes turned into a soft one.  
The next thing he did, will the thing that you will less believe in.

"I trust you… Lisanna…" He pulled her into a hug, not noticing the smirk that is plastered on her face.

_BHAM!_

Here comes the panting-so-hard-Lucy, when she saw the scene her heart skips a beat. And then another beat, then another one and it reached the point where her heart ponders as if it is going to bursts out.

"_You should be careful, Lucy…"_

_**Old woman… I'm sorry I never thought about your words… But I think, you were right… I do need to be careful but now it's too late… **_She thought. "N-Natsu…?" She called.

"What have you done to Lisanna, Lucy?"

"Eh?" Her eyes widen, "What do you.. mean…?"  
"Don't lie to me! I know you were the one who is trapping Lisanna so that she would go with Sting! Don't lie to me anymore, Lucy! You've lied to me more than enough!" He retorted.

"Wh-What…?"  
"Don't act as if you don't know a shit, Lucy! You are just one of Sting's bitch aren't you!? You are his queen aren't you?! Pft! I should have known!" He laughed sarcastically.

"I will never forgive you for what you have done to Lisanna, Lucy…" He continued in a low-deep voice as he glared at her. "B-But! I-I never did anything! I-I—" "STOP IT! YOU KNOW YOU DID SOMETHING! AFTER ALL YOU'RE ONLY STING'S BITCH!"

"I-It's not—"

_SLAP!_

Lucy glanced at Lisanna who just slapped her. Lisanna's eyes are watery as if she wanted to cry and her face shows a painful look—what a joke. "D-Don't lie to him, Lucy! I-I saw you! In that room! Enjoying everything that Sting did to you! You are his bitch after all! Yet, you trapped me so that you can get Natsu! Wh-What a disgrace Lucy!" After saying that, she ran to Natsu and cry on his shoulder.

Lucy stands up, walks towards Natsu and slaps him across his face. "Is this all that you think about me? I understand that you might not believe any women, but isn't that the reason of why you do not believe in women anymore is Lisanna? I can't believe it Natsu… All these times… I thought you were different… But in the end… You're just the same as them."

"YOU DARE TO PICK ME OVER THIS BITCH! I AM NOT THE BITCH IN HERE! YOU NEVER KNEW HOW MUCH I STRUGGLE! HOW MUCH I BARELY MANAGED TO SURVIVE MY LIFE! I THOUGHT YOU CARE FOR ME! BUT IN THE END ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS HER!" Lucy screamed as tears fell on her face.

_SLAP!_

This time, it wasn't Lisanna's hand. But it was Natsu's. "Don't you dare to say if Lisanna's a bitch… You should look at yourself, dirty woman. Now I get it, all these times… The reason that you let me touch you was because you are a bitch, aren't you? Lucy?" He looked at her coldly.

_**N-No way… Natsu is… Natsu is… **_She looked at him in disbelief. How can the cheerful, kind-hearted, nice, and caring Natsu turned into a heart-less, violent, ignorant monster?

She stands up abruptly and runs outside of the room, leaving Natsu and the smirking Lisanna behind. Lisanna feels relieve that finally she can finish step 1 of her plans, but Natsu somehow get this slight feeling of hurt when he saw her walk away from him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

_**Very well, then… What is Lisanna's plan? And how many steps will it take to complete her plan?  
Was Lord Makarov really killed Queen Porlyusica?  
What exactly happened between the werewolves and vampires 10 years ago?  
How exactly did Queen Porlyusica died?  
Will Lucy come back to Sting? And will Sting managed to be Lucy's first?  
Does Natsu really hate Lucy? **_

_**Are the vampires really doomed?**_

_**It is just for you to found out in the next chapter: NaLu Special Episode pt. 2**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**WELL WELL! WHADDYA THINK BOUT THAT, HUUUUHH?! HAPPY? Lol. I hope that satisfies you all. I'm sorry if it's kinda short….. *Sobs sobs***

**Oh, I wanna ask. Who do you want Sting end up with? ****Should I put Sting and Yukino****? Please comment guys! Oh, and I really appreciate it if you would write a LONG REVIEW. Not only a single: "Love it!" or "Update soon!"**

'**Cause like its name: 'Review' I need a feedback not a mere praise. I get it if you love my fict, but please like give me just a little feedback. I don't care if you all become bitchy, I love reading loooonnnggg reviews. Oh and thank you all for the support, and please don't make me rush to update soon or the story will be really bad. Thanks, 'cause honestly there are lots of things I have to re-consider and edit before I really publish this.**

**Thanks!  
**_**~Obako-chan97**_


	9. NALU SPECIAL EPISODE PART 2

**BHAH! Grammar is my biggest enemy . . . .**

**BHAH! I laughed a lot when I read your reviews XD**

**BHAH! Gajeel = Fish!**

**HA! I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR BEING BITCHY!**

_**~L.P~**_

Chapter 7: NALU SPECIAL EPISODE pt. 2

_**~L.P~**_

**LUCY'S POV**

I ran and ran, ran away from them. Is this what Sting meant by 'the truth'?  
I knew it… I should've not let Lisanna told him first…

Even the Master had warned me. Even that Old Woman had warned me. But why am I so stubborn? Now I regret everything… I know this is my fault. But…But…

I felt something wet is sliding down on my cheek. What? Is it raining? Pssh, fool. There's no way it's raining _inside _of the building… It's my tears, idiot me.

Natsu….

Natsu…

"Natsu…." I whispered hoping those big arms of him will hug me from behind like they always did. "Natsu… I'm sorry…. Please... Don't leave me…" my voice cracked as I knelt down in the middle of the hallway.

It hurts….

My chest hurts…

Wait, what?

My… chest….

_THUD!_

And darkness surrounds me.

**NORMAL POV**

"Lucy! Lucy! Wake up!"

Lucy's eyes started to flicker open. "A-Aries…?" mumbled Lucy. "Oh thank God you are alright! Oh my God! Call Wendy-chan! Now!" She cried.

Wendy suddenly appears inside of the room. "Lucy-nee? Are you alright? Which part of your body is hurt?" She asked. Lucy slowly slides her right hand to the right side of her chest. Wendy's expression looks shocked when she saw her gesture.

"I-I knew it…." She mumbled. Lucy looks at her quizzically while her body is still weak. "Aries-san, we need to talk…." Wendy turned away.

"..at…it…?"

Both Aries and Wendy turn when they heard a small voice whispering something. They went closer towards Lucy and lean down. "…What… Is… it….?" Lucy mumbled, "Tell me…."

Wendy gulped as she sat down on the chair beside Lucy's bed. "Lucy-nee…" She gulped again, "You… You have this disease… A-And it's quite bad…."  
"..What… Disease…?"

Wendy gulped again. "You have a chronic heart disease… And… That's why you can't be too sad or too depressed 'cause your heart will—" "Oh well… I don't… care." "Huh?"

"I said, 'oh well… I don't care' Well, Natsu won't care anyway…." Lucy answered. Wendy and Aries' eyes snapped wide. "What do you mean, Lucy-nee?" Wendy asked. "You see, Lisanna told Natsu everything, but apparently she said I'm the bad people here… And… Natsu believed her and he dumped me, saying that I'm a bitch…" She turned her face away from them.

"Wh-What? B-But—" "I know. That's why I said, I don't care. Sting will come anyway and he would probably fuck me and—" "LUCY-SAN!"

Lucy's eyes snapped and she turned to look at Aries—who just screamed at her. "Lucy-san still have us! Natsu will realize sooner or later! And also, Lucy-san must have faith that at least once in your life, you can be happy!" Aries yelled furiously.

Lucy stares at her with wide eyes. _**This is the first time I saw Aries like this… **_She thought. "Lucy-san must believe that the bad people will lose in the end!" Aries yelled again.  
Lucy sighed and muttered, "But Sting isn't that kind of person… He will do anything just to get what he wants."

And that leaves both of the girls silent.

_**~S.G~**_

"Say 'aahh' Natsu~!"

Right now, Lisanna and Natsu are in a random ice-cream shop in the Town Centre. Natsu is eating fire-flavored ice cream while Lisanna is eating a normal chocolate ice cream.

"Haha, you still love that weird flavored ice cream, don't you Natsu?" She smiled. Natsu replies her smile with an awkward smile. It has been a long time since they've spends their times together, and it's kind of awkward to spend your time with the person you used to hate for life.

"Hey Natsu….?"

"..Hn?"

"Why did you believe in me back there?"

That question has made Natsu paused for 10 seconds. "W-Well…." He blushed, "I-I…."  
"You still love me?" She cut in. Natsu jolted a bit but then nodded slowly with a really red face.

"Ahahah! Natsu… My little Red Dragon…." She patted his head which only makes Natsu's face burning up. "Hey Natsu…?" "Hn..?" "Do you still love Lucy?"

Natsu stopped in his tracks again before he suddenly narrowed his eyes and replied coldly, "No. Don't talk about that bitch. I can't forgive her for what she has done to you…"

Lisanna looked at him in surprise but then her face suddenly changed into an evil-devil-smirking face with Natsu not knowing.

_**~S.G~**_

Back at the castle, Lucy is currently walking down the hallway—going to the kitchen. Suddenly, she heard giggles from the front door. She turned to look for the source and capturing two people were embracing each other in their own arms.

The guy with pink hair looks over at the stairs capturing the blond and glare instantly. "What are you doing here? I thought you have run onto Sting and get fucked already by him." He said coldly.

Suddenly, Lucy's heart skipped a bit. _**Oh shit… **_She thought. "I-I w-wasn't—" "What are you doing here, in _MY _castle, huh? You're not needed here. Better go away before I'm the one who drag you away from here."

_BUMP!  
_Her heart skipped another beat and it is going faster and faster. "I-I was just—" "Go away, bitch."

_BUMP!_  
Lucy's eyes widen, as she suddenly feels pain on her chest. She can't move her body because all she can feels is pain. Her vision became blurry and darkness started to close her vision as she—

_THUD!_

—fell on the ground.

"HAH! What the fuck do you think you're doing, Lucy? Sleeping on the ground?" Natsu laughed sarcastically with Lisanna joining him. But he received no answer.

At first he did not care and kept on mocking her, but as time goes and she actually _not _moving—as in _not _even breathing, his breath stopped. "Lucy..?" He called, still no answer. "Oi, don't fuck around. You'll dirt the carpet if you slept there." Still no answer.

Lisanna looked over him and noticed his worried look—which she hates the most when he is worried over Lucy. "N-Natsu, w-we better go.. Come on, sh-she is probably playing with us again… Haha…" Lisanna tried to drag him away.

At first Natsu didn't budge. But then because he was irritated by Lisanna's action, "Shh! Wait, Lisanna! Wh-What happened to her? Why is she—"

"LU-CHAN!"  
A screamed from the other end of the stairs has made Natsu and Lisanna jolted a bit. Levy was running down towards Lucy followed by Gray, Juvia, and Gajeel. "L-LU-CHAN!LU-CHAN!" She cried.

She looks at Natsu—who is in Lisanna's arm—and yelled, "What are you doing there, Natsu?! Why are you just standing there?!"  
"HELP THE BUNNY GIRL, YOU FUCKING IDIOT FIRE-EATER!" Gajeel snapped.

"W-Wait a sec! Wh-What happened to her?!" Natsu loosened his grip from Lisanna and walk approached them. "DUH, can't you even tell, Fire-brain?! She's FAINTED. FUCKING FAINTED." Gajeel snaps.

"Oh, and… Why are you with Lisanna, Natsu?" Levy asked. Natsu was frozen for a sec. Levy didn't know about their fight because she wasn't with Aries and Wendy when Lucy fainted for the first time.

"H-Hey guys…?" Juvia called. "L-Lucy-s-san i-is not…. Breathing…."  
All eyes snapped wide.  
"Wh-what? O-Oi! What the fuck happened?!" Natsu yelled.

"**YOU **should know, Natsu-san! After all **YOU **are the one who promised to protect Lucy-san all the time, right?!" Juvia snapped. "HEY! It's not Natsu's fault!" Lisanna retorted. "Yeah, not his but yours." Gray muttered under his breath.

"OI WHAT'S THAT FOR, ICE-BRAIN?!" Natsu roared. "Oh, shut your fuck up Natsu! You chose that bitch over there, over Lucy?! What the fuck is that, Natsu?!" Gray snapped again. "Lisanna isn't a bitch!" Natsu roared again.

"Yeah, right! The person who got fucked by Sting and actually enjoying it, is who then?" Gray snaps sarcastically as he grits his teeth. "IT WAS NOT LISANNA'S FAULT! IT WAS LUCY'S FAULT! LUCY IS THE ONE WHO'S TRAPPING LISANNA!" Natsu replied angrily—which makes all of the people in there stunned.

"What…?" Levy mumbled. "Lu-chan's fault?" She stood up slowly, anger is written all over her face, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LU-CHAN, NATSU?! LU-CHAN NEVER DID THAT! SHE WAS THE ONE WHO—" "Levy, stop." Gray stops her.

"B-But, Gray—" "Lucy won't like it if you're the one who's saying this to him. Hasn't she told you? Now, rather than taking care of that _idiot _over there—" He gestured his head pointing at Natsu and put a pressure on the word 'idiot', "—We have another thing to do." He pointed at Lucy.

They started to carry Lucy's limp body away, leaving Natsu who is yelling behind them, "Oi! Where are you go—" "Natsu… Don't leave me…" Lisanna pleaded, which is effective enough to make Natsu stopped on his tracks.

But somehow he is angry. _**SHIT! What happened to you, Luce? Is it really my fault?**_

_**~S.G~**_

"_Lucy… I have told you to be careful…"_

"_I-I'm sorry, m-miss… I-I didn't… *sob* I didn't know…. *sob*"_

"_I understand… I just understand your feelings… You see, I used to have a similar situation like you…"_

"_H-Huh…?"_

"_I'll tell you another time, for now you have to come back because your dear friends are waiting for you…"_

"_W-Wait! M-Miss!"_

_THWACK!_

"O-Ouch…."

"Lu-chan! Oh my God! I am glad you're alright!"  
Lucy looks at the person beside her. Levy—with a 'omfg-I'm-so-worried-about-you' look. "Levy-chan…" Lucy mumbled.

When she looked around, everyone was there; Gajeel, Romeo, Gray, Loki, Aries, Juvia, Mizu, Charle, Wendy, and Levy—except Natsu and the Lord, also Lasagna a. .

"Everyone…" She mumbled happily—yeah, she's not alone at for the least. "What did Natsu told you, Lucy? Just then?" Gray asked. Lucy looks away and sighs, "H-He was angry… I-I think Lisanna tell him that I was the one who was trapping her with Sting so that I can have Natsu all for myself…"

All eyes narrowed—including Aries and Wendy; the duo calm girls who are known never pissed before. "And… He was just standing there when I was about to faint… He didn't do anything…. H-He…. Th-the reason I let him touch me… Is because his eyes were different…"

"Eyes? What does that related to this?" Charle asked. "H-His eyes were calm even though his attitude was rude… It looks like as if he's just lonely… And I think he is somehow different at the very least, b-but… I-I never thought…." And she finished her words with sobs and cries.

Everyone looks at her in pity. Her story and Natsu's weren't much a different. Lucy lost her family and Sting was tricking her. Natsu lost his mom and Lisanna—whom he trusted the most.

"KYA!"

All eyes went to Charle. They saw her kneeled down on the floor while gripping her head. "What happened, Charle-nee?" Mizu asked. "I-I saw something… Again…."  
"What is it?" Aries asked.

Charle gulped before she sighed—taking control of her body—and said:

"_The book of truth is opened. Revealing everything to the Yellow Flower…  
The White Flower managed to change its look to deceive the Yellow Flower…  
In the end a piece of rose and the Black tiger will be brought here alongside with a blue cat…_

_But it was too late…  
The Red Dragon has let the Yellow Tiger took the Yellow Flower out from his sight…  
But, the Queen has told_

'_The unbreakable bond will stay unbroken'_

_Therefore, the bond between the Red Dragon and the Yellow Flower will stays unbreakable…_

But, appears out of nowhere, A white female tiger appears…  
It brings back the memories of The Yellow Tiger and …."

"That's it…" Charle sighed. "What the heck? It's cut again!" Gajeel groused. "Hey! Respect it a little!" Charle retorted.

"Hey guys, don't you think the Yellow Flower is Lucy-nee. The Red Dragon is Natsu-nii and the White Flower is Lisanna?" Romeo asked curiously. "Yeah… I've thought so… And the Yellow Tiger is Sting… But who are the Rose, Black Tiger, Blue cat, and White female Tiger though?" Mizu asked.

"B-Blue cat… It can't be…." Charle's eyes widen. _**H-Happy…? **_She thought _**N-No way…**_  
"Hmm… Based on what Charle said, the White Flower can change its look to deceive the Yellow Flower… Which means, Lisanna can somehow disguise into another person and deceived Lucy, right?" Levy asked.

The others suddenly shut up. "Probably… 'Coz I heard Lisanna can do this magic called _Human Soul Take Over _or something… This spell allows her to transform into another human that she knows or she had seen." Gray rubbed his chin as he explained.

"W-Wow… That's quite troublesome…" Charles eyes widen. "Indeed, that's why her existence in here is really dangerous… We can't get rid of her since Natsu already in her side… He'll burn us into ashes if we did something that he doesn't like towards Lisanna, and Lucy would get hurt again…" Gray answered.

"Th-This is all my fault…. I-If just I-I hadn't c-came here…." Lucy mumbled. "No, Lucy-san… It's not your fault…" Aries patted her back, "Believe in yourself, Lucy-san…" She smiled.

Lucy nods slowly and when she hears someone is going into her room she wiped her tears that is almost fell. "L-Lord…" Levy mumbled. "Lucy, my child… I heard you have a trouble, am I right?" He stared at her seriously.

Lucy nods. "Sigh… I should have told you guys about this sooner…"  
"A-About what, Uncle?" Loki asked.  
"….About how did Porlyusica died 8 years ago…" He looked at them in the eye seriously.

_**~S.G~**_

"Sting-kun…."

"Hold it, Lector… We're almost there…"

"Just when will we arrive, Yuki-chan? Fro is hungry…"

"Just wait Frosch… We're almost arrived at Fairy Tail…"

"What…? Why are we going there? Aren't we going to meet Sting-kun?"

"Sting-kun is in a bad state right now, Lector… And I have promised to Michelle-chan and Rogue-san to help them changing Sting-kun back to his normal self… You don't want to meet Sting-kun if he hasn't changed to his old self, do you Lector?"

"N-No…."

"Now… that's why we're going to go to Fairy Tail first and meet up with the others then we'll help them get Sting-kun back… Hope we're not late though…"

"Yeah… Better not be late, 'causeFrosch is hungry…."

"Oh shuddapFrosch, you're hungry all the time…"

"Lector-kun ishmeeaann to Frosch….!"

"Ara, ara, you two…"

_**~S.G~**_

_**8 years ago…**_

"Queen!Queen!"

The queen with pink-hair—who was chatting with a noble Lady with blonde hair—turns to see who was calling for her. "What is it, Gepetto?" She asked.

"Th-There is a commotion happening in front of the castle! W-We better move away!" The old lady replied. "What commotion?" The Lady with the blonde hair asked. "L-Lady Heartfillia, th-there are bunch of people coming and they started to yell out for the queen!"

"I wonder who is it…" The Queen mumbled as she wondered. "You want to go check, Porlyusica-san?" Layla asked. Porlyusica nods as she stands up followed by Layla. "Q-Queen…? Wh-Where are you going?" Gepetto trembled. "I'm going to check out." Porlyusica replied calmly.

"Porlyusica?Layla? What are you guys doing?" A voice called from behind.

Both of the women turn. "Makarov."Porlyusica mumbled. "Good morning, Lord." Layla smiled. "Good morning to you too, Lady Heartfillia. May I know what are you guys about to do outside? There's a commotion happening outside, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, and I want to know what happened. Got a problem with that?" Porlyusica replied coldly as usual. Makarov laughs nervously before he replies, "Now, now… Don't be such a meanie, dear…"  
Porlyusica's face reddens instantly, and Layla just laughs as she witnesses the scene.

"So, you're basically want to know why are there a commotion outside, right?" Makarov asked. "It's because of Grandine…" He sighed.  
Porlyusica's eyes widen, "What do you mean it's all because of Grandine?" she asked.

"Grandine… Is back in town with Igneel." Makarov declared. "Grandine?! With Igneel?! Is he—?"  
"Yes." Grandine's words were cut by Makarov. "I-I see…. So she has found her mate… What about their kid?"

"Apparently, for some reason they have decided to left Wendy with an Exceed." Makarov replied again. "Exceed?! How come the rare breeding exceeds is still alive?!" Porlyusica gasped in disbelief. "I have no idea." Makarov shrugged, "Let's go to the dining room, they are in there."

Layla and Porlyusica followed Makarov who is leading them to the dining room. They passed other big rooms and couple of paintings, until they arrived in front of a room with big doors. Makarov pushed the big doors and revealed two person—one with pink hair and another with red hair.

"Long time no see, sister…" Grandine smiled. "Grandine… So you're back, huh?" Porlyusica smiled smugly. "Haha, yes… Because there is something that I need to tell you, sis…" Grandine's smiling face changed into a serious-looking-frown.

"Take a seat first, Porlyusica-sama…" Igneel gestured. Porlyusica and Layla sat down on the chairs while Makarov stood before the window—looking at the commotion while listening to them. "So, what is it Grandine?" Porlyusica asked.

"You see… You must've known from Makarov-san that we have exceeds along with Wendy, right?" Grandine asked. Porlyusica nods slowly. "Apparently sis, the exceed that is with us has a mom and she is an exceed which can tell fortune. Some kind of a prophecy…"

"And then…?" Porlyusica leaned forward. "Then, this one night… The mother exceed told me that she saw a prophecy about the werewolves. She didn't say anything much of a clear speech… It's basically like a riddle." Grandine continued.

"What kind of riddle is this?" Porlyusica tilted her head. "It says:

_When the King of the tigers trying to gain the power of the pink fairy,  
The King of the fairies will look at it in the wrong way, so that doom will come upon the fairies._

Not only the fairies…  
The fairy who mated with a dragon will also be doomed because of a single misunderstanding.

Not only them…  
The family of the Heart will also be doomed.

To gain powers, a little misunderstanding, and a complicated story  
will end with the death of the two pink fairies, alongside with the owner of the 'Heart'

_The King of fairies shall regret his action for the rest of his life.  
The little Red Dragon will also be destroyed because of the tigers. _

_Everything in the Kingdom of Fairies will be perished._

But…  
There is one thing that can save them…

_The owner of the 'heart' owns a yellow flower. The yellow flower which will meet the Red Dragon.  
Since the very beginning, the Yellow Flower and the Red Dragon belongs to each other.  
It is only a matter of time and correct decisions that will decide whether they will actually  
belong together or not._

_If, they end up together… The Kingdom of Fairies will be saved.  
But if they don't…. ….._"

"That's it…" Grandine sighed.  
"What the hell… was that…?" Porlyusica's eyes widen. "'A family that owns a heart'?"Layla rubbed her chin.

"Could it be, it's a story about Fairy Tail kingdom?" Porlyusica suggested. "Probably, 'cause it says the 'Kingdom of Fairies' the only kingdom with the name 'Fairy' in it in the whole Fiore is only us." Grandinde agreed.

"Then, who is the King of the fairies?" Layla asked again. Suddenly, all eyes are directed to Makarov. "Now way, right?"Porlyusica mumbled. "It could be… Why not?"Layla shrugged. Suddenly, the door is knocked; when it is opened Jude Heartfillia reveals himself from the other side of the door.

"Hello, sorry I am late." He said. "It's alright… Come in Jude-san, take a seat." Igneel gestured again. Jude sits beside Layla and begins to listen and tries to figure out what were they talking about. "So, if the King is actually Makarov… Then the pink fairy could be me, right?" Polyusica pointed at herself.

"If that pink fairy is you… Then the fairy who is mated with the dragon is me and him, right?" Grandine pointed at herself and then Igneel. "What are we talking about right now?" Jude whispered to Layla, earning him an explanation from Layla.

"I see…" He rubbed his chin afterwards, and then he stopped. "Wait 'a family who owns a heart'? Is it just me or it is referring to Heartfillia family?" He asked. "That is what I was thinking about, darling… If that so, then the Yellow Flower will be Lucy, right?" Layla frowned.

"Does that mean Natsu and Lucy will meet later?" Porlyusica asked as she looked at Layla. Layla shrugs and stares back at Grandine. "So, let's just assume everything that we said is true—about the Heartfillia family, Natsu, Lucy, etc—then, who is the King of tiger?" Grandine asked, making everyone dead in silence.

That day, they weren't able to come up with a single thing and let the subject dropped. But little did they know if the King of Werewolves is actually eyeing them ever since Grandine came back. No, more likely… He is eyeing Queen Porlyusica.

The whole year ended with the group—Layla, Queen, Lord, Jude, Grandine, and Igneel—not having any clue about the last bits of the prophecy. They tried to crack it out in the past year, but nothing came up. They feel like trying harder in this new year, but little did they know if the danger is coming on its way.

One morning, when the Queen was walking down in the garden alone—because The Lord has gone to another country to take care of some stuffs—she founds a letter wrapped with a ribbon on one of the rocks near the pond.

_**Letter? From who…? **_She looked around her. _**No one's here…. So, how….? **_She reached for the letter and opened it. She unfolds the letter inside of the envelope, and begins reading it.

"_Dear Porlyusica._

_I have known that you are currently alone and I know that you must feel lonely. Would you mind to join a cup of tea with me? You can ask Lady Heartfillia to join you. Just, be sure that you will be arriving at my place at 3:00pm_

From: The King of Tiger."

Porlyusica's eyes snapped wide. _**K-King of Tiger…? H-How…?Wh-What the….**_Porlyusica's hands started to tremble. Then, she folds the letter neatly and puts it back into the envelope. She decides to leave it there again and left as if nothing has ever happen.

But, little that she knows if somewhere from afar someone is actually eyeing her movement, her decision, and her attitude. "Hmm… As persistent as ever, aren't we?" The person muttered.

On the afternoon, once again the three families have gathered to have a meeting to crack the last bit of the prophecy. "So, do any of you have any idea?" Jude starts the conversation. "I still have no idea…" Igneel muttered. "Not to mention, the Lord isn't in here right now…" Grandine added.

Layla and Porlyusica stay silent, until suddenly Porlyusica tells them what happened. "I… receive this weird letter, this morning…"  
"What letter?" Igneel asked. "It was some kind of an invitation…" Porlyusica answered—frowning.

"What kind of invitation?" Grandine asks. "It looked like a normal invitation for a cup of tea. But without the address of the place and the real name of the sender…" Porlyusica answered. "What does it say? Do you have the letter with you right now, Porlyusica-sama?" Jude asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't… Because it says the sender was… _The King of Tiger_..." She finished with a mumble in the end. Everyone let out a gasp. "K-King of tiger?Wh-Who…? H-How can there's someone knew about the prophecy?" Igneel gasped again.

"I have no idea. Then, I tried to act normal even though I'm still shivering right now, and folded the letter—putting it back into the envelope and leave it on the spot where I found it." Porlyusica shrugged. "This is getting worse and worse… If we don't know who it is, we can't prevent the danger that might come to us." Jude rubbed his chin.

"So… What did the invitation says again?" Layla asked. "It was something that says if the 'King' knows if I'm lonely because Makarov isn't around and so the 'King' invited me to have a cup of drink. And, the thing that makes it weirder, he lets me invited Layla but he didn't mention any of your names. It's almost like indirectly he is also inviting Layla." Porlyusica answered.

"…Not me?" A vein popped on Grandine'sforhead—with Igneel tried to calm her down with his nervous laugh. "Anyway, yeah… So are you going to attend that invitation, sis?" Grandine asked. Porlyusica slowly shook her head, "No… He didn't even give me the address! How am I supposed to go there?! And, even though there is one… I would never go." She 'humph'-ed.

And again, that meeting still ended with no results or improvement from what they've figured out last time. But little did they know, if there's something going on with Layla that she didn't talk much on the meeting.

Something that even her husband did not notice….

Something… That is perhaps, scary…

The next day, when Queen Porlyusica is currently drinking her tea down with Grandine—waiting for Layla—a maid rushed into her room while panting heavily.

"For Goodness sake! What happened here, maiden? Why in earth's name you barged into my room and panting heavily as if you were going to be killed?!" Porlyusica approaches the maid and pats her back—calming her down.

"A-A l-letter, my Queen… T-Two of them… F-From LadyHeartfillia, and… _The King of Tiger_…" The maid stuttered. The maid gives Porlyusica the letter while Porlyusica gasped before she handed the letter.

Grandine stands up from her seat and approaches her sister, "What is it, Porlyusica-nee?"  
Porlyusica's hands trembled as she opened the letter and unfolded the small paper inside it. The letter that she opened was from Layla and she let out a relieved sigh for a second before actually reading it.

"_Hello Porlyusica-sama…_

_I am terribly sorry that I cannot join the tea today because Lucy is sick. She said her left chest is hurt and I'm afraid that something happened to her so I stayed back. It was also because no one is taking care of Michelle when usually Lucy is the one who's responsible for it. I am terribly sorry and I hope that you and Grandine-san enjoyed the tea party._

_Lots of love,  
LaylaHeartfillia"_

And under her name, there's a small stamp of Heartfillia family sign on it. To declare that the letter wasn't a lie—that it was real from Layla.

"So, what does it say?" Grandine asked. Porlyusica sighed before she smiled and said, "Lucy is sick that's why she's not coming…"  
"Oh… I thought something happened to her." Grandine sighed.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking about." Porlyusica answered. "But, isn't there another letter?" Grandine asked. Porlyusica's eyes widen for a split second before she grabs the letter and slowly opens it.

"It's from the King of tiger, wasn't it?" Grandine asked with a serious face. Porlyusica nods and unfolds the paper inside it. "Can I read it too?" Grandine asked again. Porlyusica slowly shifts her body a bit to the left, letting Grandine moves closer to her and holds the paper between them—so that they can read it together.

"_Dear my lovely fairy,_

_I see that you have a really persistent attitude there; I saw you folded the letter and put it on the same spot again as if you never read it. So, does that mean that you were rejecting my offer?_

I see… So that's how you play it. But, it was my fault too though; since I didn't put the address on it. Then how about this, you go to the Town Centre and then to the Sakura Park and stand in front of the gate at 10:00am for 5 minutes and then I'll come for you? How's that sound?

_Oh, and this time… If you don't come again, I'll make sure that your lovely friend—Layla or maybe even her family—will get what they deserve._

_Hmph. I think you won't be rejecting anymore now, right?_

Well. See you again 3 days from now.

_From, The King of Tiger"_

"Wh-what the…. We should warn Layla-san about this!" Grandine shrieked. "…No…"  
"Huh?"  
"No need to warn her, Grandine…"  
"Wh-What do you we don't need to warn her? D-Don't tell me y-you—"  
"…Yes… I am going to meet him. I'm going to end this."

Grandine's eyes widen, "B-But…! H-He might d-do something to you! H-He might—" "I don't care. I have accept Layla as a family and I am willing tto do anything for her and her family. Isn't that 'protecting our family' is the motto of Fairy Tail, Grandine?" Porlyusica smiled sweetly to her sister.

Grandine was taken aback by what she said and her smile and then she threw her gaze away while stomping towards the exit, "Fine! Have it your way then! I won't help you even though you're in trouble, got that?!"

_BHAM!_

And the door was closed, leaving Porlyusica alone; sighing by herself and muttering, "That girl, she's just exactly the same as me… Though she will never admit it if she's actually worried about me… Oh well, she's always like that. Looking at her feels like looking at myself…" She ended her unheard speech with a snicker that is supposedly shown in front of Grandine.

Meanwhile, outside the door, the woman that was arguing her sister stands in front of a window and sighed, "That person… Just until when will she stays stubborn?" She sighed again before taking her leave.

Looking from a far, a—not so old—man sitting on his throne holding a lacrima that shows everything that happens inside of the vampires' castle. "KHA HA HA! So, that's how it is, eh? I knew it; these Fairy Tail people are too soft on some particular things… Well, we'll just see what the outcome of her decision is" His voice beamed.

"Excuse me, Jiemma-sama! I have a report for you!" A man dressed in army clothes stepped into his room. "Yeah, tell me right away." Jiemma ordered. "Y-Yes! A-Apparently your hijacking have succeeded, Lord Makarov from Fairy Tail kingdom will come back 3 days from now to the his kingdom and assumed will went pass the Sakura Park at 10:00am sharp!" The man explained.

Suddenly, Jiemma bursts into laughter as big body shakes as he laughs so hard, "Good… GOOD! That is just what I want to hear! Good news, now… Do you have any other reports?"  
"Y-Yes! I-I also heard that the Heartfillia family's first daughter had taken a response of the virus that was given to her 2 days ago. A-And now she is sick and Lady Heartfillia didn't come to the tea party whe you sent the letter and then Porlyusica-sama is—"

"HA! So that means all things are going according the plan, right? Because the Wise-Lucky charm LaylaHeartfillia is not arounf the might Queen Porlyusica right now, Porlyusica took a decision of her own which will lead her to… _death_…" With that he continued his laughter—scaring the soldier.

"Okay, you may leave! Don't you dare to disturb me, 'cause I want to enjoy my good time…" Jiemma glared at the soldier. "Y-Yes, master!" The soldier stuttered as he hurriedly bowed and left.

"Khekhe… 3 more days, huh? This will be interesting, won't it…Makarov?"Jiemma mumbled.

Those three people—Jiemma, Grandine, and Porlyusica—are currently wondering what's the outcome of the story of their lives, which is quite obvious what it is.

_3 days later… 9:30 am_

"Hey, you've prepared already?" Grandine greeted her sister in Porlyusica's room. "Yeah." Porlyusica answered shortly as she tied her hair up to a bun and let couple of strands fall on the sides of her face—her usual hairstyle; and her favorite.

"So… You're actually going? Not gonna wait for Makarov first?" Grandine asked again. "Geez, I've told you already… Besides, Makarov is coming back 2 days from now and by that time… We don't know what could've happen to Layla and Jude, including their family…" Porlyusica answered.

Grandine stays in silent—as if she's agree to Porlyusica's argument. "Well then, I'd better get going…" Porlyusica took her robe and putted it on. Grandine shifts her body form the door and letting her sister goes out of the room.

"Hn? I thought you were going to stop me?" Porlyusica glanced at Grandine. "Nah. I think, I kind of understand how you feel… Well, get going then! You don't want to make that bastard wait, don't you?" Grandine smiled.

"Haah? What's with that? You make it sounded like a date!" Porlyusica retorted.  
"Ah? Really? I did? Meh, lucky Makarov isn't here… Haha!" Grandine laughed. Looking at her sister, Porlyusica's smile appears by itself, and then she walks to the front door, taking her leave.

"Well, see you then…" With that, the door is closed.

_9:45 am_

Porlyusica is currently walking down the streets, many people bow down—greeting her and she replied it with a bland smile. Some kids are giving her flowers and she carries pick aback them—making them laughing real hard.

_9:55 am_

Porlyusica is near the Sakura Park, she goes across the road and take a turn to the front of the Sakura Park's gate.

_10:00 am_

Exactly 10 am, Porlyusica arrived in front of the entrance to Sakura Park. "Yeap, another 10 minutes of waiting…" Porlyusica muttered. She looks around, wondering will there anyone she knows come up to her and ask what is she doing in there.

But, no one came.

_10:04 am_

From afar, Porlyusica sees a figure of big-sized body coming towards her way. _**Who the hell is that? Besides, is it just me or he's coming my way? **_She thought as she looked at the person with a nonchalant face—to show that she's not even worried or something.

_10:05 am _

The guys is drawing closer and closer, making Porlyusica worried. At last, when he's 5 meters away from her, the guy stares at her in the eye—making her jolts because she knows who that is.

"J-Jiemma…." She stuttered when he is exactly standing in front of her. "Hello, Porlyusica…" he said with his rough low voice. "Wh-Why are you here, y-you scum werewolf…" Porlyusica tried to glare. "I'm here to pick you up, after all I'm your_King of Tiger_…"

Porlyusica's eyes snapped wide as she stared at him in disbelief. "Y-You…?" She felt his hand gripping her small womanly hand, "L-Let me go!" she shrieked—making people turn their gazes at her.

"You don't want to cause a commotion, don't you? You better go with me I've told you… Or else…" Jiemma glared—making Porlyusica's body all wobbly and shaky. "F-Fine, just let me go.." She yanked her hand away from his grip.

Jiemma smirked—unnoticed to Porlyusica—and said, "Well, shall we go then?"  
Porlyusica didn't answer; but she walked—showing that she's going to follow him. Jiemma smirked again before he walked beside her; showing the way.

Suddenly, when they're about to cross the road, a carriage appears and almost hits them. Luckily, Jiemma—for some strange reason that only God and satan knows—protected Porlyusica by pulling her backwards.

"Oh my God, what's that?!" Porlyusica shrieked—nearly screamed. Jiemma's hand on her waist was just being realized by her a second after she shrieked. "H-Hands off!" She yanked his hand from her waist and circled her hands on her waist—the spot where Jiemma's hand was.

"Well, let's go then." Jiemma said as he walked again followed by Porlyusica that is slightly walking behind him.

Meanwhile, from afar the carriage that was about to hit them was stopping in the middle of its way because the passenger hastily told the driver to stop. "What was that? Was that… Porlyusica and Jiemma? Why are they together? Where are they going?! And why is she with him!?" The old man yelled in anger.

"L-Lord Makarov… P-Please calm down… Y-You want me to go back to catch up with them o-or—" "GO FOLLOW THEM! NOW!" Makarov cut the driver's words. "Y-Yes Lord!"The driver stuttered as he rode the horse again—carrying the carriage to Porlyusica and Jiemma's direction; who are actually already quite far a head from the carriage.

_**What are they doing….? Those people! Did she plan on cheating on me? No way, right…? **_Makarov thought while frown is plastered on his face.

_Back at Porlyusica…_

"So, why did you bring me here at the first place, Jiemma?" Porlyusica asked as she drank the tea—even though she already knows the answer to that question. _**If the prophecy is true… Then, him inviting me here is to get my powers by doing, 'That'… **_She shivered as she thought about 'that' stuffs.

"No reason. Just for a tea while we're _getting know each other_…." He said in a low voice—making chills ran down on Porlyusica's spine. "Why should we? I-I already have Makarov." Porlyusica threw her gaze away.

"Hmm? That doesn't help anything, right? I just want to know your _body _better, you see…" He replied. Porlyusica's eyes widen, realizing the situation is getting bad she stands up and starts to walk away. But suddenly, her body becomes wobbly and she falls on the ground—panting.

"What… is in…That drink… Jiemma?!" She yelled at him. "I don't know. I just told Minerva to serve the drink and I don't know if she putted something in it." Jiemma snickers after his speech. "Y-You bastard!Wh-What do you w-want… F-From me…?!" Porlyusica panted as her eyes became blurry.

"I've told you… I want to know your _body _better… HA HAHA!" He laughed crazily. Porlyusica tries to run but his big hands are capturing her body. "You can't run. You'll be my power supply, Porlyusica…" He said.

And with that last speech, her eyes closed and her vision is dark.

_Back at the castle…_

"Geez, where is she?!" Grandine stomps around the castle's hall as she mutters—worrying about her sister. "Grandine baa-san (Aunty) what are you doing…?" Romeo walks in as he rubs his eye.

"Romeo!" she squeaked. "Sorry, dear… Did I wake you up?" Grandine approaches Romeo and pats his small shoulder. "Not really… I've waked up before that and when I heard someone is stomping around, I decided to check who it was… Then, I found you stomping around; so I decided to greet you…" Romeo explains.

"I-I see…. I'm sorry for making you worried then…" she smiles. "Yeah… It's alright aunty… By the way do you know where Mommy is…? I can't find her anywhere…" Romeo turns his gaze around.  
Grandine gulps, "W-Well… You see, I have been looking for your mom too… I-I'm sure she'll be back soon okay…?" she smiled awkwardly.

"U-Uh… Uhuh.. Okay… I'll go back to my room then…" Romeo waves then turns, leaving Grandine looks at his back in worry. _**Where are you, sis….? **_

_Back at Makarov…_

"What's taking you so long, child…?" Makarov asked as he shot a cold glare at the driver. "I-I'm sorry, L-Lord Makarov! There was traffic ahead!" The driver shrieked due to fear caused by Makarov's glare.

"Well, why can't you be hurry, human?" Makarov asked again in another low pitch voice. "I-I'll try!" the driver trembles. "You'll try…?" Makarov asked sarcastically, as if that's not the answer he was looking for. "I-I mean… I-I am doing it! I-I'm doing it, Lord!" The driver's face turns purple.

The traffic was really crowded, and the driver couldn't do anything about it; making Makarov's patience runs out. "MOVE, HUMANS! I WANT TO GET THROUGH THIS CROWD!" In the end Makarov shouts.

People around him turn their gazes at him and slowly made a way for him—while also wondering what's the thing that might make him angry. "THANK YOU!" He yelled once more.

The carriage slowly moves, getting faster and faster. In the end, they've reached the destination which is the Kingdom of the werewolves. Not exactly a kingdom though, just a small castle with some kind of civilization houses around it—just a small amount of them.

The carriage stops in the front of the frontiersman of the small kingdom. "W-We've arrived, L-Lord…" The driver stuttered. Makarov hops down from the carriage and walks towards the castle. "L-Lord… D-Do you want me to wait for you or—" "Go back to the castle…" Makarov cuts the poor driver's line again and continues, "…Inform Grandine about this. I'm pretty sure she and Porlyusica planned this. Tsk. I should've never trusted Grandine at the first place." He grits his teeth after his speech, scaring the driver again.

"U-Undertsood, L-Lord! P-Please excuse my leave!" With that, the driver turns and hops on his carriage and hastily drives back to the castle—this time with 100% percent full speed. "Now… Let's see the truth by my ownself…" Makarov mumbles as he steps forward.

Couples of eyes from the houses are eyeing him and he noticed it, but he shrugged it off. _**I don't have any business with and they don't start any commotion against me, so why should I mess with them? **_Is what he thought.

True, the werewolves—or so it assumed by Makarov—looked at him in a scared look. Not an angered looks, but scared. Scared of what? Scared of him—the King of Vampires; Vampires are the most scary noble around the area. Not scary because they're scary scary, but because they're the most powerful noble followed by the Mermaids.

But, there's an exception for the Heartfillia family. As a family of human mages, Heartfillia family holds the most powerful mage title and the wealthiest. Which made LaylaHeartfillia—the owner of the second powerful magic, UranoMetroia—is interesting in the Queen's eyes.

As for Jude, his guild—he owns a guild name Love and Lucky—is one of the wealthiest guild in Fiore, which made him titled as one of the wealthiest guild owner in Fiore.

Anyway, as Makarov continues walking he suddenly heard some whispers which lead his ears perks up to catch up the conversation.

_"The Queen.. .. ..Right?"  
"He is… … .. …No use…"_

(A/N: The dots are indicating some words that he can't catch in the whispers)

_"But…angry…..alone?"  
"Let's…didn't….will…die….."_

_**What are they talking about….? **_Makarov frowns harder as he listens to the conversation. _"Hey… Is that vampire is trying to fetch back the Queen?" _He heard one of the werewolves is whispering to the one beside him.

"_I don't know. But wouldn't it be futile? After all, the Queen has been….." _  
At that rate Makarov's eyes widen as he turns to the direction of the werewolf who just said something about the Queen's condition.

"What is it, speak up, wolf. What happened to the Queen?" Makarov glares at the werewolf. The werewolf trembles in fear as he stutters, "Th-The Queen… I-I heard… Th-The King… O-Our King… W-Wanted to… T-to…"

"WHAT IS IT?! SPEAK UP!" Makarov roars. "H-Hiii!Th-The King w-wanted to g-gain power f-from the Queen, sir! Lord! P-Please have mercy! I-I'm begging you!" The poor werewolf stutters as he covers his face while curling up his body on the ground.

The pupils inside Makarov's eyes are shaking heavily due to the shock of the truth. _**J-Jiemma….? P-Porlyusica…? N-No way….. **_"NO WAY!" He roars as he runs to the castle's door.

The werewolves were looking at him in fear; trying to get away from his way as far as possible, and that has made him moves faster. As he arrives in front of the castle's door, he stands in front of the entrance for a couple of moment—either to think, or to listen to something, or he was just to scared to open the door.

_**Wh-What will I find, b-behind this door…? **_He thought bitterly. Pain, anger, regret, andfear are all mashed up into one in his chest. His breathing is short and his sweats are streaming down as he keeps staring at the door.

Then he gulps, after that he grabs the handle and pushes the door slowly; not wanting to attract any attention. But no use, the door creaks loudly as he opens the door. "Oh, damn." He mutters as he hears the door creaks.

But after that he hastily turns his gaze to his front, his surroundings. _**No one here?**_He thought as he looks around the empty dark hall. _**Where is … Porlyusica…? **_He slowly frowns again.

"M-Ma…Ka…Rov…"

He hastily turns to his left and captures Porlyusica's limp body lying on the ground. He runs towards her and puts her head on his lap, "Porlyusica! What happened!? Why did you come here?! What's wro—" Makarov's sentences stopped as he looked at Porlyusica more thoroughly.

Her hair is messy, her dress is torn and her breathing is short. Her body is full of bruises causes by hitting and slapping. Her voice is cracky and it's almost like she doesn't have any power left. _**No power left…. JIEMMA! **_Makarov grits his teeth.

_BHAM!_

And the door was slammed open, revealing the twin of the pink haired Queen. "SISTER! WHAT HAPPENED?! LORD, WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!" Grandine cried in frustration. "WHAT HAPPENED MY ASS! I'M THE ONE WHO SUPPOSED TO ASK THAT?! WHY DID SHE COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?! AND HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW ANYTHING!?" Makarov roared.

Grandine stops on her track as she was taken aback of Makarov's reply. True, the one who should've been asking what happened is him not her. "P-Porlyusica was—" "SPIT IT OUT, GRANDINE!" Makarov roars again, cutting Grandine's lines.

"J-Jiemma was the King of the Tiger in the prophecy!" She cried, making Makarov surprised. "J-Jiemma was… Sending Porlyusica letters, some kind of invitation to meet him… At first we didn't know if it was him! Th-That's why I let her go to meet this 'King of Tiger' person!"

"Why did you let her?! You already know if it's dangerous according to the prophecy, so why would you—" "HE THREATENED US, OKAY?!" This time, Grandine is the one who's cutting Makarov's lines.

"J-Jiemma threatened Porlyusica by making the Heartfillia's as his hostage! He said… He said if she didn't come again, then he will kill the heartfillia's for God's sake, Makarov!" She hissed in frustration. "A-And, when she received the letter, Layla wasn't with us! She said Lucy was sick! That's why she couldn't come!"

Makarov was stoned again after he heard her explanation. "P-Porlyusica was just trying to protect them….!" Porlyusica expands her hand to express her frustration that is boiling inside her because of Makarov's stubbornness and ignorance.

"Oh, really… She did?" A sarcastic voice came from the direction of the stairs. All heads turn to that direction—except for Porlyusica, she's too weak even to open her eyelids.  
"Well… If it's not Makarov and Grandine…" The person smirked.

"JIEMMA!" Makarov roars. "Slow down, Makarov. I am here not to fight you but to ask you a question. Are you sure that she's doing it because she wants to save the Heartfillia family?" Jiemma asks sarcastically as he tilts his head a little bit.

"What are you getting to…?" Makarov asked in a low voice, scary enough. "As you've known by now… Porlyusica's powers are _mine_. Leaving you with nothing except your defeat. But, when she was doing it with me, do you know those voices she made? Those vibrates she made? Those faces she made? You knew it don't you, after all you're her first…" Jiemma sneers.

At that point Makarov stands up abruptly—he lays down Porlyusica's head gently on the ground beforehand—and stomps towards Jiemma. "I might not have anything… But don't forget that I am the one who holds the title of 'One of Ten Wizards Saints' in Fiore, Jiemma…." Makarov struck him down with a glare as he talked.

"Hmph! But that power is no longer effective against me, ri—"

_BHAM!_

Before Jiemma finished talking, Makarov had punched his friggin' face down with his big hand. "Hoo… 'Titan', huh? The spell that can make your body becomes gigantic…." Jiemma mutters as he wiped tints of blood from the corner of his lips.

"Yeah, what about it?" Makarov snaps. "Tsk. Looks like I also need to get serious, don't I?" Jiemma gestures his hand like he's going to cast something. "Not so fast, Jiemma!" Makarov rushes forward.

"Fairy La—" Just when Makarov was about to shot him down with Fairy Law, he saw a figure of a middle aged woman jumped between them. "P-Porlyusica! Get out of the way!" Makarov yells. "N-No! Please stop!" Porlyusica retorts.

Makarov's eyes widen. "What… What is the meaning of this?! Have you fall on the Werewolves' trap?! WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM!? HAVE YOU COMEPLETELY TURN YOUR BACK FROM ME, PORLYUSICA?!" He yells.

Porlyusica pauses for a sec and continues, "YES! WHAT IF I SAY I HAVE?! ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME?! GO ON THEN!" She snaps, making Makarov's heart completely shattered. Makarov turns his gaze away for a second before looks at Porlyusica's eyes again, deeply.

"FAIRY…." He begins. "WAIT! STOP! MAKAROV! STOP IT!" Grandine runs towards them, "STOP IT MAKAROV!" Grandine manages to reach Porlyusica's spot before Makarov actually blasts the light spell on them.

"…LAW!" Makarov continues as his hand—that is now gestured as a triangle looking shape—starts to glow and blasts a really powerful magic from it.

Meanwhile, unnoticed by Makarov, Jiemma has actually cast his spell when Makarov intended to ambush him the second time. That's why Porlyusica defended Jiemma—to save Makarov.

If Makarov really did ambushed Jiemma for the second time, he would've been dead by now because of Jiemma's spell that he casted secretly. The spell itself is a really deadly spell—or also known as, Grimoire Law.

Grimoire Law isn't actually stronger than Fairy Law—it's kinda in the same level—but if it caught Makarov off guard, like it almost did, it could kill him. If it didn't kill him, then at least it can leave Makarov with several of serious injuries.

Anyway, back to the story.  
The white light blasts and both of the pink haired women gasp. _**This is the end, I'm sorry Makarov… I can't complete my promise… **_Porlyusica thought as she closed her eyes slowly, mentally preparing herself to be killed by her own husband.

_BOOM!_

Shatters of pink hairs spread out around the empty hall. A scream can be heard throughout the hall; a scream that filled with anger, regret, and pain. Both of the limp bodies are laying soullessly on the ground.

But one of the women slowly opened her eyes, looking at her surroundings. _**I didn't die as directly as Grandine, huh? **_Porlyusica thinks as she looks over her shoulder at Grandine who is laying down literally soullessly.

Her eyes spin again and capture the sight of Jiemma; terrified. "Y-You… Killed….. YOU KILLED HER!" Jiemma shouts. Makarov in his giant-sized body pants heavily as he looks at them coldly; looks like he hasn't come back to the reality just yet.

"YOU KILLED HER! U-Ugh!"Jiemma suddenly coughs really hard that he spits out blood. "I see… So without Porlyusica your body will be dying, meaning you lose your powers—no, _Porlyusica's_power…." He glares, "Then it's not wrong to kill her… Right?" Makarov mutters, making Jiemma widens his eyes.

"Y-YOU… YOU'RE SICK! JUST BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO STOP ME YOU KILLED HER!? Wh-WHAT KIND OF A PERSON ARE YOU!?" Jiemma hisses. "'Person'? Why don't you take a look at yourself first, Jiemma? Do you think you're a 'person' enough to judge my actions?" Makarov snaps.

This is the other side of Makarov Dreyar that we never knew before. He isn't actually a cold-hearted person, but his jealousy has taken over him that's why he changed into this kind of person. If you're asking or wondering…. Let me tell you first, jealousy CAN make people go OOC.

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Jiemma retorts. "Well, aren't you insane too…? You almost killed Happy last time, didn't you? Well, what kind of a person who tries to kill an Exceed just to stop the prediction kept on coming?" Makarov snaps again.

"B-BUT THAT'S DIFFERENT! H-HE'S JUST A CAT! A-A BOY CAT!"Jiemma expands his hand in frustration. "No. You do know Exceeds' level are somewhere between the Vampires and Mermaids, right? Meaning they are higher than you scums." Makarov replies.

Jiemma was about to retort but then he heard the door is being slammed open. "WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!" A soldier rushes in followed by other people dressed like Rune Knights. The soldiers stoned on their feet when they saw Makarov in Titan mode and two limp bodies are lying on the ground also Jiemma's trembling sight.

"What the fuck… happened in here…..?" The soldier who barged in muttered. "S-SOLDIERS, ATTACK LORD MAKAROV!" He shouts as he snaps out from his 'world'. The screams of the soldiers can be heard as soon as the soldier gives them order; looks like that cocky soldier is some kind of a lieutenant or something.

Makarov turns to the soldiers and starts to fight them. Meanwhile, unnoticed by him, Porlyusica slowly moves her hand—signaling Jiemma to move closer—withh al she had left inside of her body. "P-Porlyusica!"Jiemma gasps as he runs towards her.

"Y-You… Will lose… Jiemma…." She mutters, making Jiemma widens his eyes.  
"What do you mean…..?" He glares at her.  
"D-Don't act so caring… about me… I know you don't…. I know you can use your children to wreck up the Vampires… E-Especially, when you know if the… Heratfillia's has the second strongest…. Magic in Fiore, right?"Porlyusica says flatly.

Jiemma pauses for a second before he looks at her seriously. "Well? No answer…? I take that… As a yes…Then…Anyway… Just to let you know…. Natsu… Will be with Lucy… And the Vampires will rise once again… I know after you knew this, you would tell Sting to take… Lucy away… But I'll make sure you won't succeed…. I'll… Make…. Sure…" With that she slowly closes her eyes and her breathing stops.

_A Final Warning._  
That's her last sentence.

_One Year Later….._

The Heartfillia Husband and Wife were murdered by someone, leaving Michelle L Heartfillia and her big sister Lucy Heartfillia alone in this filthy world. The vampires were about to take them in, but because they lived near the Werewolves region, the werewolves had taken them in earlier than the vampires.

_**BACK TO THE PRESENT….**_

Everyone's mouth fell open. "N-No way… F-Father… Y-You…." Gray stutters. "I'm sorry… I really am sorry… I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness for killing your own mother but…" Makarov mutters.  
"N-No way… What if Natsu-nii knows about this? He could've kill you, father!" Romeo shouts as he expands his hand in frustration.

"I know…" Makarov mumbles. "H-Hey guys… This is not the Master's fault you know?" Mizu hops in defending her Grandpa. "Y-Yeah… Juvia thinks so too, b-because the one who actually trapped them was the Werewolves, right?" Juvia adds.

"W-Wait… D-Does that mean, the reason I have a chronic heart disease right now was because of the Werewolves…?" Lucy asks. Makarov nods slowly. "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! WHY DID IT TURN OUT LIKE THIS?! If I knew that you were the one who killed mom, I would rather not know the truth!" Gray curses as he slams the table near to him.

"Oi, Ice brain! Your friggin' daughter is right! This isn't pops fault! Chill with it, will you!?" Gajeel snaps as he grips Gray's shoulder. "Whatever, I'm going out… I need fresh air…" Gray replies flatly as he yanks Gajeel's hand off of his shoulder and walks outside of the room.

"G-Gray-sama…" Juvia mutters. Makarov sighs, "That kid, it's not wrong he's Natsu's twin… They are so a lot alike." He says.  
The rest are just looking at him in silence

"H-Happy… Is alive?" A raspy voice asks.

All heads turn to Charle. "H-He's alive…?" Her eyes are watery and a small smile formed on her face. Makarov nods again. "Th-Thank God…. Thank God..!" Her cries explode.

"Who's Happy…?" Lucy asks, "Is he… Supposed to be an Exceed like Charle? Does he live here? I never see him though…"  
The others look at each other nervously. True, there are heaps of things that Lucy hasn't know yet.

"Happy _used _to live here, Lu-chan… H-He's Charles's… I don't know how to say it… Is it 'Mate'? Yeah, 'mate' can describe it. Anyway, not long after the Heartfillia family was killed, he suddenly disappeared without any traces. Until now, we still don't know where he is…" Levy said.

"And… as you've known from the Lord, Happy almost got killed by Jiemma but somehow he managed to escapes. Charle and Happy never knew each other, both of them born from eggs. But, they have this special connection that can keep them together no matter how far they've separated, they're still connected." Levy explains.

"Charle has been separated from Happy since the first time their eggs hatched. So, when their eggs hatched, they managed to look at each other for a while—recognizing each other's face—before Shagotte—Charle's mom—took Charle away and gave her to Grandine, while she gave Happy to Natsu." Levy explains again.

"I-I see….." Lucy replies. "Hee~ I never knew if Charle-chan already has someone in her mind~" Wendy teases her. Charle's face turns red—as red as tomato—before she 'hmph' and stutters, "Wh-Who said that?! I-I never a-accept him a-as m-my mate! W-Well… Th-There's this time th-that I feel s-safe a-around him th-though… Hey! Why am I ended up tell you about my feelings for him?!"

"Ara~ You liiiiiiikkkkkkeeee him~" Wendy rolls her tongue. "Sh-Shut up, Wendy!" Charle hisses in frustration, which makes Wendy laughs.

_**Everyone has someone they love, huh….? And luckily, the person they love loves them back… **_Lucy says in her mind. _**Natsu… **_She thought bitterly as she remembered his smile that she loves the most is now he gave to someone else, someone that isn't her.

_**~S.G~**_

Gray is currently walking on the woods, thinking of whatever had happened just then. His mom; how she got killed; his father; The werewolves….  
"ARGH!" He yells as he punches a random tree near him.

"Dammit!" He curses again in frustration as he glances at his bleeding hand. _**What the fuck just happened?! Father killed mother and Grandine-san?! The werewolves raped her?! FUCK! FUCK!**_

He looks up at the dark sky and covers his face with his hands. "Why….?" He mumbles, "Why mom… Why…?" He cries. Suddenly, he hears rustle around the bushes near him. He steps backwards and yells, "Who's there?!"

A figure of blonde hair pops out of the bush. "Lucy..?" Gray's eyes widen in disbelief, "How come you're here? You should've been in the room! You're still sick! Y-You need to—" "Shh… Gray…"  
Unnoticed by Gray, Lucy is now already in front of him; pressing her body against him and hushed Gray's mouth with her index finger.

Meanwhile, not so far from them a figure of blue croissant-haired woman is currently running down the small path that is directed to their direction. "*pant* *pant* Wh-Where.. Did.. G-Gray-sama go?" Juvia mumbles in between her pants.

Lucy is now placing her mouth right beside Gray's ear. "Gray… I need you…" She mutters. Gray instantly blushes at the seductive movement the blonde made. "What do you mean….?" Gray mumbles—unable to speak clearly due to the situation and atmosphere he's currently in.

'Lucy' smirks and says, "You know what I mean…" She breaths right in front of Gray's ear, sending air to his ear—making chills ran down on his spine. "L-Lucy.. W-We can't—"

Lucy cut his sentences by running down her index finger on his chest. "We _can_ Gray… You, and me aren't much of a different…. Natsu left me… And you… Juvia left you… So.. We can—" "N-No Lucy… We can't." Gray pushes her body away gently.

"Why, Gray? Why? I-I need you! M-Make me forget about Natsu! M-Make me forget about—" "STOP IT!" He roars. Lucy stoned by his words. "I-I can't! And by the way, I know Natsu loves you deep down in his heart!" He continues.

Lucy frowns and suddenly hears a rustle not so far on one of the bushes. Gray looks at the direction of where did the voice comes out. But when he looked away, suddenly his face was gripped down by someone and his lips are captured with a pair or lip of Lucy's.

Then, right after the moment they kissed, Juvia comes out of the bushes. She widens her eyes at the sight she sees, "G-Gray..sama…" She mutters. Gray hastily pulls away and wipes his mouth, "  
J-Juvia!" He cries.

Juvia turns away with tears in her eyes and starts running away. "JUVIA!" He calls, he glances back at 'Lucy' and yells, "WHAT THE FUCK WITH YOU, LUCY?!" Then he runs.  
'Lucy' smirks after she sees Gray fading away from her view.

Slowly but surely her body transforms into someone else. White-silver hair, white cream skin, blue eyes. "Tee-hee! That's what you get for messing around with _my _Natsu, you blonde bitch." She smirks. "Now, everyone will go against you." She taps her chin with his index finger.

She turns away and hums, "But… Gray's lips was quite yummy~" She mumbles, "Nah~ I believe Natsu's I still the best~!" She smiles.  
"Now, one down… One more to go…" With that she disappears.

Meanwhile, Gray and Juvia…

"JUVIA! WAIT!" He yells at the running woman. Juvia doesn't slow down and she keeps on running without answering Gray. "Tsk, dammit!" He curses under his breath. _**So the title 'Water Knight' was just not for a show, eh? **_He frowns.

Tears are now falling from Juvia's eyes. _**I-I can't believe it… G-Gray-sama… A-And Lucy w-were… Th-They were…. **_She shook her head as she tried to forget it. But when she shook her head she didn't see that there was a small branch in front of her, and she tripped because of her feet stuck in the small hole the branch created.

"Kyyaaa!" She squeaks. She was about to feel on a sharp pointy branch that can pierced through her body but she realized if Gray was screaming her name and the next thing she knew, Gray's body is now covering her small body.

_SLASH!_

By the time Juvia opens her eyes, all she sees is blood. "G-Gray-sama!" She squeaks as she sits up. Gray groans in pain as he tries to move his left arm. "D-Don't move, Gray-sama! I-I'll—" "Juvia…" He calls with a crack voice.

"Y-Yes…?" She stops on her tracks. "Why did you run…?" He asks as his eyes flicker open. "J-Juvia was… Juvia was…. Juvia is sorry…. Sorry….!" Her voice cracks into cries and sobs.  
Gray smiles and expands his right arm, gesturing Juvia to come closer to his palm.

When Juvia leans closer, his hand gently strokes her face. "Gray-sama…" She mutters. "Hey, I've done the vow of vampire, why do I need to break it? It's not like I want to lose you and it's not like I want to be dead." He says.

The pain is still throbbing on his left arm but he ignores it for now; after all, he had experienced something worse. "You see, she said that I should go with her because you went with Lyon and because she was left alone by Natsu…" He continues.

Juvia's eyes widen in fear. Fear of the truth that Gray might leave her, _again_. Gray realizes that she tensed and sighs, "I've told you, I don't want to lose you, right? Listen, you know what I said?"  
Juvia shook her head.

"I rejected it." He answers, making Juvia's eyes blinks twice in surprise. "And, after that she suddenly kissed me. I admit I was a bit turned on when she seduce me… But I realized if _you_ are the one. So don't worry so much, 'kay?" Gray smiles.

Juvia's surprised expression changed into cries and sobs. "J-Juvia i-is sorry… *sobs* S-Sorryy…" She cries. Gray laughs when he sees that, _**still the old crybaby Juvia… **_He thought. Gray slowly pulls out his arm from the branch. '"G-Gray-sama! D-Do you need help?!" She squeaks.

"N-No, I'm fine… I can do it by myself…" He answers. Not long after, his arm is out of the branch and his stands up. He offers Juvia a hand and Juvia accepts it. She stands up and tears some leather of the lower part of her dress and wraps it around Gray's wound.

"There you go…" Juvia smiles. Juvia's smile was suddenly captured by Gray's kiss. "Thank you, Juvia…." He said as he snaked his right arm on her waist. "G-Gray-s-sama…" She blushed. Gray giggles and pulls her close to him.

Suddenly…

"OOOEEI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

They look to the front and realized if there's a sight of a small little girl with blue hair standing in front of them—a little bit far from their position.

"Mizu!" Juvia widens her eyes. "Where have you been?! Lord is looking for you! He said his wanted to say sorry! Lucy-san is also waiting for you!" Mizu yells at them.

"Wait." Gray says, "Lucy?" He raises one of his brows. "Yeah! Lucy-san!" Mizu expands her arms, "Who else? Where do you think she will be? She's sick! Do you expect her to be in here, with you?!" Mizu rolls her eyes.

"Hey, why do you act like Natsu?" Gray's eyes twitch. "Meh, I don't know, Gii-hee~!" Mizu smirks. "Now she's taking up Gajeel-kun's act." Juvia sweatdropped.

"Anyway, if Lucy is inside of the room right now, who the hell kissed me just then?" Gray asks quizzically. Mizu's eyes snaps wide, "C-Could it be… Lisanna disguising as Lucy?" She mumbles.

Juvia lets out a single: 'ah!' before she face-palms, "Why is Juvia so stupid! Of course that wasn't Lucy-san! Juvia remembers clearly if Lucy-san is still sleeping on the bed with the others when she went to look for Gray-sama!"

"But if that was Lisanna, wouldn't it be risky to come out when she already know if Mizu will pops out of nowhere and tells us the truth?" Gray asks. "M-Maybe… Maybe Lisanna doesn't know at all if Mizu is coming!" Juvia squeaks.

"Hmm, probably…" Mizu taps her chin, "'Coz I came here when Charle-nee told me. She was like: 'Mizu… You need to look for your mom and dad… NOW! Before something bad happens!' and I was like: 'wait, what's wrong?! Don't tell me, it's Lisanna!' and she was like: 'JUST GO!' So I went here." Mizu shrugs.

"So that means, your arrival here is out of Lisanna's calculation… Hmmm, we have to watch our back from now on…" Gray says in a low voice, "One of us could be Lisanna… We have to inform the others about this…"

The other two nod before following him from behind, back to the castle.

_**~S.G~**_

The next morning…

"We're finally here!" A young boy with red-hair and cat ears yells on the top of the hill. "We've arrived, eh?" A girl with silver-hair smiles. "Fro is hungry…." A young girl with pink jumper with a frog face on the hoodie yawns.

"You're always hungry, Frosch" The red haired cat-boy narrows his eyes. "W-Well, it's not Frosch fault! W-We've been walking for a long time now! Don't be mean, Lector-kun!" Frosch retorts. _SMACK! _And Frosch already rolls on the ground holding her throbbing head, because of Lector's smack.

"Lector-kun! Don't be mean to Frosch!" The silver-haired girl frowns. Lector hmphed and looks away. "Lector, say sorry." The silver haired girl demands. Lector didn't budge. Frosch looks at him with teary eyes, "I HATE LECTOR!" She yells.

Lector turns to see her face. He sighs and approaches Frosch, he kneels in front of her and kisses her head. "There, better?" He asks with a tints of pink on his cheek. Frosch's face turns red and she nods slowly.

"Awww~ You guys are so cute!" The girl teases. "Shut up, Yukino!" Lector snaps as his face turns red. "Okay, okay… Let's go now.. We need to look for a place to stay—and hide—until we receive information from Rogue-kun." Yukino smiles as she grabs each of the kids' hand.

_**Sting-kun… We're coming…**_ She said firmly inside of her head.

She suddenly remembers her past, how she meets Sting and how everything happened. It was all started when she was 6 and so was Sting, it was also started because of a mistake she did. Minerva was asking for a drink but she spilled it.

She tries to clean it but Minerva kicks her across the room and says if she has to clean the floor with _her tongue_. Young Yukino gasps and she wants to retort but Minerva pulls her hair.

Then, Sting stops her. He orders Minerva to let Yukino go, and Minerva obeys it. It looks like she's scared of him for some reason. Then, Minerva walks out of room but she threatened Yukino before she left.

Sting stares at Yukino's stomach—the place where it is bruised by Minerva. He tells her to come towards him and sits next to him. She did everything he told her. Then, Sting slowly stands up and kneels in front of her.

He told her to lift her dress so that he can look at the bruise. Yukino was a bit scared at first but as she looked at Sting's calm eyes, she did what she was told. Sting looks at the blue marks on her stomach and mutters: 'I knew it' before he kisses it gently.

Yukino whimpers as she feels his soft lips on her stomach, it feels weird—her mind is spinning and this tingling feeling won't fade away. After Sting finishes, he tells her wearing her dress properly; again, Yukino did what he told her to do.

After that, young Lector comes into the room while rubbing his eyes. He asks who is Yukino and Yukino introduces herself to the small Exceed, Lector nods and asks Sting where is Frosch. Sting shrugs and says that he doesn't know.

Then, Yukino starts to chat with Lector about many things. She smiles, laughs, giggles. When Sting saw her face thoroughly—especially when she was smiling, laughing, and giggling—he blushed, he doesn't know why he just blushed.

His heart starts to pump faster than it used to be and his face is turning red. Then, Yukino turns to him and asks him if he wants to go to the dining room together with her and Lector. He looks at her and smiles, saying that he will come with her.

After that, the two has been so close. But little did they know if danger is coming on its way. About a month or two months later, the King—Jiemma—calls for Sting.

Sting—who is currently playing with Yukino—excuses himself from Yukino and faces his father. Little did he know if Yukino actually following him from behind.

When Sting is already in front of his father's throne, the King starts asking him questions such as: 'is it true that you've been hanging a lot with the slave?' and 'is it true that you like that slave?' etc.

Sting's vein pops out on his forehead. He yells to his father if Yukino isn't a slave, she's his friend. His lovely friend. Yukino blushed when she heard Sting defended her.

Jiemma's eye twitches as he roars at Sting, saying that why would he want to go with Yukino or something like: 'why are you talking back to your parent?' etc.

Sting grits his teeth as he curls his fist, he yells again about why wouldn't he talk back to Jiemma, it's not like Jiemma ever listened to him or something about: 'what's so wrong for hanging with someone who understands you the most?'

Jiemma roars once more to stop him for talking back to him. He orders Minerva to take 'something' out and he says he'll teach Sting a lesson. Minerva nods as she smirks evilly at Sting.

She comes out with a cage. A cage that contains a small figure of a cat-boy. Sting's eyes widen as he calls out the name of the cat-boy. The small cat-boy mumbles for help but Sting couldn't do anything.

Jiemma takes out Lector from the cage with one hand while the other hand is now glowing in magic—ready to burn the small cat-boy alive.

Sting begs to his father to stop, but ther's no stopping now. The magic has burnt like has ¼ of Lector's face. Just when the fire was about to burn Lector's body, a small figure jumps forward and _bites _Jiemma's hand.

Jiemma screams in agony and pain as he looks at the figure. Yukino is standing there with Lector on her arms, she yells out to Jiemma not to hurt Lector.

Jiemma curses and launches a punch on her direction. Just when the punch was about to hit, Sting stood in between the punch and Yukino—protecting her from the impact.

_BHAM!_

Shockingly, after that great impact, Sting's body didn't budge. He just stands there without moving. Until, he silently mutters to Yukino, telling her to run away. Yukino refuses at first but then she goes anyway after Sting roars.

She jumps through the window from the _4__th__ level_. Rogue—who was with Yukino eavesdropping all the time—told Frosch to cast her wings and fly away with Yukino.

Frosch also refuses at first but she does what he tells her because Rogue convinces her that he will be okay, and that he will contact them later. With tears she flies away to captures Yukino's body and fly away as far as she could.

After that, Jiemma is back to his senses and mutters something like: 'it's over now, you can't do anything. Just do what I told you and I'll let them live.'  
Sting didn't budge, but Jiemma knows if he is listening.

After Jiemma and Minerva are out of the room, Sting falls on his knees and laugh. A laugh that can't be described by Rogue whether it is a happy laugh, a relieve laugh, or a random crazy laugh.

Rogue approaches Sting and pats his shoulder asking if there's something wrong. Sting yanks his shoulder off Rogue's grip and stands up, saying something about no one can change him back to who he used to be anymore, not Rogue himself, not Frosch, not Lector.

Rogue was stoned by what he said and asked what about Yukino, but he didn't answer. That has made Rogue sure that Yukino _can _stop this.

Now, Yukino is back to her senses as the motel keeper is calling for her to pay for her room. _**I hope we're not late… **_

_**~S.G~**_

About 2 or 3 hours after Yukino's arrival, Lucy is now walking down the streets in the Town Centre. "Sigh.. Why did I end up roaming around the street again?" She mumbles, "Oh yeah… It's because 'those two' are together again and I certainly don't want to see that so I decide to have a walk at the Town…"

True, Lucy has been streaming down in the Town Centre because no matter how much she wants to look away; she always ends up looking at the 'happy couple' back in the castle. Her heart can't take too much pressure so she decided to walk around the Town. 'Looking at how people change is way better than looking at them.' That was what she thought.

Lucy is currently wearing a jacket with a hoodie on it, and she wears the hoodie so that it can covers her striking blonde hair. Cover it from what? From Sting, duh.

Anyway, as she was walking down this random street, she suddenly is being dragged into a random alley by a pair of big hands. A hand is now pinning both of her hands on the wall and the other hand is covering her mouth—preventing her from screaming.

Lucy was slightly expecting a guy with blonde hair smirking at her, but instead she saw the exact opposite person. "V-Vroooggfhhuuu…." She mumbles in between the person's hand. "Shh, Lucy… I need to tell you something so don't cause anything that can attract attention." Rogue says.

"Vhu vhinh a chobboosshiioon? (You mean a commotion?)" She asks. "Yes, that's what I mean." And somehow, Rogue understands. Finally, Rogue lets go of Lucy—making her coughs and pants due to the lack of oxygen.

"So… What is it, and… How's…Michelle?" She asks. "Michelle is fine. I'm here to tell you a message from Sting." He answers as he looks at Lucy's eyes deeply. "Sting…?" She asks as she tilts her head a bit. "yeah, he said: 'Don't make me wait too long for you, Lucy…'" He says.

Lucy's heart skips a beat. _**S-Sting…. **_She thought worriedly. "You see, I have been planning something right now…" Rogue snaps her out of her mind. "Lucy." He grabs her shoulders, "Listen to me, no matter what happen… No matter what comes after you… _Don't leave Natsu's side_…"

"Wh-What?" Lucy blinks twice. "Just like what I've told you, I have been planning something. Michelle is in it—" When Lucy heard Michelle's name, she was about to retort but— "—Listen! I and Michelle have been planning something to punch Sting back to his senses… You don't need to know every detail of it but all you need to do is cooperating with us by staying back at the castle. Don't tell anyone about this or your life wouldn't be able to be saved either, got me?"

Lucy gulps and nods. "B-But w-will Michelle be okay…? W-Will she not hurt…? C-Can you be trusted…?" Lucy mumbles at the end. "Yes, no, yes." Rogue answers quickly. Lucy gulps once more and nods again, "F-Fine then… I just need to stay at the castle, right?"

Rogue nods. Lucy sighs and turns away, "Okay then… See you later, Rogue…" She puts on her hoodie and disappears in the crowd. Rogue sighs and turns to the opposite direction. He goes through the small alley and ends up in the other side of the street.

He walks across the street and arrives in a small motel. He walks into the motel and asks the receptionist lady about a guest named Yukino has arrived or not. The lady nods and tells him where's Yukino's room. After he arrives in front of Yukino's room, he knocks it gently and waits for someone to open it.

Suddenly, a voice replies, "What will you do if someone kills you?"  
"I'll eat bananas." He replies and the door slowly creaks open. "Rogue-kun!" A feminine voice cries from the inside of the room.

"Frosch!" He cries as he kneels; hugging the small cat-girl in his arms. "I-I missed you, R-Rogue-kun…" Frosch stutters as tears falling from her eyes. Rogue smiles at her and says, "Yeah… Me too…"

"So… How are the others, Rogue?" Yukino asks. "If you're asking about Lucy, she agreed with us. If you're asking about Happy and Michelle, we're ready to go in 2 or 3 more days. Might also be tomorrow." Rogue explains.

"I see…" Yukino taps her chin, "So, the plan is to come to Fairy Tail, reveals everything about Lisanna and prevent Lucy to come to Sting by using Michelle right? Though, I won't be calling it as 'using Michelle' since she was the one who volunteered to do this role."

"What about Sting-kun…?" Lector asks in a low-sad voice. All of them look at him; Yukino smiles and approaches him, patting his head, "Don't worry, Lector… _I _will make Sting-kun back to his senses, okay?" She squints her eyes while smiling.

Lector's frown turns into a smile instantly and he answers, "Yeah!" as he grins widely.

_**~S.G~**_

"_**N-Natsu… hah… hah… A-AH! N-Ng…"**_

"_**Lucy… Shit…. I can't take it anymore…."**_

"_**N-Natsu… P-Please… D-Don't…."**_

"_**Why…? Why, Luce? Why? I-I want A-Ahmm…. Hrr… I want to make you mine…"**_

"_**N-No… S-Stop… Please, Natsu… Don't…." **_

"_**Why…?"**_

"_**B-Because… S-Sting had—"**_

_CLANG!_

And, Natsu wakes up from his sleep. His sweats are falling and his breathes are rigid. "Wh-What the fuck was that…?" He looks around with his wide eyes and captures his 'stuff' all over the bedsheet. "A-A wet dream…? A-About Lucy?"

He looks around and realizes that he _can't _go back to sleep with this state. He decides to take a really early shower (Or should I say a really late shower—refers to the time, 03:00 am) and changes his clothes.

He also changes the bed sheet and walks out of the room. He opens the door and pops out his head—searching for any living person wandering around in the night out there. No one. Good. He walks outside from his room and goes straight to the Maid Region.

Who sleeps in there? Lucy.

Why? Because she always refused the offers to sleep at the Family Region. Wonder why. Anyway, Natsu walks for 5 minutes in the Maid Region and easily finds Lucy's room. Duh, her room has a name tag written: '_LUCY'S ROOM! w _'on it, complete with the heart sign beside the emoticon.

Natsu swetdropped as he creaks the door open. He peeks inside of the room and captures Lucy's sleeping form. _**Thank God, she's sleeping. But, why the heck did I come here anyway? **_He narrows his eyes.

But, he decides to shrug that thought off and closes the door behind him, slowly. He walks towards Lucy and stands beside her bed. He looks deeply at her smooth skinned face and strokes it gently.

Suddenly, he hears the girl's panting becomes rigid. Natsu was panicked for a second but then he realized if it's not her sickness, instead it's her… _**Moan? **_He raises one of his brows.

"A-Ah… N-Natsu… Natsu…!" She moans, making the guys beside her turned on. _**Sh-Shit…. Just what the fuck are you dreaming of about me, Lucy?! **_The guys curses as he knows if his 'self-control thread' will snaps anytime soon if she keeps on doing this.

"N-Natsu… N-Not there… A-AH!" Lucy's tears fall from one of her eyes. Natsu gulps as he sees that and his eyes are trailing down from her face, to her chest, to her stomach, and finally to her lower region.

It's wet.

It's friggin' wet.

He couldn't take it anymore.

With a single swift move, he is now in front of her 'opening' leaning down so that his face is right in front of her sheath. He slowly pulls out his tongue and pokes the small pearl that is erected throughout her pink panties.

Yea, Lucy is sleeping with shirt only without pants since today is quite hot.

The girl whimpers in her dream as she feels something new on her lower region. Natsu—tempted by her scent—leans closer and fondles her panties with his mouth; making all the juices gush out of the panties.

Then after 5 minutes fondling with it, he pulls off her panties slowly so that the girl won't wake up. After he completely pulls it off, he sees her juices are dripping down from her hole, and a second after that he's back in her pussy.

Lucy actually shrieks in her sleep because of Natsu's action. "A-Ah! N-Natsu! Y-Yeah! M-More! I-I love you! N-Natsu!" She sleep-talks. Making Natsu blushes, _**she loves me… And, I do love her too right? Since, she's my mate… But… What about Lisanna?**_

"N-Natsu~!" she shrieks again as she cums. Natsu moves backwards, moving away from her twitching sheath that is hungry for something more. _**Sh-Shit… If it's like this… I won't be able to hold myself either! **_He curses inside of his mind as he gulps.

_**Lucy…**_

_**Luce…**_

"Lucy…" He cries silently, somehow making the girl smiles in her sleep. As he sees that smile, his self-control is totally broken. So much for Lisanna.

He hastily takes his pants off, revealing his hard member from the inside of his boxer (Have I told you that he's topless? Well, he actually is). He tears apart his boxer leaving his member standing firmly without anything on it. He hurriedly positions his face right above Lucy's face before he kisses her passionately.

He rubs his member in front of her opening, making the girl moans once more. "L-Luce…" He mutters and he leans on her neck. He licks her neck gently before he shows his sharp canines. Then, he slowly tears her skin with his canines, making the girl whimpers in pain.

He slowly drinks the blood that comes out from her neck. As if he's in ecstasy, he keeps on drinking it until he realizes that he had gone too far. He pulls off from her neck and whispers silently, "..You're mine now, Luce…"

Just when he was about to jam his member in, a scream suddenly exploded.

Everyone started to wake up when they heard someone's screaming. "Fuck!" Natsu curses as he backs off from Lucy; hastily puts on his pants again—even though his boxer is a complete shit right now.

The girl slowly stirs awake and flips her eyes open. "A-Ah… So noisy—OUCH!" She grips her neck. Something is there, like a liquid kind of thing. As she slowly wipes the liquid on her neck, she looks at the liquid that is now on her hand.

_**Blood…**_

"KYAA! WHAT THE FUCK?!" She panicked. She hastily gets off from her bed and falls on the ground. Her panties is gone, and she can't move her legs. "Wh-What the heck… I-Is… Going… On?" She mutters in fear.

Lucy slowly crawls towards the small bathroom and tries to stand in front of the small mirror. "A bite mark?" She gasps as she slowly cleanses the blood. "Who the heck would… bite… me…?" She slows her sentence at the end as she realized there will be one person who would do that.

_**Natsu… **_Her eyes widen. _**Wh-Why…? Wha—H-How…?! **_She didn't even get time to get any answer from herself because when she was thinking about it, her room had been knocked so loud.

"Y-Yes! Wh-Who is it?!" She yells from the bathroom. She quickly bandages her neck and runs to the door. She opens the door and sees Levy trembling.

"Levy-chan?! What happened?!" The moment she opens the door, she realizes that everyone has been running to the main hall, "Wh-What's happening, here?! Wh-Why is everyon—" "RUN! NOW!" Levy cuts her words as she drags Lucy away.

Where's Natsu?  
Natsu is currently outside of her room, more likely on a tree right in front of her window. "Fuck, what's happening here?!" He curses as he jumps to another tree and heads to the main hall.

When Lucy and Levy arrive in the main hall, they see a small boy with blue hair and cat ears on him. "H-Happy…?" Someone beside them mumbles. "HAPPY!" The person shrieks as she runs towards the small boy.

"Happy! Hey! Wake up, Happy!" Charle yells as she shakes Happy's body. His body is full with bruises everywhere; head, hands, legs, even his shirt is torn. "Happy! Wake up! Tell me what happened! HAPPY!" Charle's tears fall.

Happy slowly stirs and flips his eyes open. "Sh-Shalulu…?" He mumbles. Charle's cries become louder. "Ch-Charle!" Happy gasps as he is back to his senses. "Wh-Why am I…?" Happy facepalms as his eyes get wider.

"N-Natsu… Where's Natsu!" He turns to the others. Everyone are just looking at him confusedly; some are confused where is Natsu, some are confused what happen to him, and the rest are wondering who is he.

"HAPPY!" A voice cries.

Happy and Charle turn, capturing Natsu trying to get through the crowd. "HAPPY!" He cries once more. "NATSHHUUU!" Happy jumps towards him, Natsu expands his arms so that he can catches the small cat-boy.

"Natshuu… I thought we're not gonna meet again…" Happy mumbles as tears falling from his eyes. "Yeah… How're you going, buddy?" Natsu answers as he also feels that his tears are about to fall.

"…Happy?"  
Both of Natsu and Happy turn and see Lisanna is now standing behind Natsu. "L-Lisanna…" He replies. "Wh-Why… H-How come you're…?" Lisanna forces a smile to hides her anger.

Anger of what? So here's the thing. _**H-How come Happy is out of that prison?! W-Wait, if Happy is here… That means Rogue and Michelle are here! A-And if both of them are here… That means… That snow**_(*) _**girl is here! Th-That also means… M-My plan… SHIT! **_She curses inside of her mind.

"Lisanna… Why are _you_ here..?" Happy snaps. Happy knows that Lisanna is Sting's bitch and he also knows EVERYTHING about Sting and Lisanna's plan from Rogue. Happy slowly frowns at her and gulps.

_**I-I need to get rid of him, quick! **_Lisanna screams in her thoughts. "N-Natsu… Now that he's back, would you mind to give him to me?" Lisanna smiles. _**Tch, so desperate to get rid of Happy, eh old hag? I won't let you do that. **_Charle frowns in anger.

"Natsu-san." Charle calls. "Would you mind if I take Happy with me? After all, he is _mine_ to begin with." She snaps as she glares at Lisanna—whose eye is twitching in anger right now. "Y-Yours? What do you mean, Charle?" Natsu stutters.

"Like I've said, Happy is _mine_." Charle deepens her words. "Natsu! Don't give Happy to her! Sh-She'll kill Happy!" Lisanna snaps again desperately. "What's that!? Don't talk such a mean thing about Charle-chan, Lisanna-san!" Wendy snaps angrily.

"Yeah. Pshh, shuddap bitch." Mizu snaps. Both Lisanna and Natsu shoot a glare at Mizu. "Why are you so desperate, Lisanna?"

All eyes are now at the girl that is suddenly comes up from Lucy's back. "Y-Yukino…" Lisanna mumbles. "Yeashu! And Lector too!" Lector put a 'peace' sign. "And Frosch too~!" Frosch adds as she wiggles her tail.

"Wh-What the fuck… WH-Why are you… WHY ARE YOU ALL HERE?!" Lisanna screams. Natsu puts Happy down gently before he comes up to Lisanna. "What's wrong, Lisanna?" He asks as he hugs her.

"Th-They are—! They are the one that trapped me, Natsu! Help, Natsu! Th-They'll bring me to Sting again!" She shrieks. "What?" Natsu frowns as he glares at Yukino, Lector, and Frosch.

"Oi, Oi… You don't actually believe that, do you…?" Lector asks awkwardly. "What if I say I do?" Natsu replies in a low voice. "B-But she's lying, though….. Just what the heck did she told you?" Frosch trembles.

Natsu steps forward and lights his hands in fire. "NATSU!" Gray snaps. "OI, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS, RIGHT?!" Gajeel shouts as he moves forward to shield Levy and Lucy's body, but mostly he's protecting Levy's body.

"I am serious… If any of you dare to hurt Lisanna… I swear I'll burn you to death!" Natsu snaps as he lightens up the flames on his hands. Lucy gulps, she steps forward approaching Natsu.

"What do you want, Lucy…?" He asks as he glares at her. Lucy doesn't answer and keeps on moving forward. "What. Do. You. Want…?" He asks once more, still getting no reply from the girl. He growls and suddenly he sniffs something from her.

_**Tears.  
**_  
He can't see his face because her face is low. But he does know that she's crying. Why?  
"Why, Natsu?" She asks silently. Natsu's ears perk up as he catches something from her. "Why, Natsu?" She asks again, this time much clearer.

"WHY DO YOU TRUST HER?!" She screamed as she lifted her face up and revealed her tears. "BECEAUSE I LOVE HER!" He snaps. Lucy was stoned for a minute and cried again, "So… You don't love me? You said, you've completely over her? Th-Then why—"

"YOU, ARE THE REASON WHY LISANNA BECAME LIK ETHAT, RIGHT LUCY?! YOU TRICKED HER! YOU… YOU TRAPPED HER SO THAT SHE'LL GO TO STING! Y-You… I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I HATE YOU!" He says angrily.

"Natsu! I've told you it's not Lucy-chan's—" Levy's scold was cut because of Lucy's thud. Lucy falls to the ground, panting really hard and coughing. Coughing out, blood.

"Lu-chan! Lu-chan!" Levy shrieks as she approaches Lucy, shaking her body really hard. "L-Levy… * cough* *cough* GHUAH!" Lucy vomits a hell o' a pool of blood. Natsu sees that scene in fear, confuse, and anger.

Why anger? Because he doesn't know a fuck. Why fear? Because he remembered that dream again. 8 years ago, his mother lies on the ground; blood everywhere, his father has gone into a rampage against the Rune Knights.

"_**It wasn't a dream…" **_A voice says inside of his mind. _**"You were there, Natsu… You were in that place… 8 years ago. You saw it. You saw I was being killed by your own father…"**_ The voice says again.

_**M-Mom…? **_He answers the voice inside of his mind but receive no answer.

"NATSU! SHE'S LYING!" Lisanna snaps him out of his mind. Natsu hastily turns to Lucy, who is sitting on the ground—panting so hard. The bandage on her neck slowly loosens and reveals a bite mark.

Natsu gasps.

"L-Lucy… Th-That mark…" He stutters. Lucy glances at her wound and replies smugly, "Yeah… Sting did that."  
Natsu frowns and grits his teeth, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! THAT WASN'T FROM STING, THAT WAS FROM ME!" He yells, making all eyes turn at him.

"Y-You bite her… Natsu?" Lisanna asks. "K-Kuh…" Natsu bites her lips as he realizes he had done something wrong: _revealing his secret. _"If you already know that, why are you so angry? You said I'm just Sting's bitch, right? You said you don't care. Then why did you bite me, and why are you so angry, Natsu?" Lucy looks at him with a blank expression.

"Th-that's…" Natsu can't answer. "I-I was…" He became nervous when all eyes are at him. "THAT WAS A LIE! I-IT WAS MEANT FOR LISANNA B-BUT, I-I WAS BITING THE WRONG PERSON!" Natsu snaps.

All eyes aren't convinced, 'cause the reason is too… I don't know… Too 'impossible'?

"FINE! I'll prove it…" He glares at Lucy, making her shocked. He runs towards her with his flaming hand and…

_VWOOSH!_

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lucy screams.

Natsu—who suddenly realizes what he had done—stoned in his spot. _**M-My body… I-Is moving on its own… Wh-What the fuck… Why did I became like this? Since when have I become a heartless bastard?**_

Lucy keeps on screaming as she covers the left-region of her face. "H-HOT! KYYYAAAA! HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY!" she screams. Everyone cry out her name as they approach her. Blood is everywhere.

Yukino, Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Wendy, Romeo is now surrounding Lucy. Juvia is covering Mizu's eyes so that she won't see. Happy is hugging Charle down and Lector does the same to Frosch. Leo holds Aries down, preventing her to go to Lucy; why? Because the situation is _really really _bad right now.

Natsu… had burnt Lucy's face.

"KYYAAAAAAAAAA!" She screams again. "H-HOT! HOT! IT HURTS! HELP! S-SOMEBODY! A-AAA!"  
"Wendy-chan! Hurry!" Romeo insists. "Y-Yes!" Wendy stutters as she tries to heal Lucy's wound; Wendy herself is also scared of the wound.

"WHY NATSU, WHY!?" Levy screams. "YOU—ALL OF PEOPLE, WH-WHY—H-HOW CAN YOU…?! Y-YOU ARE THE LEAST PERSON I'VE EVER THOUGHT WOULD DONE THIS TO LUCY!"

"I-I was… I-I didn't…" Natsu tries to retorts. "FINE IF THIS IS HOW YOU PLAY IT! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING—" She continues. "Levy, don't!" Juvia tries to warn her, but Levy doesn't budge.

"—LUCY IS THE ONE THAT LISANNA TRAPPED!" Levy finishes her sentence. Natsu eyes widen, "What…?" He asks. "LUCY IS THE VICTIM HERE!" Levy speaks again.

"N-Ng, uhh…" Lucy moans as she feels her face is much cooler. Lucy looks at Natsu and his shock expression. She hastily crawls backwards, trying to get away from him. Fear is obviously written in her face.

"S-Stay away… STAY AWAY!" She screams. "D-DON'T GO NEAR ME ANYMORE, NATSU! S-STAY AWAY! S-STAY—"

_SWOOSH!_

Suddenly out of nowhere, a sight of blond-haired man comes out and hugs the blond girl. "You call for me, Lucy?" He asks. Lucy looks at the person, "S-Sting…?" She mumbles.

Natsu's eyes become wider. "S-Sting…!" Lucy cried. "I've told you, Lucy… There's no other guy that you can believe except me…" He declares, loud enough for Natsu to hear.

Sting hugs Lucy and kisses her wound. "It's okay… I'll cure your wound, but in one condition…" Sting whispers. "Wh-What…?" Lucy asks, slight in fear slight in happiness. _**Happiness…? **_She asks herself.

"Wh-Why are you here… Sting…?" Natsu growls. "Of course to pick my lovely yellow flower up to my palace… Making her mine and much more~" He smirks. Natsu's eyes snapped wide again, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Why can't I?" Sting snaps, "You're the one who dumped her over Lisanna and I'm basically taking what's mine. That's all." He glares at Natsu.

"L-Lucy…." Natsu mutters her name as he looks deeply at her sleepy face. "Now, if you don't mind I want to—" "Sting!"

Sting's gaze turns to Yukino. "Y-Yukino…?" He widens his eyes. "P-Please.. Don't do it…" She pleads. Sting's memories from 12 years ago suddenly flashbacked into his mind; Yukino's face and voice started it.

"Y-Yukino…" He mutters again with a slightly happy face. But then, that face changes into the cold face again. Sting shook his head. _**I can't… I can't remember that feeling anymore… Even though… Even though she's my mate after all, I can't… Or father… Father might really kill them this time… **_He thought.

_BHAM!_

"LUCY!" Rogue yells as he comes in from the front door. When he sees Sting his heart skips a bit, _**Am I too late? **_  
"Nee-san!" Michelle shrieks when she sees her sister is in Sting's arms.

"Hmph… Looks like you're late, Rogue…" Sting mutters. _**Wait, what?! He knew my plan?! **_Rogue grits his teeth. Sting stands up while carrying Lucy in bridal-style, "I shall take my leave then.." He says.

"OH NO YOU'RE NOT!" Natsu shouts. He was just about to punch some fire on Sting's damned face but his movements were stopped because of Lisanna. "Natsu… Stay with me…" She pleads. And when his movements were one second behind, the next moment Natsu turned his gaze to Lucy; she's gone.

Vanished.

Disappeared.

Gone from him.

_Forever._

"LUUUCCY!" He shouts.

Too late. Too late. It's too late.

"THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

_SMACK!_

Michelle punched him. Natsu rolls 7 times on the ground and is now in the other side of the main hall. "Michelle!" Rogue gasps. "THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! NEE-SAN WILL DIE BECAUSE OF YOU! THE VAMPIRES WILL LOSE BECAUSE OF YOU! NEE-SAN WILL NEVER BE FREE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Michelle screams while tears are sliding down her cheeks.

"Wh-What…?" He asks.  
"LISANNA IS YOU ENEMY, BASTARD! SH-SHE'S THE ONE KILLED MY PARENTS!" Michelle screams again as she points at Lisanna. Lisanna jolts as she hears her name is mentioned.

"W-What do you—" "N-Nee-san… Nee-san is… N-Nee-san will be killed…. A-After Sting gains her power, she'll never be free again… That's the same as being killed for her… A-And.. You burnt her! Y-You hurt her! Y-You… You don't know how much she suffered… Sh-She loves you… So much… And this is how you reply her? _Your own mate_?" Michelle says.

"_**Natsu… save her… Save your flower, my little red dragon…" **_A voice calls from his mind again. "…Mom…" He mumbles again as his tears fall.

His cries can be heard throughout the room. The people in the room started to goes back to their rooms, not wanting to disturb the red dragon. "Natsu…?" Lisanna approaches him. "SHUT UP! YOU MADE IT ALL WORSE!" Natsu shouts right in her face, making her 'tsk'-ed and runs outside of the castle.

All of the others (gray, Juvia, etc) turn away from him. Not wanting to see his pathetic face. They've had enough, it's his problem go finish it by himself.

"We've tried to warn you, Natsu.." Gray mumbles as he walks away. Even the exceeds turn away. He is all by himself now. _**If Lucy was here…. Will she accompany me? My lovely yellow flower that shines like a sun, brightens my day with her smile? **_He thought.

His tears slowly stopped. He stands up and walks back to his room.

_**~S.G~**_

In the morning, when the vampire family is having a breakfast with their new guests, the Lord asks, "So… I've heard about what happened. Is all of it true…?"  
The others are drowned in silence and he took that as a yes.

Suddenly…

_BHAM!  
_  
"SHIT! THIS IS BAD!" Gray yells while he pants. "What happened?" Lector asks, followed by the others. "N-NATSU! H-HE'S GOING AFTER LUCY BY HIMSELF!" Gray continues.

"WHAT?!" The others shrieks—some yell, some gasps, some cries—in unison.

Meanwhile, in Natsu's room, on his desk, there's a small note which says:

"_**I'm going after Lucy.**_"

The red dragon is now running on the streets, panting like crazy due to the tire. But he won't stop, not even a second. His top priority is now to take back what's his, which is his mate, Lucy.

The dream he had this dawn, about his mother, has made everything clear.

_**Lucy… I'm gonna take you back, no matter what happens! **_He said firmly in his head as he runs.

_Will Natsu be able to save Lucy? Will he not? Will Sting be able to be Lucy's first? Will he not?  
What about Yukino?  
What about the rest?  
What about the 'Unbreakable bond'?  
Are the vampires truly lost?  
Will Natsu be able to be Lucy's first? Will he not?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**So what do you think? This is a greater cliffhanger, right? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA. **

**Anyway, you see… The document I've created is half corrupted (half broken) So I need to start all over again from the part I left last time. Luckily, my editor has the last update, I mean… The last part I'm up to so I'm continuing my fanfict from that part.**

**And, it turns out that the newest part is much more better than the broken/corrupted one~ Ahh~ I'm so happy~**

**And, yes... I MAKE FROSCH AS A GIRL IN HERE, 'COZ I'M PRETTY SURE IT'S A SHE. GOT PROBLEM WITH THAT?!**

**Anyway, WHO HAVE WATCHED FAIRY TAIL OVA 4?! XD**

**Oh and, should I make Sting be with Lucy or should I not…? Gii-hee… *Evil smirk***

_**~Obako-chan97**_


	10. NALU SPECIAL EPISODE PART 3

**Hey~**

**Sorry guys if some of you thought that:**

**My English is so fucked up**

**The story line kind of rushed**

**Natsu is too OOC**

**For my grammars: I hope I can improve somehow**

**For my Story line: I'll try not to rush**

**OOC-ness: Sorry, it's due to the plot.**

**BUT ONCE AGAIN, I AM VERY THANKFUL TO THOSE PEEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED BITCHYLY. LOVE YAH!**

_**~L.P~**_

Chapter 8: NALU SPECIAL LAST EPISODE!

_**~L.P~**_

"WHAT?! HE'S SERIOUSLY GOING BY HIMSELF?!" Yukino slammed the table as she widened her eyes. Gray nods, answering her shocked question. "W-Will he b-be okay…?" stuttered Wendy. "I have no idea, Wendy…" Romeo answered.

"This is bad, I gotta go!" Yukino snapped as she walked out of her seat, grabbing her jacket and prepared to go outside. "Wait!" Rogue stops her. Yukino turned and looked at Rogue, "What is it?"

"You do know it's dangerous, right?!" Rogue frowns in sympathy as he said that, "You even know if there's no one who can change him anymore!"  
Yukino turns her gaze away sadly before answering, "I do know.. B-But… But…! I-I… I-I owed him so much, Rogue…"

"What do you mean…?" The Lord pops in, glancing at Yukino. "You see, he saved me once when I was little… Minerva poisoned by her magic and Sting cured it. Now, I want to somehow pay him back by saving him from that sad life he has!" She declares firmly.

"And what are you going to do exactly?" Lord asked again. "I-I'm gonna… Somehow… W-Well… R-Rogue said he didn't answer anything when Rogue asked whether I can change him or not, doesn't that mean something?!" She expands her hands desperately as she looks at Lord.

"No, that does not mean anything." Lord snaps firlmy, "It could be that Sting didn't hear what was Rogue saying, or maybe he didn't answer because he had the same answer to that question, so that he feels like he doesn't need to answer it again."

Yukino was taken aback and turned away again; frowning in sadness. "Th-Then what can I do….? I-I love.. him… I really do…. Will he change if I get there on time…? W-Will he… As for the least, remember what he said 12 years ago?" She said with a cracked voice.

"Something that he said 12 years ago…?" asked Lord as he glanced at Michelle and Rogue—hoping for an answer for them; but they shook their heads, signifying they don't know a thing. "I-I didn't tell anyone about this… 12 years ago, he told me:

"_**My father told me to mate with this girl with a really awesome power"'**_

And then I asked 'why must you?' and he answered:

"_**So that I can have a really great power that can destroy the vampires"**_

And I said, 'do you want to destroy them?' and he answered:

"_**No. I don't. 'Cause, you're one of them."**_

And I asked, 'how come you know I'm a vampire?'

"_**I can smell it. I know if you are."**_

I was a bit shocked. It's true that I'm a vampire but I'm NOT a full-blooded vampire. My grandma is half vampire half human, therefore my mom is ¼ vampire; married to my dad who is ½ mage. But, the one who possessed all of my mom and dad's powers is my big sister. For a 1/8 vampire and ¼ mage, I can't do a thing. Then, I asked 'Why am I the reason?'

"_**Because…. …. ….. I like you. A LOT"**_

I laughed sarcastically that time and snapped, 'yeah right, like seriously? Me? Hah! Don't joke around.'  
He hesitated a bit but then answered:

"_**You want me to prove it?"**_

I was stunned, and he suddenly picked this random flower and casted some kind of magic on it.  
He gave me the flower.

"_**There. That's my promise to you. I casted a magic on it, a magic that can show you whether my feelings for you have faded or not."**_

I asked him: 'how do I know about your feelings?'

"_**Look at the flower. By the time that flower dies, that means I've totally completely forgot you.  
But if it hasn't… That means, I still love you…"**_

I accepted that flower—rose—from him and kept it until now" Yukino explains.

"So… You're saying that flower is the significant of whether his feelings for you have changed or not, right?" Lord asked. Yukino nods and sighs. "Where's the flower now?" Lord asked again.

Yukino lifts her hand and points at the small red flower on her hair. It's still fresh, as if it never gets old, it also smells good, just like other fresh flowers. Lord looks at the flower in amazement, "I-I thought that was just a random pin on your hair…" He mumbles.

Yukino shook her head, "No, Lord. It is not."  
"Are you sure…? It looks really fresh and new that I almost thought if it was a fake flower." Lord shrugged.  
"Again, no. And, doesn't that mean Sting's feeling is exactly the same as this flower's condition?" Yukino asked.

Lord thinks for a second. _**True, if Sting actually casted 'that' kind of magic on that flower… That means his feelings are still strong towards Yukino, looking at the condition of the flower. **_

"That's why, I am excusing myself." Yukino bowed, "I'll be back with Lucy-san. I promise." She said firmly.  
She opens the door and closes it once she's outside the room, making the frown in worry.

"Sh-Should we go too, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked to Gray. Gray shook his head, "This is their problem. We shouldn't interfere. Let Natsu and Sting learn their lessons by themselves." He answered without even turning his gaze from the door.

_**~S.G~**_

_**Shit! Lucy, please wait for me! **_Natsu screamed inside of his mind as he ran through the woods. On his way going through the woods, he saw so many werewolves staring at him but they didn't do anything. _**Why? **_He wondered.

The werewolves are looking at him in pity. _**Pity…? **_Once again he wondered. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a girl popped out of the bush and hit him. "OUCH!" He hisses. The girl rubs her head and looks at him.

"Natsu-san?"

"Yukino!" He gasps with wide eyes, "What are you doing here?" He asks. "I-I was… I was trying to catch up to you." She answered. "Why?" He asked again.

"I-I need to go to Sting-kun…" She answered. "Why must you….?" He asked as he glared at her and lowered his voice. "I-I need to save him!" She curled her hand and swung it in a round motion.

"Why must he be saved?! Lucy is the one who's need to be saved!" He snaps. "NO! You don't understand! Sting-kun isn't doing this by his own will! L-Lord Jiemma forced him!" Yukino retorts.

"What do you mean?"  
"Lord Jiemma threatens him. If Sting-kun doesn't do anything that Jiemma told him, I will be killed. Alongside with Lector. And, he doesn't want that. That's why he obeys Jiemma!"

"So… You're saying that all these times, all the things he had done are to protect you and Lector?" Natsu asks suspiciously. Yukino nods firmly—showing that she's not lying. "You got to be lying, right?" He asks as he is still unconvinced.

"NO! I am NOT lying! Come on, we don't have time for this! I'll tell you about it later, but… Let's just go now!" She begs as she pulls Natsu's arm. "O-Oi! W-Wait up!"

Suddenly, as the run, Natsu suddenly remembered how did Lucy's face looked like when he approached her.

Fear.

Scare.

Pain.

Hurt.

_**Shit… Lucy! **_He grits his teeth and curls his other hand into a fist. "Natsu-san?" Yukino asks as she realizes that Natsu seems to be angry. "Y-Yeah?" He replies as he snaps out form his mind. "Are you okay?" Yukino asks.  
Natsu nods slowly and Yukino drops the conversation; leaving them running through the woods, not talking to each other at all.

_**It was really weird, that time… **_He begins to think, _**my body… Was moving by its own; I would never, ever, ever, burn Lucy…. B-But… Th-That time… Shit, this is bad…. What if Lucy turns from me? What if she truly turns from me? I'll be alone… I-I'll be… Alone… Again… **_ A tear slips out from his left eye as he thought about the possibilities of the outcome from his action.

Suddenly, a dark castle loomed before them, deleting the suns existence. Both of them stare at the castle in awe; well it's quite big for the werewolves. So much different from what they have thought before. "Quite big for scums, eh?" Natsu mutters.

"Natsu-san!" Yukino snaps angrily. "Fine, fine! Whatever, sorry! Just go in already!" He expands his hands in frustration. Yukino 'hmph'-ed before she stomped towards the back entrance. "What do you think yer doing?" Natsu asks.

"Going to the back entrance, of course." Yukio shrugs. "Why back entrance? There's a front friggin door over there." Natsu points at the door. Yukino sweat-drops and replies, "But, isn't it too risky?"  
"Well, the shortest/fastest the better." Natsu snaps.

Again, Yukino sweat-drops.

Natsu and Yukino walk towards the front door; he takes a couple steps forward and opens the door slowly. The door creaks and soon after, a room with a gloomy and dark atmosphere can be seen. "Geez, what's with these werewolves? I can smell their stinky stinks all over this place." Natsu 'eww'-ed.

"…Natsu….?"

Natsu's gaze turns to the girl whose standing up on the stairs. "…Lucy…" Natsu gaped.  
Lucy suddenly trembles backwards. "W-Wait, Lucy! D-Don't run! P-Please listen!" Natsu halts her as he notices her gesture.

Lucy pauses for a moment, but her face still shown that pain and fear look. "L-Look, Lucy… I-I'm sorry… I really am… Look, geez… I don't know how to put it…. I-I know if 'sorry' doesn't help anything b-but—oomph!"

Natsu's words were cut by Lucy who suddenly hugged him. "L-Lucy…?" He glanced at her as he patted her back. "N-Natsu…. I-I'm scared… I'm scared of you… A-And Sting…" She sobbed. "I-I'm sorry, Luce… I really am sorry…" Natsu whispered.

He cups her cheek and lands his lips on the girl's lips. "N-Natsu… hah… hah… A-AH! N-Ng…" She moans as she feels his hands are now stroking her butt. "Lucy… Shit…. I can't take it anymore…. Please be mine…" He pleads.

"N-Natsu… P-Please… D-Don't…." Lucy refuses as she tries to push Natsu away. Natsu was taken aback by her reaction and asked, "Why…? Why, Luce? Why? I-I want A-Ahmm…. Hrr… I want to make you mine…"

"N-No… S-Stop… Please, Natsu… Don't…." She refuses again, this time a tear slipped out of her eye. "Why…?" He asked, stopping the kiss just to look straight at her brown orbs.

"B-Because… S-Sting had—"

"—I have made her mine, Natsu." A voice answered from behind. The three person looks at the figure that is coming out of the darkness behind the stairs. "S-Sting-kun…." Yukino mumbles.

"..Yukino?" Sting's voice raises a bit as he feels a bit surprised when he saw her in his castle. "Wh-What have you done to Lucy-san, S-Sting-kun?" Yukino asks.

"I-I ha—"

"FUCK YOU, STING!"

Natsu jumps forward with his flaming hand—or so it was supposed to be. Instead of flaming hands, his hand is engulfed by… _Nothing_…?

"What the—Oof!"

_BHAM!_

"Hmph! haven't you realized it already, _Ex-Red Dragon _from Fairy Tail?" Sting snickers as he cracks his fist that used to punch Natsu across the room. "What are you.. talking about…?" Natsu growled as he wipes a mark of blood from the side of his lips.

"Why don't you tell him, Lucy?" Offered Sting with a wide smile. Lucy trembles and she shivers heavily, "N-No…" She mutters, "NOOOO!"  
"L-Lucy-san! C-Calm down!" Yukino hugs her, calming her down; managed to make her fall asleep.

"Pssht, looks like Lucy doesn't want to share her experience with us. Let me tell you the story in her place then…" Sting smirked.

"Let me teach you, _the truth_… Natsu…"

_**FLASHBACK SEVERAL HOURS AGO….**_

Sting and Lucy have arrived on the werewolves' castle. _**I can't believe it, I'm back… **_Lucy thought to herself. Somewhere in the darkness, Jiemma smirked in satisfaction.

"Well, Lucy… Do you mind if I look at your scar?" Sting asked. Lucy jolts a bit but then she lets him look at her wound. "This is a pretty deep scar…" He mutters as he leans forward to her face and kisses it.

Lucy trembles a bit but then she relaxed as the pain subsides. "There, much better?" Sting smiles as he strokes her face gently. Lucy nods slowly, but suddenly her lips are already full with his lips.

"U-Ung!" She squeaked in between the kiss. The kiss was warm, full, and passionate—much for Lucy too resist. Sting breaks the kiss as he realizes that Lucy might need air to breath. "How was it?" He smiled smugly.

Before Lucy can answer, he already carried her on his shoulder to his room. He kicks the door open and tosses her on the bed. "I'm making you mine, Lucy…" He whispered with a cracked voice. "N-No… S-Stop…" She pleaded.

"Why? Natsu had left you behind, and you don't have anyone else. Why do you resist?" He asked. "Because… I was thinking about… Yukino-san…" She frowns.

Sting hesitated for a sec, before his face changed. "I'll make you sorry for saying that name in front of me again, Lucy Heartfillia…" He growled as he glared at her.

And after that, screams of pain, moans of satisfaction, and the sound of something squelching out can be heard throughout the room.

_**BACK TO PRESENT…**_

"Y-You…." Natsu's eyes are really wide right now.  
"S-Sting-kun…" Yukino covers her mouth as she hols Lucy who is trembling and crying right now.

"Bhah! Yeap, she's all mine…" Sting snickers. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Natsu roars as he jumps forward. "Rebellions are futile, Natsu Dragneel Dreyar…" Sting mumbles under his breath as he punches Natsu with his hand engulfed in light.

_KA-BHAM!_

"UARGH!"

"Natsu-san!" Yukino shrieks as she looks at Natsu who is once again being punched across the room. "Why do you even bother to save Lucy, Natsu?" Sting asked, "don't you love Lisanna, hm?"  
Natsu growls as he heard Lisanna's name.

"What? Tsk. Being a two-timer is bad, Natsu. Tsk tsk tsk." Sting clucked and shook his head in sarcasm. "Why you..." Natsu gritted his teeth. "What? You know if you can't do anything, right?" Sting smirked.

"What do you mean?! I still have my powers!" Natsu snapped. And that have made the other 3 person fell in silence. That is until Sting's laugh breaks the awkward silence.

"Oh my God... I've always known if you're soooo dense, but I never *giggle* thought that you would *giggle* be this dense! Or should I say stupid." Sting cackled afterwards.  
"Dear ex-Vampire, you can't use your power anymore, ya know?" Sting said.

"And why is that?!" Natsu yelled.

"Because... _You've lost it_." Sting replied flatly.

Natsu's eyes snap wide.  
"Lucy is mine, and she'd lost her powers now. Also, as I've absorbed Lucy's powers when i was _fucking _her real good, I've become... _The Strongest Noble_ by now." Sting expands his hands to show his satisfactory.

"N-No way..." Yukino mutters. Natsu looks at the ground, _**Th-This is all my fault...? **_He frowns deeply in pain.  
"And it's your entire fault." As if in a cue, Sting continues his speech; making Natsu's condition even worse.

"You left Lucy, just for that stupid slut Lisanna. Then, you weren't even there when she's dying. Also, the thing that made it worse, you _burnt _her, Natsu. You _burnt _your _own mate_." Sting suppressed his words.

"B-But.. Y-You planned this, Sting-kun!" Yukino retorts. Just when she finished talking, Sting shot her a glare; making the girl shut her mouth up. "Y-Yeah! She's right, _you _planned this, you bastard!" Natsu yelled.

"You poisoned Lucy when she was little a-and I-I didn't burned her! M-My body was moving on its own, I-I don't even know wh—" "True. That wasn't you, it was Minerva. Hmph" Sting cut Natsu's words by his cackle.

"Minerva-sama?" Yukino asked in disbelief silently. "Yeah, she kind of controlled you or something, Natsu. Then I came in and yeap, everything's perfect." Sting shrugged.

"H-How dare you, Sting-kun?! Y-You can't do this!" Yukino yelled. "But I had." Sting snapped flatly.  
Yukino gritted her teeth, "T-Then what about me?!" She snapped with tears on her eyes.  
Sting stayed silence.

"Answer me, Sting!" Yukino demanded again. This time she's not using the trademark: '-kun' because she's serious. The only time she didn't call him with '-kun' is when she's angry or serious at him.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE TOO NOISY!" He yelled at her, making the girl trembled. "I HAVE TO DO THIS! THIS IS NOT YOUR BUSINESS! JUST GO WITH ANOTHER GUY OR SOMETHING!" He expanded his hands.  
"Sting…" She whispered sadly in pain.

Sting's breathing is now rigid because of the yelling. "Fine, let's back to the business…" He turned to Natsu, "So, I just need to kill you, right?" He continued with a smirk.  
Natsu gulped before he stood up and slowly approached him.

"What's with the attitude, Natsu? Are you that hopeless that you don't have any courage to fight me?" Sting smirked again, "Well, I'll make that come true!" He yelled as he charged forward.  
"Shit!" Natsu cursed silently.

_BHAM!_

The walls are now cracking due to Sting's punch. Natsu is coughing in front of Yukino—and Lucy; shielding their bodies form the fallen wall. He realizes that is existence near the two girls will just make a bigger problem. Therefore, he jumped to the other side.

But on the mid-air, Sting suddenly came up in front of him and punched him square on the face. Natsu screamed in agony as Sting's magic hit him.  
"Sting, stop it!" Yukino warned him. But Sting doesn't care.

He kept on punching Natsu who is powerless and laughed evilly. "N-Natsu…" Lucy mumbled as she stirred awake. Natsu is now lying on the ground as if he's soulless. "Natsu…" Lucy mumbled again as she rubbed her eye.  
As her vision getting clear, she saw a blurry sight of Natsu trying to stand up.

And as her vision is completely clear, she shrieked when she saw the ruins. "Wh-What happened here?!"  
"Oh, Lucy… You're awake." Sting said as he approached her. "D-Don't…" Natsu grabbed one of his legs.

Sting looked at him from the corner of his eyes in disgust and he stomped on Natsu's hand, earning him a curse from Natsu. "You pathetic, get your disgusting hand away from my clean leg." He said as he stomped again.  
"N-No.. P-Please… Not Lucy…" Natsu begged.

Hearing this, Sting cracked into laughter. "HUH?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?! 'Not Lucy, please'? HA! I never thought that you would break your pathetic pride like this just for that girl, Natsu… You really are pathetic." Sting glanced at him in disgust again.

"A-Aren't you…willing t-to do…the same.. for…Yukino?" Natsu asked as he kept on gripping Sting's leg. Sting's eyes snapped wide, as wide as a tennis ball. "What did you say….?" He asked as he gritted his teeth. "You're..willing to do…anything…for Yukino, right? You…still…love..her..ri—"

_SMACK!_

"AARRGH!" Natsu's scream can be heard as he hit the wall across the room. Sting's breathing is now rigid, really rigid. "D-DON'T YOU DARE… T-TO SAY THAT NAME! I-I DON'T… I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER IIIITT!" He yelled as he charged forward; hitting Natsu's body again and again.

Bloods spilled out of Natsu's mouth and Lucy's scream beamed throughout the room. "STTOOPPP! PLEEAASSEE!" Lucy begged as tears ran down on her cheeks. "TAKE THIS, YOU BASTARD!" With that, Sting hit Natsu with his final blow.

Yukino's limp body trembled, _**Has Sting… really turned… into this…? I-Is this… the Sting that I know… 12 years ago…? **_She can feel her tears are forming in her eyes. "S-Sting…" She mumbled silently.

Unexpectedly, Lucy runs towards Natsu. Hugging his body down and shielding him with her body. "L-Lucy…" He mumbled. "N-Natsu, please! Please! Don't leave me! Please! Please! I beg you! I beg you!" Her tears are falling on Natsu's face.

With all strength he has left, Natsu cupped her cheeks with his hand and dragged her face down, closer to him. He kissed her lips gently and whispered, "I'm sorry Lucy…. I love you…"  
And his hand fell.

Lucy stared at him with wide eyes, hoping any slight movement from the guy on her lap. "Natsu…?" She called. Nothing happens. "N-Natsu…?" She started to stutter. Still, nothing happens. "Natsu…!" She cried.

"NATSU!" She yelled.

Sting looked at them in happiness, slight sadness. He glanced at Yukino who is paralysed due to his actions just then. _**Yukino… **_He looked at her in pain, but quickly shrugged it off.

"NATSUUU!" Lucy shook his soulless body and cried.

Fate is cruel.  
The fact is also cruel.  
Everything is cruel.

And now, the fall of the vampires is determined. With the death of the Red Dragon and the loss of the Yellow Flower, the Vampires can't do anything.

Lucy looked up at the holed ceiling; looking up at the sky. She hoped that tomorrow won't be as empty as she thought it would be without Natsu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END!**

**So what do you think guys?**

For those people who said: 'too cliché' is this what you've been thinking about? If no. HAH! SHAME ON YOU!

**XD**

**Okay then, for my next story~**

**I'm planning to make another NaLu story, please read it~ It will be called 'The Bet' or something like that. **

**I'll give you the proper info on my fanfiction profile, or on my facebook page: Obako-chan97.**

**Okay then~ See ya~**

_**~Obako-chan97**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Please ignore my grammars mistake. Or if someone wants to be my beta, then I gladly accept.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Nah, jokes.**_

_**~S.G~**_

"_**Lucy…"**_

As she heard someone was calling her, Lucy snapped from her cries. (A/N: LUCY BLACKED OUT) She saw an old woman with pink hair standing in front of her.

"_**Lucy… Remember, 'the unbreakable bond… Remains unbroken..'"**_

"_**Who are you…?" **_She asked, approaching the woman. The voice paused for a while before answering, _**"I am Porlyusica… Natsu's mother. Queen Porlyusica."**_

"Y-You are the Queen?! B-But how—" "I restored some of my magic power when I'm dying. A magic power that is big enough to contacted you and warned you whenever you're in trouble or going to face a trouble."

Lucy stoned. Porlyusica continues, _**"Lucy, your mother told me something when we were alone one night. She said, 'please give Lucy this power when she grew up.' But then it turned out that I died earlier than her. I am sorry."**_

"_**It's alright… You have done your best. I have heard about your story from the Lord."**_

"_**Ah, it turned out that he hates me, right?" **_The voice asked. _**"No. He doesn't; he regretted everything he had done. He wished that you were here so that you can hear his apologies." **_Lucy replied.

"_**I see…. Well, at least he forgave me…" **_The Queen sounded relieved. _**"Well, it's not your fault either, Porlyusica-sama…" **_Lucy answered.

"_**Anyway…" **_She takes out a small wisp of white from her pocket. _**"Here for you…" **_She expands her hand; giving Lucy the small wisp. Lucy looked at the wisp, _**"What is this?" **_She asked.

"_**It is… 'Urano Metroia'…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"URAANNOOO METROOIIAAAAA!"

After Lucy screamed that name, her eyes are glowing white and the ground on her sides is cracking. "Wh-What?!" Sting gasped in disbelief. Meanwhile, Yukino is just kneeling there; stunned by the phenomenon in front of her.

Yukino can't feel her body. She's too scared to move. The ground is cracking open and making a big and deep dark hole on the ground – which we don't know where or what does the end look like. Sting saw Yukino just sitting there without moving any single movement.

"Yukino!" he yelled. The girl is still sitting there, doesn't budge to Sting's yell. "Tsk, damn it!" Sting gritted his teeth as he looks for any ground that is hard enough to step on. After a couple of long jumps – jumping across the dark holes – he manages to get to Yukino's spot.

"S-Sting-k-kun…" Yukino mumbled as she looked at Sting. "YOU FOOL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WE NEED TO RUN!" Sting grabbed her wrist and carried her bridal style.

Meanwhile, the werewolves outside the castle were crowding the castle and panicked because the castle is falling. And, there's a certain old man who is sitting on a chair, mumbling something before a big stone smashed his body into pieces.

"_**I'm sorry, Sting..."**_

Now, the ones that are left in the falling castle are Lucy and Natsu. "Hey, Natsu…" She smiled, "I've avenged your revenge…" She patted his forehead, her tears started to fall.  
"I-I know if this is selfish…" She started to sob, "But, can you please… Open your eyes…?" She begged.

But the Red Dragon doesn't move.

"So… You can't after all, huh?" She forced a laugh. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry Natsu… I'm sorry…" She leaned towards Natsu in each word she said. After their faces' distance aren't too big, she captured his mouth and kissed it gently. "I'm gonna go to your place soon, Natsu…" She smiled again.

As if in a cue, suddenly the ground from the upper level falls right towards her direction. Lucy squinted her eyes hard, and tried to hold the pain, _**I'm coming, Natsu…**_

And… _CRASH!_

The rocks already fall, but the pain never comes. _**Did it end so fast that I didn't even felt it? **_Lucy slowly opened her eyes, hoping to see darkness but instead she saw someone is missing from her lap.

"LIKE FUCKING HELL I WOULD LET YOU DIE, STUPID LUIGI!"

Lucy's face snapped upwards, capturing a certain pink-haired guy standing with his hands curled into a fist and small cracks of rocks are surrounding him. "N-Natsu…?" Her eyes snapped wide.

He grinned at her and her tears started to fall. "Natsu…!" She cried.

He offers her a hand and she replied it with a hug, making the guy widens his eyes in surprise. "Natsu!" and her tears fall. She hugs him tight and the guy hugs her back. "I'm home, Luce…" He whispered, earning him a nod and sobs from the girl.

He carries her bridal-style and she curls underneath him; feeling safe because he's now back. Slowly, she drifts into sleep, but before she fell asleep she hopes that this isn't a dream.

And it is not.

_**~S.G~**_

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Sting is now with Yukino in the woods. "YOU COULD'VE DIED BACK THERE!" He yelled again, earning him a silence from the girl. "ANSWER ME!"

"YOU WANT AN ANSWER, STING-KUN?! WHAT IF I SAY 'Why do you even care?' HUH?!" Yukino snapped. Sting was taken aback but retorted the second after, "WELL IF **YOU **DON'T CARE, **I **DO CARE!"  
"BUT WHY?! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU LOVE ME, RIGHT?!"

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"YES YOU DID! YOU SAID TO LUCY-SAN: 'Don't say that name in front of me anymore…' AND THEN YOU WERE ANGRY!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN—" "THAT **DOES** MEAN YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!" Yukino cuts his sentence by yelling at him. "Y-YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Sting expanded his hands in frustration.

"What?! What is it that I don't understand; you? YES! I DO NOT UNDERSTAND **YOU**! You were so furious back there and then now you blame me—oomph!"

Yukino's sentence was cut by Sting's hot and passionate kiss. "You...don't...understand..." He said in the middle of the kiss. He wraps his hands around Yukino's waist, pulling her closer. "I'd...prefer die...than to...let you...die..." He continued.

Meanwhile Yukino is struggling to push him away from her. She doesn't want this kiss, why? Because it was Sting's kiss. If he kissed her like this, she'll melt and her determination will be melted away too. What determination? To 'not to go near Sting anymore'

"S-Stop...!" She pushed him away. As he backed off; Sting growled before he pushed Yukino's small body on the ground and pinned her hands above her head. "You...! Why are you so hard to control?! Since we were kid, up until now... Why are you the only person who I can't control!?" He yelled again.

"How would I know?!" The girl answered harshly. "You...!" He gritted his teeth but when he looked at her 'body' he smirked before licking his lip, "Say, do you mind being my 'main dish'?"  
Yukino's body snapped wide, "N-No! D-Don't! A-Ah!"

Sting's mouth is now fondling her left breast while the other hand is groping her other breast. "A-Ah...U-Ung!" She bit her lip to hold her moans. "Just let it out, will you?" Sting smirked, making the girl blushed furiously. "I-I would never—Th-This noth—Auh!" Her sentences were cut again by her moans due to Sting's tongue on her chest.

"U-Uhhn~!" She mewled. Finally, Sting ripped her white dress with his claw and groped her chest with _both _of his hands, leaving her mouth to his mouth. Yukino whimpered because of his hands. His hands are going in circular motion, and then to up-and-down motion, lastly his fingers are pinching her nipples – making her cried.

"Yeah.. *pant* *pant* Like it, _Yuki-chan_?" He smirked smugly after finishing his kiss. "H-Hah... S-Sting... S-Sting-k-kun..." She moaned, completely lost her mind. _**I can't... I can't resist him... This is too much... H-He's... He's... He's taking over me... I'm scared, but I also feel happy...**_

"Kuh! What a slutty face you got there, Yuki-chan..." Sting tried to smirk smugly even though he knew that her face had driven him over the edge. He could ram his cock inside her pussy and fuck her endlessly –paying back his yearning towards the white silver haired girl for 12 years – but he won't.

He needs to make sure of her feelings first. What's the point of doing this with someone you love if she doesn't love you back?  
"Yuki..." He mumbled as he nibbled on her nipples, making the girl almost screamed. "S-Sting...!" She cried.

"How do you like it, Yuki...? Raw or gentle?" He smirked again. A blush crept on her face, "D-Don't talk a-about s-something like th—AH!" She screamed as she felt Sting is sucking her nipples hard; as if he's hoping something comes out from her breasts.

"S-Sting..! S-Stop! N-Not s-so hard! Th-That's too—Ahnn~!" She mewled again, and this time she felt something is coming out of her sheath; not a cum, probably she's only wet. "Hey did you—" "NO I DIDN'T!" She cut his speech with a madly blushing face.

Sting smirked silently and answered, "Ah, okay... Why don't we just check it out?"  
Yukino's eyes snapped wide, "N-No...! D-Don't! P-Please!" She begged. But Sting won't listen; he slowly slipped his long and thin fingers into her panties and rubbed her wet region.

The girl squeals again as she feels his finger is drawing circles on her opening. "So... What d'you say, Yuki? You like it...?" He asked. The girl didn't answer – to busy covering her glowing red face with her hands. "Hey~ If you don't answer, I might stop here..." He grumbled as he stopped for a minute.

"N-No!" Yukino shrieked, "D-Don't...stop..." She mumbled. "What? Can't hear you. Move that stupid hands of yours so I can see your face and hear your voice clearly!" He demanded.

Slowly but surely, Yukino moves her hands away from her face – positioning them on the sides of her head. "D-Don't stop.. S-Sting'k-kun..." She glanced at Sting. Sting was taken aback by her voice; it sounds too sweet. He wants that voice is the one that will cream his name out, oh and yes he will make that happen.

Right after he was stunned for a minute, his hand is now back on her sheath. Pushing in one of his fingers; the guy smirked when he felt how tight her sheath is. _**I wonder how it will feel if 'mine was inside hers'... **_He thought.

"S-Sting... I-it hurts..." Yukino mumbled as she bit her lips until it bleeds and gripping down the grasses beside her. "Shh... Don't bite your mouth... Here, scratch me instead..." He pulled her hands and put it on his back.

As his finger moves inside, Sting can felt her walls are tightening again, and this time followed by her fingers jabbing through his skin. "U-Uhn... S-Sorry, Sting..." She whispered. "...It's alright..." He smiled warmly.

His finger moves faster and this time instead of cries of pain, the one that came out of Yukino's mouth are moans. "S-Sting... Sting...! A-Ah...!" She gasped as she felt he twirled his finger inside her.

"Cum, Yuki-chan..." He nibbled on her ear, down to her neck – leaving a mark that said if she's his. "S-Sting! Sting~!" She cried as she felt waves of orgasm are hitting her.

Sting takes out his hand which is covered by her cum, he licked his finger and smirked, "Yummy, keh.."  
Yukino doesn't know what to do, she can't blush, she can't squeal, she's too tired. This is her first time and Sting had made her suffer.

She lies there, powerlessly and trembled. Her insides couldn't stop twitching and she felt it; she knew it, she wanted more. And Sting was about to give it to her.

"So, what do you say, Yukino?" He asked. "Can you still resist me...?" He continued, even though he knows if the condition is all the way around. **HE **is the one who **CAN'T **resist **YUKINO. **

"S-Sting..." She cried. She expands her hand, gesturing Sting to hug her; and Sting did so. He hugged her down gently and whispered, "I'm going to do it..."  
Yukino nods slowly.

He takes off his shirt and pants. Ripping his boxers off and dropping his underpants with a small _thud_.  
He positioned himself in front of her, and rubbed her opening with his member. But suddenly he hesitated. Yukino looked up at him in confusion.

"I-I... I don't know how to do this..." He mumbled. Yukino raised one of her brow, "What do you mean...? Y-You've done it with m-many girls, right?" She asked. "That's the point... I-I've done this with many girls a-and... Here you are, all virgin and that virginity is about to be taken by a scum like me... I-I don't know... I seriously don't know is it fine or not..." He sighed.

"Y-You... You always waited for me, doing things so that you can see me again. But what did I do? I only hurt you more and more. I-I can't... I seriously can't..." He admitted. Yukino's face turned into sad pained frown which indicated she's disappointed.

"I-I see... S-So, you can do it with other girls while you can't do it with me, huh?" She forced a laugh. Sting's eyes widen in surprise, "N-No..! No..! Th-That's not what I mean...!"  
"Then what is it?"

"Y-You... Your face reminds me of Lisanna! I-If I fuck you here while my mind is accepting you as Lisanna, I will be the one who regretted it! B-Because I only want to look at you!" he cried. Suddenly, he felt a pair of gentle hands cupping his face.

"It's alright, Sting-kun.. Even though you'll see me as Lisanna, I don't mind. After all, at least I know if you'll love me only... And anyway, you hurt me to save me, right?" She smiled. "..Yukino..." He mumbled.

"Yukino..!" he cried as he pushed her down on the ground while kissing her. He positioned himself on her opening again and slowly pushed in. "U-Unh!" The girl whimpered in pain. Blood slowly flowing out of her sheath as he is fully inside her.

"S-Sting..." She whispered, "We've finally connected..." She smiled. "Yukino... Yukino...! I-I'm sorry! A-All these times...! I-I've been hurting you!" He cried as he moved faster. Then, he sits up and put Yukino on his lap, with her mouth connected to his mouth. "U-uhn.. Uhm..." She mumbled as he rode her underneath.

Suddenly, he hits this one spot where she screams his name out loud and moans. "Th-That's your spot, huh? I knew it." He smirked again as he rammed his member onto the same spot over and over again. "S-Sti—Gah!—Uh!—AHH!" She screamed.

"Can't even say my name anymore, can't you...?" He whispered. He realized that he is close no long after, and he knew that she is too, because her screams are getting louder and her walls are tighter – droving him over the edge even faster.

"Y-Yukino... I-I'm going to—Uh!" "Yeah... Do it inside, Sting-kun..." She smiled as she kissed his lips softly.  
"Yukino..!" He buried his face on her chest. "S-Sting!" She cried as she hugged him down.

_*Squelching sound*_

"A-Ah... Hah..." Both Yukino and Sting are panting heavily right now. "Y-You... shot...a lot..." Yukino grinned. "Haha... Yeah. Sure I did..." He replied with a hug. "Here, use this for a moment; to cover your body. It's gonna be a cold day today." He said, as he gave her his long coat.

"U-Uh..." She shivered silently as she felt the cold breeze blowed on her skin. Sting looked at her in worry, "Hey, I'm gonna transform. Okay?" He said.  
"T-Transform...?" She stuttered.

Sting nods before his body suddenly glows in light and turns into a sight of a wolf. "Whoa!" Yukino gasped. "What? You don't like this form?" He asked. "N-No... It's not that... B-But, you see..." She cupped his cheek, "You're so cute~! Like a little doggy! Hahaha! – Ah-choo!" She rubbed her nose.

"Here, snuggle onto me." He moved to her side. Yukino puts her head on his neck and hugs him, sharing the heat together and drifts to sleep. "I love you, Sting..." She mumbled before she was fully asleep.

Sting smiled before he slept beside her, dreaming about a brighter future with his mate.

_**~S.G~**_

"Natsu!"

"Lucy!"

"How did it go?!"

The time when they came back, the others immediately surround the couple that was just coming in. "Hey guys. I'm sorry for being harsh but, can you please leave us alone? I need to 'finish' something up with her." Natsu smiled.

Realizing what he meant by that, the others back off and let them pass. "Thanks." He said again.

"Pfft. It's about time isn't it, Gray?" Loki nudged his cousin. "Yeah, luckily that stupid brain of his has been repaired." Gray snorted. "But, does anyone know where did Lisanna go?" Juvia butted in. The others fall in silence. "Well, let's just hope she won't cause any trouble..." Rogue replied with Michelle on his arms.

"Hey, where's Charle-nee?" Mizu asked.

"Oh, she's with Lector, Happy and Frosch." Michelle replied. "I see... I wonder what are they doing now..." Mizu smirked, noticed by the others. "Oi fucking ice-brain. Just what the fuck did you teach your daughter, huh?" Gajeel's vein popped.

"Yeah. Tsk, tsk, what a bad father, Gray..." Loki tsk-ed. "OEI! HOW THE HECK DOES IT MY FAULT?!" Gray retorted, making the others laughed.

_**~S.G~**_

"U-Ukh..." Lucy groaned as she held her head. She looks around and capture no one, "Natsu..?" She called.  
_**D-Don't tell me... It was all a dream..? **_Her eyes started to water but then suddenly..

"Luce...?"

Her eyes are now locked on the pink-haired guy's eyes. "Natsu..." She cried. "H-Hey..." He said awkwardly. "U-Uhm... I-I don't know how to put this, b-but... c-can you please, please, please forgive me? I-I swear the one who burnt you was Minerva! N-Not me!" He waves his hands nervously.

Lucy is just looking at him with no expression, but suddenly she laughs. "H-Hey! Wh-What's the deal?! I'm trying to be serious here!" He grumbled. "Haahahaha! N-No... I-It's kinda f-funny, t-to see you apologizing. Pfft! S-Since it's kinda OOC for me."

Natsu smiled and said, "At last you smiled again." Making Lucy stopped from laughing. "I was scared that I would lost that smile forever. But then... Glad to have you back." He smiled. Lucy's face reddens and she hides it.

"Hey, hey... What's with the face, Luce...? Hmph..." He giggled. "Sh-Shut up!" She hit him with a pillow which only made him laughed louder. "There, there... I won't laugh anymore. Okay?" He cupped her cheek.

Lucy holds his hand and thought; _**Actually, I thought I'd lost this warm hand too... **_  
"Now, let's get on with the 'thing' shall we...?" He smirked as he kissed her. "I'm going to make you mine, Luce.. And this time, I'm not gonna let you go nor fall." He whispered as he lied her down on the bed.

"Will you let me, Luce...?" He asked. Lucy smiled and nodded, "I love you." She said. "I love you too..." He replied as he slowly leaned down and kissed her again. He slowly takes off her clothes including his clothes.

"Do you want me to do some foreplay or..?" "No need." She said. "J-Just... Mark me as yours... I-I've waited long enough, and i can't take it anymore..."

Natsu nods and positions himself in front of her opening. "W-Wait, Natsu! I-I'm not a virgin anymore... I-I don't think—" "You are mine. It won't change. If you're not virgin so am I! And anyway, you're not dirty. You're clean, white, and beautiful..." He cupped her cheek.

She sighs before nodding again, signalling Natsu that she's ready. Slowly but surely Natsu pushed in and managed to break her barrier.

Wait, _barrier_?

"L-Lucy, y-you're still a virgin?" Natsu asked in disbelief. "O-Ouch! Wh-What? I-I'm pretty sure if—" Suddenly, Lucy remembered about what Queen Porlyusica said.

"_**The unbreakable bond remains unbroken"**_

_**I-Is this what she meant by that...? **_ Lucy thought in curiosity. "Th-That means... Y-You're my f-first, Natsu!" Lucy cried in happiness. "Yeah!" Natsu grinned.

Then, not long after Natsu already pumps her insides in and out, making the girl begged for more. This is the first time they ever done it raw, and from now on it'll be more than this.

He shots inside her and pants; lying beside her. "How was it...?" He asked smugly. "Th-That was the best..." She smiled. "There, now sleep. Okay?" He smiled.

"From now on, You – Lucy Heartfillia – will be mine – Natsu Dragneel Dreyar – for eternity as nothing will break us apart except for death." Natsu whispered and with that he drifted to sleep.

_**~S.G~**_

**Several years later...**

"NAAASHHHIII! WAIT FOR ME YOU IDIOTTT!"

"HA! Stupid Elga! You're the one who run so slow!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

Yes. The child's have born and now the kingdom Fairy Tail is filled by laughter for once more.

A girl with black hair and a bandana punched the girl with pink hair by the time she managed to catch up with her. "Ouch! What's that for, stupid?!" the pink-haired girl rubbed her head. "Well that's for not waiting for me!" Elga scolded.

"Now, Now... Don't fight, you guys.." Mizu warned. "Yeah! Or else Loar-nii will be angry." Rody (Romeo and Wendy's son) added. "Wh-What..? M-Me..? N-No! I-I won't! I-I'm sorry but I won't!" Loar stuttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"NO, YOU GUYS ARE! NOT ME!"

Meanwhile, not so far from them the other 3 troublemakers are currently fighting each other, _again. _Naru – Nashi's twin bro – and Koori – Mizu's bro – and Gael – Elga's twin bro.

"See? If you guys wanna stop us, you'd better stop'em first." Nashi pointed at her bro's crowd. "Yeap. They're the one who started it." Elga added. The other three can just sweat-dropped.

"Everyone! Dinner is ready~!" 5 womanly feminine voices shouted in unison. The kids looked back at the castle before run back to the castle.

"Race everyone! It's a race!" Naru shouted, followed by the other kids' cheer. "YA~! Go Naru~!" A cat with white fur and blue tail cheered. "No! Nashi-chan will win!" Another cat with blue fur and white tail shouted.

"OOH! I'M GONNA WIN THIS!" Gael shouted.

"NOT ON MY WATCH, BOOKWORM!" Koori snickered.

"OI! WHO DID YOU CALL BOOKWORM, HUH?!" Both Gael and Elga shouted in unison.

"ICE POPSICLE, MOVE IT!" Naru punched Koori.

"BRO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KOORIO! HE'S FAINTED!" Nashi scolded.

"MEH! LIKE HELL I CARE, IF YOU WANT GO TAKE CARE OF YOUR LOVELY BOYFRIEND THERE! HAHA!" Naru ran off.

"Curse you..." Nashi growled as she helped Koori stood up. "You okay, Koori?" She asked. "Yeah. Thanks Nashi..." He smiled.

With that the beginning of a new story will be written in the history of Fairy Tail vampires' kingdom. Meanwhile, this story here must end first over here.

Let us see you again in the next story which will have a new exploration about mafias and bands. A story that won't disappoint you.

In the end, the vampires are saved.  
Michelle and Rogue have 2 kids and right now living in the castle; so do Yukino and Sting. Lector and Frosch have 2 children and now living in the castle with Happy and Charle.

Lisanna...? No one knows where she went but let's just hope she's doing just fine.

Now then, this is the end. Let us say goodbye in here and a 'hello' in the next morning.  
See you all later in...

'_The Bet'  
_Inspired by: Cinpii's fanfiction: Masquerade about Ryoma E and Sakuno R from Prince of Tennis.

See you all later~

**THE END.**

**Now THIS is the REAL end. Lol**

**Sorry guys, I just need to troll a bit with you. Don't be angry, just be bitchy and let it all out in your review. I appreaciate it : ' )**

**Anyway, yeah.**

**Please read my new fanfiction which I'm cuyrrently working on called: "The Bet" Thank you~!**

**I'm sorry if the Nalu lemon is not good. I promise I'll make NaLu's the first lemon in my next fanfiction.**

_**~Obako-chan97**_


End file.
